Liberandome de mis sombras
by makfelu.suarez
Summary: A veces no sabemos si seguir nuestros sueños sera la mejor decisión de la vida, lastimar a quienes nos quieren ver triunfar, encontrar cosas nuevas y dejar atrás pasados oscuros...esto será lo que tendrá que descubrir Ted Grey al entender que ya no es un niño que vive bajo la sombra de su padre, Christian Grey
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

No era fácil. No era nada fácil ser hijo de Christian Grey.

Y eso era algo que Teddy tenía muy claro en su mente.

Ya no era un niño que mantenía pegado a las faldas de su mamá y se ocultaba tras ellas cuando cometía alguna travesura y su papá iba a regañarlo. Ya no era el adolescente tonto y algo malcriado que había huido de la seguridad y había terminado estampado contra una pared que no vio mientras escapaba de Seattle. Ya no tenía veinte años y era un universitario presumido y conquistador que había logrado llevarse a varias chicas a la cama; aventuras de una noche como su mejor amigo, Edward, solía llamarlas.

Ahora, tenía que enfrentar lo que para él parecía una cruel realidad. Era un hombre, hecho y derecho. Veintiséis años, comenzaban a pesarle.

No era su primer día de trabajo en la enorme empresa de su padre pero comenzaba a hacérsele más pesado levantarse cada día para ir a trabajar. El titulo otorgado unos meses antes no le quedaba nada mal. Presidente de Grey Enterprise Holding. Sin embargo, no era lo que él quería. Le parecía que había perdido los cinco años de estudios musicales que hizo en Nueva York. "Estudie música para sentarme en el trono de GEH. La peor inversión que mi padre ha hecho por mí" pensaba constantemente cada vez que atravesaba las entradas de la enorme empresa de Grey.

Eran las siete de la mañana y el despertador llevaba cerca de veinte minutos sonando desesperadamente, avisándole a su dueño que era hora de salir de la cama y comenzar un nuevo día de trabajo. La ruidosa alarma era acompañada por el tono de llamada "Claro de Luna", que le había asignado a su madre, repitiéndose constantemente. Teddy asomó la cabeza entra las cobijas y estiró la mano para apagar el reloj y tomar el celular.

-Grey-gruñó aun adormilado.

-¿Por qué no respondes el celular, Theodore?

Estaba en problemas. Su madre jamás lo llamaba por su nombre completo. Únicamente cuando estaba enojada con él.

-Lo siento, mamá-se sentó de inmediato-. Estaba muy cansado y acabe de despertar. Discúlpame.

-Tu padre está muy enojado-cuando no-. Te quiere en veinte minutos en la empresa.

-No quiero ir, mamá-replicó enojado-. Esa no es mi vida. Yo quiero tocar el piano y enseñar a los demás a hacerlo. Detesto los negocios de mi padre.

-Por favor, Teddy-le rogó Ana-. No hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. Tu padre necesita dejarle su empresa a alguien. Es hora de que Christian descanse después de tanto tiempo de trabajo.

-Entonces que ponga a Nick al frente de GEH-bramó en un tono más alto del que hablaba normalmente-. Ya no soy un niño para que me obliguen a hacer lo que ustedes quieren. Soy músico. Me da igual si mi papá camina por el techo de la rabia.

-¿Ni siquiera lo harás por mí, Teddy?-le preguntó Ana en un último intento de convencerlo.

Teddy apretó los párpados con fuerza. Era capaz de dar todo por esa mujer. La amaba con toda su alma. Era su madre. Sin embargo, no era justo que lo pusiera contra la pared de esa manera.

-Lo hago por ti, mamá-repuso con calma-. Cada día voy a trabajar en la empresa de papá, solo porque no quiero que tengas que meterte en un enfrentamiento entre papá y yo. Lamentablemente, ya me harte y no voy a seguir en este mismo camino. Ya hice una elección. A ustedes puede parecerles errónea pero es mi elección y si me aman, tienen que respetarla.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Teddy?

-Iré a hablar con Christian. Voy a renunciar a mi puesto de presidente y saldré a buscar un empleo. No me importara tener que empezar desde cero. El dinero no me importa. Solo quiero ser feliz.

Y colgó. No quería escuchar ruegos maternos porque sabía que lo iba a terminar convenciendo de no hacer lo que ya había decidido.

Salió de la cama y fue directo a la ducha. Se miró en el espejo un momento. Sus azulados ojos se chocaron con los del hombre que lo observaba desde el espejo. Era el único rasgo físico que había heredado de su madre. El resto… el resto era…

_Eres idéntico a él, Grey. Vayas donde vayas no puedes renegar de tu apellido y de la sangre que corre por tus venas. Las puertas se te abrirán solas únicamente porque eres hijo de Christian Trevelyan Grey. _

-Haré las cosas por mí mismo-lanzó la BlackBerry contra el espejo y lo hizo pedazos.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

No se puso ninguno de sus elegantes trajes. Optó por unos jeans negros y una curiosa camiseta que llevaba la inscripción "No soy un estúpido", impresa en la tela. Cuando ya estuvo vestido, se dirigió al baño y cogió los pedazos de espejo rotos y los lanzó a la caneca.

-Rayos-exclamó cuando vio que uno de sus dedos sangraba profusamente. Se había hecho un corte con uno de los vidrios-. Solo esto me faltaba.

-¿Estás bien, Teddy?

El muchacho escuchó la dulce voz de la mujer que lo había visto crecer y convertirse en el curioso hombre que era. Era como una segunda madre para él. No lo juzgaba pero siempre estaba para escucharlo, ayudarlo o darle algún consejo útil.

-No, Gail-repuso con una tímida sonrisa en el rostro-. Rompí el espejo del baño y al tratar de ordenar un poco el desorden que hice, me corté un dedo.

La mujer cogió la mano del muchacho y la puso bajo el agua fría del lavamanos para que limpiara un poco la sangre y pudo ver el pequeño pero profundo tajo que se había hecho en el dedo medio de la mano derecha.

-Déjame ponerte algo ahí para que no se te infecte-repuso la dulce mujer.

-Gracias, Gail-Teddy bajó la cabeza-. Me enojé un poco y estrellé mi móvil contra el espejo.

-¿Algún problema con tu padre?-preguntó ella mientras lo guiaba hacia la cocina y lo sentaba en uno de los bancos que había tras la barra.

-No-mintió-. Solo que… tengo algunas diferencias con él con respecto a cierto asunto.

Gail se paró frente a Teddy y puso el botiquín sobre la barra.

-No quieres seguir en la empresa, ¿verdad?

Teddy bajó la mirada. Gail había dejado de ser el ama de llaves de los Grey para convertirse en una nana para los pequeños Theodore, Phoebe y Nicholas y una consejera para los hombre y la mujer en los que se habían convertido el trio de niños. Aunque, y Teddy lo sabía, él era quien solía dar más problemas en su casa que sus hermanos.

-No quiero seguir los pasos de mi padre-dijo suavemente, tratando de ignorar el dolor que la curación le provocaba.

-¿No te agrada dirigir su empresa?-preguntó Gail, poniendo la curita en su lugar-. Eres muy bueno manejando los negocios de tu padre-cuando terminó su labor lo miró fijo a los ojos-. Sé que no debo meterme en esto porque soy solo una empleada. Te ruego me disculpes.

Gail intentó irse pero Teddy la retuvo cogiéndola con cariño de la mano.

-Eres como una segunda madre para mí, Gail-dijo el joven tratando de animarla-. Aunque ya soy un hombre adulto y puedo defenderme por mi mismo… -divagó de un lado a otro por la cocina-, a veces me siento muy solo. Por ese motivo fue que le pedí a mi papá que te enviara. Necesito compañía.

-¿Tu hermana no es suficiente compañía?-preguntó desviando la mirada hacía la entrada, esperando ver a la pequeña Grey entrar.

-Solo viene cuando se enoja con papá-se encogió de hombros-. La mayoría del tiempo estoy solo.

Gail puso unos huevos revueltos con jamón y un enorme vaso con el famoso té inglés, que tanto le gustaba al muchacho. El mismo que su madre adoraba.

-Lo que necesitas es una esposa-dijo la mujer sentándose a comer frente a él.

Teddy casi se atraganta con un pedazo de jamón.

-¿Qué dijiste?-se tapó la boca con una servilleta para evitar escupir su desayuno-. ¿Una esposa?

-Creo que ninguna mujer podrá quitarme a mi hermanito. Tendrá que pasar sobre un control muy estricto conmigo. Seré mucho peor que el controlador de Christian Grey.

Teddy y Gail se soltaron a reír al escuchar los curiosos comentarios de la pequeña Phoebe, quien, al parecer, ya venía lista para enfrentarse a un día más de carrera en la vida, solo usando una sencilla camiseta sin mangas color negro, unos pantalones de lino blancos y unas converse blanco con negro. Se veía muy juvenil, pero conservaba esa distinción que caracterizaba a los Grey.

-Serás más estricta que papá-comentó Ted, encarnando una ceja dudoso-. No creo que haya alguien que le gane a Christian "obsesivo controlador" Grey.

-Llevo su sangre corriendo por mis venas-contrarrestó Phoebe-. ¿Crees que no habré heredado algo de su fuerte temperamento?

-Eso deberías dejármelo a mí, pequeña-protestó Teddy-. Soy yo el que es idéntico a Grey.

-No tienes los ojos grises-le mostró la lengua en un gesto infantil-. Y en esos ojos está toda la personalidad de mi padre.

-Hasta que por fin lo llamaste padre-replicó Teddy con una sonrisa pintada en la boca.

Phoebe soltó un suspiro largo y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-Por muy controlador e incluso fastidioso que puede llegar a ser… es mi padre-comentó mientras comía una manzana-. Volveré hoy a casa, Ted.

-No te preocupes, bonita-sonrió y se puso en pie-. Gracias por el desayuno, Gail. Vámonos, Phoebe. Necesito hablar con papá.

-¿Por qué no estás usando un traje?-su hermana lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

Teddy bajó la cabeza y se lamió los labios.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, Grey?-Phoebe se le plantó al frente.

-Voy a renunciar, pequeña-respondió mirándola-. Quiero ser músico y para eso estudie. Ya me canse de estar metido todo el día en una oficina. No quiero ser lo que mi padre elija por mí.

Phoebe desvió la mirada hacia un lado. Una firme línea apareció en sus labios y sin agregar nada a las palabras de su hermano, salió de la cocina.

-Me odia-Theodore Grey se apoyó sobre la barra y rompió a llorar.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Phoebe ya lo estaba esperando en el convertible. Teddy observó su flamante BMW F33 blanco, esperándolo para partir a un nuevo día de labores. Lo gracioso es que una enojada mujercita lo esperaba en el asiento del pasajero y si se atrevía a pasar el límite de velocidad por solo unas milésimas, tal vez Phoebe no aguantaría y le soltaría de golpe toda la decepción que sentía hacia él.

Puso en marcha el vehículo, sintiéndose presa de una leve presión en el corazón. Su hermana se había puesto las Ray Ban que él mismo le había regalado en su último cumpleaños.

-¿No piensas hablarme?-preguntó él en un intento de escuchar su voz.

Y el silencio continuó.

Llegaron a GEH una media hora después. Phoebe no espero que Teddy detuviera el auto y se bajó.

-"Mujeres"-pensó Teddy mientras bajaba del auto.

Entró al enorme vestíbulo y saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza a Cliff, el portero, los hombres de seguridad y a Jenny, la recepcionista. Todos lo miraron extrañados al notar la informalidad con la que se había presentado el joven en la oficina. Cuando Teddy desapareció por el ascensor todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: Hoy habría serios problemas con el jefe.

El pequeño Grey llegó al piso donde se encontraba el despacho personal de su padre. Salió del ascensor y se plantó frente al escritorio de Rose, la secretaria de presidencia, quien lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y el traje?-preguntó.

-Se quedó en el armario-respondió Teddy, acordándose del enorme vestidor que había en su habitación en el apartamento del Escala.

-Tu padre no va a estar contento con eso-le dijo mientras organizaba unos documentos.

-Pues entonces ya seremos dos que no estemos satisfechos con esta situación-apretó los puños-. ¿Está en su oficina?

-Llego hace un par de minutos y la señora Grey lo acompaña.

Teddy cerró los ojos y soltó una maldición en silencio. No quería ver a su madre tratando de separarlos cuando las cosas se pusieran peor de lo que ya estaban.

-Está bien.

Tomó aire y se encaminó a enfrentar a su padre.

Entró a la oficina pero no encontró a nadie. Fue a sentarse al escritorio y esperó. Las fotos familiares reposaban en la enorme mesa de caoba negro. Había tres fotos; una de sus padres del día de su boda, una donde estaban él, Phoebe y Nick cuando estaban pequeños y una donde estaban ellos tres con su madre cuando estaban celebrando la navidad en casa de su abuela Carla. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su boca. El tiempo pasaba muy rápido. Era una realidad que cuando la pasabas bien el tiempo se iba volando.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, sacándolo de su pequeño momento de felicidad.

-No, no y no, Ana-el indiscutible tono de mando de su padre resonó por todo el cuarto.

-¿Por qué no, Christian?-preguntó ella enojada-. Teddy tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones. Ya no tiene cinco años para que lo andes controlando todo el tiempo.

Christian caminó furioso hasta su trono de amo del mundo y se sentó en él. Se giró para mirar a su esposa y se dio cuenta que Teddy lo miraba fijamente desde su posición.

-Hola, hijo-lo saludó su madre, besándolo en la cabeza.

-Hola, mamá-la abrazó por la cintura y se refugió por un momento en sus brazos.

Ana aceptó algo sorprendida el gesto de su hijo. Ya era un adulto pero para ella seguía siendo el dulce bebé que le daba mucho trabajo cuando había empezado a caminar. El travieso niño que incendio la corbata favorita de Christian. El ahora músico encerrado en una oficina en contra de su voluntad.

-Parece que hoy soy tema de conversación en todo el edificio-dijo Teddy sin soltar a su mamá.

-Se rumora que vas a renunciar-dijo Christian-. ¿Por qué? Eres bueno en lo que haces.

-No me gusta estar aquí-replicó Teddy-. Estudie para ser músico no para ser empresario. Tienes a Phoebe y a Nick para que les heredes su imperio. A mi déjame ser lo que ya escogí.

Christian se levantó de golpe de la silla y se acercó a Teddy para alejarlo con violencia de Ana.

-Me importa un pepino que no te guste trabajar aquí-le dijo, furioso-. Vas a ir al Escala y te pondrás alguno de tus bonitos trajes, tenemos una reunión en una hora para concretar un negocio muy importante que llevo esperando hace tiempo.

-Llama a Nick-le sugirió Ted en un tono poco amable-. Le gustara hacer mi trabajo. Tiene más talento que yo para esto de los negocios.

Se alejó de su padre y caminó hacia la puerta para irse sin escuchar la suave protesta de su madre que le rogaba que lo pensara una vez más las cuales contrastaban con los gritos que Christian lanzaba a diestra y siniestra.

-¡Ya basta!-protestó Ted deteniéndose y girando para mirarlos-. Entiéndanlo muy bien los dos. Renuncio a ser presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., y nada me hará cambiar de opinión. Puedes dejarme en la calle si quieres, Christian Grey pero voy a ser feliz porque las cosas que consiga aunque sean pocas serán fruto de mi trabajo, aplicando lo que me mate años estudiando. Son unos padres maravillosos pero quiero hacer mi propia vida. No renegaré nunca de quien soy porque lo llevo en las venas y estoy muy orgulloso de ser su hijo pero ya es hora de cortarme el cordón umbilical y tomar mis propias decisiones.

Y con un portazo, se fue. Christian respiraba demasiado rápido para el gusto de su esposa, y se dejó caer abatido en la silla que su hijo ocupaba unos minutos antes. Ana se le acercó con un vaso de agua en las manos y lo puso en las de él.

-Lamento no haberte dado un hijo igual a ti-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Christian la miró.

-No te disculpes-le rogó-. Ted es idéntico a mí. Abandoné Harvard para fundar mi propio imperio y Carrick casi me echa de su casa pero terminó aceptando cuando vio que yo era feliz haciendo esto-sus ojos se oscurecieron-. Bueno, feliz en cierto modo porque mi felicidad se completó cuando te tropezaste al entrar a mi oficina.

Ana sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿dejarás que Ted haga su vida como él desea?-preguntó algo temerosa.

-No lo dejaré en la calle-prometió-. Es mi hijo y aunque ya se crea un hombre que puede hacer sus cosas solito, no tiene la misma madurez que yo y podría equivocarse y por eso debo cuidarlo hasta el día en que sea él quien deba cuidar de mí.

-Tal vez salir de aquí le ayude para que tenga nuevas experiencias-comentó Ana.

-Creo que la única experiencia buena que le falta a Ted, es una mujer que no le sea tan fácil conquistar-dijo Christian-. Una que lo haga enamorarse y por la cual tenga que luchar para conseguir que sea suya-miró a su esposa-. Esas son las mujeres que valen la pena.

-Y los hombres afanosos en conquistar a su princesa, apasionados por tenerla entre sus brazos, ansiosos por darles lo mejor, son los que valen la pena-repuso Ana mientras se acaballaba sobre las piernas de su marido-. ¿Crees que nuestro Ted le haga sentir eso a una mujer?

-Pues si yo fuera una chica y me enteró que tengo un pretendiente que acaba de retar a su padre obsesivo por el control y porque su hijo siga sus pasos y abandonó el trabajo que este le dio, no dudaría en darle una oportunidad por lo menos.

-Ya es hora de que tengamos nietos-comentó ella.

-El presidente de la compañía acaba de renunciar y usted piensa en que ya merecemos nietos-dijo Christian encarnando una ceja-. Debería castigarla por eso, Señora Grey.

-Creo que la familia es mucho más importante en este momento que su imperio, Señor Grey-replicó ella-. Además, tiene otro hijo ansioso aunque menos parecido a usted que puede encargarse de la empresa y manejarla tan bien como lo hizo Ted.

-Entonces concentremos en pedir a nuestros tres retoños ese nieto-dijo Christian en un tono travieso-. Ya me estoy haciendo viejo y no tendré tiempo de jugar con ellos.

-Creo que la palabra viejo no se puede aplicar en usted, Señor Grey. Lo de anoche no son cosas propias para realizar por un viejo.

Christian se soltó a reír y le dio un beso apasionado a su esposa que amaba tanto o incluso más que el primer día que la conoció.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Ted caminaba furioso hacia su auto. Abrió con violencia la puerta del conductor y se metió, para luego salir del parqueadero rechinando las ruedas. Se dirigió al apartamento. Era hora de buscarse un verdadero empleo aunque tuviera que esforzarse aún más para conseguirlo. Sabía que así fuera hijo de Christian Grey, tal vez esa influencia no le serviría tanto al aspirar por un puesto como profesor de música. Tenía a su favor que había hecho su carrera como músico en la escuela Julliard de Nueva York, la cual era considerada como el mejor conservatorio musical del país. Conocía varios lugares donde podía trabajar como profesor de piano pero no estaba seguro si debía presentarse en las fachas en las que estaba. No tenía tiempo de ponerse a pensar en actuar como un hermético Grey. Quería ser Ted. Solo Ted. Olvidarse por un momento que era hijo del empresario más rico y famoso de todo el mundo y ser solo Teddy Grey. Solo eso.

Se decidió por seguir sus instintos y se dirigió directamente hacia 4/4 School of music. Según lo que había leído sobre esta escuela, llevaba más de cincuenta años de actividades y su fundador, Tyler Tullock había empezado a dar clases particulares desde que tenía 10 años. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Ted es que aunque era una escuela privada, tenía una fundación no lucrativa donde niños de bajo recursos podían aprender música y adquirir sus instrumentos también.

Le gustaba ayudar a las demás personas y adoraba a los niños. Muchas personas decían que era muy parecido a su padre pero no cargaba con eso que él llamaba sus cincuenta sombras. Nunca entendió que eran hasta que descubrió el oscuro secreto de su padre. Su madre se había convertido en una adicta al crack y lo había descuidado y el proxeneta que la había inducido a esta vida, usaba a Christian como cenicero y el pequeño había preferido no decir una palabra hasta que unos años después, luego de que Carrick y Grace lo adoptaran, llegó Mia a su hogar y en cierto modo lo ayudo a superar su miedo a hablar. Tal vez la infancia tan trágica que había tenido el hombre que le había dado la vida, era lo que lo hacía tan sobreprotector y obsesivo y siempre quería tener control sobre todo lo que sus hijos hacían.

Cerca de media hora después llegó a 4/4. Antes de bajarse se miró en el retrovisor y vio la curiosa leyenda de su camiseta y soltó una maldición.

-No puedo entrar con esto-se dijo a sí mismo-. Debí volver a casa y cambiarme. Creo que la gente tiene claro que no soy un estúpido.

Se bajó del convertible y abrió el maletero. Solía llevar ropa en una maleta por si tenía que salir de viaje de improviso o por si alguna chica deseaba pasar una noche con él. Aunque ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que una mujer le había pedido pasar con él una noche de "diversión". Buscó entre la maleta y por fin encontró una camiseta de rayas blancas y negras. Sonrió al recordar que era la favorita de su madre. Sin perder tiempo, se quitó la que tenía puesta. El tatuaje de las claves de sol y fa envueltas en llamas que tenía en la parte superior del brazo era la única marca que llevaba sobre la blanca piel. Mientras le daba la vuelta al derecho a su camisa sintió que alguien lo observaba muy detenidamente. Giró la cabeza y vio a un grupo de chicas que lo miraban y cuando se dieron cuenta que él las miraba, comenzaron a lanzarse piropos y silbidos.

-Oye guapo, ¿Cómo te llamas?-decía una rubia con un escandaloso maquillaje.

-¿Me dejarías peinar ese vello tan hermoso que llevas sobre esos deliciosos pectorales?-le gritaba una chica de cabello castaño que usaba una falda demasiado alta para impedir un mal pensamiento.

-¿Tienes novia, dulce angelito?-aulló una pelirroja.

"Tengo que largarme de aquí" pensó Ted poniéndose la camiseta. Agarró la carpeta que había en la parte de atrás y corrió a la escuela.

-No te vayas, dulzura. No mordemos-las escuchó gritar.

Se olvidó de las acosadoras y comenzó a buscar una oficina donde pudiera dejar su currículo. Había muchas personas caminando de un lado a otro con sus instrumentos a la espalda o colgando de su mano a un lado. Otros chicos se detenían en los pasillos y comenzaban a cantar las notas haciendo coros increíbles. En medio del ruido distinguió el sonido de la canción claro de luna en una perfecta interpretación al piano. Quiso saber de dónde venía el sonido pero siempre que avanzaba lo escuchaba al mismo volumen y no comprendía. Lo gracioso era que se detenía en una parte y volvía a sonar y así de manera constante. Siguió caminando sin entender el extraño fenómeno cuando la canción dejó de sonar y sintió una fuerte vibración en su pierna.

-Carajo-susurró mientras sacaba el móvil del bolsillo.

Lo revisó con el ceño fruncido y encontró siete llamadas perdidas de Ana y un correo electrónico de ella. Lo abrió.

De: Anastasia Grey.

Asunto: Preocupada.

Fecha: 7 de Abril de 2039

Para: Theodore Grey.

¿Por qué no contestas el maldito celular?

Anastasia Grey

Presidenta de Grey Publishing

Ted levantó las cejas asombrado por la fuerza del mensaje. Su madre no solía usar malas palabras y recordó cuando le decía a él que no debía decirlas. Sonrió.

-Mamá no está aplicando lo que me enseñó.

Marcó el número de su madre y esperó. Ya iba en cuatro tonos cuando ella por fin respondió.

-Theodore Raymond Grey, ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

-Hola, mamita hermosa-la saludó-. Estoy muy bien. Gracias por preguntar.

-Basta de juegos, Ted-le dijo enojada.

-Estoy bien, mamá-replicó con suavidad-. Estoy buscando empleo.

-Ya tienes un empleo, Ted-repuso ella-. Tu padre no ha aceptado tu renuncia todavía y te espera para que lo acompañes a su reunión.

-Dile que no voy a ir-protestó-. Dejaré un par de hojas de vida y luego… no sé qué haré. Y dile, también, que si tengo una sola llamada de él en mi móvil no dudaré en cambiarme el apellido-dijo sin pensar.

-Ted no seas tan duro con Christian-le rogó Ana-. Es tu padre y merece tu respeto.

-Yo también merezco respeto-se pasó las manos por el cabello-. Iré a verte a la editorial más tarde para que vayamos a almorzar

Y de nuevo le colgó a su mamá y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Esperaba encontrar allí a alguien que le diera información. Abrió la puerta suavemente para no hacer ruido. El lugar estaba lleno de personas pero todas estaban concentradas en sus libros o en sus partituras. En una esquina vio como una especie de puesto atención o información donde había una chica de piel trigueña y unos preciosos ojos verde oscuro que brillaban con la poca luz que entraba en la pequeña cabina donde ella estaba. Ted se acercó a donde estaba la joven. Parecía de su misma edad pero se veía cansada y algo delgada de cara.

-Buenas días-la saludó al detenerse frente al escritorio que usaba la chica.

-Buenos días, señor. ¿En qué puedo colaborarle?-repuso la chica muy formalmente sin mirarlo. Parecía muy concentrada, llenando unos formatos.

-¿Podría saber dónde puedo dejar un currículo?-preguntó algo apenado.

La chica desvió por un momento la mirada de su trabajo y se concentró en Ted. Se levantó y salió de su lugar de trabajo.

-Disculpe-le tendió la mano-. Estaba un poco ocupada, catalogando unos libros que nos acaban de llegar.

-No se preocupe-la miró con una torpe sonrisa en la boca-. Yo solo necesito saber dónde puedo dejar una información sobre mí. Estoy buscando empleo.

-Sígueme, por favor-lo guio.

Ted caminó detrás de la interesante joven hasta una enorme sala donde se encontraban un enorme grupo de personas. Con un gesto, ella le indicó que le diera la carpeta con su currículo y él sin dudarlo se la entregó. La joven desapareció entre el gentío y Ted se quedó esperando.

Era una chica bonita. Hermosos ojos verdes, cabello oscuro, mirada profunda, alta, cuerpo esbelto y un tono de voz íntimo y delicado que lo enloqueció al escucharlo. Se la imaginaba en su cama, con ese hermoso cabello esparcido sobre la almohada y esos ojazos mirándolo luego de hacerle el amor toda la noche…

-Señor, Grey-escuchó que ella lo llamaba.

-¿Si?-la miró.

-Lo llamaran para informarle si obtiene el empleo o no-le informó ella, con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió y le tendió la mano-. Y el señor Grey es mi padre. Yo soy Ted.

-Un gusto, Ted-repuso ella tomando la mano ofrecida por el chico-. Espero que seamos compañeros.

-Te vi catalogando libros. ¿Eres bibliotecaria?-se atrevió el chico a preguntar.

-Te conozco hace diez minutos-replicó ella-. No creo que sea algo que deba conversar contigo.

La chica se fue, dejando a Ted en medio del pasillo. El muchacho la persiguió. Le gustaba. Tenía que admitirlo.

-¡Espera, por favor!-la cogió de un brazo. Ella se detuvo y lo miró-. Discúlpame es que necesito hablar con alguien que no tenga una vida tan complicada como la mía. Por favor.

-Mi turno termina en veinte minutos-repuso rendida ante la insistencia de Ted-. ¿Me esperarías?

-Desde luego-repuso él sonriendo como niño pequeño cuando le dan un dulce-. Lo que quieras. Por mí no hay problema.

-Está bien-le tendió la mano-. Mi nombre es Katrina Romanov-se presentó.

-Katrina es un lindo nombre-dijo él comenzando a coquetear con ella.

-Ni lo intentes, niño-le dijo ella en tono de advertencia-. Si te pones con esas cosas, tendrás que irte por donde viniste sin pensar en esperarme.

-De acuerdo-levantó las manos-. No diré nada que te moleste.

-Muy bien-se alejó un poco-. Ahora vete. Me ven hablando contigo y me pueden echar. Necesito este empleo. Mi padre no es un empresario multimillonario que me da para vivir.

Y sin decir otra palabra, desapareció. Ted apretó los puños y la sonrisa se le borró del rostro. Sabía que debió haber cambiado el apellido y poner el de su madre. Ella ya sabía quién era en realidad y tal vez no tendría la oportunidad de conocerla mejor.

-Cálmate, Ted-se dijo a si mismo mientras salía del edificio.

Caminó hasta su auto pero en una esquina vio a las acosadoras y prefirió devolverse y esperar a que ella apareciera en el vestíbulo de la gran academia 4/4, escondido tras unas enormes matas.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Estuvo esperando por cerca de veinte minutos a la chica. Se estaba desesperando un poco y ya iba ir en su búsqueda cuando la vio descendiendo por las escaleras. Parecía nerviosa y algo acongojada. La chica ni siquiera pareció notarlo porque pasó a su lado siempre con la mirada puesta en el piso.

-Katrina-la llamó Ted.

La chica se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Abrió la boca al verlo.

-¿Ted?-preguntó sorprendida-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te dije que quería hablar con alguien-dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

Katrina sonrió ante la actitud tan infantil del muchacho.

-Creía que no ibas a esperarme-repuso ella-. Los hombres suelen huir de mí cuando les digo que me esperen porque tengo que resolver unas cosas y los dejó plantados.

Ted se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué te burlas de mí?-preguntó irritada-. ¿Te parezco graciosa?

-No es eso-replicó Ted calmándose-. Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a tratar con una chica que quiera parecer invisible frente a los demás.

-No quiero parecer invisible-protestó-. Quiero serlo.

Ted se puso serio y rígido y se le acercó.

-¿Por qué quieres esconderte?-le preguntó preocupado.

-No te interesa-le espetó y se fue.

Ted jamás perseguía a una mujer que le decía no. Sin embargo, ella era diferente. No sabía por qué motivo pero era diferente y no la iba a dejar ir. Corrió tras ella y la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-¡Suéltame!-exclamó ella, enojada.

-No-contestó enojado.

-Lo conozco hace media hora, señor Grey-se soltó con fuerza y lo miró furiosa-. No tiene derecho a meterse en mi vida.

-Tienes razón-levantó las manos en signo de inocencia-. No tengo porque meterme en tu vida pero es que hay algo en ti que me agrada-sonrió-. Eres una chica diferente y especial-trató de que no sonara a una especie de coqueteo por su parte-. No me lo tomes a mal. Lo que pasa es que las únicas chicas sinceras y respetables que conozco son mi hermana, mis dos primas y mi mejor amiga de toda la vida. Todas mis compañeras de universidad, lo único que buscaban eran el record del mayor número de experiencias sexuales-enrojeció-. Tengo que admitir que participe en varios de esos records pero no me siento orgulloso de ello. Ya tengo veintiséis años y no le he presentado una novia a mis padres. Con ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado, tuve una relación seria. Algunas eran cosa de solo una noche de copas.

Ted se detuvo. Se sentía incapaz de seguir hablando.

-Yo creía que mi vida era triste-comentó Katrina después de un momento-. Sé quién eres, Theodore Grey. Tu padre es uno de los empresarios más famosos de los Estados Unidos y siempre es noticia, al igual que su familia-sonrió apenada.

-No es extraño que eso pase-repuso Teddy-. Es Christian Grey-se encogió de hombros-. Creo que deberíamos ir a otra parte. Tu hora de descanso ya debe ir por la mitad.

-No te preocupes-Katrina sonrió-. Solo trabajo unas horas acá. En las tardes lo que hago es ir por todas las editoriales de Seattle y lugares cercanos, buscando un empleo.

-Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte-comentó él sonriendo.

-¿Cómo podrías ayudarme?-preguntó Katrina con una mueca en sus labios-. Eres un profesor de piano desempleado y…

-… hijo de la dueña y presidenta de la editorial Grey Publishing-la interrumpió Ted- . Si tienes tiempo puedo llevarte con ella.

Katrina comenzó a alejarse de él.

-No creo que sea buena idea-replicó-. Apenas te conozco y no sé qué intenciones tengas.

-No puedo tener malas intenciones-protestó Ted-. Si me atrevo a lastimarte o propasarme contigo, estás en todo tu derecho de denunciarme pero eso haría que la prensa estuviera encima de mí y mis padres no estarían muy contentos-hizo una mueca-. Han sido tan buenos papás que lo último que deseo es que estén desilusionados de mí. Además, de que no es mi estilo andar de abusando de jovencitas lindas y tímidas que solo desean ser invisibles en medio de un mundo tan competitivo.

Katrina se echó a reír con ganas. Tenía que aceptar que Ted era un hombre muy insistente y le agradaban las personas que no se rendían. En especial un muchacho guapo y rico que se empeñaba en darle una mano.

-De acuerdo-se rindió-. Iré contigo.

-Eso-Teddy aplaudió como si tuviera cinco años y le hubieran dado un dulce gigante.

-¿Nos vamos?-le preguntó ella.

-Claro pero antes necesito que me hagas un favor.

Ted le contó a Katrina su curioso incidente con las chicas en el parqueadero de la institución. Ella no paraba de reír al ver los colores que pasaban por la cara de Ted al relatarle su experiencia algo escabrosa.

-Esas niñas apenas acaban de cumplir sus dieciséis-replicó Ted frustrado-. No quiero terminar en prisión por culpa de unas adolescentes que no pueden controlar sus hormonas.

-Bueno-Katrina se encogió de hombros-, eres un hombre muy guapo y te vieron sin camisa. A esa edad también me emocionaban esas cosas como a los hombres emocionarles una chica como yo con una falda demasiado alta y un escote pronunciado.

-Son niñas-replicó él con indignación.

-Está bien-sonrió-. ¿Qué quieres haga?

-Finge que eres mi novia-dijo sin más.

-¿Estás seguro?-preguntó indecisa-. ¿No quieres que simplemente salgamos corriendo y nos refugiemos en tu auto?

-Creo que sería más interesante si las desilusionó de una buena vez-repuso Teddy en un tono travieso-. No habrá besos. Solo salgamos cogidos de la mano y montémonos en el auto.

-¿Cuántas chicas eran?-preguntó ella.

-Tres-respondió Ted estremeciéndose-. Como te dije no pasaban de los dieciséis años y tenían unas guitarras. Una era rubia, la otra castaña y la tercera pelirroja.

Katrina sonrió al reconocer a las chicas.

-No te preocupes por ellas-comentó Katrina cogiéndolo por el brazo y obligándolo a caminar-. Son solo unas chicas que no pertenecen a esta escuela. Se paran todos los días entre las diez de la mañana y las tres de la tarde para ver si algún joven guapo las lleva a almorzar. Así que vamos a salir y me vas a demostrar que tan buen besador eres.

-Te dije que no iba a haber besos-replicó Ted.

-Es tu recompensa-expresó ella.

-¿Recompensa por qué?

-Por hacerme sonreír-lo haló-. Ahora vamos guapo.

Lo que pasó después, sucedió tan rápido que ni el propio Ted tuvo la conciencia para entender lo que acababa de hacer.

Se dirigieron al auto, cogidos de la mano. Katrina le lanzaba miradas coquetas y llenas de amor. Ted solo la miraba y sonreía como idiota con cada cosa que ella decía. Cuando estuvieron al lado del auto, Katrina se puso de puntillas y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Beso que Ted correspondió sin lugar a dudas. Era un juego lo que estaba pasando pero ambos sintieron que una barrera se rompía en sus corazones para dar a paso a un sentimiento extraño que nadie entendía.

Por cierto… Las tres acosadoras, al ver el apasionado beso, dieron media vuelta y se alejaron del lugar.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

-¿Ya se fueron?

Katrina escondió su cara en el cuello de Ted mientras el chico miraba de un lado a otro buscando a sus admiradoras compulsivas.

-No las veo-repuso él.

-Creo que mejor nos separamos-indicó Katrina y se alejó de Ted y trató de ocultar el rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Te ves hermosa cuando te sonrojas-dijo Ted sin poder contenerse.

Katrina se echó a reír.

-Jamás había sido besada por un desconocido-aceptó ella-. Menos uno tan apuesto.

-Fuiste tú la que sugirió el beso-añadió Ted-. Yo solo quería cogerte de la mano y que saliéramos juntos como cualquier pareja de novios enamorados.

-Creo que me gusto más el rol de una novia posesiva que no permite que a su novio lo miren otras mujeres-replicó ella con un dejo de molestia en su voz.

-El caso es que no eres mi novia-se encogió de hombros-. Ni siquiera mi amiga. Aunque debo aceptar que estoy dispuesto a conseguir que por lo menos seamos amigos.

-¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-preguntó ella dudosa.

-Es el primer paso para poder conquistarte-ronroneó travieso.

Katrina abrió la boca para protestar pero fue callada por los labios de Ted.

-Gracias por ayudarme-susurró él en un tono algo seductor-. Cuando mi madre se entere, estoy seguro de que te dará un buen empleo.

Lo empujó para alejarlo de ella y fue a montarse en el lado del pasajero del elegante BMW de Ted.

-Será mejor que me lleves con ella o de lo contrario iré con tus "amiguitas" y les diré que solo te besaba para salvarte de ellas-lo amenazó.

-No deberías hacer eso-le recriminó él, simulando estar enfadado-. No soy yo quien va a quedarse sin empleo por besarme con otra persona en el parqueadero de una escuela de música.

-No soy una cualquiera, si es lo que estás insinuando, Theodore-replicó ella-. Mejor sube al auto. Me estoy desesperando y estoy muerta del hambre.

-Yo también tengo hambre-coincidió él, montándose al convertible y poniéndolo en marcha-. ¿Te gusta la velocidad?

-Pasas de los ochenta kilómetros y estaría muy contenta de contarle a tu madre lo de tus aventuras universitarias.

-¿No te atreverías?-la retó.

Katrina sonrió. La malicia brillaba en sus verdosos ojos.

-Katrina…

-Estoy bromeando, hombre-se rió-. Y sí, puedes acelerar todo lo que quieras. Me encanta la velocidad.

Ted se carcajeó y piso el acelerador a fondo. El viento hacía revolotear el cabello de ambos. Katrina sacó unas gafas oscuras de su bolso y se las puso. Él también se puso las suyas. La fuerte ventisca levantaba mucho polvo del suelo y se le metía a los ojos.

-¿Por qué me contaste lo de tus "aventuras universitarias"?-preguntó Katrina de un momento a otro.

Ted se tomó un minuto para pensar su respuesta. La verdad no sabía el motivo pero tenía que decirle algo. Lo que fuera. Aunque eso alejara a la chica de su vida para siempre.

-Necesitaba desahogarme-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Desahogarte?-no entendía-. Creí que ya lo habías superado.

-No es tan sencillo-replicó él-. En cierto modo me sentí utilizado aunque haya dado parte de mi consentimiento para que esos encuentros ocurrieran.

-Espero que no tengas la mala costumbre de acostarte con mujeres que apenas conoces-comentó ella con asco.

-No te preocupes-sonrió-. Esas cosas no son de mi agrado.

-Me alegro-suspiró aliviada-. Por cierto…-titubeó-… besas bien.

Ted se sonrojó.

-Eres la primera que me dice algo así-la miró-. De nuevo estás sonrojada. ¿Acaso soy tan intimidante?

Katrina desvió el rostro. Se regañó mentalmente. Nadie la ponía nerviosa como Ted lo hacía. Tenía que aceptar que además de apuesto era muy intimidante pero divertido a la vez.

-Mejor consíguete una novia y déjame tranquila-replicó ella sonriendo-. Y no eres intimidante. Solo un niño rico petulante y acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres estén botando la baba por él.

-¿Todas?-se rió-. ¿Incluso tú?

-Todas… excepto yo-remarcó.

-Vamos a ver si dices lo mismo cuando despiertes desnuda en mi cama-dijo en son de broma.

Katrina enrojeció pero esta vez no de vergüenza sino de ira.

-Detén el coche-le exigió-. No iré a ninguna parte contigo.

-Estaba bromeando, mujer-replicó él-. No quiero meterte a mi cama. Ya he crecido y busco algo serio. Tal vez tengas razón. Necesito una novia. Perdóname.

Ella se asombró. De repente Ted se vio algo vulnerable e incluso asustado.

-Háblame de ti-le pidió él para cambiar de tema-. ¿Qué estudiaste?

-Literatura-repuso ella-. Universidad de Washington.

-Interesante. Mi madre también estudió allá y curiosamente la misma carrera-comentó Ted sonriendo-. Estoy seguro de que le vas a caer bien.

-Eso espero-admitió ella-. He estado tentada a ir a Grey Publishing pero me daba algo de vergüenza. Tu madre es muy reconocida en el mundo editorial y muchas personas la respetan.

-Es una gran mujer-la tranquilizó-. No se cree mejor que nadie aunque para mi es la mejor madre del mundo. Es honesta, paciente y cree en las capacidades de las personas. Le apasiona enfrentarse a nuevos talentos y no dudaría que en un tiempo te conviertas en su persona de confianza.

-Estás dando por hecho que va a contratarme-no lo enfocó como pregunta.

-Por supuesto que lo hará-afirmó Ted-. Lo poco que vi de la biblioteca me sorprendió. Cada libro estaba en el lugar que le correspondía y los estudiantes no tenían que preguntar nada. Sabían dónde buscar-se encogió de hombros-. Y luego te encuentro catalogando una montaña de libros… ¡Eres genial! No puedo explicarme como lo haces-frenó un poco al notar que se acercaban a la empresa de su madre-. Tengo una biblioteca en mi apartamento y prefiero buscar las partituras en internet porque no encuentro mis libros. Deberías ayudarme con eso.

La chica sonrió y puso una mano en el amplio hombro de Ted.

-Si me consigues el empleo, estaré gustosa de ir a organizar tu biblioteca.

-Tendré lista la habitación de invitados para cuando vayas porque de seguro tardaras mucho en arreglarla-comentó cariñoso-. No me molestaría tener algo de compañía por una noche.

-¿Qué clase de compañía?-preguntó suspicaz.

-Alguien con quien pueda hablar. Mi nana solo quiere una excusa para usar el comedor y no siempre tener que comer en la cocina.

-¿Me estás invitando a tu apartamento?-se quitó las gafas para verlo mejor.

-Puedes decir que si cuando nos hayamos conocido mejor y pases el control materno de allá arriba-respondió mientras aparcaba su convertible-. Hemos llegado.

-Deséame suerte-salió del auto.

-Espera-la alcanzó-. ¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Creo que es mejor que entre sola-repuso-. Quiero conseguir este empleo por mí misma no porque soy "amiga" del hijo de la dueña-hizo una señal con los dedos al decir la palabra amiga.

-¿Me estás considerando tu amigo?

-Estás haciendo méritos para serlo-le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejó de él-. Te veo en un rato.

-Dile a la secretaria que viste el anuncio en internet-le gritó Ted, quitándose los anteojos.

-Lo haré-dijo ella.

* * *

Katrina entró a la enorme construcción. Se notaba que era propiedad de los Grey. Colores elegantes y agradables recubrían las paredes y en cada esquina había un hermoso arreglo floral. Había un enorme sillón de color oscuro con una mesa de centro y una máquina de golosinas. Al parecer, no se les pasaba nada por alto. Bueno, Christian Grey era el esposo de la directora y dueña de aquella editorial y había escuchado que era un hombre algo controlador y obsesivo.

Se presentó ante una recepcionista tosca que casi no la deja entrar. Afortunadamente, la excusa de Ted sirvió a la perfección y pudo continuar. Al llegar a la planta donde se encontraba la oficina de Ana, se detuvo frente al escritorio de una secretaria menudita y de apariencia fría. Esta vez la chica que la recibió era mucho más amable pero muy formal y la dejó pasar.

Debía admitir que se sentía un poco nerviosa de conocer a Ana. No se lo había dicho a Ted pero consideraba a Anastasia Steele su heroína personal. No solo por haber conseguido enamorar a Christian Grey sino porque había llevado la literatura a un nivel más alto y conseguir que en un época donde los libros digitales eran la moda, la gente todavía optara por comprar sus obras favoritas en papel.

Tocó la puerta y escuchó una voz que le daba la orden para pasar. Atravesó la entrada y la vio.

Estaba sentada en su ante su elegante y muy ordenado escritorio, revisando unas cosas en la computadora. Katrina pudo darse cuenta de inmediato que los hermosos ojos de Ted eran herencia de su madre.

"Basta de pensar en Ted" se reprendió a sí misma. Debía aceptarlo. Era guapo. Muy guapo. Sin embargo, si quería el empleo, debía sacarse al chico de la cabeza aunque su madre fuera la mujer con quien debía hablar y el hombre la tuviera con los nervios de punta.

Era una mujer seria pero no era ciega y estuvo observando a Ted todo el tiempo. No solo tenía un rostro casi perfecto sino que su cuerpo no estaba del todo mal. Fuertes brazos, un tatuaje en uno de ellos, caderas estrechas, espalda amplia, hombros anchos, personalidad arrolladora, sonrisa hermosa…

-El hombre perfecto-susurró sin darse cuenta.

-¿Qué dijiste?

Katrina escuchó la voz de Ana y se concentró. Encontró a la mamá de su nuevo amigo mirándola con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Lo siento-repuso Katrina sonrojándose-. Estaba pensando en un libro que comencé a leer ayer.

-¿Te gusta leer?-preguntó Ana interesada mientras le señalaba un asiento a Katrina.

-Demasiado-respondió ella, sentándose.

-Háblame de ti-le pidió Anastasia-. Eres la primera que viene por el empleo. Me dijeron que habías visto el anuncio en internet. Solo mi hijo mayor sabía del anuncio-desvió la mirada-. Creo que alguien tendrá problemas.

-¿Perdón?-Katrina reprimió una sonrisa al entender quien tendría los problemas.

-No es nada-Ana sonrió-. Solo que le pedí a mi hijo que pusiera el anuncio de la vacante en un periódico pero la subió a internet. Interesante-se concentró en Katrina-. De acuerdo, ¿Qué me puedes contar de ti?

La conversación entre las dos fue muy amena. Katrina sentía que hablaba con alguien que conocía de muchos años. Le hablo de su estudio y a Ana le causó gracia que la chica hubiera estudiado en la misma universidad que ella y la misma carrera. Katrina cada vez le caía mejor y quería tenerla en su equipo. Tal vez la imprudencia de Ted la había llevado a encontrar a la chica perfecta para lo que planeaba hacer. Terminaron cuarenta minutos después, Katrina le agradeció por mucho a Ana por haberle dado el empleo y se fue corriendo.

El tiempo que duró metida en el ascensor pensó en como recompensar a Ted por la ayuda que le había brindado. Tal vez era hora de que pensara si aceptar la invitación del chico a su apartamento a organizar su biblioteca o simplemente a tener una cena de amigos porque, por el momento, era lo que solo podía haber entre los dos. Una linda amistad.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Teddy daba vueltas de un lado a otro nervioso. No sabía en realidad a que se debían sus nervios. Esperaba que fuera porque a Katrina le estuviera yendo bien en su entrevista y no por lo bonita y dulce que le había parecido. Se sentó sobre el baúl de su auto y siguió esperando. Pensó que si su padre lo viera ahí sentado lo bajaría de un grito… Bueno… Ya no tenía cinco años como aquella vez que se metió dentro del baúl del auto de su tío Eliot y terminó en otro estado con sus padres angustiados por él y con Eliot y Kate encantados por tenerlo con ellos. La pasó muy bien con los tíos hasta que llegó Christian y lo cogió por la cintura y se lo echó al hombro como si fuera un costal de harina y lo metió en el auto para llevarlo de vuelta a casa.

El Ted de veintiséis años recordaba esos momentos locos de su infancia y no podía parar de sonreír. Se imaginaba a él mismo detrás de un niño con cabello oscuro, ojos grises y piel trigueña… ¿piel trigueña?... Katrina tenía ese color de piel. ¿Por qué había imaginado a su hijo con ese color de piel? Movió la cabeza para despejar su mente y miró su reloj Casio Ef 509 para consultar la hora. La pantalla cuadrada le mostró que ya estaba cerca del mediodía y su estómago comenzaba a rugir de hambre. Esperaba que Katrina dejara que su fantástica mañana con ella, terminara con una invitación a almorzar aunque lo veía muy difícil. Había algo en lo que la joven tenía razón y era que acababan de conocerse y no debían propasarse mucho con sus indirectas de conquista.

Seguía pensando y pensando pero no podía decidir qué hacer o cómo actuar. Volvió a ponerse nervioso y a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. No se percató del momento en que Katrina salió y corrió hacia a él y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Gracias-dijo con la cara escondida en su espalda.

Teddy trató de liberarse pero la chica parecía más fuerte que él.

-Si me estás abrazando así, puedo deducir que mi mamá te contrató-repuso cariñoso.

-Deduces muy bien, Teddy-le dijo soltándolo y alejándose un poco de él-. Discúlpame. Creo que me dejé llevar por la emoción del momento.

-Tranquila-le cogió una mano y se la apretó-. Creo que yo también necesitaré abrazarte cuando me digan que me aceptan como profesor en 4/4-comentó, divertido.

-No me digas-susurró ella sonriendo-. Mejor me voy. Tengo que preparar mi carta de renuncia y buscar mi mejor traje para mi primer día de trabajo en este lugar.

-¿Qué puesto te dio mi madre?

-Quiere que sea su asistente personal-admitió con orgullo-. Dice que ve en mí, capacidades únicas y que sería un desperdicio mandarme al área de redacción-se dio la vuelta para irse pero se detuvo-. Por cierto, estás en problemas con tu madre por subir el anuncio a internet y no ponerlo en un periódico.

Ted se encogió de hombros.

-La verdad es que el anunció no está en internet-admitió apenándose un poco-. Había olvidado el asunto hasta que me topé contigo y comenzaste a hablar de tus estudios literarios y que buscabas una mejor oferta de trabajo.

-Interesante.

-No soy olvidadizo-se encogió de hombros-. Considérate con suerte, Katrina. Recordé en el momento justo lo de la vacante.

-Tu madre mencionó que eras el único que sabías del anuncio-le contó.

-Si-se pasó la mano por el oscuro cabello-. Creo que subiré a hablar con ella. Le dije que iba a llevarla a almorzar.

-Deberías decirle la verdad-le sugirió Katrina sonriendo.

-Ella me conoce mejor que nadie y sabrá apenas me vea que tengo algo que ver contigo-comentó Ted, cogiendo su celular en la mano-. Deberías darme tu número.

Katrina se puso seria.

-¿Debería?-encarnó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo-. ¿Quién te crees?

-Aun tienes que arreglar mi biblioteca-dijo enfadado-, y me debes una invitación a almorzar.

-Hoy no, Ted-pidió ella-. Hablo en serio cuando te digo que no nos conocemos bien.

-Por favor-le pidió él-. Es solo un almuerzo-se encogió de hombros-. Iremos donde tú quieras.

-Mejor almuerza con tu madre. Adiós.

Y ella desapareció.

Ted se quedó estático junto a su auto. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Se sentía extraño y con un vacío en el estómago que no identificaba.

-Por lo menos hice algo bueno por esa chica-se consoló a sí mismo-. Es la primera que no termina desnuda en mi cama.

Sonrió con malicia y se encaminó hacia el edificio. No saludó a nadie en el trayecto a la oficina de su madre. Salió del ascensor y pasó por el vestíbulo. Cuando llegó al privado de Anastasia tocó para hacerse notar. Ella estaba ocupada, atendiendo una llamada pero sonrío al ver a su hijo en la puerta.

-De acuerdo… Estaremos en contacto… Adiós-. Y colgó.

Ted entró y la saludó con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, mamá-dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de los invitados

-Hola, Ted-no parecía enojada pero tampoco estaba contenta.

-Si estás enojada porque renuncie a mi puesto en la empresa de papá, debo advertirte que no voy a dejar que me den más órdenes de ese tipo. Es posible que ya tenga trabajo y no pienso dejarlo…

-Ted-lo interrumpió ella-. Estoy convencida de que no podremos hacerte cambiar de opinión con respecto a eso.

-¿Entonces por qué estas enojada?

Anastasia se inclinó sobre el escritorio y lo miró con fijeza a los ojos. Ted tragó saliva y sostuvo la inquisidora mirada de su madre.

-Linda tu amiguita-dijo ella con cautela-. ¿Hace cuánto te acuestas con ella?

-¿Qué amiga?-abrió los ojos enormemente, haciéndose el inocente.

-No te hagas el inocente, Ted-le advirtió su madre-. Sé muy bien que conoces a la chica que vino a pedirme el empleo. Le dijo a mi secretaria y a la recepcionista que había visto el anuncio en internet y acabo de revisar y no hay nada, señor Grey.

Ted sonrió y bajó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar un poco el sonrojo de sus mejillas. Ana rodeó el escritorio y se sentó junto al muchacho.

-Es la primera vez que te veo sonrojado-comentó con dulzura mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Si dices esas cosas, seguiré sonrojándome frente a ti-replicó el chico.

-Ahora responde-le levantó la cara para que la mirara-. ¿La conoces?

Ted se pasó la mano por el cabello y dudó. El silencio que su madre no quiso romper, duro un largo minuto.

-Si la conozco-admitió al fin con algo de dificultad-. Solo quiero que sepas que no me acuesto con ella y la conocí esta mañana.

-¿Cómo la conociste?-preguntó curiosa.

-Si aceptas venir a almorzar conmigo, te contaré-dijo con los ojos brillando de emoción.

-¿No preferirías que almorzáramos en la casa?

-No, gracias. Phoebe se enojó conmigo esta mañana cuando le dije que iba a renunciar y me imagino que Nick estará en algún almuerzo de negocios con papá y… -se quedó callado.

Ana comprendió el silencio.

-… la chica se negó a ir a almorzar contigo, ¿verdad?-adivinó.

-Si-se puso serio.

-Te siento diferente-se aventuró a argumentar-. ¿Acaso es la primera vez que una chica se niega a almorzar contigo?

-De hecho, sí-admitió, derrotado-. Es una chica extraña. Solo sé su nombre.

-De acuerdo-lo cogió de la mano y lo levantó-. Llévame a almorzar y me cuentas todos los detalles. Tu sonrojo no es normal y esa tristeza porque una chica no acepta una invitación a almorzar de tu parte… es extraño-le pasó el brazo por los hombros-. Eres un chico difícil y no te he conocido una novia.

-¿Quieres que te presente una novia?-preguntó Ted con una media sonrisa.

-No te emociones-replicó Ana suavemente-. Para mí todavía eres un bebé. Mi bebé. La mujer que escojas para ser tu novia, deberá pasar un estricto control conmigo para aspirar a ser tu esposa.

Teddy se echó a reír. Phoebe le había dicho lo mismo solo unas horas antes.

-Gail me dijo en el desayuno que debería conseguirme una mujer-comentó Ted, de repente.

-Ya deja de hablar y vamos a almorzar que muero de hambre-replicó Ana, abrazándolo con cariño.

Madre e hijo salieron disparados de GP.

* * *

Ana sugirió un pequeño restaurante cercano a la editorial. Se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejada del bullicio del comedor central. Ted se sentía un poco incómodo en aquel lugar. Era un restaurante ruso. Ted recordaba perfectamente el nombre de la chica: Katrina Romanov. Imposible sino tenía algún familiar que fuera de este país. Incluso ella podía ser rusa. El chico se concentró en el menú mientras un mesero joven y algo inexperto se acercaba para atenderlos.

-Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos a "Zar". Soy Jerry y seré su mesero esta tarde-el jovencito se presentó con mucha seguridad ante ellos pero Ana pudo darse cuenta de que estaba algo nervioso.

-¿Qué te gustaría, Ted?-le preguntó ella a su hijo.

-Un Plov-contestó el muchacho y cerró el menú.

-De acuerdo. Yo quiero una sopa de salmón-dijo al muchacho que estaba tomando atenta nota de su pedido.

-Enseguida se los traigo-repuso sonriendo-. ¿Desean alguna bebida para acompañar?

-Un vaso de agua-pidió Ana.

-Jugo de naranja-pidió Ted, poniéndose las Ray-Ban.

El mesero les hizo una leve reverencia y se fue. Ana observó a Ted.

-¿Qué tienes?-le preguntó a su hijo.

-Hambre. Decepción. Confusión-cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Sabías que a tu padre no le agrada ese tatuaje que te hiciste?-comentó Ana.

-A mi papá nunca le gusta lo que yo hago-replicó Ted-. Siempre encuentra una excusa diferente para hacerme enojar.

-Deberías calmarte y disfrutar nuestro almuerzo-le sugirió Ana, apretándole una mano-. No me gusta verte tan enojado con tu papá.

-No estoy enojado con él-bufó-. Es solo que a veces es tan controlador que no se da cuenta de que hay cosas que no me hacen daño y él solo quiere alejarlas de mí. Cuando se enteró que estudiaba música me dijo que los músicos jamás tienen éxito a menos que me embriague y me drogue para salir al escenario o escriba una canción con letra pegajosa y sin sentido-meneó la cabeza-. Eso no es lo mío, mamá. Me encanta tocar el piano. No quiero ser artista. Solo quiero enseñar lo que se a niños. Es todo.

-Ya se me hacía raro que buscaras trabajo-comentó Ana-. Ahora háblame de la chica. ¿Dónde la conociste?

Ted tomó aire profundamente.

-La conocí en 4/4, la escuela de música donde fui a pedir trabajo-relató-. La encontré en la biblioteca ordenando una montaña de libros y pensé que iba a ser buena para la editorial-se encogió de hombros-. Hablé un rato con ella. Es una chica muy seria y responsable. Aunque no dejamos de lanzarlos indirectas mutuas y me ofrecí a llevarla a una entrevista contigo. Le pedí que fuéramos a almorzar pero se negó, argumentando que no me conocía muy bien. Me ordenó que almorzara contigo y me sugirió que te contara que nos conocíamos. Le conté que me conoces muy bien y sabrías al instante la verdad.

-¿Eso es todo?

Ted se rascó la cabeza mientras en su mente aparecía el beso que estaba haciendo estragos en sus nervios y su corazón.

-Nos besamos-dijo casi en un susurro.

-No escuche-replicó Ana.

-Dije que nos besamos-dijo en un tono más alto-. Había unas chicas mirándome con demasiada confianza y le pedí ayuda a Katrina. No quería besos. Solo una cogida de manos y algunas miradas cariñosas pero ella decidió besarme…

-Y tú correspondiste a ese beso-completó Ana ante la duda de Ted.

-Sí, señora-admitió.

-¿Estás seguro de que eso es todo?-volvió a preguntar.

-Prometió ir a arreglar mi biblioteca, si conseguía el empleo pero no me dio un número de contacto y creo que me mintió.

-Bueno-se restregó las manos-. Tal vez yo podría ayudarte. Te gusta la chica y no quiero verte sufrir. ¿Quieres el número de su privado? Conservo sus documentos en mi escritorio.

-Ella no me gusta, mamá-replicó Ted-. Es muy bonita pero no tengo ningún interés en ella. Es demasiado voluntariosa para mi gusto.

-Te gusta el control como a tu padre y estás acostumbrado a que las mujeres no se te nieguen-comentó Ana-. Christian también sufrió mucho conmigo. Lo retaba mucho. Todavía lo hago. No es que me guste verlo enojado pero a veces me divierto con sus berrinches de adolescente-confesó avergonzada.

-No me compares con mi papá-le pidió Ted-. No soy un obsesivo del control y mucho menos aspiro que a todas las mujeres se derritan con solo verme…

-… pero no estás acostumbrado a que una te rechacé y tome el control de tus acciones-le interrumpió su madre, divertida-. Necesitas una mujer que te rete y te haga perder la concentración, Theodore Raymond Grey.

-Es la tercera vez en el día que me dicen que necesito una mujer pero les falto la parte de una "que me rete y me haga perder la concentración"-sonrió y se quitó los lentes.

En ese momento el nervioso mesero apareció con los almuerzos y las bebidas. Ana y Ted comieron en silencio. Teddy pensaba en Katrina. ¿Por qué carajos no se la podía sacar de la cabeza? La ayudó a conseguir el empleo y tal vez le mintió cuando dijo que lo recompensaría con una visita a su apartamento para organizar su biblioteca. Solo quería tener una sincera amistad con ella.

No tardaron mucho comiendo. Ted levantó la mano para pedir la cuenta y continuó hablando con su madre.

-¿Qué harás esta noche, hijo?-preguntó Ana sonriendo.

-Prepararé mis cosas para mañana-comentó entusiasmado-. Dijeron que llamarían si el empleo era mío. No sé ni siquiera como debo ir vestido. Solía llevar traje cuando trabajaba con papá pero ahora si las cosas se dan seré profesor. ¿Tendré que vestir igual?

-Solo se tú mismo-le sugirió ella-. Por cierto, me parece que te ves muy bien cómo estás vestido ahora. Y por Dios, no lleves esas estúpidas camisetas con letreros ofensivos o sexuales. Vas a trabajar con niños. No es necesario que se enteren de las reprobadas costumbres de su profesor.

-Lo prometo, mamá ó la mano-. Además, quiero ser una persona diferente. Ya tengo edad para comportarme como un adulto. Abandoné la adolescencia hace tiempo.

-Me alegra oírte hablar así-comentó Ana con orgullo.

En ese momento una chica llegó hasta la mesa y puso una bandeja con la cuenta frente a Ted.

-¿Va a pagar con tarjeta o en efectivo, señor…?-y se quedó perpleja mirándolo.

-Con tarjeta, señorita… -Ted levantó la mirada y abrió la boca sorprendido-. ¿Katrina? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Katrina bajó la mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó nuevamente Ted, levantándose y parándose frente a ella.

-¿No te das cuenta?-lo enfrentó-. Estoy trabajando.

-Dijiste que en las tardes mantenías buscando empleo en editoriales cercanas-le reclamó Ted.

-Te mentí-gruñó-. No me gusta que se metan en mi vida.

-¿Por esto era que no querías almorzar conmigo?-preguntó dolido.

-No, Theodore-negó-. Simplemente no quería y es todo lo que voy a decir. Paga la cuenta y déjame ir. Tengo otras mesas que atender y si me ven hablando contigo, tendré problemas.

-¿Por qué vas a tener problemas?-inquirió irritado-. Ya tienes un mejor empleo y no estoy diciendo que este trabajo sea malo. Simplemente digo que alguien como tú debe estar en un buen lugar y haciendo cosas que valgan la pena y vayan de acuerdo a lo que pasó cinco años de su vida estudiando.

-Para que te tranquilices-replicó en un tono poco amable-, ya renuncie a mis dos empleos pero tengo que dejar algunas cosas al día antes de empezar-miró a Anastasia que se había alejado un poco-. Tu madre me dio hasta el lunes para que organizara mis cosas y pudiera incorporarme a su equipo de trabajo.

Ted se relajó y pasó la tarjeta por el datafono inalámbrico que Katrina puso sobre la mesa al lado de la bandeja con la cuenta. Finalizó el pago y Katrina tomó sus cosas y le tendió una copia de la transacción a Ted y se fue.

-Lindo carácter-comentó Ana sonriendo-. Me encantara tenerla en la empresa. La propuesta de darte su número aún está en pie por si te interesa-se acercó para recoger su bolso.

Ted la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Ahora no estoy de humor-miró su reloj Casio y consultó la hora-. Es tarde. Te acompaño hasta GP. Iré a cenar a con ustedes esta noche. No quiero estar solo.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Ted. ¿No pensaste en eso?

-Quiero ir. Además hace rato no veo a Nick y necesito estar un rato con él. Es mi hermano y lo extraño-replicó Teddy, poniéndose sus gafas-. Además, Phoebe ya lo perdonó y regresará hoy a la mansión. Vuelvo a quedarme solo en Escala.

-Mejor, vámonos.

Los dos partieron del restaurante. Ted lanzó una mirada tras la barra para ver si lograba encontrarla una vez más pero solo consiguió toparse con la furiosa mirada de un hombre de traje elegante. El dueño del restaurante, tal vez. No podía demorarse demasiado o su madre se daría cuenta de su creciente interés por la chica. Katrina Romanov. Era bastante fuerte pero muy frágil en el fondo. Recordó la llorosa mirada que le lanzó cuando descubrió su mentira. ¿Qué escondía esta chica tan misteriosa? ¿O será simplemente su, notoria, sangre rusa la que la hace comportarse así?

Ted se levantó en la mañana con una idea en la cabeza: Seguir el camino que había escogido aunque a su padre eso no le gustaba. Unas horas después se preguntaba ¿Quién carajos era Katrina Romanov?

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Katrina salió de su trabajo por la puerta trasera. El encuentro con Ted todavía la tenía alterada y no quería verlo de nuevo. Encontró su motocicleta aparcada junto a las bicicletas y los vehículos de los repartidores del restaurante. Su padre odiaba que se montara en ella pero se sentía libre cada vez que la encendía. Su Ducati Diavel Cromo negra la esperaba para llevarla a casa. Se montó y se puso el casco. Metió la llave en el contacto y el motor ronroneó con fuerza cuando la encendió. Salió disparada y se encaminó hacia el apartamento que compartía con su mejor amiga, Rachel West. Ella era la única en quien confiaba lo suficiente como para contarle lo de su extraño encuentro con el guapo Theodore Grey y no sentirse cohibida por los escabrosos detalles, como aquel beso. No fue mentira cuando le dijo que era bueno besando aunque la verdad se quedó corta de palabras. Ted no era bueno, era buenísimo besando. En un solo beso le transmitió toda su masculinidad y la hizo perder la cordura. No era costumbre en ella encapricharse con un hombre pero Ted llevaba distrayéndola todo el día y no sabía cómo sacárselo de la cabeza. Además, era algo impaciente y controlador en exceso. No se imaginaba la cara que pondría donde la viera montada en su Ducati y a toda velocidad por una autopista.

Llegó al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento. No era un complejo demasiado elegante pero tenía su propio garaje y seguridad privada. La verdad es que el edificio pertenecía a su padre. No era un obsesivo del control como Christian Grey pero se preocupaba por la seguridad de su pequeña. Detuvo su vehículo de dos ruedas en el espacio correspondiente al número de su apartamento junto a la curiosa bicicleta de Rachel. El piso estaba en la tercera planta. Una sencilla construcción de dos habitaciones cada una con su propio baño, cocina, una pequeña sala comedor y un pequeño patio cubierto. En el ascensor se topó con una señora mayor que ni siquiera la saludó. Tal vez estaba asustada por la pinta de motociclista rebelde que llevaba Katrina. Se detuvo en su piso y bajó sin siquiera determinar a la anciana. No la había atemorizado el simpático hijo de Christian Grey, mucho menos lo haría una viejita amargada que la creía una delincuente. Entró a su hogar y se dejó caer en uno de los suaves sillones. Escuchó ruidos en la cocina y supo que Rachel estaba allí, rebuscando por algo de comer. Lo suyo no era la cocina. Era una inglesa adicta al té que prefería las comidas rápidas a meterse a una cocina. Sin embargo, parecía hambrienta porque andaba haciendo locuras allí. Katrina decidió ir a ayudar a su amiga para que no explotara la estufa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-le preguntó a Rachel.

-Trato de alimentarme-argumentó la Rachel, una rubia despampanante de increíbles ojos azules y algunas pecas sobre el puente de su nariz, ocultas tras sus gafas medicadas por culpa de su miopía-. Tardaste mucho en llegar. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Como siempre-repuso Katrina-. Solo que ahora tengo un nuevo empleo.

Rachel dejó a un lado el cuchillo y el tomate que cortaba y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Un nuevo empleo?-preguntó confundida-. Nadie quería darte empleo por ser una extraña chica extranjera, relacionada con Elena Lincoln.

-Que sea mi abuela no tiene nada que ver con mi formación profesional-replicó Katrina, quitándose la chaqueta-. Estudie en Rusia y ni siquiera tengo contacto con ella ahora que vivo en los Estados Unidos.

La curiosa Rachel se quedó mirándola. La notaba extraña y algo ofuscada.

-¿Te pasa algo?-preguntó de inmediato.

-Estoy feliz por mi nuevo trabajo-respondió sonriendo-. Todavía no puedo creer que lo haya conseguido.

-No estabas buscando empleo, Katrina-replicó Rachel, llevándose una uva a la boca-. Anoche dijiste que te conformabas con tus trabajos en la biblioteca y el restaurante. Podría deducir que me mentiste.

Katrina se acercó a su amiga y le dio un golpecito suave en la cabeza, mientras se soltaba a reír.

-Será mejor que traigas el helado-le sugirió sin dejar de sonreír-. Tengo mucho que contarte. Tuve un día muy interesante.

* * *

-¿Y es guapo?-Rachel metió la cuchara sopera en el tarro de helado de vainilla y se lo llevó a la boca.

-Bastante-repuso Katrina, recordando a Theodore Grey.

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó su amiga, intrigada.

-Tienes ojos azules, es bastante alto, ancho de hombros, tiene un cuerpo espectacular y una voz que te hace enloquecer de emoción-relató sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-Ya veo… ¿Tiene nombre tu "chico perfecto"?

-Primero que todo no es mi chico perfecto, como tú lo llamas-le reclamó Katrina-. Y segundo…, si tiene nombre… Es Theodore Grey.

Rachel abrió los ojos enormemente.

-¿Dijiste Theodore Grey?-soltó un grito de emoción-. ¡En toda partes se habla de él!-exclamó.

-Pues no creo que él sea muy reconocido porque es la primera vez que lo veo-replicó Katrina en un tono poco amable.

-Lo que pasa es que no lees revistas-la retó su amiga-. Pareces ratón de biblioteca leyendo tus novelas de amor.

-No todas son de amor-replicó Katrina-. Leo muchas cosas. No puedo llamarme licenciada en literatura sino leo de todo un poco.

-Está bien-levantó las manos en señal de paz-. No te molesto con eso. Mejor, sígueme contando. ¿Cómo te fue con el bombón Grey?

-Fue una curiosa experiencia. Es un chico agradable y poco engreído-se sonrojó-, aunque yo le hubiera dicho lo contrario solo para quitármelo de encima.

-¿A qué te refieres con quitártelo de encima?

-Quería invitarme a almorzar-respondió Katrina, comiendo del helado-. Creo que fui demasiado cruel con él. Me consiguió empleo y lo dejé hablando solo, dos veces.

-Te volviste loca-no era una pregunta.

-Eso no es lo peor-se abrazó a sí misma-. Fue a almorzar con su madre, mi nueva jefa, en el restaurante donde trabajo. Casi me muero cuando lo vi sentado en una de las mesas de la terraza.

La rubia sonrió traviesa.

-Te gusta el chico Grey-se aventuró a afirmar.

Katrina le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-preguntó irritada-. Es un hombre algo inestable, sentimentalmente hablando.

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-, conocí hace años a una chica que asegura haber pasado una noche con él-le relató a su amiga-. Dice que es una fiera en la cama y...

-¡Basta!-exclamó Katrina, levantándose-. ¡Estoy tratando de sacarme al tipo de la cabeza y tú me sales con que es una fiera en la cama! … Eso no me interesa… ¡Si él quiere dormir con medio Seattle no es de mi incumbencia!

-A ti te gusta Theodore Grey-aseguró Rachel al ver la actitud de su amiga-. Estás celosa porque que en ese medio Seattle que has nombrado no estás incluida.

-Lo conocí esta mañana-dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Su madre va a ser mi jefa. No puedo aspirar a tener algo con un hombre como él.

-Podrías intentarlo-le sugirió Rachel, abandonando su helado-. Vas a trabajar con su madre y él ira a verla regularmente… y tal vez puedas hablarle… y la próxima asegúrate de aceptar su invitación a almorzar.

-De hecho-se pasó la mano por la cabeza-, le prometí que si conseguía que su madre me diera el empleo, iría a su apartamento a…-vio que Rachel se llevaba las manos a la boca con emoción-… No es lo que piensas… Le dije que iría a arreglar su biblioteca y tal vez… solo tal vez aceptaría almorzar con él.

-Entiendo-se levantó de la cama y cogió su helado-. Entonces vas a pensar en cómo conquistar a ese bizcochito de tienda recién horneado.

-No quiero estar involucrada con Theodore-repuso Katrina mientras se ponía la ropa de dormir.

-¿Qué cara puso cuando te vio en el restaurante?

-Parecía preocupado y algo decepcionado porque le mentí-respondió-. Se veía herido.

-Tal vez lo estaba, Katrina-repuso Rachel-. Y si se sintió herido es porque en el fondo le interesas.

-Somos unos desconocidos-reflexionó ella-. No tiene por qué interesarse por mí.

-Tienes razón-la abrazó-. Descansa. Te siento diferente. ¿Estás segura de que el joven Grey no se está colando en tu corazón?

-La verdad no lo sé-aceptó-. No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Ted no es solo hermoso en el físico, también lo es en el interior.

Rachel solo sonrió y la apretó con más fuerza. El íntimo momento de amigas fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Katrina. La joven tomó el aparato y lo miró. Era un mensaje de texto de un número desconocido. No solía mirar textos de números que no conocía pero se sintió intrigada. Tal vez era de Anastasia o de alguno de sus antiguos jefes. Lo abrió con mucha curiosidad y se puso algo pálida cuando lo leyó.

"Hola. No dejó de pensar en ti. Chantajee a mi mamá para que me diera tu número. Pensaba en llamarte pero no fui capaz de hacerlo. Espero que podamos vernos de nuevo. Aún tienes que arreglar mi biblioteca y celebrar por nuestros nuevos trabajos. Ted Grey"


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-¿Cómo te fue en la cena con tus padres?

Gail recibió a Ted en el vestíbulo del pen house del Escala.

-Fue horrible-gruñó mientras se quitaba el saco y lo arrojaba en el enorme sofá en forma de L que había en la sala-. Christian y Phoebe lo único que hicieron fue lanzarme reproches -se sirvió un poco de coñac-. Los únicos que me hicieron pasar una buena noche fueron mi mamá y Nick-bebió de un trago el contenido del vaso-. Me siento destrozado por dentro.

-Deberías darle tiempo al señor Grey para que asimile tu decisión-le sugirió Gail en tono conciliador-. No es tu culpa no ser igual a él.

-Somos idénticos-replicó Ted con una sonrisa irónica en el rostro-. Sin embargo, a mí no me interesa la aburrida vida de un empresario.

En ese momento, el móvil de Ted comenzó a sonar. Bliss de la banda inglesa Muse, resonó por la habitación con fuerza. Ted hizo una mueca de fastidio. Era el tono asignado para los números desconocidos.

-Grey-contestó de mala gana.

-Buenas noches, señor Grey-le saludó una suave voz masculina-. Le habla Jerry Sullivan, encargado de contrataciones en la escuela 4/4. ¿Cómo se encuentra usted en esta noche?

-Sorprendido por su llamada-respondió Teddy lo más calmado que pudo-. No esperaba una respuesta tan pronto.

-Bueno, es que la verdad nos llamó mucho la atención su currículo y quisiera que se incorporara a nuestro equipo de maestros a partir del lunes-le informó Jerry.

Ted sonrió.

-¿En serio?-preguntó aún sin creerlo.

-Desde luego, señor Grey-corroboró Sullivan-. Estamos complacidos de tener aquí a uno de los mejores músicos de la escuela Julliard. Espero esté disponible para el lunes y enseñarle la escuela.

-Por supuesto-sonrió y su mal humor se desvaneció-. Estaré allá a las ocho, ¿le parece?

-Me parece perfecto, señor Grey. Aquí lo espero. Que tenga buena noche y bienvenido a 4/4.

Y colgó. Ted metió el móvil al bolsillo de su elegante pantalón y se volteó a ver a Gail. La mujer no entendía la expresión del rostro de Ted.

-¿Ocurre algo, Teddy?-le preguntó sonriendo pero aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Ya tengo empleo, Gail-se acercó a la mujer y la abrazó-. ¡Tengo empleo!-exclamó emocionado-. Y no es por ser hijo de Christian Grey que me contrataron. Lo hicieron porque soy bueno en lo que hago y porque estudié en Julliard.

-Te felicito, Teddy-sonrió y lo miró como una madre orgullosa a su hijo-. Me alegra que te esté yendo tan bien.

-Gracias, Gail-se restregó los ojos-. Creo que el mal genio que traía me había hecho olvidar que estoy agotado.

-Ve a dormir-le acarició el brazo-. Yo me encargaré de que nadie te moleste.

-Gracias-sonrió-. Solo estás autorizada a despertarme si es mamá quien llama.

-De acuerdo, pequeño.

Ted sonrió y se dirigió hacia la habitación. Se quitó la corbata y la camisa y las dejó a un lado y semidesnudo se recostó sobre en la cama. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo y buscó entre los números. Era la única persona que tenía registrada cuyo nombre empezara por la letra k era ella. Observó el número y estuvo tentado a llamar pero no se sentía capaz. Así que digitó un mensaje de texto a toda velocidad y lo envió. Dejó el celular en su mesa de noche, terminó de desvestirse y se metió a la cama. No cerró los ojos. Solo se quedó esperando a que ella le diera alguna respuesta pero nunca llegó y primero se quedó dormido.

* * *

Katrina miraba su celular fijamente. Estaba sola en su habitación, metida bajo sus cobijas y mirando la pantalla de su móvil. Ted había dicho que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. ¿Era cierto eso? Aunque había algo mucho más importante… ¿Quién le había dado su número de celular? Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. La respuesta era obvia. Dejó sus papeles y en ellos estaban todos sus datos personales incluido su número de móvil.

-Qué remedio…-se dijo a sí misma y reenvió un mensaje. -Espero que con eso, me des un poco de tregua, Theodore Grey-dijo mirando el celular-. Aunque deba aceptar que me siento igual que tú, no soy tan trasparente para admitir lo que me estás haciendo sentir.

* * *

Ted despertó más tarde de lo acostumbrado. Observó el reloj de la mesa de noche y se asombró al ver la hora. Eran las diez de la mañana y nadie había ido a despertarlo. Tomó su celular. Un correo de Ana, un par de llamadas perdidas de Nick, una llamada de Phoebe y un mensaje de texto de Katrina… Un momento…

-Katrina me respondió-dijo feliz y abrió el mensaje.

"Felicitaciones, Ted. Créeme que no he olvidado mi promesa. Estaré feliz de arreglar tu biblioteca pero solo iré a eso. No quiero almuerzos ni brindis cursis. Me dejarás hacer mi trabajo tranquila. Katrina"

Sonrió.

-Está bien, nena. No haré nada que no quieras.

No se molestó en responder. No quería parecer un acosador insaciable. Era un muchacho normal que simplemente sentía cierta atracción por una bonita chica. Salió de la cama y se arregló. Cuando se dispuso a desayunar, encontró a su madre y a sus hermanos, desayunando en el comedor.

-Les dije que estaba bien-comentó Nick al verlo aparecer-. Son unas exageradas.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-preguntó Ted saludando a su madre con un beso en la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no respondiste mi correo?-preguntó Anastasia un poco tensa.

-Me quedé dormido-respondió Ted, sentándose junto a Phoebe.

-Estabas muy enojado anoche, Teddy-dijo Phoebe, tomándole una mano-. En parte fue mi culpa.

-La verdad es que es culpa del hombre que no está compartiendo la mesa con nosotros-comentó Ted con tristeza-. Christian nunca va a perdonarme que haya dejado su empresa y no haya seguido sus pasos.

-Eres mi hijo-una voz conocida irrumpió en la paz del desayuno-. Estoy orgulloso de todo lo que hagas aunque no sea lo que yo quiera para ti.

Christian Grey se encaminó hacia la mesa mientras metía su móvil en el bolsillo interno de su elegante saco del traje gris claro que llevaba puesto.

-Me enteré que conseguiste empleo en 4/4-siguió hablando al ver que nadie hablaba-. Te felicito, hijo.

-Gracias, papá-respondió Ted.

Christian se dirigió hacia su estudio y se encerró allí.

-No deberías ser tan duro con tu padre-gruñó Ana con el ceño fruncido.

-Christian fue duro conmigo-replicó Ted comiéndose la fruta que Gail había puesto en el plato en su puesto en la mesa-. Anoche me hizo sentir como un idiota mal agradecido por haber dejado el empleo en GEH. Que se dé cuenta que no siempre tiene la razón y que no puede controlarlo todo.

-Iré a hablar con él-Ana sonrió y se levantó-. Debe estar algo alterado. Aun no soporta el rechazo y menos el de sus propios hijos. En este momento necesita el abrazo de alguien y soy la única que puede calmarlo.

-Mejor voy yo-Ted se levantó-. Debo hablar con mi padre.

-Está bien, hijo-aceptó Ana dudando un poco-. No seas duro con él, Theodore. Christian parece un hombre fuerte y seguro de sí mismo pero en el fondo es un hombre que siempre cree que no lo quieren-le pasó una mano por el brazo-. Demuéstrale que lo amas.

-Eso haré, mamá-prometió Ted.

* * *

La puerta del estudio no estaba cerrada. Ted entró con cuidado y encontró al hombre que le había dado la vida sentado en el suelo con sus audífonos puestos y los ojos cerrados. El muchacho sonrió con tristeza y acudió a sentarse junto a él.

-No tienes que disculparte-dijo Christian sin abrir los ojos-. Soy yo quien debe hacerlo. Me comporté mal contigo.

-Eres mi padre-repuso Ted-. Solo quieres lo mejor para mí pero debes entender que ya no soy un niño. Tengo veintiséis años. Quiero trabajar en lo que estudie, enamorarme, cometer errores y hacerme responsable por ellos.

-¿Quieres enamorarte?-Christian se quitó los audífonos y le puso más atención a su retoño.

-Si-sonrió-. Ayer conocí a alguien. Es una chica bonita pero algo extraña.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¿Para qué quieres saber su nombre?-Teddy miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-Solo quiero saber su nombre, Ted-palmoteó la espalda de su hijo-. No voy a investigarla ni hacer nada que te moleste.

Ted miró a Christian por un momento. En sus plateados ojos brillaba la sinceridad que reflejaba en sus palabras.

-¿Lo prometes?-preguntó por si la dudas.

-Lo prometo-Christian levantó su mano derecha en señal de juramento.

-Está bien-tomó aire-. Su nombre es Katrina Romanov. Creo que tiene mi edad y trabajaba en la academia donde conseguí el empleo. Ahora, gracias a mí, mamá la contrató en Grey Publishing.

-¿Gracias a ti?

-Si señor-sonrió y se sonrojo un poco-. Yo le dije que mi madre buscaba una asistente.

-Ana nunca me dice nada de lo que quiere-refunfuñó Grey padre-. No deja de ponerse en riesgo innecesariamente.

-Katrina no es peligrosa-replicó Ted-. Es una buena chica…

-… ¿y?

-Es hermosa-sonrió-. Tiene unos ojos verdes tan vivos pero a la vez tan profundos, que dan miedo.

-Te gusta-su padre se puso en pie y lo miró.

-No lo sé, papá-admitió Ted-. Por eso es que quiero acercarme a ella y ser su amigo-torció la boca-. No era muy protocolario cuando me gustaba una chica y quería acercarme a ella. Solía meterla primero a mi cama y luego la conocía. No es forma de tratar a una mujer y por fin lo entendí.

Christian sonrió y le tendió una mano a su hijo para ayudarlo a que se levantara. Ted aceptó el gesto y de un impulso terminó de pie pero no se esperaba que el hombre lo abrazara.

-Puedo decir que me siento orgulloso de mi hijo-dijo Christian apretando con fuerza a Ted-. Así es como se trata a una chica, muchacho. Ojalá yo lo hubiera entendido.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Ted sin entender.

-Para darme cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a tu madre, tuve que perderla-confesó Christian-. Se fue de mi lado porque la lastimé pero no fui capaz de resistir el que no estuviera conmigo y me dije a mí mismo que debía buscarla y pedirle perdón por eso. Demostrarle que podía ser un mejor hombre-tomó a su hijo por los hombros para mirarlo a la cara-. Y ahora está conmigo. Para siempre.

-Es verdad, papá.

-De acuerdo. Me iré a trabajar. Ya que me quedé sin presidente y tu madre quiere pasar el día con sus hijos, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.

-Que te rinda mucho, Grey-lo animó Ted.

-Gracias, hijo.

Christian sonrió y salió de la oficina, seguido por Ted. El amo del universo se despidió de su familia pero tardó un poco más de lo normal en los brazos de su esposa. Teddy sonrió. Le hizo una semi confesión a su papá. No veía a Katrina como una simple chica en su vida. Veía en ella a una mujer. Una muy hermosa que no salía de sus pensamientos.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Era lunes por la mañana y Katrina se preparaba para su primer día de trabajo. Escogió un sastre blanco y unos tacones negros. Quería verse muy formal en su primer día como asistente de Ana. No iba a ser fácil. Ella no entraba como practicante. Ya tenía un puesto importante y debía estar a la altura de este.

Muy a su pesar, tuvo que dejar su Ducati estacionada en el parqueadero de su edificio y tomar el tren para llegar a su trabajo. No fue un viaje muy largo. La música consiguió hacerlo menos tedioso.

Entró a la prestigiosa editora y se encaminó hacia su oficina sin hacerse notar por los demás empleados. Solo saludó a la secretaria de presidencia y se entró al privado de su jefa.

-Buenos días, señora Grey-saludó al entrar.

Se detuvo en seco al ver a Ted frente a ella. Usaba un traje negro con chaleco, una camisa gris y una corbata del mismo color del traje.

-Hola Katrina-la saludó él sonriendo.

-Hola Theodore-repuso ella, seria.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-respondió allá pasándole por el lado-. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Fue por su té favorito-repuso Ted.

-De acuerdo-Katrina se acomodó en uno de los sillones que había frente al escritorio a esperar.

Ted la miró con curiosidad y fue a sentársele al lado.

-¿Nerviosa?-preguntó para hacer conversación.

-¿Debería estarlo?-Katrina lo miró-. ¿Eres una especie de monstruo o vas a acosarme?

Ted se soltó a reír. Era en realidad una mujer muy divertida pero misteriosa.

-Me refiero al trabajo-explicó Ted-. He oído a muchos que dicen trabajar con mi madre no es cosa fácil.

-No le temo a tu madre-aseguró Katrina-. La respeto.

-Yo si le tengo miedo-dijo Ted en son de broma-. Es mi madre y…

-Deja de parlotear y ve a trabajar-lo interrumpió Ana entrando y al pasar junto a Ted le dio un golpe con la mano abierta en la cabeza.

-¡Auch!-se quejó Ted-. ¿Por qué me pegas?

-Fuera de aquí, Theodore-le dijo Ana. Se veía algo enojada-. Puedes ser un Grey pero no puedes darte el lujo de llegar tarde a tu primer día de trabajo. Además, ya no estás en la empresa de papi donde podías llegar a la hora que quisieras y aunque Christian se enojara por ello jamás te habría despedido.

Ted se levantó.

-Que tengan un buen día-. Y se fue.

Katrina bajó la mirada y trató de contener una risa.

-No te contengas, querida-la animó Ana-. Ted puede ser muy voluntarioso y algo cansón cuando quiere, y detesta que lo regañe y llamé Theodore en presencia de alguien diferente de la familia.

-Creo que a ningún niño le gusta que lo regañen en público-comentó Katrina sonriendo.

Ana se echó a reír. Había contratado una chica muy valiente y con una boca algo viperina. Le recordaba cuando ella era joven y Christian le decía lo mismo. ¿Será que Katrina era la chica que iba a encaminar a Ted?

-¿Señora Grey?-preguntó Katrina al verla tan concentrada en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué?-Ana volvió a la realidad.

-¿Le ocurre algo?

-No, tranquila-sonrió-. Si quieres puedes pasar a tu oficina que está tras esa puerta-le dijo Ana señalando una puerta color crema que había al lado del enorme sofá negro que ocupaba un esquina del enorme despacho-. Sobre el escritorio deje una lista de posibles libros a publicar, quisiera que los revisaras y me dijeras cual debemos dejar que vea la luz primero-le guiñó un ojo-. Confío en tu criterio.

-Muchas gracias, señora Grey-dijo, levantándose y casi huyendo de su jefa.

-Llámame Ana-le pidió la madre de Ted.

-Está bien, Ana. Con permiso-y se encerró en su oficina.

Ana se quedó estática. Katrina era una chica extraña y algo cohibida. Tal vez por eso era que a Ted le llamaba tanto la atención. Conocía las costumbres poco monógamas de su primogénito y nunca se encaprichaba con una mujer. Le causo curiosidad que Ted se presentara esa mañana en su casa con la excusa de llevarla al trabajo. Además, le sorprendió, verlo tan elegante y con el aroma de la que él llamaba su "colonia de conquista" impregnando el elegante convertible.

-La cuidare por ti, Ted. Aunque te costara un poco poder conquistarla-dijo en voz alta.

* * *

Ted se bajó furioso de su auto. Le molestaba que lo llamaran Theodore en tono de regaño, sobretodo en presencia de personas ajenas a la familia y en especial frente a una chica realmente atractiva e intimidante.

-No sé por qué motivo tuvo que hacerlo-refunfuñaba en susurros.

Antes de entrar a la oficina de Jerry Sullivan, decidió tomar un poco de aire y calmarse. Su jefe lo recibió con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un fuerte apretón de manos. Le hicieron un recorrido corto mientras lo guiaba a su salón. Al llegar, Ted pudo notar que estaban en una zona con demasiados dibujos y cosas infantiles. Los instrumentos que había sobre una mesa eran más pequeños de lo normal y estaba plagado de pequeños pupitres de madera color blanco. Sin embargo, cuando se detuvieron en el área de los pianistas, pudo darse cuenta de que un enorme piano de cola negro y en este un niño de unos cuatro años, lo esperaban.

-¿Quién es él?-preguntó Ted con curiosidad.

-Es Ian-respondió Jerry, sonriendo-. No te lo había dicho pero te hemos contratado para el área infantil. Enseñaras a niños de entre los tres y diez años-le tendió una carpeta-. En esa carpeta encontraras información básica de los estudiantes-bajó un poco la voz- Ian es el único huérfano de todos los estudiantes que tienes. Alguien patrocina sus estudios pero no sabemos quién es. Solo envía dinero los 5 de cada mes y una carta donde nos suplica que le demos las mejores atenciones a este pequeño.

-¿Por qué no lo adoptan?-volteó a mirar al niño, que leía atento un grueso libro.

-No lo sabemos-repuso Jerry con tristeza-. Creemos que es porque Ian es demasiado pequeño y tiene ciertos conflictos con los demás. En el orfanato donde vive no pueden ponerlo con los demás niños porque termina haciéndoles daño. En el único lugar donde está tranquilo es aquí.

-¿Qué pasó con su anterior maestro?

-No lo aguanto-se encogió de hombros-. El maestro Molina era un hombre algo mayor para satisfacer las necesidades de un niño como él y no se entendían. Ian se le escapaba y terminaba con los chicos mayores o haciendo daños en la biblioteca. No lográbamos calmarlo. Solo la antigua chica encargada de la biblioteca lo mantenía tranquilo con cuentos y juegos…-se pasó la mano por el cabello-. Ahora que ella se fue no sé quién podrá hacerse cargo de ese pequeño.

-Es triste-fue lo único que Ted pudo decir-¿Se deja tocar?

-Desde luego. Es muy cariñoso con quienes, según él, lo merecen-respondió-. No cualquiera consigue hacerse su amigo.

-¿Permanece todo el día acá?

-Así es-le informó Jerry-. No se te haga extraño que cuando termine su hora de clase, se siente en una esquina con su libro en las piernas y siga leyendo. Es muy inteligente.

-De acuerdo-Ted sonrió-. Será un lindo reto. Me encantan los niños.

-Suerte con él, Ted.

Jerry desapareció y Ted se acercó al pequeño Ian. Con mucho cuidado dejó su maleta en la mesa que parecía la asignada para el profesor y se arrodilló frente al niño.

-Hola-lo saludó.

Ian levantó la mirada de su libro y observó a Ted.

-Hola-repuso con voz delgadita pero que demostraba un fuerte carácter.

-Mi nombre es Ted. ¿Tu cómo te llamas?

El niño dudó por un momento.

-Soy Ian-respondió luego de unos segundos

-Un gusto conocerte, Ian. Seré tu nuevo profesor.

-¿Qué pasó con el señor Molina?-preguntó curioso.

-No lo sé-se levantó y señaló la silla- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Bueno-se hizo a un lado y Ted se ubicó a su lado.

-¿Te gusta mucho el piano?

-Si-Ian dejó su libro sobre el piano.

-De acuerdo-Ted sonrió-. Ahora quiero decirte algo muy importante-con algo de nervios cogió al niño y lo sentó en sus piernas-. No quiero que me veas como un profesor gruñón. No soy un amargado. Quisiera que fuéramos amigos. ¿Qué dices?

Ian dudó por un momento pero la enorme sonrisa que Ted tenía en su rostro lo relajó al instante.

-De acuerdo-sonrió-. Me agradas, Ted.

Theodore sintió una inmediata conexión con el pequeño y se le ocurrió una idea. Quería cambiarle la vida al pequeño e incomprendido Ian.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

_Unas semanas después…_

-¿Estás listo?

Ian levantó sus ojos grises de su libro y sonrió.

-Sí, Ted-se levantó y guardó el libro en su pequeña maleta-. ¿A dónde vamos?

-El señor Sullivan me contó que tenías una amiga aquí en la escuela-comentó Ted-. ¿Podrías hablarme de ella?

-Sí, señor.

-¿Puedo cargarte?

Ian levantó los brazos y Ted lo alzo y se dirigió hacia su auto. Lo metió en la parte de atrás y le ajusto el cinturón de seguridad. Luego se subió al lado del conductor e hizo ronronear el motor al prender el auto.

-Me gusta tu auto-comentó Ian sonriendo.

-Me lo regaló mi papá-repuso Ted guiando el auto a través de la autopista- ¿Ahora si me vas a contar quien es tu misteriosa amiga?

Ian miró por la ventana. Era un día frio y Ted no había levantado el techo del convertible. Temía que su pequeño pasajero cogiera un resfriado.

-¿Ian?-insistió.

-Era la chica que atendía la biblioteca-respondió-. Cuando me aburría de leer mis libros, me iba para allá y jugábamos juntos cuando ella no tenía mucho trabajo.

-¿Le permitían hacer eso?

-Era una persona muy juiciosa-relató Ian-, y el señor Sullivan prefería verme con ella que haciendo travesuras.

-¿Qué paso con ella?-preguntó Ted.

-Consiguió otro trabajo y renunció-explicó Ian-. Quisiera volver a verla.

-¿Recuerdas su nombre?

-Emmm-se rascó la cabeza en gesto que impresionó a Ted-. Su nombre era Katrina.

Ted sonrió.

-¿Te gustaría verla de nuevo?

-¿Tú sabes dónde está?-preguntó Ian poniéndose un poco inquieto.

-Se dónde podemos encontrarla-respondió Ted sonriendo-. Conozco su lugar de trabajo.

-Llévame con ella-le pidió Ian.

-Desde luego que te llevaré.

Llegaron a GP con tiempo de sobra antes de que empezara la hora del almuerzo. Así que Ted aprovecho para llevar a su pequeño acompañante a conocer a su madre. Debía encontrarse en la sala de juntas, descansando de alguna agitada reunión porque no la vio por ninguna parte al buscarla en su privado. Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones y allí estaba ella pero no estaba sola. Christian pasaba hojas de un lado a otro de una carpeta color crema que tenía en las manos y Ana estaba a su lado tratando de calmarlo.

-Buenas tardes-saludó con algo de vergüenza a sus dos progenitores-. ¿Interrumpo algo?

-Hola, hijo-Ana lo saludó sonriendo-. Tranquilo. Sigue.

-Vengo acompañado-advirtió antes de pasar.

-¿Alguno de tus hermanos sufrió un ataque de hermanitis mayor agudo?-inquirió Christian en son de broma.

-No es uno de mis hermanos quien me acompaña-dijo y abrió un poco más la puerta para que ellos pudieran ver al pequeño Ian-. Él es Ian Holmes.

Ian se escondió detrás de Ted y miraba por un lado a Grey y a su esposa. Ana se levantó de su asiento y se acercó al pequeño y a su hijo.

-No temas, Ian-le extendió la mano-. No te haremos daño.

-Son mis padres, Ian-le dijo Ted.

El niño poco a poco salió de detrás de Ted y cogió la mano de Anastasia.

-Hola, Ian-lo saludó-. Mi nombre es Anastasia-señaló a su marido-. Él es Christian, mi esposo.

Ian observó con curiosidad a Christian. Gris con gris se miraron fijamente por un momento. Christian sentía cierta conexión con el pequeño. De cierto modo se veía a si mismo reflejado en el pequeño.

-¿De dónde sacaste a este jovencito tan agradable?-preguntó Christian, levantándose y acercándose a su hijo.

-Es uno de mis estudiantes en la escuela de música-respondió Ted sonriendo-. Mantiene solito a la hora del almuerzo y decidí hacerle compañía.

Ana levantó a Ian en sus brazos y se lo llevó a su oficina. Christian y Ted la siguieron.

-¿Pasa algo, papá?-le preguntó su hijo al verlo tan pensativo.

-Tu pequeño amigo me hizo recordar cuando yo era un niño-contestó Christian-. Nos parecemos un poco.

-¿Lo dices por su cabello y sus ojos grises?

-Sí-sonrió-. ¿Estás seguro de que ninguna de tus chicas de una noche no te jugó sucio?

Ted se detuvo. Christian lo imitó.

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir?-preguntó con cuidado.

-Se parece a mí-replicó Christian-. El color de ojos que yo tengo no es muy común que digamos y el pequeño los tiene fielmente copiados.

-Es solo coincidencia, papá-replicó Ted, encogiéndose de hombros-. Puedo asegurarte que aunque no soy un obsesivo del control como tú, tengo cuidado con las cosas que hago.

Entraron a la oficina de Anastasia y encontraron a Ian en los brazos de Katrina quien lloraba de alegría al verlo.

-Que feliz estoy de verte, pequeño-decía con la voz entrecortada y apretando al niño-. Fueron unos días pero te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también te extrañé, Katrina-Ian envolvía sus brazos en el cuello de la chica y no la soltaba.

Ted observaba la escena con una sonrisa adornando sus labios. "Sería una buena madre" pensó.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, pequeño?-le preguntó Katrina con una sonrisa.

-Vinimos a invitarte a almorzar-dijo el niño, haciendo que Ted se pusiera nervioso y llamando la atención de Ana y Christian.

-¿Vinimos?-Katrina miró por todos lados y su mirada se detuvo en Ted que luchaba con sus nervios- Hola, Ted.

-Hola, Katrina-sonrió-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Sorprendida de verte aquí-repuso ella, apretando a Ian-, y bastante contenta por la visita de este caballerito.

Ian se soltó a reír.

-¿Irán a almorzar juntos?-preguntó Christian abrazando a su esposa por la cintura.

-Vamos, Katrina-le rogó Ian-. ¿Si?

La chica se sintió entre la espada y la pared. Quería estar con Ian pero la ponía nerviosa acercarse a Ted.

-Ven con nosotros, Katrina-le pidió Ted, usando un tono algo sensual-. Ian quiere estar contigo.

-De acuerdo-aceptó y salió de la oficina-. ¿Vienes, Theodore?-preguntó al ver que no la seguía.

-En un momento-repuso él-. Necesito pedir un permiso.

Katrina se echó a reír y se fue. Ted enfrentó a sus padres que lo miraban de una manera algo extraña.

-No me miren así-les ordenó con el ceño fruncido-. El niño quería verla.

-Si claro-replicó Christian sonriendo-. Es una chica bonita, Ted. No soy tonto y sé que no tienes la capacidad de mantener una relación estable.

-No le digas eso a tu hijo, Christian-lo regañó Ana-. Tú eras igual.

-Sabes bien que esa no era mi idea-repuso el empresario. Se puso serio cuando vio el ceño fruncido de su esposa y trató de arreglar su desliz-. No lo era hasta que llegaste tú.

-Me debe una invitación a almorzar por ese incómodo comentario, señor Grey-repuso Ana, fingiendo estar enojada.

-Ya basta-intervino Ted-. Se les olvida que su hijo está aquí.

-Ya no tienes cinco años-replicó Christian-. ¿Qué permiso necesitas?-preguntó recordando las palabras de su hijo.

-Quiero le des la tarde libre a Katrina, mamá-pidió Ted sonriendo-. No tengo clases y el niño quiere estar un rato con ella.

-Está bien-repuso Ana-. No tenemos mucho trabajo entonces puedes llevártela.

-Va a estar con Ian no conmigo-replicó el muchacho poniéndose serio.

-No finjas con nosotros, muchacho-le ordenó su padre-. Te interesa la chica.

-Sí, es hermosa pero si me interesa sería solo para una noche aunque estoy seguro de que si me acercó con malas intenciones lo único que recibiré es una bofetada por imbécil-dijo sin rastro de humor en sus palabras.

Ana se le acercó y lo abrazó. El muchacho la envolvió en sus brazos.

-No eres un imbécil-le dijo al oído-. Lo mejor será que tengas cuidado-se separó y lo miró a los ojos-. Has jugado con muchas mujeres y la única que te interesa realmente puede romperte el corazón.

-Ella no me interesa, mamá-replicó Ted.

-No estás aquí porque Ian quería verla-sonrió-. El niño la adora. Eso se nota pero nunca te pidió que lo trajeras.

-Te lo dijo, ¿verdad?

-Me dijo que tenías mucho interés en la chica que atendía la biblioteca en la escuela de música.

-Ese niño me está metiendo en problemas-comentó Ted-. Yo no iba a invitarla a almorzar pero bueno, ya debe estar en mi auto, gozando de la compañía de Ian.

-Mejor ten cuidado-le advirtió y se alejó de él para ir tras Christian que se había perdido por la puerta que daba a la sala de juntas-. Se te iluminan los ojos cada vez que hablas de ella.

Ted soltó una risa ahogada y se pasó la mano por el cabello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, Katrina?-se preguntó y dio la vuelta para ir a su particular almuerzo.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Ted salió de GP y se encaminó hacía su auto. Desde lejos vio que Ian y Katrina hacían juegos con sus manos.

-¿Se divierten?-preguntó, acercándose.

Katrina lo miró.

-¿Qué tanto hacías?-preguntó.

-Apaga tu móvil, nena-le dijo sonriendo-. Tienes la tarde para recuperar algo de tiempo perdido con el pequeño Ian.

-¿Qué dijiste?-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

-Conseguí que mi mamá te diera la tarde para que pases un rato con Ian-respondió Ted con satisfacción-. No tienes que agradecerme-levantó las manos-. Fue un placer hacerte un nuevo favor.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó escéptica.

-Tienes la tarde libre-replicó Ted, encogiéndose de hombros y levantando a Ian del piso para meterlo en el auto-. ¿Estás listo, pequeño?

-Si señor-sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Se volvió hacia Katrina.

-¿Tu lo estás?-le preguntó con una sonrisa decadente en su boca.

-¿Por qué los Grey tienen que salirse siempre con la suya?-preguntó irritada.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó confundido-. Solo quiero que Ian sea feliz y repite todo el tiempo lo mucho que te extraña. ¿Acaso no lo extrañas a él?

-No seas injusto, Theodore-replicó-. Una cosa es que extrañe al niño pero otra muy distinta es que te aproveches de eso para estar conmigo-lo acusó escuetamente con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

Ted intentó poner su mejor cara de póker para no demostrar lo que realmente sentía pero no lo consiguió.

-Lo sabía-repuso Katrina y se subió al auto-. Muero de hambre, Theodore.

-No vine por ti-replicó Ted, subiéndose al puesto del conductor-. Todo esto lo hago por el pequeño.

-No sé enoje, señor Grey-insistió ella con el tonito altivo que tanto fastidiaba a Ted-. No tengo la culpa de que usted no sea capaz de actuar de una manera un poco menos desesperada. Definitivamente le hace falta una mujer que lo afine.

Ian se echó a reír por el comentario de Katrina. Ted apretó el volante y arrancó el auto haciendo chirriar las ruedas contra el piso. "Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido", se repetía mentalmente con constancia mientras conducía.

Se detuvieron quince minutos después frente a un pequeño restaurante de comida latinoamericana llamado "Passion". Katrina ayudó a salir a Ian del auto y se adelantó un poco mientras Ted le pagaba al ballet por parquear el auto y luego los alcanzaba. Entraron y se ubicaron en una mesa situada en un lugar lejos del bullicio del comedor central.

Sentaron a Ian contra la pared y ellos dos se ubicaron al otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Por qué un restaurante latino?-preguntó Katrina concentrada en el menú.

-Es un lugar bonito y aquí nadie nos molestará-respondió Ted, mirando su propio menú.

-¿Quién puede molestarnos?-se mostró sorprendida.

-La prensa-respondió Ted con fastidio-. Mantienen como chulos encima de mí y de mi familia para conseguir alguna especie de "noticia revoltosa" y como yo soy el que tiene la vida más desordenada, pueden utilizar cualquier excusa para exasperar a mi padre-la miró con la cabeza ladeada hacia un lado-. Y créeme que construirán un chisme tamaño colosal si me ven con una chica de hermosos ojos verdes y un niño de cuatro años con el mismo color de ojos.

-¿Qué podrían pensar?-inquirió fingiendo no entender lo que Ted quería decir.

Ted le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-No juegues, nena-la reprochó enojado-. Sabes muy bien a que me refiero-miró a Ian que jugaba con el agua de su copa meciéndola de un lado a otro-. Ian es un niño demasiado dulce. No quiero que piensen que es hijo de una bestia inhumana como yo.

Katrina se estremeció al oírlo hablar de esa manera.

-No eres una bestia, Ted-le cogió una mano para que la mirara. Lo consiguió.

-Eres un gran hombre. Hablas de Ian como si fuera lo único vital en tu vida. Me persigues constantemente y aunque parezca enojada por ello, solo consigues que me sienta querida y hermosa. Algo que soy consciente que no soy.

-Eres muy bonita-repuso Ted en respuesta-. Nunca había visto a una chica como tú-meneó la cabeza y la bajó-. Me extraña mucho que seas rusa. Generalmente son rubias y tú eres de cabello oscuro y piel trigueña.

-Mi padre es un ruso fuera de lo común-replicó ella-. Todo el mundo dice que soy idéntica a él.

-Me gustaría conocerlo algún día.

-Tal vez lo conozcas-repuso ella-. Creo que está pensando hacer alguna clase alianza con un empresario norteamericano y está pensando en venir al país para cerrar el negocio.

-Eso me alegra-sonrió-. ¿Qué quieren comer?

Al final se decidieron por una buena sesión de comida colombiana, que era la especialidad de la casa. Una bandeja paisa para Ted que se asombró con la deliciosa combinación de todos los ingredientes, la mayoría desconocidos para él. Katrina pidió un sancocho, el cual le pareció delicioso y bien condimentado y para Ian pidieron un delicioso ajiaco con una enorme pierna de pollo sobresaliendo en medio de la espesa sopa.

Los dos muchachos comían con mucho ánimo sus platillos y sonreían al ver a Ian luchando con su presa. Ted se apersonó de su papel y se sentó junto a Ian para ayudarlo un poco. Katrina observó la curiosa escena. Ted se veía demasiado tierno mientras ayudaba al pequeño que en un par de ocasiones se encargó de untarle la nariz con una crema especial que le agregaban al ajiaco. Teddy solo se reía y también untaba la crema en la nariz del pequeño.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, el joven puso al pequeño en sus hombros y salieron del restaurante. Se dirigieron a un parque cercano para jugar un rato con el niño y comerse un helado. Cuando los adultos estuvieron cansados, se sentaron en una banca cercana para observar al pequeño que correteaba tras las palomas.

-Gracias por esta tarde, Ted-le dijo Katrina sonriendo.

-No hay que agradecer-repuso él-. De veras pase un momento muy agradable contigo y con Ian.

-¿Sueles ser tan dulce?

Ted se puso como un tomate y desvió la mirada.

-Mi mamá dice que lo soy-respondió sin mirarla-. Solo que hasta ahora entiendo porque lo dice.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Si fuera un hombre dulce, respetaría a las chicas y no las vería como una potencial fuente de placer sexual-repuso enojado-. Las cosas serían diferentes. Tal vez ya tendría una familia.

-Aún tienes oportunidad de conseguirte una familia propia-lo animó ella-. Eres guapo, tienes dinero y eres dulce. No eres un peligro para nadie.

-Para las mujeres si lo soy-la miró-. Ya deberías haber huido.

-No te tengo miedo-se levantó.

-¿A dónde vas?-se incorporó con ella.

-He pasado una buena tarde pero necesito hacer algunas cosas. Es viernes y debo ir a cenar a casa de mi padre y antes debo ordenar mi apartamento.

-Está bien-se encogió de hombros-. ¿Cuándo arreglaras mi biblioteca?

-Cuando dejes de comportarte como tu padre-prometió ella.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Deja de controlarlo todo y de mandar en la vida de los demás-le ordenó ella-. No soy una niña. Somos amigos pero no te aproveches de ello.

-¿Algún día aceptaras una invitación a comer conmigo?

-Hoy lo hice.

-Pero estaba Ian-replicó-. Quiero que estemos solos.

-Déjame pensarlo-le guiñó un ojo-. Solo compórtate bien y ya veremos.

Y se fue. Ted sonrió como un tonto. La vio despedirse de Ian con un sonoro beso y un fuerte abrazo y alejarse por un sendero de árboles.

-¿Ya nos vamos, Teddy?-preguntó el niño, halándole el pantalón.

-Sí, pequeño-lo levantó del suelo-. Debo ir a comer con mi familia.

-¿Puedo ir?-preguntó el pequeño.

-Desde luego-le revolvió el oscuro cabello-. Sin embargo, antes debemos ir a pedir permiso al orfanato.

-Está bien, Ted.

Gracias por los reviews que han dejado... Me alegra que les esté gustando la historia y me animan a continuarla :)... Un abrazo...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

Ted llegó a casa de sus padres con un pequeño pasajerito en su elegante convertible. Le abrió la puerta y el pequeño se bajó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Usaba un traje blanco, un corbatín y zapatos negros.

Ted se sentía orgulloso por haberle comprado a Ian una serie de bonitos trajes elegantes. En la academia se hacían conciertos dirigidos por los estudiantes y se había enterado que a Ian no lo dejaban presentarse, aunque fuera uno de los mejores estudiantes, solo por el hecho de no tener una traje de gala. A Ted le indignó aquella situación pero en la escuela 4/4 no era el hijo mayor del poderoso Christian Grey sino un simple profesor, que debía someterse a que su jefe no era papá Christian que lo escuchaba en todo. De hecho, para Ted, la persona que manejaba la academia era un ser sin escrúpulos que se aprovechaba de los demás para obtener su propio beneficio. Le parecía algo de mal gusto.

Se decidió por olvidar el asunto y guiar a su pequeño invitado hacia su casa. Entró con él en sus brazos. No había nadie en el comedor ni en la sala, así que se dirigió hacia el segundo piso y buscó a su hermana. Encontró a la chica comiendo una enorme cantidad de dulces, rodeada de pañuelos desechables y metida bajo las cobijas.

-¿Phoebe?-la llamó su hermano, dejando a Ian entretenido con unos cuentos la mesa de estudio de la chica.

-¿Teddy?-respondió ella quitando las cobijas que le tapaban la cara-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó él confundido-. Hoy es la cena familiar de los viernes.

Phoebe salió de la cama. Ted pudo notar que llevaba el pijama puesto.

-¿Dónde están papá y mamá?-preguntó el muchacho con cuidado.

-En casa de los abuelos-tomó otra caja de sus pañuelos y pasó frente a su hermano con ellos en las manos y volvió a meterse en la cama-. Dijeron que estabas algo ocupado y prefirieron tener una con los abuelos. También tío Eliot y tía Mia están allá con Kate y Ethan.

-¿Y los primos?-seguía preguntando sin despegar la mirada de su hermana.

-Creo que fueron al cine-repuso y se arropó de nuevo-. Te importaría salir, Ted. Quiero estar sola.

-¿Qué te pasa?-se sentó en la cama y la destapó para verle la cara-. ¿Por qué no estás con los muchachos?

-Estoy cansada y quiero dormir. Vete, por favor-le dio la espalda a su hermano y se arropó la cabeza.

Ted meneó la cabeza y se tendió junto a su hermana.

-Dulces, pañuelos y un montón de lágrimas cubriendo tu rostro-enumeró controlando su creciente ira-. Eso no es cansancio.

Phoebe se destapó la cara y miro a Ted. El chico se mantenía estático y mirando al techo.

-Rompí con Erik-confesó ella despacio.

Ted la miró.

-¿Qué te hizo el infeliz?-gruñó irritado.

-Es un idiota, Ted-recostó la cabeza en el pecho de su hermano-. Lo vi en una cafetería besándose con una rubia anoréxica y me decía que era un ensayo para una nueva obra en la que estaba trabajando-Ted la abrazó para tranquilizarla-. No fui capaz de venirme a casa y encerrarme a llorar porque nuestros padres se encontraban aquí y no quiero que papá se enoje.

-¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

-Media hora.

-De acuerdo, pequeña-le dio un beso en la frente-. Mejor olvídalo. No vale la pena que derrames tus valiosas lágrimas por un imbécil como él.

Phoebe se arrellanó contra su hermano y Ted la apretó. En ese momento una vocecita, interrumpió el momento de hermanos.

-Teddy tengo hambre.

El par de hermanos abrieron sus ojos y miraron al pequeño Ian.

-¿Quién es el niño?-preguntó Phoebe sentándose en la cama.

-Soy Ian-respondió el pequeño antes de que Ted hablara.

-¿De dónde saliste, chiquitín?-le acarició la mejilla.

-Soy estudiante de piano y Ted es mi profesor pero le gusta estar mucho conmigo y no le gusta que yo ande solo-respondió con una sonrisa adornando su infantil rostro.

Phoebe miró a Ted quien estaba mirando a su pequeño estudiante con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-No me metas en problemas, Ian-comentó Ted, sentándose-. Te presento a Phoebe. Mi hermana menor.

-Eres muy bonita-dijo el niño-. ¿Por qué llorabas?-preguntó notando los ojos rojos de la chica.

-Por alguien que no vale la pena-respondió y sonrió-. Ya me siento mejor.

-¿Necesitas un abrazo?-insistió el pequeño.

-Ya tu profesor me lo dio-respondió saliendo de la cama-. Y también tengo mucha hambre y quisiera comer fuera de casa, señor Grey.

-De acuerdo-salió de la cama y levantó a Ian en sus brazos-. Te esperamos abajo. Tienes diez minutos.

* * *

A los diez minutos exactos, Phoebe apareció en la sala y los tres salieron de la casa y se montaron en una camioneta Audi SUV negra, conducida por Taylor.

-Buenas noches, Señorita Phoebe-le saludó el guardaespaldas.

-Hola, Taylor-Lo saludó Phoebe mientras se acomodaba junto a Ian. Su hermano se sentó junto a la ventana

-¿A dónde señor?-preguntó Taylor a Ted

-Busca un restaurante bonito donde pueda llevar a mi hermana y a mi pequeño amigo para que sacien sus incontrolables apetitos-respondió Ted con una sonrisa.

-Con gusto, señor-repuso Taylor conteniendo una sonrisa.

Taylor puso en marcha el auto. La carretera estaba tranquila y el tráfico era fluido y no tuvieron ninguna dificultad. Ted mantenía su mirada fija en el exterior. Una pareja caminaba de la mano por la acera, una mujer salía de sus casa a recibir a su marido, perseguida por dos niños pequeños y el ambiente que se respiraba era de paz.

No sabía lo que era sentirse amenazado o estar en un ligero peligro. Lo peor que le había pasado fue fracturarse un brazo cuando se arrojó de la ventana de su habitación por andar creyéndose Iron Man cuando tenía como cinco años. Tuvo el brazo enyesado por mes y medio y escuchaba discusiones fuertes entre sus padres donde Christian repetía constantemente que era un mal padre y Ana trataba de tranquilizarlo, recordándole que él estaba bien y volvería a ser el mismo niño juguetón de antes. Recordó que durante todo ese mes su papá volvió a leerle cuentos en las noches y lo abrazaba hasta que se quedaba dormido.

Los recuerdos se desvanecieron y volvió a la realidad cuando Taylor se detuvo en un semáforo de una calle que estaba algo sola pero que era de un barrio bien acomodado. La tranquilidad se fue cuando Ted vio que una chica salía corriendo por una esquina. Parecía asustada y corría con cierta dificultad. Unos segundos después un hombre apareció en la escena, persiguiéndola y le dio alcance fácilmente. Ted vio como el hombre sometía a la chica y comenzó a enojarse.

-¿Ocurre algo, Ted?-le preguntó Phoebe al verlo tan distraído.

-Le hacen daño a esa chica-respondió y con violencia abrió la puerta y salió corriendo hacia el agresor y su víctima. ¡Suéltela!-ordenó cogiendo al hombre por la camisa y dándole un puño en la boca.

-¡USTED NO SE META!-le gritó el otro- ¡ELLA ES MI MUJER!

-¡ERES UN ANIMAL!-lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó contra la pared-. A UNA MUJER SE LE RESPETA. DEBERÍAS ESTAR EN UNA MALDITA PRISIÓN POR ABUSAR DE ESTA FORMA DE UNA-lo tiró al suelo con violencia-. LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ. ME ENCARGARÉ DE HUNDIRTE, MALDITO IDIOTA.

El hombre se levantó y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a donde estaba la camioneta donde Ted se movilizaba con su hermana e Ian. Ted, tragó saliva con fuerza y se acercó a la muchacha para levantarla. Se arrodilló junto a ella y la movió suavemente pero no respondía. Estaba desmayada. Con delicadeza le dio la vuelta para poder verle el rostro y cuando lo hizo quedó estupefacto.

-Katrina…-susurró.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Ted apretó los puños con furia y levantó a la chica entre sus brazos. Sawyer, que los venía siguiendo en otra camioneta, se le acercó.

-¿Está bien, señor?-preguntó alarmado.

-Sí, Luke-sonrió y miró a Katrina-. Mejor llévame al hospital. No sé qué tenga la chica pero quiero asegurarme de que ese hombre no le hizo daño.

-Desde luego, señor.

-Avísale a Taylor y que nos sigan hasta el hospital-se encaminó hacia la otra camioneta-. Aun les debo una cena a mi hermana y al niño.

Sawyer asintió con la cabeza y comunicó a Taylor por el móvil lo que estaba pasando. Ted se introdujo con cuidado en la camioneta y acomodó a la chica en regazo.

-Despierta, nena-le dijo con suavidad-. Tienes que contarme quien es él y por qué motivo te hizo esto. Lo voy a hundir, te lo juro. Nadie lastima a mi única amiga.

Espero un momento hasta que Sawyer entró y puso en marcha el auto. Fueron los diez minutos más eternos de su vida. Katrina no presentaba signos de mejoría y se ponía cada vez más pálida. Ya en el centro médico vio como se la llevaban por una puerta blanca por la que a él no le permitieron entrar. Se quedó un poco frustrado pero decidió calmarse un poco y encargarse de su hermana y su pequeño amigo que lo esperaban para ir a comer.

-¿Señor, que hacemos con la señorita Phoebe y el niño?-preguntó Sawyer distrayéndolo.

Se pasó la mano por el cabello mostrando un poco del desespero que tenía.

-Dile a Taylor que los lleve al Escala-ordenó-, y que no se mueva de allá hasta que yo llegue.

-¿Debo avisar a su padre lo que pasó?

-No es necesario y tampoco quiero alarmarlo-replicó-. Está con mis abuelos y mis tíos y me imagino que está relajado porque no he recibido llamadas de él.

-De acuerdo, señor-Y desapareció.

Ted se sentó a esperar en un mullido sillón de cuero café claro. Se percató de que tenía el bolso de la chica enredado en su brazo y que algo dentro de él sonaba con cierta insistencia. Lo abrió con curiosidad y vio el móvil de Katrina brillando en medio de una enorme cantidad de cosas.

-Definitivamente esto es peor que un hoyo negro-gruñó mientras intentaba liberar el aparato que parecía haberse quedado atorado entre la maraña de objetos. Lo recuperó y observó la pantalla, en ella aparecía el nombre de un chico. "Andreiv Romanov". El celular había dejado de sonar pero un segundo volvió a hacerlo.

-¿Bueno?-respondió un poco nervioso.

-¿Quién es usted?-la voz de un muchacho le respondió por el otro lado de la línea-. ¿Qué hace con el móvil de mi hermana?

-Cálmese-le rogó Ted-. Mi nombre es Teddy y su amigo de Katrina.

-¿Dónde está ella?-seguía enojado-. Quiero hablarle.

-En este momento no podrá pasar al teléfono-se disculpó Teddy-. Tuve que traerla al hospital, la están atendiendo y no me dejan pasar.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó el hombre más enojado que antes-. ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana, tarado?

-YO NO LE HICE NADA-exclamó perdiendo la paciencia-. LA SALVE DE UN IDIOTA QUE LA ESTABA LASTIMANDO Y LA TRAJE AL HOSPITAL PARA QUE LA REVISARAN.

-¿En qué hospital están?

-University of Washington Medical Center-respondió Ted.

-Voy para allá-colgó.

Ted arrojó el aparato dentro del bolso y lo dejó en la silla del lado. Un médico asiático apareció por la puerta.

-Familiares de Katrina Romanov-alzo la voz en medio de la sala y Ted se levantó de inmediato.

-Yo-le tendió la mano al médico.

-¿Qué clase de relación tiene con la paciente?-preguntó el doctor mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Somos amigos-repuso Ted-. Fui yo quien la trajo.

-¿Hay algún familiar cercano?

-Su hermano viene en camino-contestó irritándose-. Por ahora yo soy responsable de ella. Cualquier examen que haya que hacerle… solo hágalo… yo corro con los gastos.

-Yo a ti te conozco-comentó el médico, estudiándolo con los ojos entrecerrados-. Esos ojos los he visto en otra parte. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, muchacho?

-Theodore Grey-respondió.

-Interesante-sonrió-. Sabía que me eras familiar. Eres nieto de la doctora Grace Trevelyan-Grey, ¿cierto?

-Sí, señor-sonrió-. Mis padres son Anastasia y Christian.

-Lo sé, muchacho. Sígueme-le ordenó mientras caminaba. Ted lo siguió-. La chica despertó y es bueno que vea a alguien conocido. Recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y necesitamos saber si tiene algún daño en su memoria.

-¿Ella está bien?

-Solo tiene un brazo lastimado y un moretón en el ojo izquierdo pero no es grave-guio a Ted por el pasillo hasta una zona de habitaciones pequeñas-. La tenemos en observación pero podrá irse hoy mismo de acá si no presenta daños graves en su cerebro.

-Entiendo-murmuró nervioso.

Los dos entraron a una habitación donde había seis cubículos separados con cortinas. En el tercero de ellos estaba la chica sentada en la camilla con un brazo inmovilizado y un moratón del tamaño de una rodaja de tomate en el ojo izquierdo.

-Hola, Katrina-la saludó Ted y ella levantó de inmediato sus ojos y los posó en él.

Con torpeza, saltó de la cama y se arrojó en sus brazos. Teddy la apretó y le acarició el cabello al oírla llorar.

-Los dejaré solos-anunció el médico, saliendo del cubículo-. Me parece que su cerebro no sufrió daño alguno. Iré a traer la orden para darle de alta.

La pareja no prestó atención al hombre. Solo se abrazaron y ella seguía llorando.

-Tranquila-le decía Ted al oído-. Estás a salvo. No dejaré que ese imbécil se te vuelva a acercar.

-Tuve tanto miedo, Ted-decía entre hipidos y lágrimas-. Pensé que me iba a matar.

-Calma-la separó para mirarla a la cara-. Estoy contigo. Ya estas a salvo. Ahora vamos a sentarte en la camilla. Estás un poco lastimada y debes guardar reposo.

-Necesito ir a casa-replicó ella, sentándose en la camilla-. Iba a cenar con mis hermanos y mi mejor amiga porque mi papá canceló la comida en su casa. Necesito decirles que estoy bien.

-Tu hermano llamó-le contó Ted-. Le dije que estabas en el hospital conmigo y se enojó. Viene para acá.

-¿Por qué se enojó?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Creyó que yo te había hecho daño-sonrió con tristeza-. No sabe que no soy esa clase de hombre y mucho menos le haría daño a la primera chica que quiero bien.

Katrina quedó sorprendida por sus palabras. Lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Verde botella contra azul cielo. Ambos sorprendidos y nerviosos. Los de ella llorosos por el miedo y los de él seguros y profundos.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó perdida en su mirada.

-Te quiero, Katrina-respondió él-. Eres mi amiga. Ahora estoy muy confundido y no sé cómo reaccionar ante lo que estoy sintiendo. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que quiero tener una amistad contigo. Una buena amistad y los amigos se protegen. Como si fueran hermanos que viven en diferente casa.

-Eres muy tierno cuando quieres-comentó Katrina sonriéndole-. Gracias por salvarme, Ted.

-No te preocupes-respondió y sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Ahora… ¿Me dirás quién era ese salvaje?

-¿Para qué quieres saberlo?-la sonrisa se desdibujó de su boca y lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. Nos estamos llevando bien, Teddy. No lo arruines.

-Solo quiero romperle la cara-gruñó Ted mostrando un enojo profundo en sus ojos-. Es un animal. Mira cómo te dejo.

Katrina se rindió ante la insistencia del muchacho.

-Su nombre es Daniel Hyde-murmuró muy bajito-. Fuimos novios. Terminé con él hace unos meses y enloqueció cuando se enteró que tu madre era mi jefa y que me veía contigo. Comenzó a llamarme y dejar mensajes en el buzón del edificio. Y hoy…-se le quebró la voz.

-¿Hoy que, nena?- animó Ted.

-Salí a comprar unas cosas para la comida con mis hermanos y cuando iba en la esquina sentí que alguien me cogía del brazo y me metía en un callejón. Intenté liberarme y en el esfuerzo me lastime el brazo-se miró su extremidad inmovilizada por una venda y sostenida por un cabestrillo azul que colgaba de su hombro. Ted le acarició el brazo y se sintió reconfortada por aquel ligero toque-. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas para huir de él pero me dio alcance y fue cuando apareciste tú-lo miró-. Te reconocí de inmediato. Te veías muy enojado. Pensé que lo ibas a matar.

-Ganas no me faltaron pero tú eras más importante y estabas tirada en el suelo y muy pálida-comentó el chico-. Parecías muerta.

-Debo agradecer de algún modo tu heroica intervención-dijo ella en un tono travieso.

-¿Y que se te ocurrió?

-Esto.

Y antes de que Ted pudiera decir algo, Katrina le dio un beso en los labios que él correspondió de inmediato. Cuando lo rompieron, se quedaron mirándose. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca. Lástima que el mágico momento fue interrumpido por la furiosa entrada del mayor de los hermanos Romanov.

-¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!-preguntó con la voz demasiada alta.

Ted y Katrina voltearon a verlo. Andreiv Romanov era una masa de ser humano. Un ruso de casi dos metros de altura, de oscuros ojos azules, cabello oscuro y rasgos pronunciados. Ted se alejó de Katrina y miró a Andreiv fijamente. No le tenía miedo. En el fondo tenía el jodido carácter frio y manipulador que había heredado de su padre. La diferencia era que la dulzura que había heredado de Anastasia siempre se sobreponía y era muy difícil verlo enojado de verdad.

-Hola, Andreiv-Katrina saludó a su hermano y se paró entre los dos hombres.

_"Mala idea, nena"_, pensó Ted controlando sus agitados puños.

-Hola, pequeña-Andreiv abrazó a Katrina en un gesto sobreprotector y se quitó su saco para cubrirla con él-. Nos vamos a casa. Te han dado de alta-le indicó mostrándole el papel con la autorización.

-Está bien-aceptó ella.

-Le diré a mi guardaespaldas que los lleve-intervino Ted.

-No, gracias-replicó Andreiv-. No es necesario. Traje mi auto.

-¡Andreiv!-Katrina le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

-No te preocupes, nena-repuso Ted y se acercó para darle un beso en el cabello-. Te llamaré mañana.

-Deja en paz a Daniel-le rogó ella-. Es un hombre peligroso.

-No le haré nada pero haré que lo investiguen-repuso Teddy sonriendo-. Cuando sepa quién es voy a ver qué hago con él.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó ella-. Ten cuidado. Tal vez Daniel nos siguió y está esperando para hacerte daño.

-Estoy con uno de los guardaespaldas-contestó él, lanzándole una mirada amenazadora al hermano de su amiga-. Me cuidan todo el tiempo. Y voy a mi apartamento. Ian y mi hermana deben estar esperándome. Creo que hoy cenaremos en mi casa.

-Ten cuidado, por favor.

-Está bien.

Ted salió sin despedirse de Andreiv.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, pequeña?-preguntó el muchacho mirando a su hermana a los ojos.

-Me salvó la vida, Andreiv-se liberó del abrazo-. Deja de ser tan protector.

-No me gustó cómo te miraba, Katrina-le advirtió-. Sabes que no podemos relacionarnos con los Grey. La abuela siempre nos ha dicho...

-Me vale lo que diga la abuela-replicó ella-. Es ella la que tiene problemas con los Grey, no nosotros. Además, Teddy arriesgo su vida esta noche por mí. Daniel traía una pistola entre la chaqueta. Estaba dispuesto a matarme y huyó cuando vio al guardaespaldas de Ted.

-Daniel Hyde es hijo de un antiguo enemigo de Christian Grey que ahora está en prisión por secuestrar a la tía y acosar a la madre de tu héroe-le recordó su hermano-. Te das cuenta que si Ted se entera de quien es Daniel en realidad se va armar un problemón. Tu amiguito se está metiendo en aguas peligrosas-meneó la cabeza-. Mañana mismo arreglas tu asunto con la señora Grey y te meteré en el primer avión que vaya a Moscú.

-No puedes hacerme esto, Andreiv-replicó enojada-. Ya no soy una niña.

-Cuando papá se enteré de lo que pasó, me hará la vida a cuadritos-le recordó Andreiv.

-Pues entonces supongamos que nada pasó-sugirió ella-.. No olvides que Theodore Grey arriesgo su vida de nuevo ante un Hyde por salvar mi vida…

-¿Por qué de nuevo?-preguntó Andreiv confundido, interrumpiéndola

-Anastasia estaba embarazada de Teddy cuando Jack Hyde casi la mata a patadas-le respondió Katrina-. Quiero una vida tranquila. Quiero tener amigos y hacer lo que me gusta. Ni Ted ni yo tenemos la culpa que las cosas se estén dando de esta manera. Me da igual que Elena se oponga y que Daniel sea un psicópata abusivo que no han podido meter a prisión y que esté persiguiéndome.

-Tu amigo parece buena persona-aceptó Andreiv a regañadientes.

-Lo es. Pero está muy solo y no tiene amigas. Todas las chicas que conoce tienen la mala costumbre de terminar en su cama-dijo entristecida-. Lo estoy aprendiendo a querer. Lo que hizo hoy por mí es algo que nunca voy a olvidar. Dale una oportunidad a los Grey, Andreiv. No son tan malos como la abuela nos dijo.

-Les daré una oportunidad-aceptó Andreiv-. Eso si te advierto que si Ted te hace daño, nos iremos para Rusia, todos.

Katrina solo asintió y dejó que los brazos de su hermano la envolvieran y la guiaran a la seguridad de su hogar.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Ted entró al vestíbulo del apartamento con el ceño fruncido y algo fastidiado. Andreiv Romanov era un idiota en todo el sentido de la palabra. Los cinco minutos que estuvieron en la misma habitación, se la pasó mirándolo como si fuera un delincuente. Lo único que le bajaba el enojo era el beso que le había dado Katrina. Si ya se sentía confundido ahora lo estaba en mayor medida. Le gustaba Katrina, tenía que aceptarlo. Era una chica hermosa, decidida y muy fuerte aunque no le pareciera.

Se acercó al mini bar que tenía en la sala y se sirvió un poco de vodka. Últimamente su bebida favorita.

-Hasta que al fin llegas-la voz de Phoebe rompió el silencio que lo acompañaba.

-Tenía que hablar con ella y preguntarle quien era el hombre que la había atacado-respondió dejando el vaso en la mesa de centro.

-Mamá llamó hace un rato-le contó.

-¿Qué dijo?-se le acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.

-Papá está desesperado y quiere que lo llames-respondió-. Taylor le contó lo que hiciste y al parecer se enojó.

-Carajo-se masajeó la cabeza-. Sabía que Taylor se lo iba a decir. ¿Dónde está Ian?

-Se quedó dormido viendo televisión-repuso ella-. Lo acosté en tu cama si no te molesta.

-Ahí está bien-sonrió-. Si despierta a media noche quiero que vea una cara conocida y no se asuste.

-¿Llamaras a papá?-preguntó ella.

-No, Phoebe-respondió-. Necesito hablar con alguien pero no es papá con quiero hablar.

-¿Conmigo?-ella lo miró con ojos de borreguito consentido.

Ted bajó la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los sillones.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ted?-se le sentó al lado y le cogió una mano-. Estás helado. ¿La chica está bien?

-Se lastimó un brazo y tiene un moratón en un ojo pero está perfecta-le contó-. La enviaron a casa esta misma noche.

-¿La llevaste a su casa?

-Lo habría hecho si no hubiera aparecido el idiota de su sobreprotector hermano y me mirara como si yo fuera un violador en serie-respondió con notorio enojo en su voz.

-Debe quererla mucho para que haya pasado eso.

-No lo niego. Se le nota que la adora pero yo lo único que hice fue ayudarla y hacer lo correcto-seguía enojado.

-Se ve que te gusta la chica-comentó mirándolo.

Ted le clavó sus claros ojos. Phoebe no se intimidó ni un poco.

-Estás algo distinto esta noche. ¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto cuando viste que le hacían daño a esa chica?

-La verdad es que hubiera defendido a cualquier mujer que viera que está haciendo atacada. Lo que me preocupó de verdad fue darme cuenta que esa chica era Katrina.

-¿Quién es Katrina, Ted?

Theodore dejó vagar su mirada por el salón. Con cansancio dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del mullido sillón. Debía aceptarlo. La conoció unas semanas atrás pero sabía, por el romance de sus padres, que no es necesario que pase mucho tiempo para enamorarse de alguien.

-Es la mujer que amo-respondió, dejando fría a su hermana.

-¿Qué dijiste?-preguntó ella sin creerle-. ¿Estás seguro?

-Por completo-no la miraba-. La veo y mi corazón se enloquece. Solo me entran ganas de abrazarla y de besarla. He estado demasiado tiempo jugando al enamorado y ahora que encuentro a una chica con la que quiero estar para toda la vida, ella parece simplemente verme como un amigo.

-Creo que la vida nos da lecciones duras, hermano mío-le recordó ella-. Tenemos que aceptar las consecuencias de nuestros actos sean buenas o malas.

-Voy a luchar por ella-se puso en pie-. Va a ser mía. Un día la vas a ver entrando a casa de nuestros padres de mi mano y la presentaré como mi futura esposa.

-Eres demasiado ambicioso, Ted-replicó Phoebe.

-¿Hay algún problema para que estemos juntos?-se veía exasperado-. ¿Por qué nuestros padres aunque eran de mundos diferentes pudieron casarse y formar una familia?

Antes de que Phoebe pudiera decir algo, Christian apareció echó una furia con Ana y Nick persiguiéndolo y tratando de calmarlo.

-¡ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS!-le gritó a su hijo mayor, cogiendo por las solapas del saco.

-¡CHRISTIAN, BASTA!-Ana lo cogió por un brazo-. NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE ES TU HIJO.

-¡A ÉL ES A QUIEN NO DEBERIA OLVIDARSE QUE YO SOY SU PADRE Y QUE MEREZCO SU RESPETO!

-¡SUELTAME, PAPÁ!-exclamó Ted enojado y zafándose del agarre-.

-Cuidado como me hablas, jovencito-le advirtió Christian amenazándolo con el dedo-. Podrás tener pelos en las bolas pero sigo siendo el hombre que controla tu vida.

-¿No te da vergüenza hablar así enfrente de tu esposa y tu hija?-Ted lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Y no controlas mi vida. Si lo hicieras me habrías enseñado que llevarme chicas a la cama sin amarlas estaba mal y no me sentiría tan vacío y solo como me siento ahora. Que tengo miedo de lastimar a la mujer de la que estoy enamorado por que no puedo controlar las sombras que llevan años persiguiéndome. Que en mi habitación hay un niño al que adoro con todo mi corazón y quiero adoptar pero al cual no quiero hundir en mi tristeza. Tu hijo se está muriendo por dentro y a ti solo te importa si te obedezco o no.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, cariño?-Ana se interpuso entre los dos hombres.

-Lo que escuchaste-la miró-. Ahora si me disculpan iré a cenar con mi hermana y luego iré a hacerle compañía a un dulce niño huérfano. Que creo que son los únicos que ahora comprenden como me siento.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte-replicó Christian un poco más relajado-. Explícame todo eso que dijiste, por favor.

-Estoy herido, papá-replicó Ted-. La chica que quiero solo me ve como su amigo y no la quiero obligar a que sienta cosas que no quiere. Hoy le salvé la vida y solo quisiera tener enfrente al idiota que la lastimó para partirle la cara.

-Taylor me dijo que te había liado a golpes con un tipo por defender a una chica-recordó Christian-. ¿Estamos hablando el mismo idioma, hijo?

-Estamos hablando de lo mismo, padre-confirmó Ted.

-¿Te aseguraste de que la chica recibiera una buena atención médica y en el mejor hospital de la ciudad?

-Desde luego-Ted se rascó la cabeza-. Estuve con ella hasta que su hermano llegó y se la llevó.

-Me parece bien-se quedó estático frente a su hijo-. Es ella a quien amas, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llama la chica?

-Katrina-respondió con suavidad.

-Dios mío-susurró Ana, llevándose las manos a la boca-. Qué bueno que estabas cerca.

-La verdad es que fue pura coincidencia-aceptó Ted-. Había una congestión terrible por la I-5 y Taylor decidió tomar un desvío. Terminamos por las calles de un barrio bonito pero al parecer falto de fuerza pública-miró a su padre-. ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?

-Lo intentaré-prometió-. Aunque no es mi campo tal vez pueda hablar con tu abuelo para que comente el problema.

-Gracias.

Ted se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas, hijo?-preguntó su madre suavemente-. No hemos terminado de hablar.

-Habla tú con él, nena-le dijo Christian a su esposa-. Ese tema es mejor que los trate contigo. Estaré en la oficina, haciendo algunas llamadas.

Christian desapareció y Ana se acercó a su hijo.

-¿Estás seguro de que le amas?-le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Por completo, mamá-repuso el chico sonriendo-. Lo peor es que no sé cómo ni cuándo decírselo.

-No precipites el momento, cielo-le aconsejó la mujer-. Deja que las cosas se den por si sola. Todo a su tiempo.

-Está bien, mamá. De verdad la amo y no quiero alejarla de mi-repuso.

-Solo haz las cosas bien.

Ted se quedó en silencio y Ana aprovechó para tocar otro tema.

-Háblame del niño-le pidió Ana-. ¿En serio lo quieres adoptar?

Ted se sentó en el piano y comenzó a tocar una melodía de Chopin. Ana acercó una silla del comedor y lo puso al lado para sentarse.

-Me haces acordar de tu padre-comentó-. Solía tocar cuando estaba asustado o confundido por algo. Me encanta escucharlo tocar-sonrió-. Un día nos sorprendió a todos. Estábamos en casa de tus abuelos, después de llegar de la luna de miel. Todos nos distrajimos en conversaciones banales pero él se sentó al piano y comenzó a tocar y a cantar una canción en un tono muy suave, como para sí mismo.

Ted dejó la pieza a medias al notar la nostalgia en la voz de su madre.

-Era la primera vez que la familia lo escuchaba cantar-continuó-. Yo ya lo había escuchado antes pero me sorprendió el darme cuenta que ellos no lo habían oído antes.

-¿Qué hizo papá cuando todos le prestaron atención?-preguntó Ted.

-Dejó de tocar. No sé qué sentiría. Solo se volteó en la silla y nos miró con el ceño fruncido a todos-se rió-. Se veía como un niño enfadado. Tu abuela le insistió para que continuara pero no lo hizo. Lucía nervioso y cuando nos distrajimos se levantó para mirar por la ventana.

-Se puede decir que papá era un hombre oscuro cuando era joven, ¿verdad?

-No es eso, Ted-le cogió las manos a su hijo-. Tu padre tuvo una infancia complicada. Vio convertirse a su madre en una adicta al crack que se drogaba para acostarse con hombres y cuando el proxeneta que la obligaba a hacer eso, se acercaba a tu papá solo lo lastimaba y ella no hacía nada para defenderlo. Eso lastimó mucho a Christian y en cierto modo ayudó para que se convirtiera en algo de lo que era cuando lo conocí.

Ted abrió los ojos y la miró asombrado. Ahora entendía porque su padre los protegía tanto y se sentía como el peor ser humano del mundo cuando a alguno le pasaba una mínima cosa mala. Se calló sus comentarios y una idea apareció en su mente. No era un niño y siempre había tenido la duda sobre el asunto del cuarto desocupado que llevaba dos años cerrado con llave.

-¿Y lo del sadomasoquismo?-preguntó con algo de temor-. ¿Es una consecuencia de su dolorosa infancia?

-Eso ya es otra historia-se mostró indignada-. Christian fue un chico algo incontrolable en su adolescencia. En esa época conoció a una mujer que lo convirtió en su sumiso y lo introdujo a ese mundo.

-¿Lo que él hacía era malo?

-No era malo, Ted-respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Es solo que no es algo común. Es una preferencia de vida. Una mujer lo instruyó para que controlara su temperamento y desahogara su furia de otra manera.

-¿Quién es esa mujer?-preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ana se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro. Ted la observó hacerlo. Su madre era una mujer dulce que no se enojaba con frecuencia y que siempre tenía una respuesta suave para cualquier problema. Sin embargo, su actitud se parecía a la de un león enjaulado y muy enfadado.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Es una maldita bruja pedófila!-exclamó asustando a su hijo- ¡Le metió en la cabeza a tu padre ideas equivocadas sobre el amor y las relaciones afectivas! ¡Le convenció de que él no necesitaba a nadie para ser feliz! ¡Que con solo su imperio y teniendo el control de todo tenía suficiente!

Ana se encogió sobre sí misma y rompió a llorar. Su hijo se levantó de la silla y la abrazó para tranquilizarla.

-Tranquila, mamá-le besó la coronilla-. Tú cambiaste a mi papá. Le enseñaste que aunque se tenga todo el dinero del mundo sino tienes con quien compartirlo la vida no vale nada.

-Estuve a punto de perderlo por ese motivo, Ted.

Alarma. Ted la separó y la miró a los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Ana salió de los brazos de su hijo y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Lo que voy a contarte, nadie lo sabe-comenzó ella a decir-. Ya eres un hombre y quiero que lo tomes con madurez.

-Me asustas, mamá-se alejó un poco de ella.

-Tú papá tenía un estilo de vida algo particular-relató-. Sus relaciones sentimentales se desarrollaban de una forma poco común.

-Sí, ya lo sé-frunció el ceño-. Mi padre no tenía novias, tenía sumisas y las golpeaba cuando no le obedecían. Podrá ser una preferencia sexual pero me parece algo asqueroso y el hombre que lo practica es un cobarde inhumano.

-Déjame terminar, hijo-el rogó ella.

-Te golpeó y también te veía como una sumisa, ¿verdad?-gruñó Ted y Ana abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Su hijo parecía tener la misma habilidad de su padre de adivinar lo que ella pensaba.

-Sí-aceptó ella-, pero eso fue al principio. Cuando nos conocimos. No tenía idea de la clase de cosas que hacía tu padre. Me dio un contrato de sumisa y quería que firmara pero yo aún no estaba segura.

-Dijiste que estuviste a punto de perderlo por ese motivo-le recordó Ted-. ¿Se alejaron por un tiempo? ¿Qué pasó, mamá?

-Le pedí que me mostrara la peor forma de castigo que podía dar-respondió con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas-. Y él lo hizo. Me golpeo seis veces con un cinturón.

Ted apretó los puños y se dio la vuelta para ir a enfrentar a su padre. Ana lo siguió mientras trataba de detenerlo.

-Ted no fue culpa de Christian. Yo le pedí que lo hiciera.

-¿Qué hiciste esa vez?-se volteó para enfrentarla.

-Le confesé que lo amaba y me fui del apartamento-respondió.

-¿Qué hizo él?

-Me dijo que no debía amarlo. Que era un error…

Christian apareció en ese momento por la puerta de la oficina. Se detuvo en seco al ver a su esposa llorando y a su hijo con los puños crispados y el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?-se acercó a Ana-. ¿Estás bien, nena?-miró a su hijo-. ¿Qué le hiciste a tu madre?

-Eres un cobarde-le susurró Ted desafiándolo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-se paró frente a su hijo.

-¿Qué razones tuviste para aprovecharte de las jovencitas que tuviste como sumisas?-le preguntó Ted-. ¿Pensabas hacerle a mi madre lo mismo que a ellas?

-Eso es parte del pasado, Ted-replicó Christian y se dio la vuelta-. Vámonos, mi amor.

Cogió a Ana del brazo y se encaminaron a la salida.

-¡RESPONDEME, CHRISTIAN GREY!-exigió Ted con un frio grito.

Phoebe y Nick salieron de la cocina al escuchar el grito de su hermano y observaron la escena. Christian se detuvo y giró para mirar a su hijo.

-¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA HABLARME DE ESA MANERA?-gritó.

-UN HIJO QUE BUSCA RESPUESTAS-exclamó Ted con la voz quebrada-. NO ME SIENTO ORGULLOSO DE TENER UN PADRE QUE GOLPEABA MUJERES SIN RAZON ALGUNA.

-NO LAS GOLPEABA PORQUE QUERIA-replicó Christian-. TENÍA UNA RAZON. UNA ERRONEA RAZON PERO ERA MI MOTIVO.

-No me dijiste toda la verdad hace años, ¿cierto?-confirmó Ted herido-. No confías en tu familia.

-Temía una reacción parecida a la que tú estás teniendo, Ted-repuso Christian y se alejó un poco de su hijo para hablar en voz alta-. Aquí todos saben la clase prácticas sexuales que desempeñé antes de conocer a su madre-comenzó a decir-. Incluso ella fue víctima de uno de los castigos que solía dar a mis sumisas.

Ana se acercó a su esposo y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Christian la cobijó con los suyos y continuó su confesión.

-Ted, hace un rato dijiste que tenías miedo de que las sombras que te perseguían te hicieran lastimar a la mujer que amas-continuó el empresario-. Es algo en lo que yo también debí pensar pero tenía sombras de mi terrible infancia que me hicieron adquirir un odio acérrimo hacia mi madre-bajó la cabeza-. Mis sumisas tenían una particularidad.

-¿Qué clase de particularidad?-preguntó Phoebe que se había acercado a su hermano y lo sostenía por el brazo.

-Todas eran chicas morenas-respondió.

-¿Por qué?-Nick miró fijamente a su padre con sus claros ojos grises-. ¿A quién te recordaban?

Christian miró a Anastasia y ella asintió con la cabeza. Los chicos merecían saber la verdad.

-Me recordaban a mi madre-repuso-. La odie por muchos años y siempre quise cobrarle por permitir que el proxeneta me lastimara. Solo cuando su madre apareció, fue que me di cuenta de que eso era una completa estupidez. Casi la pierdo por dejarme llevar por mis instintos vengativos y controladores-miró a Ted-. Tus sombras son diferentes a las mías.

-Quieres adoptar a un niño, Ted-intervino Anastasia-. Serás un padre maravilloso. Cuando tú llegaste, Christian tenía miedo porque pensaba que sería un mal padre pero hasta ahora lo ha hecho muy bien.

-Mucha gente dice que te pareces a mí, Ted-se le acercó-. Cometí errores en el pasado pero los enmendé a tiempo para poder hacer de ti y de tus hermanos, personas de bien. En mis planes nunca estuvo tener una familia. Si tu madre no me hubiera, abandonado esa noche, tal vez ahora no estaríamos juntos, me habría cansado de ella y la habría botado a la primera oportunidad. Tuve que estar cinco doloroso días solo para darme cuenta de que la necesitaba a mi lado.

Ted tragó saliva con fuerza y apretó los parpados. No quería llorar pero se sentía pequeño y desprotegido. Había sido grosero con su padre, lo había juzgado por cosas del pasado que en realidad no tenían importancia y su madre solo quiso contarle.

Abrió los ojos y miró a su papá a través de las lágrimas que salían de ellos. Vio que su viejo le sonreía. Era Christian Grey, el jodido controlador, obsesivo en todo los sentidos pero en el fondo un cariñoso y preocupado padre que había cambiado cuando maravillosa mujer alumbró sus sombras con su inocente luz.

-Discúlpame, papá-susurró-. Por esta forma de enfrentar las cosas. Es que temo lastimar a Katrina y no ser un buen padre para Ian.

-Tienes todo para ser el mejor jefe de familia-le dijo Christian, abrazándolo-. Estás a tiempo de cambiar el rumbo de tu vida.

El momento se cerró con un cálido abrazo familiar en torno a Ted y Christian. Ana cobijaba con sus manos las cabezas de sus dos hombres favoritos. Los que le dieron forma a su vida cuando llegaron. Los dos de manera inesperada pero a los que sabía que eran una bendición del cielo.


	16. Chapter 16

Me disculpo por la demora pero es que estoy en final de semestre y muy ocupada en mi trabajo... Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.. me animan para continuar mi historia. Un abrazo y besos :)

Capítulo 16

La interesante charla de familia terminó con una increíble cena preparada por todos. Gail había salido a visitar a Sophie y no había quien cocinara, los cinco integrantes de la familia tomaron cartas en el asunto y se apoderaron de la cocina. Anastasia se encargó del platillo principal mientras Christian iba a comprar champaña para celebrar y Phoebe y Nick preparaban el postre. Ted, por su parte, había ido a revisar como estaba su pequeño huésped de la noche. Entró con sigilo a su habitación y lo vio durmiendo profundo sobre las cobijas y abrazado a la almohada. El muchacho sonrió y sacó su móvil del bolsillo.

-Orfanato Moon Light, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-le contestó la voz de una mujer.

-Buenas noches-saludó Ted en un tono bajo para no despertar a Ian-. Habla Theodore Grey. Soy profesor de la escuela de música 4/4 e Ian Holmes es uno de mis estudiantes. Tengo autorización del director de la escuela para cuidar del niño cuando no tengo clases y lo llevo en las noches al orfanato-se rascó-. Es que tuve un problema esta noche y no me es posible llevarlo y se quedara en mi casa. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-Bueno, señor Grey-le comenzó a explicar la joven-, tenemos reglas para el trato de extraños con los niños y por lo general las personas que pasan tiempo con ellos son los que los van a adoptar. Sin embargo, me alegra que Ian este compartiendo tiempo con alguien.

-¿A qué se refiere?-le causó curiosidad la nueva información que le estaban dando sobre el niño.

-Es un niño muy complicado. No le gusta estar con nadie. No sé si es una fortuna o una mala suerte que las parejas que vienen a ver a los niños terminen enamorándose de él y a Ian simplemente no le gusta.

-¿El niño todavía está disponible para adopción?-preguntó esperanzado.

-Desde luego, señor Grey. A pesar de su extraño comportamiento, tenemos la esperanza de que alguien se interese en él y el niño se interese en esa persona.

-Me gustaría empezar a hacer el proceso de adopción de Ian-dijo Ted sonriendo.

-¿Está seguro, señor Grey?

-Por completo-aceptó y miró a Ian que se retorcía en la cama y parecía tener frio-. Me llevo bien con el niño y quisiera darle un hogar.

-De acuerdo-se escuchó que removía unos papeles-. Primero tiene que conocer el historial completo de Ian.

-¿Puedo ir en la mañana por él?

-Lo siento, señor Grey pero los fines de semana no atendemos-repuso la chica con suavidad. ¿Tiene algún correo electrónico donde pueda enviarle el archivo digital?

-Desde luego…

Ted le dio el correo y se despidió de la mujer. Colgó el teléfono y se acercó a la cama. Ian parecía luchar con su elegante traje. Lucía incómodo y trataba de quitarse la corbata.

-Shhh. Tranquilo-susurró mientras le aflojaba la corbatica y desabrochaba el primer botón de la camisa. Luego le quitó el saco, los zapatos y los pantalones. Meneó la cabeza con decepción al darse cuenta que Phoebe no estaba preparada para ser mamá o sencillamente no quería despertar al niño y por eso no le retiró la ropa. El problema era que ponerle de ropa. Tenía a un niño de cuatro años en camiseta y bóxer durmiendo en su cama. Se levantó y rebuscó entre su ropa y encontró una de sus bermudas de baño. Eran algo grande pero por lo menos le servirían al niño. Con cuidado se la puso y lo metió entre las cobijas.

-Descansa, pequeño-le dio un beso en la frente-. Haré todo lo posible por cambiarte la vida y hacerte feliz. Estoy enamorado de la bibliotecaria que tanto adoras. Tal vez podamos ser una familia algún día.

-Kevin-susurró Ian y movió la mano por encima de la cama.

-¿Kevin?-Ted frunció el ceño.

-Debe ser su muñeco favorito-comentó una voz desde la puerta.

Ted levantó la mirada y vio a su mamá con una linda sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

-Te queda el papel de padre-continuó ella.

-¿Hace cuánto estás mirándome?-preguntó acercándosele.

-Desde que le pusiste la bermuda y lo metiste bajó las cobijas-respondió Ana-. Ahora dale su muñeco. Se ve inquieto y no queremos que se despierte.

Ted asintió con la cabeza y buscó por toda la habitación la maleta de Ian. La encontró dentro de su enorme armario y la sacó. Le daba algo de vergüenza abrirla pero necesitaba el muñeco. Corrió el cierre y buscó. Encontró el famoso libro que Ian llevaba a diario para leer, una carpeta con unas partituras, un cuaderno algo viejo y el muñeco.

-Aquí estás-sacó de la maleta un perrito blanco con orejas negras y ojos verdes. Era muy suavecito y tenía un collar que decía "Kevin". Se acercó a la cama y puso con suavidad el peluche entre las manos del niño-. Aquí tienes, pequeño.

Ian tanteo con sus manos y cuando sintió el perro lo atrajo hacia su pecho y lo apretó.

-Vamos a comer, cielo-Ana halo a Ted de la mano-. El niño debe dormir. Pareciera que no tuviera una cama cómoda.

-Te aseguro que la tiene-respondió Ted-. Vive en Moon Light. Es uno de los mejores orfanatos de la ciudad-bajó la cabeza-. Comenzaré a hacer los trámites de adopción. En mi correo debe haber una información sobre Ian que me dijeron debía tener.

-Estás decidido a adoptar al niño-aseguró Ana al ver el entusiasmo de Ted

-Ian se lo merece y yo necesito una responsabilidad de verdad-repuso el muchacho, quitándose el saco, la camisa y la corbata de su traje.

Ana observó a su hijo. No entendía en que momento el niño, su bebé se había convertido en hombre. Le recordaba a Christian cuando era más joven. La amplia espalda con sus músculos bien trabajados, los hombros anchos y los brazos fuertes.

-No me mires así-pidió Ted a su mamá.

-Solo me fijaba en lo guapo que te has puesto-dijo con una pícara sonrisa en la boca-. Creo que Katrina es la chica ideal para ti y estará muy contenta de ver a la clase de hombre que ha enamorado.

-Por Dios, mamá-se puso una camiseta de su banda favorita, Muse, y unos jeans negros acompañados de unas converse blancas-. No quiero que ella se enamore de mi aspecto físico. Quiero que me ame por la persona que soy. Por lo que tengo en el corazón, no lo por los millones que hay en mi cuenta bancaria.

El muchacho se puso frente a su madre y la miró con una expresión algo infantil en su mirada.

-El niño se fue-continuó Ted-. Ya no iré detrás de unas piernas, un buen trasero o unos senos enormes. Katrina es perfecta. No es una rubia escultural pero la tiene sonrisa más hermosa que he visto.

-Eso es amor, hijo-dijo Christian desde la puerta, mirándolos-. Pero el amor no me va a llenar el hueco que tengo en el estómago. Muero de hambre y sé que ustedes dos también.

-Estoy hablando con su hijo, señor Grey-replicó Ana fingiendo enojo.

Ted puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio el beso que se daban sus padres. Casi treinta años de matrimonio y se portaban como un par de críos recién comprometidos.

-¿Estás poniendo los ojos en blanco, muchacho?-preguntó Christian a su hijo sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.

-Lo estoy haciendo, señor Grey-gruñó y salió de la habitación.

-Igual de gruñón a ti-comentó Ana sonriendo.

-Pero con tu lengua viperina y tus hermosos ojos-Christian le pasó un dedo por los labios-. Soy afortunado por eso.

-Teddy puede ser un poco más peligroso que yo con su boca-le guiñó un ojo y salió por la puerta.

Christian sonrió como tonto y se dispuso a irse per antes su mirada se topó con el pequeño cuerpo de Ian que descansaba en la cama de su hijo. Hubo algo que le causo curiosidad. La pose que tenía el niño era idéntica a la que Ted adoptaba para dormir. Siempre de medio lado con algo entre los brazos y el ceño fruncido como si pensara en miles de cosas a la vez y tratara de entender cada una de ellas. Christian tuvo un mini infarto por unos momentos pero agitó la cabeza para desaparecer el sosiego que lo afectaba.

-Es solo tu imaginación, Grey-susurró para sí mismo-. Aunque será mejor que investigues. No sea que este pequeño traiga más sorpresas de las que esperas. Descansa, pequeño Ian.

Y sin más que decir salió del cuarto.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

La luz del sol le dio directo en los ojos y no le permitió volverlos a cerrar. Theodore Grey abrió por completo su clara mirada y se sentó en la cama. No había dormido tan bien en años. La noche anterior había tenido un momento familiar muy íntimo pero muy ameno. Sonreía como un crío cada vez que veía a sus padres darse un beso o cuando se quedaban mirando a los ojos. Le alegraba que el amor entre ellos aun fuera visible y sin querer recordó a Katrina. Quería una historia de amor parecida con ella pero no sabía si la chica sentía lo mismo que él. Se decidió por olvidar el asunto y salió de la cama. Con un bostezo enorme, se dirigió al baño y se dio un duchazo rápido. Se envolvió en la toalla y fue a vestirse. Optó por repetir la ropa que había usado la noche anterior. Volvió para arreglar su cama. Mientras hacía las cobijas a un lado le vino un presentimiento.

-Algo falta aquí-se dijo, rascándose la cabeza.

Comenzó a hacer memoria de todas las cosas que ocupaban su habitación y se dio cuenta de que nada faltaba. De repente…

-¡Ian!-exclamó y salió corriendo para buscarlo por el apartamento.

El niño no estaba en la sala, ni en la cocina…y… ¡NO ESTABA POR NINGUN LADO!

-No lleva ni dos días conmigo y ya se me perdió-refunfuñó mientras caminaba de vuelta a su habitación-. Qué clase de padre soy.

Mientras caminaba escuchó ruidos en la oficina. Le llamó la atención y se acercó. Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro al ver a Ian sentado en las piernas de Christian jugando con un modelo armable de un avión.

-¿Te gusta?-le preguntó Christian al niño.

-Es muy bonito-respondió Ian-. ¿Es suyo, señor Grey?

-Así es-respondió con una sonrisa-. Me lo regaló mi esposa cuando aún éramos novios.

-¿Qué es un novio?-miró a Christian mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Es una persona a la que quieres mucho y con la que quieres estar siempre-respondió.

-¿Cómo una mamá?-preguntó.

-Algo parecido-admitió-. Solo que esa persona se vuelve demasiado importante para ti y la que quieres demasiado.

-¿Cómo Teddy a Katrina?

Christian soltó una carcajada y el pequeño solo sonrió travieso y siguió jugando con el avión. Ted sintió que su cara pasaba por todos los tonos de rojo que existían.

-Yo creo que el niño ya se dio cuenta-comentó Ana.

Ted miró a su madre.

-La amas, Teddy-continuó ella-. ¿Por qué te pones de tantos colores cuando Ian dice algo como ello?

-Porque Ian habla mucho con Katrina y no quiero que le diga-repuso-. Apenas me estoy acostumbrando a la idea y aún no sé cómo afrontar lo que siento.

-Deja de ser tan cuadriculado-le pidió Ana-. Que te parezcas a Christian no quiere decir que debas ser como él. Las emociones y los sentimientos no pueden controlarse. Estás enamorado y punto.

Ted se quedó callado.

-¿O no la amas?-lo retó.

Teddy volteó a mirarla con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No vuelvas a decir eso-replicó-. Sí la amo. La amo demasiado.

Ana se acercó a su hijo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros con cariño y observaron juntos la curiosa escena que se desarrollaba en la oficina.

-Se despertó a las siete de la mañana-comentó Ana-. Lo encontré sentadito en la sala de televisión viendo caricaturas. Me dijo que tenía hambre y desayunamos juntos. Luego apareció Christian y le dijo que le iba a mostrar algo que le iba a gustar.

-Le está enseñando el aeroplano armable que le regalaste-comentó Ted-. Le luce el papel de abuelo.

-La verdad es que se tomó bien la idea que ibas a adoptar a Ian-suspiró aliviada-. Nada parecido a la reacción que tuvo cuando le dije que venias en camino.

Ted vio que su madre bajaba la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Estoy aquí, mamá-le recordó Ted-, y papá aceptó que iba a tener un hijo y tomó su responsabilidad.

-Tienes razón-sonrió y se borró las lágrimas que le rodaban por el rostro-. Es solo que recuerdo lo que me dijo ese día y aún duele.

-Tranquila-la abrazó-. Es solo que no estaba preparado. Pues yo tampoco lo estoy pero jamás abandonaría a mi hijo y a mi esposa.

-Yo creo que si lo estás-lo miró-. Vas a adoptar a un niño. Lo que pasaba con Christian era que creía que no iba a ser un buen padre por su terrible pasado y esas cosas pero hasta ahora lo ha hecho muy bien. Aunque no pueda controlarlos a ustedes.

-En especial a mí-aceptó con una sonrisa traviesa en la boca.

-Es cierto-lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados-. Revolucionaste a la familia cuando nos dijiste que te ibas a estudiar música. Tu papá sintió que se le juntaba toda la ira que tenía en su interior. Estuvo varios días por ahí siempre refunfuñando.

-Supe que discutieron por ese motivo.

-Él estaba muy enojado conmigo porque yo te apoyaba de manera incondicional-le contó-. Lamento mucho que Nicholas y Phoebe tuvieran que sufrir nuestras constantes discusiones.

-Es una pena por ellos-sonrió-. Voy a desayunar. Tengo hambre.

-Te llevo. Tu padre tampoco ha desayunado y tus hermanos continúan dormidos. Así que tendré que preparar algo para todos.

-No tengo ropa para Ian y no puedo ponerle el traje que le compre anoche-comentó Ted mientras caminaban.

-No te preocupes por eso-lo tranquilizó su madre-. Le pedí a Taylor que me llevara a la misma tienda de ropa infantil a la que solía llevarte cuando eras niño y le compre algo de ropa y dos pares de tenis.

-Gracias, mamá-sonrió-. Ya estás empezando a comportarte como una abuela.

-Bueno, si las cosas te salen bien, el niño será tu hijo muy pronto entonces debo comportarme como una abuela.

-Aunque el pequeño no lo sepa-le hizo recordar su hijo con una ceja levantada.

-Exacto.

Teddy iba a responder algo pero su celular comenzó a sonar. "Endlessly" resonó por la cocina y el muchacho sintió que su corazón quería salírsele del pecho.

-Dame un minuto-se excusó con Ana-. Iré a contestar.

No espero respuesta sino que se fue hasta su habitación. En el camino respondió la llamada.

-Grey-dijo en un tono demasiado suave para su, en ocasiones, imponente presencia.

-Hola, Ted-la dulce voz que hacía tamborilear su corazón, salió del otro lado del auricular.

-Hola, Katrina-la saludó-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Mucho mejor-respondió y Ted supo que ella también estaba sonriendo. Lo escuchaba en su voz-. No me duele tanto el brazo como anoche.

-Me alegro-se recostó en la cama-. ¿Cómo te terminó de ir anoche?

-Pues… mi hermano me trajo al apartamento y no se fue hasta que no se aseguró de que estaba bien-le contó a Ted-. Toda mi familia se revolucionó y están buscando a Daniel por toda la ciudad.

-Yo les ayudaré a encontrarlo-dijo poniéndose un poco serio-. Lo importante es que no andes sola por la calle y menos que te quedes sola en tu casa.

-Te preocupas más por mí que mi propio padre-dijo ella y Ted se sonrojó-. Pareces mi hermano.

-Soy tu amigo y te lo dije en el hospital-le recordó Ted-. Los amigos se cuidan.

-De acuerdo. ¿Y a ti como te fue?-preguntó ella con un ligero interés en la voz que Ted notó de inmediato.

-Muy bien-respondió-. Anoche mis padres y mis hermanos estuvieron en mi apartamento y cenamos juntos. Además, tengo a Ian por el fin de semana.

-¿Te quedaste con Ian?-se sorprendió-. Pensé que lo habías llevado de vuelta al orfanato.

-Iba a llevarlo-aseguró él-. Lo que pasó es que justo cuando iba a comer con él y mi hermana pues pasamos por el sitio donde fuiste atacada y no iba a dejarte ahí, tirada sin que recibieras atención médica y cómo no fuimos a comer los envíe a mi casa mientras me iba contigo y olvide por completo que debía devolver a Ian-se rió.

-Eres el colmo andante, Theodore Grey-lo regañó Katrina-. ¿Cómo es posible que se te olviden esas cosas?

-Fue la ansiedad del momento-se excusó-. La verdad es que me encanta tenerlo en mi casa. Durmió conmigo y es tan lindo que me dieron ganas de adoptarlo.

El silencio era la respuesta que Katrina le daba a Ted ante su sorpresa.

-¿Estás seguro de eso?-le preguntó ella luego de un minuto entero de silencio.

-Por completo-respondió con orgullo-. Anoche hable con una chica del orfanato y me envió información del niño. Se les nota que quieren que alguien lo adopte pronto.

-¿Ha sido difícil que alguien lo adopte?

-No, Katrina-respondió con tristeza-. Muchas parejas se han interesado en él pero las cosas con el niño no resultan. Espero no estar cometiendo un error.

-Yo creo que no lo estás cometiendo-lo animó ella-. A Ian se le nota que le gusta estar contigo. Me haría muy feliz que se convirtiera en tu hijo.

-Yo también sería muy feliz si lo fuera.

-Oye, Ted-Katrina decidió cambiar un poco el tema-. ¿Podría ver a Ian?

-Podemos ir a visitarte-repuso el muchacho sonriendo y sintió que una felicidad enorme lo embargaba-. Si te parece bien.

-Es perfecto, Ted-dijo ella con entusiasmo-. Rachel saldrá con mi hermano y me quedaré sola. Serán buena compañía.

-Es perfecto-sonrió como tonto.

-De acuerdo. Entonces te dejo para que arregles tus asuntos y nos vemos a la 1:00, ¿te parece?

-Me parece. Adiós, Katrina.

-Adiós Teddy. Nos vemos en la tarde y me alegra que te hayas decidido por darle un hogar a Ian.

-A mí también me alegra haberlo hecho.

Katrina cortó la llamada y Ted soltó un suspiro. Ya podía creérselo. Amaba a Katrina con todo su corazón. La quería para él y estuvo tentado a decirle que la quería como madre del niño pero no debía mostrar las ansias y espantar a la chica de sus sueños de esa forma. Se quedó recostado en la cama, pensando hasta que su madre lo llamó para desayunar.


	18. Chapter 18

Ya no se ni como agradecerles que sigan mis historia... Los dejo con el nuevo capitulo... Un abrazo...

Advertencia: (me disculpo por no haberla hecho antes xD) Algunos personajes son propiedad de E.L. James... la historia es producto de la loca imaginación de mi cabecita... No es una cuarta parte... Gracias :D

Disfruten :)

Capítulo 18

-¿A dónde vamos, Teddy?-preguntó Ian desde el puesto de atrás.

-A visitar a Katrina-respondió con una sonrisa enorme en los labios.

-¡Bravo!-celebró el pequeño mientras aplaudía y Ted se soltó a reír.

Katrina le había dado instrucciones de cómo llegar al edificio en el que vivía. Ted no tuvo problemas para llegar y se parqueó con cuidado en el estacionamiento del lugar. No era un complejo tan grande ni lujoso como el Escala pero tampoco era de estrato bajo ni nada parecido.

-Hemos llegado, pequeño-anunció Ted, saliendo del auto.

Ian saltó emocionado mientras Ted se carcajeaba por verlo tan feliz. Abrió la puerta del niño y lo ayudó a bajar. Se sintió orgulloso de estar haciendo a Ian parte de su familia. Se veía más alegre que el día que lo conoció. Además, le lucía bastante la ropa que Ana le había comprado al pequeño. Un short gris, una camiseta negra con un estampado de un león y unas converses negras, lo hacían ver como todo un Grey.

-Dame la mano-le pidió al pequeño.

El chiquitín agarró la mano de su profesor y se dirigieron al ascensor. Se metieron y comenzaron a subir al piso en el que estaba el apartamento de la chica.

-"No hay seguridad"-pensó Ted mientras subían-. "Daniel tendrá acceso muy fácil a Katrina y puede hacerle más daño del que ya le ha hecho"

-¿En qué piensas, Ted?

El muchacho bajó la mirada y se encontró con los claros ojos de Ian que lo veían con curiosidad.

-En nada importante, pequeño-sonrió-. Solo que ya quiero ver a Katrina.

-Eso es muy importante-dijo Ian-. Yo sé que la quieres.

Ted levantó a Ian en sus brazos y lo miró.

-Te voy a contar un secreto pero quiero que me prometas que no le dirás a Katrina, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo prometo-levantó su pequeña y regordeta mano derecha y se la llevó al corazón.

-Está bien-Ted tomó aire profundamente-. Amo a Katrina.

Ian abrió la boca sorprendido pero luego frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué es amar?

-Es cuando quieres tanto a una persona que darías todo porque ella sea feliz-respondió Ted-. Aunque no amas a todas las personas de la misma forma.

-No entiendo-se rascó la cabeza.

-Luego te lo explicaré con mayor detalle-sonrió-. Ya llegamos al piso de Katrina.

Salieron del ascensor y caminaron a través de un pasillo largo hasta llegar a la puerta marcada con el número 22. Ted tocó el timbre y esperó por un momento. Adentro se escucharon ruidos. Reconoció la voz de Katrina de inmediato y la de Andreiv, puso mala cara al saber que el hermano del amor de su vida estaba con ella y no podrían hablar a gusto. La puerta se abrió y apareció Rachel, la rubia, compañera de apartamento de Katrina.

-Hola-le saludó Ted con un poco de timidez-. Busco a Katrina.

-Hola-lo saludó ella con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Ella los está esperando. Pasen, por favor.

Ted entró y dejó a Ian en el piso. El niño se mantuvo todo el tiempo cogido de su mano y entró pegado a él al pequeño apartamento. Teddy sonrió al sentir al pequeño refugiado en su mano. Le parecía muy tierno tenerlo allí.

Se sentaron en el sofá y Rachel les pidió que esperaran y se metió por un corredor. No era un piso muy grande. Era lo suficiente para dos chicas como Rachel y Katrina. Ted se sintió cómodo en aquel lugar. Se imaginó por un momento, una tarde de lluvia y él con Katrina arrunchados en la cama de ella viendo alguna película o haciendo el amor. Era su sueño, hacerle el amor toda una tarde sin prisas y suavemente hasta que los dos terminaran tan agotados que solo fueran capaces de abrazarse y cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unas voces que se acercaban por el pasillo y levantó la mirada. Rachel venía cogida de la mano con Andreiv y detrás de ellos Katrina con su brazo inmovilizado. Aun se le veía el moratón bajo el ojo aunque lograba disimularlo un poco con el leve maquillaje que se había aplicado.

-¡Katrina!-Ian corrió hacia la chica con los brazos abiertos y la abrazó por las piernas.

-¡Ian!-Ted se levantó de golpe-. Ten cuidado.

-Tranquilo-lo calmó me siento un poco mejor-se agachó frente a Ian y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo, Katrina?-preguntó el niño poniendo una cara triste.

-Me golpee un poco fuerte ayer-contestó omitiendo quien la había golpeado y por qué lo había hecho.

-¿Te duele?-le pasó una mano por el brazo con suavidad.

-Un poco-admitió haciendo pucheros-. Aunque me dieron unos medicamentos para que no me doliera y los tomó cuando siento alguna molesta.

Ian solo sonrió y la abrazó. Katrina lo cobijó con su brazo sano.

-¿Y quién es este jovencito?-preguntó Andreiv observando al niño refugiado en los brazos de su hermana.

-Te presentó a Ian Holmes-intervino Ted mirando con fijeza a Andreiv.

-Hablaba con la dama, señor Grey-replicó el enorme ruso.

-Andreiv… -Rachel le pasó una mano por el pecho-. Vámonos.

Katrina se puso en pie y le indicó con un gesto a Ian que abrazara las piernas de Ted. Pudo ver en los ojos de Theodore un brillo peligroso. El niño se aferró a las piernas de su profesor y lo hizo desconcentrarse un poco.

-No, Ted-le dijo Katrina mirándolo-. El niño.

Teddy levantó a Ian y se fue a sentar en el sillón. Sacó su móvil y lo puso en las manos del pequeño que comenzó a jugar muy contento.

-Vete, Andreiv-Katrina lo miró con fijeza.

-Cuídate de Grey-le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana y salió. Rachel le lanzó un "yo hablo con él" y se despidió de los tres.

-Disculpa a mi hermano, Ted-le pidió Katrina sentándose junto a él.

-Lo entiendo-replicó Ted, acariciando el cabello de Ian-. Tampoco dejaría a mi hermana sola con un hombre al que apenas he visto una vez.

-¿Cuántos años tiene ella?-preguntó para desviar la conversación.

-Veinticuatro-respondió Ted, sonriendo-. El problema es que papá y yo no podemos dejar de tratarla como una niña. Phoebe seguirá siendo la princesita de la casa.

-Tiene la misma edad que yo-dijo Katrina sonrojándose.

Ted la miró de golpe.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó sin creerle.

-De veritas, de veritas-dijo ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Creía que tenías la misma edad que yo.

-La gente siempre piensa que soy mayor de lo que en realidad soy-admitió-. Andreiv es el mayor de los cuatro.

-¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

-Tres-dejó vagar su mirada por la sala-. Andreiv, Bastián y Yelena. Yelena y Bastián son mellizos

-Qué curioso eso. Viéndolo así, tus hermanos deben tener la edad de Nicholas, mi hermano pequeño.

-¿Veintidós años?-supuso la chica.

-Desde luego.

-Teddy tengo hambre-dijo Ian dejando a un lado del celular.

-Hora de almorzar-dijo Katrina sonriendo.

* * *

Se sentaron en la cocina a comer. Katrina había preparado algo sencillo. Arroz con pollo acompañado de un buen vino para los adultos y un jugo de piña para el pequeño Ian. Lo curioso fue que ocurrió lo mismo que cuando estaban almorzando en el restaurante de comida latino-americana: Ian luchaba con la enorme pierna de pollo que Katrina le había puesto en el plato.

-Calma, pequeño carnívoro-le dijo Ted, riendo-. Vas a mandar a volar a ese pollo.

-Los pollos no vuelan, Theodore-gruñó Katrina, levantando una ceja.

-Pues Ian les va a enseñar a volar aun después de muertos-siguió riendo y Katrina lo siguió.

-Permíteme ayudarte, pequeño-esta vez fue Katrina quien se levantó de su asiento y se ubicó al lado de Ian para cortar la carne-. Yo sé que es delicioso coger el hueso del pollo con la mano y chuparlo pero está bastante grande y puedes untarte-miró a Ian que se limpiaba los dedos con unas servilletas que le había pasado Ted-. Aunque ya estás bastante untado.

-Es un niño, Katrina-replicó Ted-. Deberíamos dejarlo que haga esas cosas.

-¿Y su ropa? Los niños son expertos en ponerse los dedos manchados de grasa en la ropa y ensuciarla.

-Eso no pasara, ¿verdad Ian?

-No-dijo el niño moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Por eso me limpio con las servilletas.

Katrina observó a Ian y a Ted. Le parecía extraño pensar que eran demasiado parecidos para no ser familia.

Terminaron de comer e Ian se quejó que estaba cansado y quería dormir. Lo llevaron a la habitación de Katrina y lo recostaron en la cama y se durmió de inmediato.

-¿Estás seguro de que el niño no es familiar tuyo?-preguntó Katrina, saliendo del habitación detrás de Ted.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-se detuvo y la miró con su ceño fruncido.

-Se parece mucho a ti-respondió-. La forma de comer, de mirar.

-Estás igual que mi papá-replicó Ted y se encaminó hacia la sala. Katrina lo siguió.

-Ordena tu mente, Ted-le ordenó ella-. Eres hijo de un hombre famoso por ser muy controlador. No creo que hayas cometido un error en una de tus tantas aventuras sexuales.

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?-le preguntó enojado.

-Dijiste que somos amigos-le recordó ella-. Los amigos se tienen confianza. ¿Confías en mí?

-Como nunca he confiado en alguien-respondió-. Es solo que… no entiendo porque dicen que Ian se parece a mí.

-Tiene gestos tuyos muy particulares. Además de los mismo ojos y el mismo color de cabello de tu padre.

-Los niños son más hermosos entre más años pasan-replicó Ted exasperado-. No se te haga raro que existan muchos niños como Ian en otros países.

-Ian tiene la marca registrada Grey-comentó ella-. Esos misteriosos ojos grises.

-Es solo casualidad-meneó la cabeza-. Un hijo mío solo tendría ojos azules.

-La genética es extraña, Ted-le explicó ella-. Mis hermanos menores tienen los ojos azules oscuros de mi bisabuela por parte de padre. Nadie en la familia tiene ese color de ojos. Ni siquiera papá.

Ted bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños.

-Tienes que saber que yo también me he planteado lo mismo muchas veces-confesó-. He visto las cosas que hace y algunas me recuerdan a mi papá o a mí cuando era más pequeño.

-Hazte una prueba de ADN y sal de la duda-le sugirió Katrina.

-No quiero parecer un psicópata obsesivo-replicó Ted-. Ian pasa todo el tiempo conmigo. Tal vez aprendió algunas costumbres y las repite.

-¿Por qué lo vas a adoptar?-preguntó al fin.

-Porque lo quiero-respondió sin dudar-. Cuando lo conocí me dijeron que había alguien que se encargaba de él pero no sé quién es…-movió la cabeza hacia un lado y vio una foto en la mesa de centro. Abrió los ojos al reconocer a la mujer que le sonreía desde el retrato.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Katrina al ver la transformación en su rostro.

-¿De dónde conoces a esa mujer?-señaló la foto.

Katrina miró la foto y se maldijo por dentro. Debió haberla quitado antes de que Ted llegara.

-¿La conoces?-le preguntó ella.

-Es Elena Lincoln-respondió Ted-. La conocí cuando tenía dieciséis años en una cena de negocios que tuvo mi papá en un club. Mi madre la odia. Dice que ella arruinó la vida de mi papá aunque nunca supe por qué lo decía.

Katrina se acercó a Ted y lo miró de frente.

-Ted…-se le quebró un poco la voz-, por esto era que no quería relacionarme contigo.

Ted miró a Katrina con fijeza.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó él asustándose.

-Elena Lincoln es mi abuela, Teddy.

Y el joven Grey sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies. Se había enamorado de la nieta de una mujer que su madre odiaba y que su padre había mandado echar del club esa noche porque intentó hacerle daño a él y a sus hermanos.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

-¿Tu abuela?-la miró sorprendido.

-Así es, Ted-respondió ella-. Tengo entendido que tus padres y mi abuela tuvieron ciertas diferencias en el pasado.

-Lo único que sé es que la noche que mi padre le pidió matrimonio a mi mamá, Elena se apareció en la casa y le dijo a mi mamá que ella no era la adecuada para él-le contó Ted.

-Y tu mamá le arrojó un Martini en la cara a mi abuela-replicó Katrina.

-Ella se lo buscó-comentó Ted en son de broma.

Katrina se puso de todos los colores y le lanzó un cojín. Ted lo atrapó en sus manos y se abalanzó sobre ella para hacerle cosquillas.

-Basta, Ted-le pidió ella tendiéndose en el sofá mientras intentaba alejarlo con su brazo sano.

Ted continuó haciéndole cosquillas mientras reía. No le importaba que fuera nieta de Elena Lincoln. Amaba a Katrina y la iba a conquistar costara lo que costara. En medio del juego, Ted resbaló sin querer y las bocas de ambos se chocaron por un momento. Katrina miró a Ted con los ojos muy abiertos. Era un beso producto de la casualidad.

-Eres tan hermosa-le dijo Ted sonriendo.

-Gracias-dijo ella sonrojándose mucho.

Y Theodore no aguantó. Acercó de nuevo su boca a la de Katrina y le dio un beso de verdad que Katrina respondió de inmediato. Era un beso diferente a los que se habían dado con anterioridad. Sus lenguas se encontraron por primera vez y el beso se hizo más profundo y apasionado. Ted no podía dejar sus manos quietas y las comenzó a pasar por las piernas de la chica con mucho cariño y ella le pasaba la mano por el pecho. Estaban perdidos en el beso y ninguno era capaz de detenerse. Sin embargo, Katrina rompió la magia del momento.

-No, Ted-lo empujó- ¡Basta!

Ted se alejó de ella y la miró. Estaba demasiado colorado.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Theodore Grey?-le preguntó ella levantándose.

-Te amo-dijo Ted y Katrina se quedó estática mirándolo- Te amo con toda mi alma.

-No juegues con eso Ted-le dijo ella levantando una mano para alejarlo-. No es gracioso. Anoche dijiste que me querías como una amiga y ahora me sales con esto.

-No te estoy mintiendo-intentó defenderse.

-Vete de mi casa, Theodore.

-Katrina…

-¡KATRINA, NADA!-exclamó ella enojada-. ¡¿ES QUE NO ENTIENDES QUE NO PODEMOS NI SER AMIGOS?! ¡¿QUE PENSARA MI ABUELA CUANDO SE DE CUENTA DE QUE ENAMORE AL HIJO DE CHRISTIAN Y ANASTASIA GREY?!

-¡No pienses en lo que ella pueda pensar!-exclamó Ted-. Somos tú y yo los que estamos involucrados en esto-se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros-. Ayer te dije que estaba muy confundido con lo que sentía pero estuve pensando las cosas con calma y me di cuenta que cuando te vi desmayada en mis brazos lo único que pensaba es que no puedo vivir sin ti. Te amo, mujer y quiero que también me ames.

-No es tan sencillo-replicó ella.

-¿Sientes lo mismo por mí?-preguntó él en un intento por hacerla hablar.

-Necesito organizar mis ideas-se liberó.

-Piénsalo entonces-Ted se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Quédate a Ian toda la tarde-respondió-. Iré a atender cierto asuntos que tengo pendientes.

-No te daré una respuesta hoy, Ted-replicó ella cuando entendió lo que Ted pretendía hacer.

-De acuerdo-se pasó la mano por el cabello-. No quiero una respuesta hoy. Ian está dormido y necesito averiguar algunas cosas. Volveré en unas horas para recogerlo. El almuerzo estuvo delicioso. Adiós.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, Ted salió del apartamento. Katrina se quedó de pie frente a la puerta abierta y mirando con los ojos llorosos el pasillo. La amaba. Theodore Raymond Grey la amaba y ella no podía creer que fuera cierto.

* * *

Ted corrió hacia su convertible y se montó. Las ruedas chirriaron cuando arrancó y se dirigió a casa de su mejor amigo. Edward Johnson. Un especialista en seguridad informática que se encargaba de manejar los asuntos de seguridad de GEH. Llegó a la casa del hombre y estacionó su auto justo enfrente de la puerta y no esperó a que se detuviera por completo su elegante auto para bajarse. Solo lo hizo y corrió hacia la entrada. Tocó con prisa para que le abrieran. Un perro comenzó a ladrar desde adentro y darle golpes a la puerta. Esperó un momento hasta que escuchó que alguien le decía algo al animal y los ladridos cesaron. La puerta se abrió al instante y Jennifer Carter, la esposa de su amigo, apareció.

-Hola Ted-le saludó la chica con una enorme sonrisa en los labios-. ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí!

-Hola Jennifer-sonrió-. Gracias. Solo vine a pedirle un favor a Edward.

-Está en el estudio-se hizo a un lado-. Sigue por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?

-No, gracias-declinó-. Acabó de almorzar y no me cabe ni un dulce.

En ese momento un niño de dos años apareció corriendo por el pasillo y se agarró a las piernas de Ted

-Ted-dijo y miró al muchacho con fijeza

-Hola, pequeño-Ted levantó al niño y le dio un beso-. ¿Cómo estás, Harry?

-Bien. ¿Vienes a jugal con mi papito?

-Algo parecido-dejó al pequeño en el suelo.

-Ve a jugar con Orión-le ordenó su madre.

El niño desapareció y un enorme pastor alemán apareció por la puerta del patio y corrió tras el niño.

-¿Le ha sentado a Edward ser padre?-preguntó Ted mientras caminaba junto a Jennifer hacía el estudio.

-Ha cambiado mucho-afirmó la chica-. Debo admitir que le sentó un poco mal la noticia cuando nos enteramos que Harry venía en camino pero hasta ahora ha hecho un excelente trabajo como padre.

-¿Es muy protector?

-Demasiado-suspiró cansada-. Todo el tiempo está encima del pobre bebé y no lo deja hacer nada. Se parece un poco a tu padre.

Ted solo se soltó a reír y se detuvieron frente a una puerta de metal.

-Edward, cariño-la chica tocó la puerta-. Ted está aquí.

La puerta se abrió y un muchacho casi tan alto como Ted, de inquisitivos ojos verdes y cabello oscuro apareció por la puerta. Usaba unas gafas enormes que demostraban lo mucho que se la pasaba frente al computador, haciendo estragos en servidores ajenos o simplemente haciendo favores de investigación a Christian Grey.

-Hola Ted-le tendió la mano-. Dime que no vienes de parte de tu padre.

-Lo que necesito es un favor personal-respondió Ted, encogiéndose de hombros.

-De acuerdo-se acercó a su esposa y le dio un beso en los labios-. Estaré ocupado otro rato con Ted, nena. Te prometo que te compensaré en la noche.

-Promételo, Edward-le ordenó ella-. O dormirás en el sofá.

-Lo prometo, linda-le robó un beso y cogió a Ted por un brazo para meterlo dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó alarmado Teddy cuando la puerta se cerró-. ¿Qué le escondes a tu esposa?

-Sé muy bien porque vienes-replicó caminando hacia el escritorio-. En las noticias se habla de tu acción heroica de anoche. La policía atrapó a Daniel Hyde cerca del hospital donde llevaste a la chica para que la atendieran.

-¿Qué?

-Hyde iba por ti-le recriminó su amigo-. Iba a matarte. Le quitaron un arma. Tu padre ha hecho todo lo humanamente posible por detener el avance de la noticia pero ahora todo el mundo sabe que estuviste a punto de ser asesinado por el hijo de uno de los peores enemigos de tu padre.

Ted se quedó de una pieza.

-¿El papá de Daniel es enemigo de mi papá?-preguntó aun sin creerlo.

-Cuando el señor Grey y la señora Ana eran novios, ella trabajaba en lo que es la actual GP pero en ese tiempo se llamaba SIP. Sin embargo, cuando tu padre se enteró de esto, compró la editorial, para poder cuidar a tu madre. Jack Hyde, el tío de Daniel, era el jefe de la señora Ana y la acosaba. Un día intentó propasarse con ella pero, por fortuna, tu padre estaba cerca y la defendió. Despidió a Hyde y le dio el control de la editorial a tu madre. Hyde enloqueció e intentó vengarse de tus padres, secuestrando a tu tía Mia y chantajeó a tu madre para que le diera cinco millones de dólares-se sentó frente a sus computadores-. La señora Ana cayó en la trampa de Hyde y se apareció con el dinero pero fue demasiado perspicaz para dejar su móvil entre la maleta donde tenía el dinero para que la rastrearan y dieran con ella-tomó aire y miró con fijeza a su amigo-. Ted… Esa tarde Jack Hyde casi los mata a tu mamá y a ti.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó dejándose caer en una silla.

-El antiguo encargado de la seguridad me lo contó para que yo entendiera lo importante que era la seguridad de tu familia-respondió pasándose la mano por el cabello-. Por ese motivo te pido que no busques a Hyde. Es un tipo agresivo.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa información?

-Tu papá no quiere que haya problemas con los Hyde-se encogió de hombros-. Así que hizo investigar a todos los posibles familiares de Jack para mantenerlos en constante vigilancia.

-¿Qué encontraron?

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-, Hyde acosaba a todas sus secretarias y la que tuvo antes de que tu madre trabajara con él, salió embarazada. La chica lo buscó para hacerlo responsable por su hijo y Hyde apenas le dio el apellido al muchacho y mucho dinero a su madre para que se mantuviera en silencio. El muchacho sabe quien es su padre pero al parecer el abandono y el trágico fin que tuvo su progenitor lo han vuelto loco.

-¿Dónde está Jack Hyde?

-Se suicidó hace años mientras estaba en prisión-explicó-. No soportó el encierro.

-Entiendo-se cruzó de brazos-. ¿El chico continua retenido?

-Lo dejaron libre esta mañana-se concentró en sus equipos-. Saliste unos minutos antes del hospital y él aún no había llegado. Tenía una pistola nueve milímetros con silenciador en su chaqueta y le dijo a los policías que iba a matarte porque te estabas metiendo con su mujer.

-Katrina me dijo que ellos dos ya no tenían relación alguna-replicó-. Daniel la golpeó y yo no voy a permitir que ese miserable se salga con la suya. Tiene que ir a prisión. Confesó una tentativa de homicidio-empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, furioso-. ¿Por qué sigue libre?

-Porque está demente-repuso con calma Edward-. Sufre de una especie de esquizofrenia obsesiva o algo así-meneó la cabeza-. Ni siquiera sé si exista una enfermedad como esa. Lo único que me consta es que es un hombre peligroso que necesita ayuda con urgencia. Nadie se hace cargo de él.

-Katrina puede estar en peligro-caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas, Ted?-se levantó y lo cogió por el brazo-. No entiendes que es un hombre peligroso.

-No voy a permitir que le haga daño a la mujer que amo-replicó-. Además, ella no está sola. Ian, un niño que estudia en la academia donde trabajo, está con ella y puede lastimarlos a los dos-bajó la cabeza-. Daniel ya debe estar pensando que esta la mejor forma de vengarse del hombre que metió a su padre en prisión.

-No debe saber ni quien eres-replicó Edward soltando a Ted.

-Mejor voy por si acaso-replicó con terquedad-. No quiero sorpresas desagradables.

Y se fue. Edward lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa y lo vio partir. Cuando cerró, sacó el móvil de su bolsillo y marcó un número.

-Señor Grey. Soy Edward-dijo cuándo le respondieron-. Ted vino a investigar lo de Hyde, tal y como usted me lo dijo.

-¿Y qué hiciste?-Christian le prestó atención al muchacho.

-Le conté toda la verdad-repuso con aparente calma.

-¿Está contigo?

-No señor. Se fue a buscar a la chica. Dice que tiene un mal presentimiento del asunto y cree que Daniel la atacara de nuevo. Me fue imposible detenerlo-se quedó callado por un momento.

-Comprendo. Haz lo que te ordené en caso de que eso ocurriera-. Yo iré al apartamento de Katrina.

-Está bien. De inmediato los llamó. Tenga cuidado, señor Grey.

-No te preocupes.

La llamada se dio por terminada.

* * *

Katrina se encontraba recostada junto a Ian en su habitación, mirando televisión. El niño dormía profundamente y parecía que no iba a despertar en un buen rato. Mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado unas horas antes con Ted, escuchó un ruido extraño en la cocina. Con curiosidad se levantó y fue a investigar. No vio a nadie. Solo vio la ventana abierta y se acercó para cerrarla pero recordó que era un día caluroso. Se dio la vuelta para volver a su habitación pero se detuvo en seco al ver al hombre que estaba recostado en el quicio de la puerta con un cuchillo en la mano.

-Hola, Katrina-le dijo en un susurro-. ¿Dónde está tu héroe?

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó asustada.

-Te dije que iba a matarte cuando te encontrara-contestó-. Y ahora tengo una razón de peso para hacerlo. No debiste involucrarte con los Grey y menos andar de zorra y acostándote con el hijo de Grey.

-Yo no me acuesto con Theodore-replicó ella asustada-. Es solo un amigo.

-Está enamorado de ti y puedo ver con claridad que tu sientes lo mismo por él-se le acercó.

-Aléjate de mí-le ordenó ella.

-No me des órdenes-gritó-. Voy a matarte pero antes serás mía.

Y Daniel Hyde cogió a Katrina por el brazo lastimado y la obligó a tenderse en el suelo. Katrina solo rogaba por dentro por un milagro. Hacía unos minutos no quería ver a Ted pero ahora esperaba que el chico apareciera y la salvara de nuevo. Sabía que si Daniel le hacía daño a ella, Ted iba a sufrir mucho y ella no quería verlo sufrir. Se sorprendió por eso. Si no quería que él sufriera era porque su cariño iba más allá de un simple cariño de amigos. Y por fin y en medio de su miedo, entendió que estaba enamorada de Ted y que solo quería estar en sus brazos para sentirse segura y protegida.


	20. Chapter 20

Me disculpó por la tardanza :$... estoy terminando semestre y no había tenido tiempo de escribir. Afortunadamente, ya estoy de vacaciones y me dedicaré a la historia de lleno... Espero poder publicar un nuevo capítulo cada tres días... Por ahora los dejo con el Capitulo 20... Que lo disfruten... Un abrazo...

Capítulo 20

Ted manejaba como demente en medio del tráfico. Oía bocinazos por todas partes de conductores enojados a los que se les atravesaba. El presentimiento de que Katrina estaba peligro se hacía mucho más fuerte y no podía calmarse. Hizo le recorrido en menos de diez minutos. Aparcó como loco el auto y corrió hacia el ascensor. Se detuvo justo antes de entrar y pensó que si Hyde estaba en el apartamento, perdería el elemento sorpresa y no podría detenerlo. Salió corriendo y fue hasta la parte de atrás del edificio. La escalera de incendios apareció ante sus ojos y se precipitó por ella para subir.

Se detuvo, unos escalones antes de llegar a su objetivo, y subió lentamente. Divisó la ventana de la cocina de Katrina. Estaba abierta y podía escuchar unas voces que venían del interior.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó la conocida voz de Katrina.

-Nunca, preciosa-replicó la voz de un hombre. Ted se asustó y aceleró el paso-. Serás mía.

La rabia comenzó a fluir por el sistema nervioso de Ted. Debía entrar de manera apresurada para espantar al hombre que estaba dentro y poder alejarlo de Katrina. Tomó aire con fuerza y corrió. Entró por la ventana, mágicamente. No tropezó con nada. Su mirada se topó con una escena muy fuerte para ser soportada por su poca paciencia.

-SUÉLTALA, MALDITO IMBÉCIL-gritó Ted abalanzándose sobre Daniel.

Hyde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Ted se le lanzó encima y comenzó a darle golpes en la cara sin detenerse.

Katrina se hizo a un lado, llorando sin control mientras observaba como Ted golpeaba con furia al hombre que la había atacado. Daniel había perdido el cuchillo que tenía en la mano pero en el suelo encontró un rodillo de madera y lo cogió para golpear a Ted en la cabeza. Le dio un golpe seco que hizo un corte profundo en la ceja del muchacho y además lo dejó inconsciente. Con furia alejó al muchacho y se levantó para tomar de nuevo a su víctima pero un golpe en la puerta de entrada lo interrumpió.

-¡Katrina!-la conocida voz de Christian Grey resonó por el apartamento.

-¡Rayos!-exclamó Daniel y corrió hacia la escalera de incendios-. Esto no ha terminado linda. Algún día no tendrás quien te defienda y haré contigo lo que me venga en gana.

Daniel desapareció por la ventana y Katrina salió corriendo a auxiliar a Ted.

-Ted despierta, por favor-como pudo lo puso en sus piernas y le cogió la cara. La sangre que salía de la herida manchaba la cara del muchacho-. Despierta. No quiero que te hagan daño… Te…

Se detuvo porque se escuchó un disparo y una tropa de hombres entró con precipitación al apartamento. Katrina pudo escuchar con más claridad, la voz angustiada de Christian que los llamaba.

-¡Katrina! ¡Theodore! ¡¿Dónde están?!-gritaba con su voz de mando.

-Por acá, señor Grey-gritó Katrina lo más fuerte que sus cuerdas vocales se lo permitieron.

Christian apareció por la puerta y corrió a arrodillarse junto a los muchachos.

-¡Ted!-lo cogió por los brazos y lo agitó con fuerza-. Despierta, hijo-pidió y Katrina pudo notar que la voz se le quebraba ligeramente-. ¿Qué le pasó a mi hijo?-la miró-. ¿Qué le hizo ese imbécil?

-Solo lo golpeó, señor Grey-Katrina le puso una mano en el hombro con algo de temor-. Tal vez se desmayó por la fuerza del golpe pero Ted está bien.

Christian miró a la chica con fijeza.

-Amas a mi hijo, ¿verdad?-le preguntó.

-No responderé a eso, señor Grey-dijo ella y se puso en pie.

Christian vio a la chica levantarse y desaparecer. Quiso ir por ella pero tenía a su hijo inconsciente sobre sus piernas y debía despertarlo.

-Despierta, Ted-le golpeó la mejilla suavemente-. Necesito que despiertes. No quiero alarmar a tu madre.

-¿Todo bien, señor Grey?-Taylor apareció por la puerta.

-Llama una ambulancia-ordenó Grey-. Ted fue golpeado y quiero que alguien revise a Katrina.

-¿Es grave lo del joven Grey, señor?-parecía preocupado.

-No-sonrió-. Parece que esa ceja rota es el único daño que tiene.

En ese momento Ted comenzó a moverse y balbucear incoherencias.

-Katrina… Te amo… -eran las únicas palabras que su padre y Taylor lograban entenderle.

-Tranquilo. Ella está bien.

Ted dejó de moverse y abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirando a su padre como si la fuera primera vez que lo viera.

-¿Papá?

-Hola, Teddy-sonrió-. ¿Cómo te sientes, muchacho?

-Me duele la cabeza-respondió y se sentó. Christian lo sostuvo por si se mareaba-. ¿Dónde está Katrina?

-En la habitación, señor Grey-respondió Taylor.

-¿Ella está bien?-preguntó poniéndose en pie.

-Asustada y preocupada por ti-respondió Christian, mirándolo.

-¿Y Hyde?-miraba hacia todos lados con desespero-¿Dónde está ese cobarde?

-Huyó, hijo-lo cogió y lo obligó a mirarlo-. Ya cálmate, por favor.

-¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo ir?-preguntó el muchacho enojado mientras trataba de liberarse-. Ese miserable quiere hacerle daño a Katrina. No puedo permitirlo. Me moriría por dentro si algo malo le pasara.

-Ella está bien-repuso Christian con voz firme-. Tranquilo.

-¿Ian?-lo miró con pavor reflejado en sus ojos- ¿Ese maldito no tocó a mi pequeño amigo?

-No hemos visto al niño, joven Ted-intervino Taylor.

En ese momento, Katrina apareció llevando a Ian de la mano. El niño se restregaba los ojos y miró a Ted con el ceño fruncido cuando vio la sangre que le manchaba el rostro y parte de su camiseta.

-¿Qué te pasó, Ted?-preguntó el pequeño asombrado.

Ted reaccionó y se llevó la mano a la ceja lastimada y pudo sentir la sangre seca alrededor y un dolor agudo.

-Se cayó y se golpeó con la mesa, pequeño-respondió Christian mirándolo-. ¿Viene la ambulancia, Taylor?

-Está en camino, señor Grey-respondió Taylor.

-No necesito una ambulancia-replicó Ted pero se mareo y su padre tuvo que cogerlo.

-Te diste un golpe en la cabeza, Teddy-dijo Katrina acercándosele-. Mejor deja que te lleven al hospital.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó él abrazándola.

-Un poco ultrajado mi honor de mujer pero me siento bien-sonrió y se apretó contra el muchacho.

-Lo encontraré, Katrina-la alejó un poco para mirarla-. Te juro que le haré pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho.

-No te metas en problemas, te lo ruego-le pidió cogiéndolo de la camisa-. Ve al hospital y que te curen ese golpe.

-La ambulancia llegó, señor Grey-anunció Taylor.

-Nos vamos, Ted-Christian lo cogió del brazo-. Haré que te revisen esa herida antes de que tu madre se entere de lo que te pasó.

-Creo que es demasiado tarde, señor Grey-anunció Taylor-. La señora Grey está en la entrada del edificio.

-¿Qué hace Anastasia aquí?-preguntó Grey padre enojado.

-Vino a buscar al joven Ted-respondió Taylor-. Lo que me dijo es que sabía que su hijo iba a meterse en problemas y quería asegurarse de que las cosas estuvieran bien.

-Ese maldito instinto maternal-dijo Christian con una sonrisa en el rostro-. Vamos, Ted. Hora de que le expliques a tu madre porque tienes ese feo golpe en la cabeza-miró a Taylor-. Ponle vigilancia a esta niña-ordenó-. Y llévate a Ian.

-Desde luego, señor Grey-dijo Taylor levantando a Ian que se despidió de lejos de Katrina, que miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Christian.

-Señor Grey… Yo…-balbuceó ella pero Christian la detuvo con la mano en alto.

-Señor Grey nada-replicó-. El sobrino de un enemigo de mi familia estuvo a punto de violarte y asesinarte y le dio un golpe a mi hijo en la cabeza. Métete en tu cabecita que va a haber un hombre de mi equipo de seguridad en el apartamento todo el tiempo.

Y sin decir más, arrastró a Ted con él y bajaron por el ascensor.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer tu voluntad, papá?-preguntó Ted mirando fijamente la puerta.

-Protejo a la mujer que amas-repuso Christian suavemente-. Y la protejo de una forma que no ponga en riesgo mi integridad física. Lo que hiciste fue estúpido-lo miró-. Ese miserable pudo haberte matado.

-Yo solo defendía a Katrina-replicó-. ¿No habrías hecho lo mismo por mamá?

-Una vez lo hice-comentó-, pero Taylor estaba conmigo. Una noche que Jack Hyde intentó abusar de su madre en la oficina donde trabajaban juntos-relató-. Yo le había advertido a tu madre que ese tipo no era buena persona y que quería metérsele entre las bragas pero no quiso escucharme y por poco…-se detuvo.

Ted vio que su padre apretaba los puños y fruncía la boca y el ceño, con mucha fuerza.

-¿Por poco que, papá?-preguntó.

-Por poco abusa de ella-respondió-. Tu madre se defendió y logró huir pero yo sentía que me hervía la sangre por causa de la rabia que sentía. Ese miserable se atrevió a tocar a mi mujer y no pude detenerme-sonrió. Casi lo mato a patadas.

-Entonces entiende lo que yo estaba sintiendo cuando vi a Daniel encima de Katrina intentando abusar de ella-replicó Ted-. No hay control, papá. Solo sacamos al héroe que llevamos dentro para defender a las mujeres que amamos.

-Tienes razón, Ted-aceptó al fin-. El problema es que tu madre no va a ser tan comprensiva. Eres su hijo.

El ascensor se detuvo y los dos hombres salieron y caminaron a la salida. Afuera, una ambulancia esperaba a Ted. Antes de poder sentarse en la camilla, el chico sintió los brazos de su madre que lo cobijaban y lo apretaban con fuerza.

-¡No vuelvas a asustarme de esa forma, Theodore!-exclamó ella.

-Aquí vamos con el Theodore-repuso el muchacho-. Estoy bien, mamá.

-Con un golpe tremendo en la cabeza pero bien-comentó Christian en son de broma.

Ana se separó de su hijo y le lanzó una furiosa mirada a su marido. Madre e hijo se montaron en la ambulancia y partieron.

-¿Señor Grey?-Taylor se le acercó.

-¿Si, Taylor?-se volvió para mirarlo

-Reynolds se quedará con la señorita Romanov-le comunicó-. Mañana se empezará a hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva de Daniel Hyde.

-De acuerdo-se encaminó hacia su flamante Audi R8 Spyder seguido de Taylor. Continuó dándole órdenes-. Llama a Edward y dile que busque toda la información posible sobre Daniel Hyde. Quiero saber hasta de qué color son sus heces. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo, señor Grey.

Taylor volvió a la SUV y Christian se montó a su auto para ir al hospital a acompañar a su hijo.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

El médico de guardia hacía una sutura pequeña en la herida de Ted. El muchacho refunfuñaba de vez en cuando le dolía la curación que le hacían. Ana y Christian lo miraban con una sonrisa en sus bocas.

-Se nos creció el pequeño travieso-comentó Christian-. Me hace acordar de cuando yo era un adolescente y llegaba a casa con mi cara hecha un mapa.

-Todo un Grey-dijo Ana.

Christian la fulminó con la mirada.

-En mi defensa diré que no lo hacía a propósito-replicó el hombre-. Sabes muy bien porque solía ser tan huraño cuando era solo un chiquillo…

-Ya basta, Christian-lo interrumpió Ana-. Eso ya es parte del pasado-señaló a Ted-. Tu hijo está ahí sentado con veintiséis años de edad, un trabajo como profesor de piano y enamorado de una extraña chica rusa…- dejó de hablar y se quedó pensando.

-¿Qué ocurre, nena?-preguntó él mirándola con curiosidad.

-Ahora que lo mencionó-respondió como si hubiera recordado algo-. Katrina es muy extraña. Jamás había visto a una chica rusa que tuviera el apellido Lincoln.

-¿De qué estás hablando, Anastasia?-Christian se puso frente a ella y la cogió de la mano para llevársela fuera del área de urgencias.

-Que Katrina lleva el mismo apellido de Elena-dijo ella y Christian notó la tensión en su voz al pronunciar el nombre de la mujer.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver con que sea una chica extraña?-Christian levantó una ceja y miró a su esposa con fijeza.

-¡No estoy loca, Christian Grey!-exclamó Anastasia furiosa, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que había a su alrededor.

-¿Entonces?-le cogió una mano y se la apretó para calmarla.

-Es solo que lo recordé-se encogió de hombros-. Es rusa y tiene apellido americano. Me parece curioso eso.

-Tú tienes nombre ruso-comentó Christian-. Y eres norteamericana.

Ana se soltó a reír y se abrazó a su marido.

-Es usted un poco payaso, señor Grey-le dijo sonriendo.

-Solo intentó dibujar una sonrisa en tu hermoso rostro-ronroneó cariñoso-. No me gusta verte triste.

-Estaba preocupada por mi hijo-repuso ella.

Christian la apretó y la dejó reposar su cabeza en su pecho. Estuvieron un rato en esta posición hasta que Christian vio que Ted se acercaba caminando con algo de dificultad. Ana se soltó del agarré de su marido y corrió a sostener a su hijo.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó angustiada.

-Solo estoy un poco mareado-respondió el muchacho-. Me dieron un medicamento para el dolor.

-Vamos a casa, muchacho-dijo Christian acercándose para darle una mano a su esposa.

-Puedo solo-dijo Ted en un intento por deshacer el agarre de su padre.

-Deja de ser testarudo-lo abrazó por los hombros-. Irás a nuestra casa y te quedará unos días allí hasta que mejores.

-Llévalo al auto, Christian. Iré a hablar con el médico. No tardo.

Christian asintió con la cabeza y vio a su esposa desaparecer por el pasillo. Con cuidado, guio a su primogénito hasta la SUV.

-¿Todo en orden, señor Grey?-preguntó Taylor acercándose al ver lo pálido que se veía Ted.

-Desde luego-admitió Grey sosteniendo a su hijo-. Le dieron un medicamento para el dolor. Ayúdame a llevarlo meterlo a la camioneta-pidió-. El niño se creció.

Taylor sonrió y ayudó a su jefe a meter a Ted a la camioneta. Lo arroparon con el gabán de Christian y cerraron la puerta.

-No lo lleves al Escala-le ordenó Christian-. Llévalo a nuestra casa. No quiero que este solo. ¿Gail ya dejó el apartamento?

-Luke ya la llevó a la casa grande, señor Grey.

-¿Y el niño?

-También se encuentra allá.

-De acuerdo.

Taylor se fue y Christian se montó a su Audi para esperar a su esposa. A los pocos minutos la puerta del pasajero se abrió y ella se acomodó en el asiento. Llevaba en sus manos un folder amarillo.

-Podemos irnos-dijo mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Christian mirando el folder con el ceño fruncido.

-Una radiografía de la cabeza de tu hijo y la formula médica-respondió poniendo el sobre en el salpicadero.

-¿Todo en orden con su cabeza?-puso el coche en movimiento y salió a la vía con un rápido movimiento al volante.

-El médico dijo que solo necesita reposo-le contó-. Debemos comprar unos medicamentos y estar pendientes de él.

-Voy a matar a ese Hyde-gruñó y apretó el timón con fuerza.

-Nuestro hijo ya está bien, Christian-dijo Ana tomándole una mano.

Christian solo asintió con la cabeza y llevó a su esposa a casa.

* * *

Ted estaba recostado en el sofá, en la sala, en casa de sus padres. Phoebe estaba a su lado con su cabeza recostada en su hombro.

-¿Duele mucho?-preguntó Nick, llevando su mano al vendaje que tenía su hermano en la ceja.

-No. Toques.-dijo Ted somnoliento-. Y si duele mucho.

-Es un maldito animal-gruñó Phoebe enojada-. Casi te mata con ese golpe.

-Fue solo un golpe-replicó Ted con los ojos cerrados-. Papá no lo sabe pero vi que el hombre que atacaba a Katrina tenía un cuchillo en la mano-se estremeció-. Parecía dispuesto a matarla.

-Lo bueno de todo es que llegaste a tiempo y lo detuviste-apuntó Nick, rascándose la cabeza-. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué el tipo ese te atacó a ti? ¿Lo conoces de alguna parte? ¿Es algún enemigo de nuestro padre?

-Es un antiguo novio de Katrina-respondió Ted cansado por el ataque de preguntas de su hermano-. El nombre del muchacho es Daniel Hyde y es sobrino de Jack Hyde.

-¿Jack Hyde? ¿El hombre que casi los mata a mamá y a ti hace años?-preguntó Phoebe, nerviosa.

-El mismo-la miró-. Hyde está muerto. Se suicidó en prisión-se encogió de hombros-. No sabía que su sobrino había salido con Katrina. Me enteré ayer cuando la atacó.

-Ya debe estar cansado de que te metas en sus asuntos-puntualizó Nick en son de broma.

Ted soltó una carcajada sin alegría.

-Daniel está mal de la cabeza-gruñó Ted-. Por eso no pueden encarcelarlo. O al menos eso fue lo que me dijo Edward.

-La misma fastidiosa y aburrida costumbre de papá de andar investigando a todo el mundo-Phoebe se levantó y miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Por qué siempre tienen que hacer lo mismo?

-Amo a Katrina y no voy a permitir que le hagan daño-repuso Ted con tranquilidad.

Phoebe iba a replicar pero le llamó la atención algo en la respuesta de su hermano.

-¿La amas, Ted?-el chico asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Estás hablando en serio?

-Muy en serio, pequeña-repuso en un hilo de voz y se levantó-. Ahora, si me disculpan, iré a dormir un rato.

-Ve a descansar, hermano-dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

Ted revolvió el cabello de su hermanito y desapareció. Unos minutos después Christian y Ana aparecieron. Venían hablando.

-Me dejaste pensando con lo del apellido de la chica-dijo Christian.

-Fue solo un comentario tonto, Christian-gruñó Ana meneando la cabeza.

-No creo que sea tonto, nena-replicó-. Es en cierto sentido un poco curioso. Ella es rusa y lleva como segundo apellido uno americano. Además, de uno no tan común como el de Elena.

-Deberías olvidarlo, Christian-le sugirió Anastasia y se adentró a la cocina.

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?-preguntó Phoebe mirando a su papá.

-Solo está cansada-se encogió de hombros-. Yo también. ¿Dónde está Ted?

-Dijo que iba a dormir-respondió Nick.

-Gracias.

Christian subió a la antigua habitación de su hijo. Abrió la puerta despacio para no despertar al muchacho y se encontró con una particular escena: Ted estaba recostado de lado en la cama con el pequeño cuerpo de Ian entre sus brazos. Ian tenía a su perro de peluche entre los suyos así como Ted lo abrazaba a él.

-Cada vez más escalofriante el parecido-susurró para sí y entró para cubrir a su hijo y al niño con una cobija.

Pensaba en todo al tiempo. La posibilidad de que Ian fuera hijo de Ted producto de una de sus tantas noches de sexo desenfrenado mientras estuvo en la universidad. La clara inconformidad de Ana por el segundo apellido de Katrina.

-Hora de buscar respuestas-dijo para sí mismo, sacando su celular y llamando a Edward.

-Señor, Grey. Buenas noches.

-Hola Ed-le respondió el saludó mientras buscaba un lugar donde hablar en privado-. Necesito que investigues algo por mí.

-Lo que usted quiera, señor Grey-repuso el chico con entusiasmo.

-Necesito que averigües si Elena Lincoln y Katrina Romanov tienen alguna clase de lazo sanguíneo-le pidió.

-De inmediato.

Christian esperó un momento en la línea. Se encontraba sentado en la cama del cuarto de huéspedes y se pasaba la mano libre por el cabello.

-¿Señor Grey?-la voz de Edward resonó por la bocina.

¿Qué encontraste?-preguntó ansioso.

-Bueno, la señorita Romanov es hija de Sergei Romanov, un importante empresario ruso y de Alondra Lincoln, una norteamericana, dedicada al diseño de interiores de casas y decoración. Tuvieron cuatro hijos: Andreiv, Katrina, Bastián y Yelena.

"Alondra Lincoln murió hace tres años en un trágico accidente automovilístico mientras estaba en Seattle visitando a su madre, la reconocida dueña de la cadena de salones de belleza "Esclava", Elena Lincoln.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que Katrina es nieta de Elena?-preguntó Christian aun sin creerlo.

-Pues eso es lo que dice acá-respondió Edward.

-Te llamaré después-y colgó.

Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con desespero y volvió a pasarse las manos por el cabello.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Se detuvo cuando vio a Ana parada en la puerta mirándolo con el ceño fruncido de preocupación.

-¿Está todo bien, Christian?-insistió ella acercándosele-. Te ves muy pálido. ¿Qué está mal, Christian?

Christian movió su cabeza de un lado a otro y miró a su esposa con fijeza.

-Tenías razón-dijo de un momento a otro.

-¿Razón en que, Christian?

-Sobre que era demasiada coincidencia que Katrina y Elena tuvieran el mismo apellido-respondió.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Es su nieta-dijo.

-¿Qué?-no entendía-. ¿Quién es nieta de quién?

-Katrina-tomó aire-. Katrina es nieta de Elena.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

-¿Estás seguro, Christian?

Anastasia estaba frente a su marido con los brazos en la cintura y una sorpresa notoria en sus ojos azules.

-Hice que Edward la investigara-respondió-. Me contó una historia algo extraña pero muy posible.

-¿Qué historia?-preguntó lo más calmada que pudo.

-Elena tuvo un hija su nombre era Alondra. Murió en un accidente de tránsito hace años mientras visitaba a Elena, aquí en Seattle. Es la madre de Katrina-relató.

-No puedo creerlo-meneó la cabeza con desgano-. Creí que no me harías caso.

-Siempre te hago caso, nena-dijo él acariciándole una mejilla-. De lo contrario no estaríamos con esta preocupación.

-No quiero tener que relacionarme con esa bruja-gruñó Ana enojada.

-Pero no eres tú la que se relacionará con ella-la consoló Christian-, es nuestro hijo quien deberá hacerlo.

-Por favor, Christian-replicó enojada-. ¿Es que no estás entendiendo lo que está pasando?

-Claro que lo entiendo, mi amor-refutó resignado.

-Entonces reacciona-le exigió ella-. Detén a Theodore antes de que las cosas se salgan de control.

-Ya se salieron de control, Anastasia-repuso con una calma poco habitual en él.

-La chica no siente lo mismo por nuestro hijo-replicó-. Bájalo de la nube antes de que termine lastimado. Ted merece ser feliz. Ya ha jugado demasiado tiempo al enamorado y…

-¡Le está pasando lo mismo que a mí, Anastasia!-exclamó-. ¡Hay una chica en su vida, como en un tiempo tú entraste a la mía!

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando, Christian?-lo cogió de las solapas del saco-. Reacciona, por favor. Tu hijo se está metiendo con sangre de tu señora Robinson.

-¿Qué?-la miró incrédulo-. ¿Sigues con lo mismo? ¡ELLA NO ES MI SEÑORA ROBINSON NI NADA QUE SE LE PAREZCA!-exclamó enojado-. ¡¿CUANDO VAS A ENTENDERLO?!

Anastasia sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Recordaba la única vez que Christian le había hablado de esa manera. El día que le dijo que estaba embarazada y que él no se tomó bien la noticia.

Christian, por su parte, se quedó mirándola fijamente con la respiración agitada y los puños tensos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. La vio temblando y con la respiración agitada, como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

Lo que ocurrió de inmediato.

-No, nena. Perdóname-la tiró hacia sus brazos y la cubrió con ellos-. Solo estoy impresionado por la noticia. Además, que me molesta que andes con ese cuento de que Elena es mi señora Robinson y con la idea de que Ted está enamorado de su nieta y ella le corresponde el sentimiento.

-¿Qué dices?-lo miró-. ¿Katrina…?

-Sí, nena-sonrió-. Katrina ama a nuestro hijo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó.

-Solo bastó con ver la preocupación que tenía en sus ojos cuando Ted estaba inconsciente en su cocina-le contó-. La encontré con la cabeza del muchacho en su regazo y trataba de despertarlo. Lo ama, Ana. Los sentimientos de Ted son correspondidos con claridad.

-¿Y por qué ella no se lo dice?-le preguntó extrañada.

-Tal vez tenga miedo-supuso Christian-. Es nieta de Elena y ella tal vez sabe que las familias no se llevan muy bien que digamos.

-El problema es de Elena, Christian-replicó Anastasia.

-Y tuyo también, Ana-la acusó su esposo-. Estás enojada porque Elena va a entrar de nuevo a nuestras vidas.

-Ella no lo va a permitir-dijo Ana-. Hará todo lo posible por hacer que Ted y Katrina se separen.

-Los muchachos aun no tienen una relación formal-le recordó Christian-. Además, por lo poco que he podido ver de Katrina, parece que no se habla con su abuela.

-¿Por qué supones eso?

-Porque ya tendríamos noticias de Elena-respondió sonriente-. Te aseguró que habría puesto el grito en el cielo y habría ido a GP a hacerte un escándalo porque su nieta es tu asistente personal.

-Tienes razón-admitió ella relajándose en los brazos de su esposo.

Christian sonrió como un tonto enamorado.

-¿Cómoda, señora Grey?-preguntó.

-Muy cómoda-respondió cerrando sus ojos-. Mi lugar favorito en este mundo.

Christian solo la apretó y disfrutaron del momento. De repente, Ana se separó y lo miró.

-¿Ocurre algo, nena?-preguntó preocupado.

-Necesito hablar contigo de Taylor-respondió de inmediato.

-¿De Taylor?-frunció el ceño dudoso-. ¿Qué pasa con Taylor?

-Que pienso que ya merece un descanso por todos sus años de trabajo contigo-dijo ella con timidez.

Christian se lo pensó por un momento.

-Tienes razón-dijo cuándo respondió-. El problema es que Taylor acepte. Sabes como a veces es de testarudo con respecto a su trabajo.

-Pero ya es tiempo de que descanse y se dedique a su familia-sonrió-. Yo sé que Gail y él están muy pendientes de mi Ted y ambos merecen una buena jubilación.

-Creo que me será fácil convencer a Taylor pero a Gail-meneó la cabeza en señal de negación-. Se de primera mano lo terca que puede ser esa mujer.

-Deberíamos contratar a alguien-sugirió ella-. Alguien autorizado por Gail y que sepa encargarse de nuestro hijo.

-La verdad es que Ted ya no es niño y debería aprender a cuidarse solo. Además, si las cosas toman un buen rumbo, tal vez, en unos meses habrá un dulce chica cuando a nuestro hijo.

-¿Te refieres a Katrina?-preguntó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Es de ella de quien hablo-respondió-. Confío en que Ted tenga el valor de decirle a Katrina lo que siente por ella y la convierta en parte de la familia.

-¿Aunque sea nieta de Elena?

-Tú sabes que yo no tengo problema alguno con Elena-le recordó Christian-. Eres tú la que se enoja con solo mencionar su nombre.

-Es porque aún no puedo perdonarle lo que te hizo-murmuró indignada.

-La verdad es que me ayudó aunque no haya sido de la manera correcta-repuso con simpleza.

-No la defiendas, Grey-le advirtió ella.

-No la estoy defendiendo-replicó Christian-. Solo digo.

-Está bien-sonrió y se separó-. Iré a ver a mi hijo.

-Será mejor que lo dejes dormir-dijo Christian-. Parece agotado.

-De acuerdo-se encogió de hombros.

Christian se le acercó y la abrazó por detrás, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de su mujer.

-Creo que ahora debo ocuparme de mi chica-comentó él cariñoso.

-¿Aquí mismo?-preguntó ella excitada.

-Creo que es el único lugar que no hemos utilizado para nuestros juegos-replicó el hombre acariciándola.

Anastasia se soltó a reír y cerró la puerta para darles un poco de privacidad

* * *

Habían pasado las horas y el sueño del que Ted acababa de despertar. Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue la pequeña cabeza de Ian sobre su brazo y sonrió. El niño apretaba a su peluche con fuerza y dormía profundamente.

Theodore se sentó en la cama y sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Encontró una llamada perdida y un mensaje de texto. Abrió la llamada y vio que era de Katrina. El texto también era suyo. Sonrió como estúpido y dio el tono de llamada. Le respondieron a los tres tonos.

-¿Ted?-la dulce voz de Katrina sonó al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola, Katrina-la saludó el muchacho con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-¡Ted!-exclamó emocionada-. Hola. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo sigue tu herida?

-Me siento mejor. Gracias por preguntar-respondió-. Mi padre insistió que debía ir al médico y me hicieron una curación. Estoy en casa de mis padres con Ian.

-Me alegro por ti-repuso ella.

-¿Cómo estás tú?-inquirió Ted preocupado.

-Mucho mejor ahora que te escucho.

Ambos quedaron en silencio cuando. Ted sorprendido por lo que ella le había dicho y Katrina asustada por dejarse llevar por lo que sentía por el muchacho.

-¿Disculpa?-formuló él después de un momento.

-Que iré arreglar tu biblioteca cuando me sienta mejor-dijo Katrina con prisa para salir cubrir su pequeño desliz.

-¿En serio?-se le iluminó el rostro.

-Espero recuperarme pronto y apenas tenga un espacio iré a tu casa-respondió ella.

-Esa es una excelente noticia-comentó con visible emoción en su voz-. Espero que sea lo más pronto posible y que aceptes almorzar conmigo ese día.

-Tal vez podríamos almorzar en tu casa y luego entre los dos organizamos la biblioteca-sugirió ella-. Debes saber dónde dejo cada uno de tus libros para que no tengas complicaciones al buscarlos.

-Tú eres la experta-aceptó Ted.

-Que descanses, Ted-dijo ella-. Me alegra que ya te sientas mejor.

-Adiós Katrina-le dijo-. Te amo mucho.

-Ted, por favor-le rogó ella.

-Solo disfrútalo, nena-le pidió él-. Recuerda este hombre está enamorado de ti y nunca dejará de amarte.

-Adiós, Theodore-colgó sin decir más.

La despedida fue algo brusca y sintió un poco de tristeza pero no sabía cómo enamorar a una chica. Jamás había estado enamorado. Solo jugaba con los sentimientos de las mujeres que se acercaban a él. Nunca se tomaba la molestia de conocerlas. Solo las seducía hasta que conseguía que se fueran a la cama con él y ahora que encontraba a una que si quería de forma correcta y no solo por su buen trasero o sus senos enormes, no tenía idea de cómo conquistarla.

Frustrado, dejó a un lado el teléfono y fue a buscar a sus padres. Esperaba encontrarlos en su habitación pero no estaban allá. Salió al pasillo con el ceño fruncido y aguzó el oído y escuchó unas risas en el ambiente. Con el ceño fruncido siguió el sonido y llegó hasta el frente de la habitación de huéspedes. Pegó el oído a la puerta y escuchó. Reconoció la voz de sus padres.

-Haz silencio, Christian-le decía Ana en un susurro y tratando de controlar su risa.

-¿Por qué debo hacer silencio?-preguntó el hombre.

-Hay alguien en el pasillo-dijo ella aun en voz baja.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque escuché pasos-replicó ella.

Ted se soltó a reír y tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Christian.

-Soy Ted, papá-respondió el muchacho desde afuera-. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Permítenos un momento, hijo-esta vez quien hablo fue Anastasia.

Ted esperó pacientemente hasta que su padre abrió la puerta, unos minutos después. Venía en mangas de camisa y sin el cinturón puesto.

-¿Quieres dejarme huérfano de madre?-preguntó Ted espantado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Christian se encogió de hombros.

-Olvídalo-gruñó Ted y entró a la habitación.

Su mamá se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y lo abrazó.

-Me alegra verte mejor, Teddy-dijo ella enroscando sus brazos en la cintura de su hijo.

-Lamento haberte preocupado, mamita-dijo Ted dándole un beso en la cabeza.

-Solo me asuste un poquito-repuso ella sonriendo.

-Tengo que comentarte algo, Ted-dijo Christian con ese tono de voz que advertía que lo que venía no era bueno.

-Dime, papá-se volteó hacia él y lo miró son soltar a Ana.

-Es sobre Katrina-comenzó Christian yendo directo al asunto-. Hay algo sobre ella que a tu madre y a mí nos asusta un poco.

Ted se puso pálido. Había olvidado la jodida costumbre de su padre de averiguar la vida a todas las personas que se les acercaban. Y si era así, tal vez ya sabían la relación de Katrina con Elena Lincoln.

-Puedo imaginar que es-dijo cuándo recuperó un poco la compostura-. Tienes la mala costumbre de investigar a las personas y eso me molesta aunque varias veces haya salvado mi integridad como persona-se liberó del agarre y se sentó en la cama-. ¿Qué problema tienen con qué Katrina sea nieta de Elena?

Anastasia y Christian se miraron por un momento. Ella decidió tomar la palabra.

-No queremos que resultes lastimado-comenzó-. Sabes muy bien la mala relación que hay entre esa mujer y yo.

-Amo a Katrina-replicó Ted-. No a Elena. Digan lo que digan no la voy a dejar.

-Solo queremos lo mejor para ti-Christian intervino-. Elena no va a estar contenta si se entera que mi hijo está saliendo con su nieta. No se tomó bien que yo hubiera elegido a Anastasia en lugar de ella.

-Me da igual-se levantó furioso-. Se moleste ella o se molesten ustedes voy a seguir con esto. Ya encontré a la mujer con la que quiero estar el resto de mi vida y nada me va a alejar de ella. Ni siquiera los lazos de sangre.

-No estás entendiendo, Ted-Christian lo agarró por los brazos y lo enfrentó-. No queremos alejarte de ella. Sí, lo acepto. Es algo que ni en mi peor pesadilla me iba a imaginar que pasaría pero está ocurriendo y tengo que aceptarlo porque por primera vez puedo ver un brillo diferente en tus ojos.

Christian cerró los ojos y se alisó el cabello.

-Tranquilo-Ana lo abrazó y le pasó una mano por el pecho en una sutil caricia para calmarlo.

-¿Estás bien, papá?-Ted se le acercó y lo miró.

-Estoy bien, muchacho-respondió Christian con una sonrisa pintada en los labios-. Feliz porque mi hijo por fin encontró el amor.

-¿Entonces no te molesta?-preguntó Ted algo temeroso.

-Bueno, ya te lo dije-se encogió de hombros-. A los dos nos molesta-miró a Ana que asintió con la cabeza-, pero la cuestión es que ya no eres un niño. Dejaste en claro tu punto y decidiste continuar con esto aunque tus padres no estuviéramos de acuerdo.

-Lo único que ambos deseamos para ti es que puedas ser feliz y no te dejes quitar a la chica-dijo Ana sonriendo.

-El problema es que ella no sienta lo mismo por mí-repuso Ted algo triste-. Es normal que no lo sienta. No fui muy protocolario con nuestra presentación. La primera vez que la vi, me ayudó a quitarme de encima a unas adolescentes que me estaban comiendo con la mirada-sonrió como tonto-. Me sentí como un idiota cuando la sentí besarme de esa manera. Me gustó ayudarla encontrándole un empleo digno de su inteligencia.

-Ya deja de hablar de eso y vive el presente-replicó Christian-. Mejor piensa en como conquistarla.

-No lo presiones, Christian.

-Ted no sabe de flores y corazones y no quiero que eche a perder su oportunidad de darnos nietos-replicó Grey.

-Pronto te daré un nieto, Grey-replicó Ted-. El lunes iré al orfanato para formalizar la adopción de Ian. Le pediré al abuelo que me acompañe.

-Que buena idea, muchacho-le felicitó su padre-. Ojalá seas mejor padre que yo. No tienes mis sombras.

-Pero soy como tú-comentó haciendo una mueca-. Entonces no te emociones mucho que puedo desilusionarte.

-Hasta ahora no lo has hecho-repuso Christian-. A pesar, de tu algo desordenada vida universitaria.

-Eso es pasado, papá-le recordó Ted-. Un pasado ennegrecido por la sombra de muchas mujeres vacías y sin sentimientos que ahora será reemplazado por un presente y un futuro con una mujer maravillosa a la que nunca voy a dejar ir.

Las palabras de su hijo, hicieron que unas lágrimas escaparan de los ojos de Christian. El muchacho también lo miró con los ojos llorosos y un nudo incontenible en la garganta. Al final ninguno pudo soportarlo y se abrazaron para llorar. Ana observó con un rio de lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas a los dos hombres más volátiles con los que se había topado en su vida. Y sin contenerse se unió al abrazó. Ellos la sintieron y la cobijaron entre los suyos. Un pequeño momento familiar muy íntimo que los tres habían esperado desde hacía mucho tiempo.


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Y era 22 de mayo.

Ted despertó esa mañana sintiendo un poco más viejo. Llegaba a la misma edad que tenía su padre cuando Ana llegó a su vida y cambio por completo. No eran más de las siete de la mañana. Había conseguido un permiso especial para este día. Curiosamente y sin haberlo previsto, Katrina le había dicho que iría ese día a su casa a arreglarle la biblioteca y Ted quería estar presente, así como ella le había indicado que era mejor hacerlo.

Su móvil empezó a sonar, trayéndolo al mundo real. Claro de Luna resonó por la habitación y lo hizo sonreír. Cogió el aparato y contestó.

-Grey.

-Hola cumpleañero-la voz animosa de su madre lo hizo sonreír-. ¿Cómo amaneció mi hombre favorito?

-Así que yo soy tu hombre favorito-comentó Ted sonriendo-. ¿Qué crees que pensaran papá y Nick?

-Pues tu padre está mirándome con cara de pocos amigos en este momento-respondió Ana y a lo lejos se escuchó la amortiguada risa de Christian.

-Salúdame a papá-le pidió Ted saliendo de la cama.

-Háblale tú.

Un momento después era Christian quien estaba en el teléfono.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ted-lo saludó su padre.

-Gracias, papá.

-Quisiera que nos reuniéramos con toda la familia a celebrar tu cumpleaños pero existe un pequeño problema-comentó Christian.

-¿Ocurre algo malo, papá?-preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

-No es malo, hijo-respondió el hombre-. Es que tengo una cena de negocios con un empresario ruso. Vendrá con sus hijos esta noche y quiero que tú y tus hermanos estén presentes.

-Bueno, papá, es que Katrina vendrá hoy al apartamento a ordenar mi biblioteca y no sé si le tome toda la tarde y parte de la noche-se excusó.

-Lo siento, hijo pero te necesito acá-replicó su padre- Puede que ya no trabajes en mi empresa pero estuviste conmigo en la mayor parte del proceso de este negocio. Además, que el señor Romanov tiene un particular interés en que conozcas a su hija.

-Ni lo intentes, Grey-le advirtió Ted-. Yo ya tengo a mi chica. Es Katrina y nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Solo quiero que conozcas a la chica-repuso Christian, exasperado-. Una simple formalidad. Yo me encargo de explicarle a su padre.

-De acuerdo-aceptó de mala gana-. Los veo esta noche. Katrina llegará en un par de horas.

-Que te vaya bien en tu pequeña cita-bromeó Christian.

Ted se asombró. ¿Su padre haciendo bromas? Tal vez su mamá le había dado un buen servicio la noche anterior y por eso andaba tan alegre. Meneó la cabeza y apartó esos pensamientos de la cabeza pero no se iban.

-Te veo en la noche, Grey-dijo Ted para cortar la llamada-. Y no es una cita. Ella solo viene a ordenar mi biblioteca y a hacerme compañía un rato.

-¿Le dijiste que era tu cumpleaños?-preguntó su padre.

-La verdad es que lo olvide-aceptó-. Solo quería que ella viniese un día y me dijo que hoy estaba libre.

-No te preocupes, Ted. Lo único que quiero es verte entrar por la puerta de la casa a las 7:30 de la noche-ordenó su padre-. De lo contrario, me importa un carajo con quien estés, haré que Sawyer te saque a rastras del Escala y te traiga. ¿Estamos?

-Claro, Grey. Mejor dale un beso a mamá de mi parte y trátala con cariño-frunció el ceño-. La vas a matar un día de estos.

-Con cariño es como la trato-ronroneó Christian y Ted escuchó la risa de su , nena. Déjame despedirme de tu hijo y ya te prestó atención.

-Adiós, papá-dijo Ted-. Dale un beso a mamá de mi parte. Los quiero.

-Adiós hijo-respondió Grey.

Ted cortó la comunicación y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro. Terminó de vestirse y fue a buscar a Gail.

-¿Gail?-la llamó.

-Buen día, Teddy-apareció de repente asustando a Ted.

-Hola, Gail-sonrió-. Me espantaste.

-Ni que fuera tan fea, pequeño Ted-comentó ella en son de broma

-No es eso, Gail-la abrazó-. Es que apareces de un momento a otro como si fueras un fantasma.

-De acuerdo, Ted-sonrió y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Feliz cumpleaños, Teddy-dijo la mujer, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara-. Aún recuerdo el pequeño travieso que eras.

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-, en cierto modo yo también lo recuerdo. En especial el día que queme la corbata de mi papá.

-El señor Grey estaba furioso-recordó Gail-. Era la corbata favorita de tu mamá.

-No entendí porque me castigaron tan feo ese día hasta que me enteré del oscuro pasado de papá-meneó la cabeza-. Eso ya no importa. Estoy aquí y mis padres siguen siendo un par de jovencitos incontrolables.

-No te preocupes por eso-le recomendó ella-. Ellos van a estar bien.

-Lo sé.

-Bueno, Ted. Debo irme-se acomodó el chal-. Tu padre necesita mucha ayuda con la cena de esta noche. Espero te vaya bien con tu amiga.

-Yo también espero lo mismo-sonrió-. ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

-El vino está en la nevera y en el horno dejé el bistec. Solo tienes que prenderle fuego y dejarlo unos diez minutos para que se cocine un poco más.

-¿Y el postre?

-Hay un tarro enorme de helado en la nevera. Es de sabor a vainilla. Espero que a tu invitada le guste.

-También lo espero yo-comentó Ted animoso-. Ahora ve con mis padres. No quiero que el señor Grey pierda el control de su cena de esta noche.

-Adiós, Teddy-se despidió con la mano y desapareció por el ascensor.

Ted se dejó caer en el sofá.

-Hoy es el día-se dijo a sí mismo-. Hoy serás mi novia, Katrina. Estoy seguro de que sientes lo mismo por mí.

* * *

Katrina se preparaba para su extraño día. Iría a casa de Ted a arreglar su biblioteca y se sentía un poco nerviosa. Sonreía como tonta al saber que el chico de sus sueños estaba enamorado de ella pero no era capaz de aceptar ante él lo que ella sentía.

-No sé qué hacer-dijo en voz alta.

-Solo díselo-la voz de su compañera de piso irrumpió en el cuarto-. No tiene sentido que lo sigas ocultando.

La rusa se volteó para mirarla.

-No es tan sencillo como parece-replicó enojada.

-Por favor, Katrina-Rachel parecía exasperada-. Ya hiciste la parte difícil. Él te ama.

-¿Y si son solo palabras? ¿Si solo lo dice para tener oportunidad de meterme en su cama?

-Que sea un Grey no quiere decir que debas desconfiar de él-replicó Rachel-. Fíjate en la relación de sus padres. La madre de Ted era solo una estudiante endeudada y terriblemente tímida cuando conoció a Christian Grey. Ese hombre lo tenía todo y hacía lo quería. Podía tener a la mujer que quisiera y la escogió a ella. La escogió porque se enamoró.

-Mi abuela dice que esa fue una errónea elección por parte de Christian-dijo Katrina frustrada.

-¿Tu abuela conoce a Christian Grey?

-Lo conoció hace tiempo y creo que tuvieron alguna clase de relación antes de que Grey comenzara a trabajar en su gran imperio-le contó-. Después solo fueron amigos y las novias que Grey tenían eran supervisadas por ella. El problema es que Grey encontró a Ana y a mi abuela eso no le gustó mucho que digamos.

-¿Por eso la mala reacción de tu abuela cuando vino y te exigió que dejarás el trabajo en la editora de la madre de Ted?-preguntó ceñuda.

-Exacto-terminó de vestirse y salió de la habitación.

-Por eso tienes miedo de confesarle a Ted lo que sientes por él-entendió Rachel.

-No quiero que mi abuela le haga daño a Ted-replicó Katrina-. Por eso prefiero mantenerme alejada de él y dejarlo que tenga una vida mejor con otra mujer aunque eso me parta el corazón.

Katrina se dejó caer en el sillón y se cubrió el rostro. Rachel la abrazó con fuerza.

-No llores-le pidió cuando sintió que se agitaba por el llanto.

-Es que no puedo soportar pensar que Ted vaya a estar con otra mujer que no sea yo-explicó entre hipidos- . Lo amo demasiado, Rachel.

-Entonces díselo-le exigió su amiga cogiéndole la cara para que la mirara-. No te permitas dejarlo ir. Ted es un hombre maravilloso, y a pesar de todo lo que se dice de él, sé muy bien que te será fiel hasta la muerte. Te he visto hablando por teléfono con él y no sé qué te dirá pero siempre tienes la misma cara de felicidad.

-Me dice que me ama con toda su alma-respondió Katrina sonriendo-. Me recuerda que soy su única razón para sonreír y que soy la mujer que ha robado su corazón.

-¡Que hermoso!-exclamó Rachel emocionada-. Ahora entiendo porque te flechó ese jovencito Grey. Es tan romántico.

-Ya debo irme, Rachel-se levantó-. Tengo que organizar la biblioteca de Theodore y luego ir con mi padre a su cena de negocios.

-Que aburrido-frunció los labios-. ¿Sabes con quien hará negocios mi querido suegro?

-No tengo idea-aceptó encogiéndose de hombros-. Solo sé que es un hombre muy importante.

-¿Qué tal sea Christian Grey?-Una mirada divertida apareció en la cara de Rachel.

-Déjate de tonterías-replicó Katrina lanzándole un cojín-. Mejor me voy que se me hace tarde.

-Cuídate amiga-le recomendó Rachel-. Y dile a Ted lo que sientes por él. Quiero ver lágrimas de alegría en tu rostro no de tristeza por haberlo dejado ir.

Katrina meneó la cabeza y cerró la puerta. Salió a la calle y vio Liam Reynolds, el agente de seguridad que custodiaba su apartamento. El hombre la siguió hasta la estación de buses más cercana y no se fue hasta que ella se subió. Le habían advertido que no anduviera sola por la calle pero creía imposible que Daniel se atreviera a lastimarla en público. Además, a medida que se acercaba al lujoso edificio donde Ted vivía, veía más policías y más seguridad que de costumbre. Se bajó en una parada cerca al lugar y cruzó la calle. Fue anunciada y al momento le permitieron subir. El camino se le hizo un poco largo. Ted vivía en el último piso.

-Curioso lugar para vivir-comentó-. Todo un huraño.

El ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Frente a ella estaba Ted con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y no parecía el hijo del empresario más importante de los Estados Unidos sino un simple muchacho.

-Hola, Katrina-la saludó.

-Hola, Ted-respondió ella sonrojándose.

-Pasa, por favor-le pidió Ted y le tendió la mano.

Katrina tomó la mano ofrecida y se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas?-preguntó Ted

-Me intimidas un poco, Ted-admitió ella sonriendo-. No sé cómo conseguiste que viniera a tu apartamento. Eres malo-lo acusó.

-No soy malo-hizo pucheros-. Solo cobro promesas pactadas y tú prometiste arreglar mi biblioteca si conseguías el trabajo.

-Y aquí estoy-le recordó ella.

Ted la guío hasta la biblioteca. Katrina observó el lugar con el ceño fruncido. Todo era un desorden.

-Tu biblioteca es un completo desastre-diagnostico la chica mirando con fijeza al dueño del apartamento.

-Al igual que mi vida-dijo Ted encogiéndose de hombros.

Katrina lo miró por un momento. El muchacho parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Creo que tu vida no es desordenada-comentó ella-. Es solo que no hiciste lo correcto hace tiempo. No es malo que te guste estar con chicas…

-Lo malo es que mi pasado se interponga en mi presente-la interrumpió-, y alejé a la mujer que amo.

-Ted no comiences con eso-le advirtió ella-. Hoy viene a arreglar tu biblioteca y quiero pasar un momento agradable con mi amigo.

Ted bajó la cabeza.

-¿Cuándo aclararemos este asunto?-preguntó dolido-. Ya no puedo más con este dolor que tengo en el pecho. Te amo demasiado-la cogió por los hombros.

-Déjame sola-le ordenó-. Cuando te calmes, puedes venir a ayudarme.

Ted la soltó y se fue. Katrina cerró los ojos y pasó saliva con fuerza. Que difícil le fue controlarse para no lanzársele a los brazos y besarlo en esos deliciosos labios. Tomó aire con fuerza y se dedicó a la biblioteca.

* * *

Ted se encontraba refugiado en el baño de su habitación. Se sentó en la enorme bañera en medio del agua. Se había quitado la ropa y se metió en bóxer para no mojar su atuendo. Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro y empañaban sus claros ojos.

-Soy un imbécil-salió de la bañera y miró el reloj de pulso-. Aún falta mucho para que llegue la hora del almuerzo.

Se dejó caer en la cama y trató de descansar un poco pero el sonido de su móvil lo despertó.

-Grey-gruñó-

-Buenas tardes, señor Grey. Habla Sam Jackson, el abogado de familia que lleva el caso de la adopción del niño Ian Holmes.

-Buenas tardes, doctor Jackson-le saludó Ted-. Me alegra escucharlo. Espero me tenga noticias agradables.

-Pues, le puedo decir, señor Grey, que nuestro caso es un poco extraño-le comentó el abogado.

-¿Por qué dice eso?

-La información que le dieron hace tiempo sobre el niño no estaba completa-le informó el hombre-. Leí el expediente e hice que investigaran al señor Timothy Holmes, el hombre que patrocina los estudios de Ian en la academia 4/4 no es un simple benefactor que quiere ayudar al niño. El hombre es su abuelo materno.

-¿Qué?-la noticia lo tomó desprevenido-. Ian tiene familia y está en un orfanato. ¿Por qué?

-Al parecer, el señor Holmes, no quería que nadie se enterara del hijo bastardo que su hija tuvo hace años-respondió el hombre.

-¿Dónde está la madre del niño y quién es?-preguntó Ted indignado.

-Su nombre es Angela Holmes y está en una institución especializada para alcohólicos-le dijo el hombre-. La buena noticia es que no he podido establecer contacto con el señor Holmes y eso es una ventaja para nosotros en el avance del caso. Podemos alegar abandono por parte de la familia biológica del niño y la adopción será mucho más factible.

-Eso me alegra mucho-comentó Ted-. Necesito que busque la manera de que el señor Holmes me conceda una cita con él.

-Desde luego, señor Grey-aceptó el hombre.

-Gracias por su llamada y espero que Holmes acepte verme-dijo Ted.

-Sé que lo hará, señor Grey-le aseguró el abogado-. Porque si se atreve a negarse, estaré contento de demandarlo.

-Cuento con usted, doctor Jackson. Hasta pronto.

La llamada se cerró y Ted se recostó en la cama de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido. Se despertó un par de horas después con la mente fresca y una fuerte determinación. Miró la hora en su reloj de pulso y se levantó de un salto.

-Hora del almuerzo-se dijo a sí mismo-. Hora de enfrentar la realidad, nena.

Se vistió rápido y salió de su habitación. Se lavó el rostro para evitar que la chica viera su cara llorosa. Se dirigió a la cocina y siguió las indicaciones que le había dado Gail para el almuerzo. Sin hacer ruido llevó los platos al comedor y preparó la mesa. Observó su obra de arte con una sonrisa y se dirigió a la biblioteca a buscar a la chica.

-¿Katrina?-abrió la puerta.

La chica estaba ocupada con unos libros de literatura juvenil que Ted tenía olvidados en la parte más alta del armario. Se había subido en una escalera pequeña para alcanzar. Ted entró y se le acercó.

-Katrina-volvió a llamarla pero la asustó.

La chica gritó y perdió el equilibrio. Ted se apresuró a sostenerla pero el peso de la chica le ganó y ambos cayeron al piso. Se quedaron mirándose con fijeza.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó él-. Lamento haberte asustado.

-Tranquilo-se puso en pie rápidamente. Ted la imitó y la cogió entre sus brazos.

-No aguanto más, Katrina-dijo con desespero.

-Suéltame, Ted-le exigió.

-No-y la besó.

Ella no dudó en corresponder al beso.


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

Katrina intentaba alejarse de Ted pero el muchacho la sostenía con fuerza entre sus brazos.

-¿Por qué me rechazas?-preguntó él dolido-. No quiero hacerte daño. Te amo.

-No digas cosas que no sientes, Theodore-le reclamó Katrina mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me crees?-se mostró desesperado.

-Suéltame-forcejó pero él no la dejó ir.

-No-la cogió con más fuerza.

Katrina se quedó estática al sentir como Ted escondía su cara en su cuello y comenzaba a besarlo y a mordisquearlo con suavidad. Sentía un ardiente deseo creciendo en su interior. El hombre que amaba parecía desesperado por poseerla y le había dicho que la amaba.

-Eres tan hermosa, Katrina-decía entre beso y beso-. Quiero que seas mía. Di que me amas. Estoy desesperado por saber si correspondes mis sentimientos.

-Ted no hagas esto más difícil-le rogó Katrina-. Sabes que no van aceptar que estemos juntos.

-Me importa un carajo, Katrina-la miró a los ojos, juntando sus frentes-. Yo estoy enamorado de ti no de tu abuela. Si mi papá y mi mamá quieren odiar a Elena Lincoln que lo hagan pero a mí que no me metan-la puso un beso en los labios-. No dejes que los demás manejen tu vida. Si no hubiera sido por mí y mi terquedad, estarías metida en 4/4 de bibliotecaria. Solo haces lo que a los demás les conviene y no lo que quieres…

-Ted tu no entiendes-lo interrumpió ella y salió del abrazo. Ted la observó moverse de un lado a otro-. Que estemos juntos es peligroso. No lo van a permitir.

-Me da igual que no lo permitan-la cogió por un brazo e hizo que se pusiera frente a él-. Entiéndelo. Te amo más que a mi vida-le acarició la mejilla-. Quiero que estemos juntos para siempre-sonrió-. Voy a adoptar a Ian y los tres seremos una familia. Sé que lo adoras con toda tu alma y él quiere que seas su madre pero no te atreves a dar un paso tan importante.

-Yo amo a Ian-admitió Katrina-. Lo que no sé si seré capaz de hacer es compartirlo contigo.

Teddy se soltó a reír y la abrazó con fuerza. Katrina se aferró a él.

-Serás su madre-le recordó Ted-. Te convertirás en la persona más importante de su vida hasta que sea un hombre y se enamore-se separó y la miró-. Aunque si yo fuera él, jamás dejaría de proteger a una madre tan hermosa como tú.

Katrina se quedó mirando a Ted por un momento. Lo que sentía por ese hombre era tan grande, que no podía callar por un minuto más.

-Solo tienes que decirlo, Katrina-le animó Ted y ella se sorprendió porque parecía haber leído sus pensamientos-. Puedo ver amor en tus ojos cada vez que lo posas en lo míos. Con solo dos palabras puedes hacerme el hombre más feliz del planeta.

Con un suave movimiento liberó sus manos y comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Ted mientras lo besaba en los labios con ternura. El muchacho correspondió el beso y pasó sus inquietas manos por las caderas de Katrina. Y entre beso y beso, Katrina confesó lo que sentía.

-Te amo, Theodore Grey-dijo en cuanto él liberó su boca y comenzó a besarla en el cuello.

-Debe ser mía ahora-dijo Ted y la levantó por la cintura y ella enredó sus piernas, alrededor de la de él.

-Antes tengo que confesarte algo-dijo ella mientras era conducida por Ted hacía la habitación principal del apartamento del muchacho.

-Ya me dirás después-dijo él-. Ahora solo quiero enterrarme en ti.

-Yo también lo deseo pero necesito que me escuches-le rogó.

-Está bien-le dio una sonrisa llena de amor-. Lo que mi chica quiera.

Katrina se echó a reír.

-No soy como cualquier chica-comenzó a hablar-. Si he tenido novios-pasó su mano con suavidad por el pecho de Ted al ver que su expresión cambiaba a una un poco enojada-. Tranquilo.

-Es que no puedo evitar sentir rabia al escuchar esto-confesó él-. No sé cuántos imbéciles antes que yo te han tocado. No puedo soportar pensar que has tenido horas de incontable placer con otro antes que conmigo.

Katrina se sonrojó un poco.

-La verdad es que eso no ha ocurrido-soltó, asombrando a Ted.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó nervioso-. Estás queriendo decir que…-apenas se atrevía a pensarlo pero se animó a decirlo-… ¿eres virgen?

Katrina solo asintió con la cabeza. Ted la observó con ternura. Parecía una chica dura y a la que no era capaz de controlar pero ahora la veía como una pequeña indefensa e inocente muchacha.

-¿Por eso no querías que nadie te notara?-preguntó Ted.

-No soy como todas las chicas que conoces-le dijo-. Me parece de muy mal gusto irte a la cama con una persona a la que apenas has visto y ya te acuestas con él.

-Es lo que yo hacía-dijo Ted, algo herido.

-No te ponga así-lo besó en los labios-. A pesar de todo lo que hiciste en la universidad, eres un hombre dulce y muy tierno-una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en sus labios-. No tienes la culpa de ser tan guapo.

No se habían dado cuenta que ya estaban en la habitación y que Ted había sentado a Katrina en el lavabo.

-Ahora que ya sabes la verdad-prosiguió Katrina-, ¿te importaría enseñarme?

-¿Quieres que hagamos el amor?-preguntó él, con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Enséñame a hacer el amor, Theodore Grey-le pidió ella besando su cuello.

-Yo no sé hacer el amor-la abrazó-. Solo he tenido sexo duro con otras mujeres. Jamás he involucrado mis sentimientos a mis acciones carnales pero sé cómo puedo conseguir que dejes de ser una niña y te conviertas en mujer-sonrió-. Mi mujer.

-No digas más-plantó otro beso en los labios del muchacho-. Contigo a mi lado no tengo miedo de nada.

Luego de eso, todo fue abrazos, caricias y besos apasionados. Ted guio a Katrina a la bañera cuando ya estuvieron ambos desnudos y la dejó reposar en el agua.

-¿Qué haces?-lo miró extrañada.

-Siempre he tenido un sueño. Desde que tuve uso de razón y veía el amor tan infinito que se profesaban mis padres, me dije que el día que le quitara la virginidad a la mujer que amara, de haber sido ella virgen, lo haría mientras nos estuviéramos bañando juntos.

-No eres tradicionalista, ¿verdad?-lo regañó ella en un tono jocoso-. No te enseñaron que el amor se hace en una cama.

-Las camas son para dormir-susurró él, besándola-. ¿Me dejaras hacerte el amor en la tina?

-Hagámoslo a tu manera. Tú eres quien da las órdenes-comentó ella.

-Mejor hagámoslo juntos-le pidió Ted-. Recuerda que es la primera que hago el amor.

-Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Ted.

Se quedaron de pie, frente a frente en la tina, haciéndose una promesa en silencio. Ted deslizo sus dedos por los pequeños pero bien formados senos de Katrina. La chica gimió ante el sutil contacto.

-Relájate, Katrina-le pidió Ted-. Déjate acariciar. Tus gemidos solo hacen que me excite más y no quiero apresurarme.

-Está bien-dijo ella, mirando el cuerpo de Ted. Sus ojos se detuvieron en su enorme erección-. Te ves muy contento-comento en son de broma.

-Así me traes desde que te conocí-aceptó Ted, sonriendo enamorado-. Te confieso que ese mismo día te imaginé, desnuda en mi cama, con tu cabello esparcido sobre la almohada.

-En otra ocasión cumpliré tus deseos-susurro cariñosa-. Ahora tienes que cumplir como hombre.

-Primero déjame consentirte-le pidió el, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella-. Quiero besar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Hacerte mía poco a poco. Tenemos toda la tarde y la noche.

-¿Pretendes que me quede contigo?-pregunto ella abrazándolo y sintiendo cada uno de los firmes músculos de su fuerte espalda-. Ni siquiera somos novios.

-Se mi novia entonces-le pidió.

-Aceptó-dijo ella con la voz desbordada de placer.

Ted comenzó a descender a través de la humanidad de la chica con húmedos besos. Cuando llego a los pechos, beso suavemente la carne en forma de espiral hasta llegar al centro el cual mordisqueo con ligereza.

-Ted...-Katrina gemía cada vez que el tocaba sus pechos, y los suaves pezones que los decoraban.

Como Ted no podía atacar con su boca ambos pechos al tiempo. Mientras besaba uno, con la mano masajeaba el otro.

-Eres hermosa, Katrina-le decía Ted entre besos-. He tenido muchas pero nunca una como tú. Esbelta, con pechos perfectos y caderas exquisitas.

Siguió bajando y se arrodillo para besar su vientre.

-Quiero dejarte un hijo aquí-continuo hablando-. Un bebe que le demuestre al mundo entero que eres solo mía y que me amas solo a mí.

Bajo aún más y beso la feminidad de su mujer. Un beso casto para comenzar. Luego iría con lo fuerte.

-Ted, ya basta-le rogaba ella-. Es hora de que entres en mí. No resisto más. Necesito sentirte. Hazme tuya, Grey.

-Paciencia...

Él no era un experto como su padre. De hecho, jamás en su vida había llegado a tal extremo con una mujer. Eso le mostraba que Katrina era especial y con la única con la que podía llegar a sentirse tan excitado como en ese momento lo estaba. Su miembro comenzaba sentirse inquieto, estaba listo para llenar de placer a la mujer que tenía y en ese momento estaba amando con sus inquietos labios pero deseaba extender la deliciosa tortura un poco más.

Comenzó a mordisquear la carne sensible de las partes íntimas. Ella comenzó a gemir con fuerza mientras Ted lamia y se posesionaba de esa celestial entrada. Estaba lista. Lleno su boca con los jugos de ella y se levantó para besarla en su boca. Katrina saboreo sus jugos y bajo su mano para coger el hinchado y erguido pene de Ted y comenzó a subir y a bajar la mano por la longitud.

Seguían besándose y acariciando sus partes íntimas mutuamente con extremo cuidado.

Ted rompió el extenso beso, suavemente y la miro.

-Es hora, Katrina-le dijo a la chica que continuaba masturbando su miembro y se detenía en los testículos para apretarlos y hacerle soltar a Ted gemidos ahogados-. Ya es hora de que seas mi mujer.

-Creí que nunca lo dirías-ronroneó y volvió a besarlo.

El muchacho soltó el beso y se puso de espaldas a la pared y se sentó en la tina medio llena.

-Te vas a sentar en mi-le indico el-. No puedo recostarte en la tina porque te ahogarías y no me permitirá lastimarte. Así que, nos haremos el amor mutuamente.

Katrina sonrió de oreja a oreja y se acaballo sobre las piernas de su amado, encajando su suavidad en la extensa longitud que palpitaba anhelante entre las piernas de su hombre.

-Ahh-gimió Ted al sentirla rodeando su ía no llego, dulzura.

-¿Me va a doler?-pregunto ella temerosa aun sin hundirse por completo en él.

-Solo en el momento en que lo rompa-dijo el para tranquilizarla pero no sabía que iba a pasarle. Era la primera mujer que desvirgaba-. Vamos que tú puedes.

Katrina dudo por un momento pero relajo sus piernas y dejo que el miembro de Ted la llenara con fuerza. No sintió ningún dolor. Solo un placer infinito.

Ted la sostuvo por las caderas y empezó a moverse para poder atravesar la rigurosa barrera que separaba a la niña de la mujer. Lo hizo lentamente y sin prisa ni pausa hasta que consiguió y rompió la barrera.

Katrina dejo escapar un grito en cuanto se convirtió en la mujer de Theodore Grey.

Después de eso, el placer fue mayor. Ted embestía a su mujer con rapidez y ella solo gemía mientras subía y bajaba por la enorme longitud. Sus respiraciones se mezclaban y los roncos gemidos de Ted le hacían el contralto a los agudos gemidos de Katrina...

No pudieron determinar cuánto tiempo estuvieron haciendo el amor hasta que Katrina soltó un sonoro gemido y se dejó caer agotada sobre el hombro de Ted. El muchacho empujo una vez más para quedar enterrado en su mujer mientras disfrutaban del momento post coital que estaban compartiendo.

Katrina levanto la cabeza y lo miro con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Estuviste magnifico-le susurró-. Te amo.

-Descansa un poco, pequeña-Le dijo Ted-Yo velare tu sueño.

Y ambos cerraron los ojos, no para dormir sino para disfrutar de la cercanía del otro.

* * *

Estaban reposando entre el agua caliente de la bañera. Katrina estaba acaballada sobre las piernas del chico, aun con él dentro de ella. Había despertado un par de minutos antes. Mantenía su cabeza recostada al pecho del muchacho. Pudo comprobar porque muchas chicas querían tener a ese hombre en su cama. Aunque una punzada de celos le atravesó el corazón, sintió un alivio inmediato cuando Ted le comenzó a susurrarle palabras dulces al oído.

-Ahora soy solo tuyo-le decía y volvía a sorprenderse porque él parecía haber adivinado de nuevo sus pensamientos-. No temas, mi princesa.

Katrina levantó la cabeza y lo miró.

-Eres todo un Grey-comentó-. Razón tienen cuando dicen que no solo son buenos para sacar minas de oro de negocios en quiebra sino que también pueden hacer a una mujer una reina cuando comparten una cama con ellos.

-Mi tío Eliot era el que tenía esa fama de casanova empedernido-comentó Ted-. De mi padre solo sé que le gustaba jugar al Amo y la Sumisa con sus "novias".

-¿Era un dominante?-preguntó ella reflejando una sorpresa incontenible en su voz.

-Sí-una semi sonrisa apareció en sus labios-. Me enteré de una forma algo escabrosa.

-¿Me la contarías? No quiero moverme en un buen rato-volvió a poyar su cabeza en el pecho de Ted-. Tengo una almohada cómoda, algo peluda pero muy cómoda-sonrió al escuchar reír a su amante-, y unos brazos fuertes que me cobijaran para que no pase frío.

-De acuerdo-le besó la coronilla de la cabeza a su chica-. Entonces-pasó saliva nervioso-, era mi primera vez que estaba en el apartamento, solo. Papá me lo regaló cuando cumplí diecisiete años. Esa noche decidí ponerme a investigar y conocer algunas partes del lugar que no me dejaban ver cuando era un niño. Encontré un salón de juegos con una mesa de billar. Fue lo único novedoso que no había visto y ni se por qué no la conocía. Creyendo que no había nada más que ver, me vine directo a la habitación pero antes decidí revisar que las demás habitaciones estuvieran bien cerradas y me topé con una habitación que jamás había visto. Estaba cerrada con llave, así que cogí las llaves, busque la del cuarto y lo abrí. Casi me desmayo cuando vi lo que estaba dentro. Me sentía en la edad media cuando torturaban a todos los que renegaban contra la iglesia pero también me sentí en uno de esos antros donde ofrecen shows sexuales de media noche con toda clase de fetiches y aparatos sexuales.

-¿Qué encontraste?-preguntó Katrina mientras acariciaba, el pecho del chico para calmarlo un poco.

-Había toda clase de instrumentos para tortura. Fustas, látigos, varas… -se detuvo y tomó aire profundamente-, pero eso no era lo peor. En los cajones de un armario que había junto a una cama de sabanas rojas y gigante, encontré toda clase de juguetes sexuales que jamás en mi vida había visto.

-¿Qué hiciste?-ella se incorporó para mirarlo.

-No lo soporté y hui. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a mis padres. Se aparecieron una media hora después y me contaron toda la verdad. Estaba muy asustado por todo lo que vi.-sonrió-. Para fortuna mía, en cuanto fui a estudiar a Nueva York, mi papá mandó desocupar el cuarto. Me imagino que conservó algunas cosas, no lo sé. Lo único que puedo decir es que cuando entre de nuevo al cuarto, casi siete años después, estaba vacío y lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza es que podía destruirlo para ampliar el cuarto que hay al lado y transformarlo en una habitación para un niño pero deseché la idea de inmediato. Un pequeño se contagiaría con facilidad de las sombras y asquerosidades que guardan esas paredes. Así que simplemente, lo hice cerrar con llave y pedí que la desaparecieran y en cuanto tenga una familia, venderé el piso.

-Es un lindo apartamento-comentó Katrina-. No deberías venderlo.

-Mi papá y yo hemos hecho demasiadas cosas sucias aquí-confesó-. No de la misma manera pero el resultado era el mismo. Aunque debo admitir que eres la primera y única que entra a mi habitación. Y por curioso que se oiga, mamá también fue la única que compartió esta habitación con mi padre cuando se conocieron.

-Es una bonita coincidencia-comentó mientras le besaba el cuello.

Ted la abrazó un poco y comenzó a mecer sus caderas. Katrina siguió besándolo mientras gemía contra su piel.

-¿Nunca te cansas, Ted?-preguntó con la voz desbordada por el placer.

-Nunca me cansaré de hacerle el amor a la mujer que amo-le levantó la cara para darle un beso en los labios-. Eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado en la vida.

Y volvieron a besarse mientras hacían el amor otra vez.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Ted envolvió a Katrina en una bata de baño y la llevó a su cama. La chica dormía profundamente. La puso suavemente encima de las cobijas y la arropó con la colcha.

-Iré a cambiarme, preciosa-le besó la frente-. Volveré en unos minutos.

Ted se dirigió hacia su armario y se puso unos bóxer Calvin Klein negros y un pantalón de paño también negro y volvió con su chica. Se la encontró mirando por la ventana el anochecer que se avecinaba en el cielo de Seattle, envuelta en su bata de baño. Se acercó con sigilo a ella y la abrazó por la espalda.

-Disfrutando de la vista, nena-le dijo al oído y no pudo evitar recordar las veces que su padre le decía esa misma frase a su mamá.

-No sé cómo puedes vivir solo en un apartamento tan grande-comentó ella, apretando las manos de Ted entre las suyas.

-La soledad era la única compañía que podía tener un ser tan despreciable como yo-comentó entristecido-. Solía jugar con las mujeres que se me acercaban. Era un bastardo egoísta que solo pensaba en su propio placer y no merezco que una mujer tan singular como tú, esté conmigo pero siento que si te alejo de mí, me voy a morir.

Katrina se volvió a mirarlo. Se veía asustado y parecía un niño pequeño abandonado por sus padres.

-No vuelvas a decir eso-le dijo, cogiéndole la cara-. No eres nada de lo que dijiste. Eres un hombre espectacular. ¿Crees que un ser despreciable, amaría a un niño, de la misma manera como tu amas a Ian?-vio que Ted negaba con la cabeza-. Vas a adoptarlo. Quieres darle un buen hogar, parecido al que tuviste tú.

-No es tan sencillo evitar pensar en eso-replicó Ted, llevándose con sus dedos las lágrimas que escurrían por las mejillas de Katrina-. No llores nena. No llores por mí. No quiero arruinar tu luz con mis sombras.

-No tienes sombras, Ted-le puso la mano en el pecho-. Eres una luz para mí. Alumbraste mi camino.

-Gracias por creer en mi-la abrazó y hundió su nariz en el cabello de la chica.

-Descuida-se alejó de él y fue a buscar su ropa-. ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?-le preguntó a Ted mientras se ponía la ropa íntima y acomodaba su blusa.

-Discúlpame pero no puedo hacerlo-se excusó Ted-. Debo estar en una hora en casa de mis padres. Un empresario ruso irá a comer con su familia y a mi padre se le ocurrió que nosotros también debíamos estar.

Katrina frunció el ceño.

-Mi padre tiene una cena, esta noche con un empresario americano importante y quiere que mis hermanos y yo vayamos con él-le contó Katrina-. ¿Sabes cómo se llama el empresario con el que se verá tu padre?

Ted dejó vagar su mirada por la habitación mientras recordaba el nombre del sujeto.

-Creo que es…-comenzó a hablar cuando un nombre llegó a su mente-…, Sergei Romanov.

Katrina se llevó las manos a la boca para ocultar su sorpresa.

-Mi padre se llama Sergei Romanov-dijo Katrina.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó él sorprendido-. ¿Estás segura?

-Completamente, Ted-confirmó-. No voy a olvidar el nombre de mi padre-se masajeó la cabeza pues empezaba a sentir una pequeña molestia-. Y ahora recuerdo que mi papá quería que conociera al hijo de este empresario, que resulta ser tu padre, para que hubiera una relación más allá de los negocios entre ambas familias.

-No puedo creerlo-murmuró Ted-. ¿Habrías ido si no hubiera sido mi padre con quien el señor Romanov se iba a reunir?

-No lo sé, Ted-respondió con sinceridad.

El soltó un gruñido y se adentró en el armario. Katrina supo lo que estaba pasando y fue tras el muchacho. Lo encontró revisando las camisas con furia hasta que encontró una blanca y se la puso.

-Ted…-se le acercó y le cogió las manos. Lo vio bajar la cabeza y soltarse a respirar con rapidez-. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Eres mía-dijo en un arrebato mientras la miraba-. No puedo soportar que estés con otro hombre.

-Te amo, Ted-le recordó ella, sonriendo-. Que me vea con otro hombre, no quiere decir que deje de hacerlo y la verdad si fuera otro empresario con quien se fuera a ver mi papá, preferiría quedarme contigo-lo abrazó.

-Te amo, hermosa-la apretó-. No sé cómo no fui capaz de esperar por ti.

-No me molesta como eres-le besó el pecho-. Tuviste tu oportunidad para divertirte. Ahora solo debes dedicarte a mí. Nada de mirar a otras chicas.

Ted le levantó la cabeza e hizo que sus frentes se juntaran.

-Serás la única-prometió-. La futura señora Grey.

-¿Unas cuantas horas de novios y ya quieres que sea tu esposa?-preguntó ella con timidez.

-Por supuesto-le dio en beso casto en sus delicados labios-. Cásate conmigo-ronroneó seductor.

-Primero conozca a mi padre, señor Grey-le susurró ella-. Debe pedir mi mano ante él.

-Sería buena idea pedirla esta misma noche-comentó Ted con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Katrina le dio un golpe en el pecho y se alejó de él para terminarse de cambiar.

-¿Y qué vestido usarás para la velada?-le preguntó él mientras terminaba de abrocharse la camisa y se anudaba una corbata gris plata.

-Un lindo vestido que tengo en casa-respondió ella y se acercó para despedirse de él.

Ted negó con la cabeza y se perdió en el enorme vestidor.

-Ted debo irme-dijo Katrina en voz alta-. Se hará tarde y nuestros padres se van a enojar.

El muchacho volvió con una prenda en sus manos. La extendió frente a Katrina y la chica lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Qué pretendes?-le preguntó a Ted.

-Usarás este vestido-repuso Ted sonriendo.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?-se cruzó de brazos.

Ted dejó de sonreír y salió con el vestido acuestas. Katrina meneó la cabeza. "Aquí vamos de nuevo" pensó.

-¿Ahora qué pasa, Ted?-le preguntó un poco exasperada-. Cambias de ánimo de un momento a otro y comienza a fastidiarme eso.

Ted dejó el vestido en la cama y la miró.

-Lo compré para mi esposa-dijo herido-. De verdad quiero que lo seas. No ahora, por supuesto.-se encogió de hombros-. Estoy consciente de que es demasiado pronto. Que a mis padres les haya funcionado no quiere decir que a mí también me funcione una relación que llegue tan rápido al matrimonio-se le acercó y la miró con fijeza-. Si no quieres usarlo, no te preocupes.

Ted recogió el saco y se marchó. Katrina se quedó de pie, en medio de la habitación, pensando que hacer con aquel volátil ser humano.

* * *

Ted salió de la habitación y caminó hasta la sala. Se dejó caer en el sofá L de su sala y se pasó la mano por el cabello. Su móvil vibró en su bolsillo. El número del orfanato brilló en la pantalla, haciéndolo asustarse.

-Grey-respondió.

-Buenas noches, señor Grey-le saludó una mujer con voz amable-. ¿Interrumpo algo? Parece un poco sobresaltado.

-Bueno-se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro-, es que no es usual que me llamen del orfanato donde está Ian. Todo el mundo sabe lo mucho que me interesa ese pequeño y las ganas que tengo que aprueben la adopción. Entienda que estas llamadas de sorpresa me asustan.

-Descuide, señor Grey-respondió la mujer-. El motivo de mi llamada es que Ian está un poco inquieto. Dice que los viernes usted siempre viene por él para que pasen el fin de semana juntos. No había sido informada de esta buena nueva. Nadie se interesaba en Ian.

-Es un niño incomprendido-comentó Ted, sonriendo-. He logrado que sea un poco menos huraño y que se relacione mejor con los chicos de su edad.

-En eso tiene razón, señor Grey-admitió la trabajadora social-. Ahora, ¿lo espero para que venga a recoger a Ian?

-Sí-repuso de inmediato-. Déjeme resuelvo cierto asunto y en media hora estoy allá.

-Está bien, señor Grey. Lo espero aquí. Tranquilizaré a Ian un rato mientras usted llega.

-Póngalo al teléfono, por favor-pidió Ted-. No se va a calmar si no me escucha.

-De acuerdo.

La línea se quedó en silencio por un momento. Luego se escuchó la dulce voz de su pequeño amigo.

-Hola, Teddy-lo saludó-. ¿Vas a venir por mí?

-Hola, Ian-sonrió-. Por supuesto que sí. No te preocupes y tenme algo de paciencia que soy primerizo en este asunto. No me acostumbro a una responsabilidad tan grande como lo es ser padre.

-Lo estás haciendo bien-lo animó Ian.

-Gracias, pequeño. Te veo en un rato. Prepárate porque la vas a pasar muy bien esta noche. Ponte el traje elegante que te compre hace días. Será perfecto.

-Está bien, Teddy. Te quiero. Gracias por querer adoptarme.

-Yo también te quiero, Ian-le respondió-. Y yo te doy las gracias a ti por darme la oportunidad de ser tu nuevo papá.

Cerró la línea y observó embobado el móvil. Tenía grandes amores en su vida; su familia, Katrina, la música… pero Ian estaba en un nivel mucho más alto. Era un amor diferente. Un amor de un padre hacia su hijo.

-¿Ted?

Katrina apareció, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Teddy se volvió para mirarla y se sorprendió al verla usando el vestido.

-Katrina… -pasó saliva-. Te ves…

-¿Cómo?-sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa-le dijo y se le acercó.

Katrina tendió su mano a Teddy y él la hizo girar. Observó su delicioso trasero, tallado en forma con el vestido oscuro y el escote que mostraba ese delicioso camino que se hacía entre sus senos.

-¿Qué es lo que tanto miras?-le preguntó Katrina, esquivando su mirada.

-No creí que te fuera a quedar tan bien el vestido-repuso Ted.

-¿Me estás llamando gorda?-preguntó ofendida.

-Tienes un cuerpo perfecto-susurró tomándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo-. La mujer perfecta y es solo para mí.

-Cuente siempre con ello, señor Grey-lo besó en los labios.

-Debemos ir por Ian-dijo Ted, rompiendo el beso-. Olvidé que es viernes y que paso todos los fines de semana con él. Tendré que llevarlo a la cena.

-Vamos, entonces-lo haló.

Ted se echó a reír y contento y envolvió a su chica en sus brazos.

-Eres mi novia, ¿verdad?-le preguntó mientras bajaban por el ascensor.

-Tu novia, tu esposa, tu amante-respondió ella sonrojada-, la madre de tus hijos, la abuela de tus nietos, tu confidente… lo que quieras, Ted.

Ted la abrazó y le dio un beso en el cabello.

-Entonces vamos a enfrentar a nuestros padres-dijo en su oído y la sintió estremecerse.

-Como quieras, mi amado.

Salieron del ascensor y entre besos y risas se montaron en el convertible de Ted. El muchacho puso camino hacia el orfanato donde cuidaban de Ian.

-Espérame un momento aquí-salió del auto-. Traigo a Ian y nos vamos.

Ted entró y en la sala común del lugar encontró a Ian sentadito en un enorme sofá leyendo uno de sus libros. Se veía bastante lindo con los anteojos que usaba. Sus ojitos grises brillaban, reflejando la emoción que le producía la lectura.

Con cuidado se arrodilló frente al pequeño y lo saludó.

-Hola, Ian-tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

El pequeño levantó su cabeza y observó con alegría a Ted.

-Hola, Ted-lo saludó-. Creí que no ibas a venir.

-Jamás dudes de mi palabra-le advirtió Ted-. Cuando soy capaz de hacer algo lo hago y pongo todo mi esfuerzo en ello. Cuando las cosas no son posibles de realizar por mí, procuro no prometer que las voy a hacer.

-Está bien-se levantó y guardó su libro en su maleta.

Ted pudo observar que el niño siguió sus indicaciones. Un traje idéntico al suyo solo que en una escala menor, era el que llevaba puesto Ian. Se veía como un pequeño empresario.

-Estoy listo, Ted-Ian lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-De acuerdo-cogió a Ian en sus brazos y se colgó el maletín del pequeño al hombro.

Lo llevó hasta el auto y lo metió en la parte trasera.

-Hola, Katrina-Ian saludó a la chica mientras Ted le apuntaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Hola pequeño-le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor-. Te ves muy guapo con ese traje.

Katrina percibió la mirada furiosa que Ted le lanzaba y se echó a reír.

-Tiene cuatro años, Grey-le reprochó-. No tiene la culpa de ser un niño guapo y que su futuro padre tenga un buen gusto al escoger sus trajes.

-Gracias por eso, señorita Romanov-replicó Ted.

-¿Se van a casar?-preguntó Ian sin entender la palabras que se decían los muchachos.

Ted se montó al auto y buscó la mano de Katrina. Ella le devolvió el apretón que él le dio cuando la encontró.

-¿Le decimos?-preguntó ella mirando a su novio.

-Es lo justo, ¿no crees?-respondió él y se volteó para mirar a Ian-. Pequeño… las cosas entre Katrina y yo han cambiado un poco.

-¿Ya se casaron?-preguntó inocente.

Ted se echó a reír.

-Todavía no, pequeño Ian pero es muy posible que lo hagamos-respondió -se quejó cuando Katrina le dio un zape en la cabeza-¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Porque no es probable que nos casemos-replicó-. Nos vamos a casar, Theodore.

-De acuerdo, princesa-le dio una sonrisa burlona-. Solo no te enojes. No te ves tan bella como siempre.

Katrina sonrió y le dio un beso suave en los labios.

-Hora de irnos, señor Grey-le ordenó ella dándole una palmadita en la pierna.

-A la orden, capitana.

Puso el auto en marcha y lo guio hasta la casa de sus padres.


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

Christian miraba con nervios su reloj de pulso. Su hijo no aparecía y el señor Romanov, estaba un poco atrasado. Ana lo observaba con una sonrisa adornando sus labios mientras él daba vueltas de un lado a otro con su ceño fruncido.

-Christian…

-¡No, Anastasia!-el hombre se detuvo y la miró-. ¡No me voy a calmar! Romanov no llega y tu hijo no sé dónde diablos anda metido.

-Gail dijo que lo había dejado en el Escala, esperando a Katrina-repuso Ana-. Debe estar con ella. Tal vez todavía no terminan de arreglar la biblioteca.

-O tal vez se pusieron a jugar a los enamorados y están follando como conejos-replicó furioso.

-¡Christian Grey!-exclamó enojada.

-Es mi hijo, Anastasia-replicó masajeándose la cabeza-. Si no aprovecha la oportunidad para concretar algo con la chica, es porque es demasiado tímido.

-Igual que yo-le recordó Ana.

Christian la miró y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Creo que solo por eso puedo perdonar al muchacho y darle algunos minutos para que llegue, antes de perder la calma y empezar a acosarlo por teléfono-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Ana iba a decir algo pero un ligero toque en la puerta de la oficina la interrumpió.

-Adelante-autorizó Christian.

-Señor Grey, el señor Romanov y sus hijos han llegado-le informó Gail.

-Ya vamos a recibirlos, Gail. Gracias-le dijo Ana-. Hazlos pasar a la sala.

-Claro, señora Grey.

La mujer se fue y Christian se acercó a Ana.

-¿Cómo estoy, nena?-preguntó.

-Como todo un hombre de negocios-respondió ella y enredó su brazo en el de él.

-Vamos, preciosa.

Ambos se encaminaron hacia la sala donde Sergei Romanov los esperaba.

-Buenas noches, Sergei-le saludó Christian y se le acercó para darle la mano.

-Christian-respondió el hombre con un marcado acento ruso-. Es un placer volverlo a ver.

-El placer es mío-señaló a Ana-. Ella es mi esposa. La señora Anastasia Grey.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, señora Grey-repuso el hombre-. Su esposo me ha hablado maravillas de usted.

-El gusto es mío, señor Romanov-sonrió Anastasia-. Espero que tengamos una velada agradable.

-Igual yo-respondió Sergei y se volvió para llamar a sus hijos. Los dos muchacho se son Bastián y Yelena, mis dos hijos menores, los mellizos.

-Mucho gusto conocerlos, muchachos-les saludó Christian-. ¿Y sus otros dos hijos? Me había dicho que tenía cuatro hijos.

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-. Andreiv está con su novia y Katrina y fue al apartamento de un amigo suyo porque iba disque a organizarle la biblioteca.

Christian y Ana se quedaron estáticos. Decidieron fingir sorpresa. Christian ya conocía de nombre a los hijos de Sergei y sabía a que Katrina se refería.

-¿Katrina?-preguntó Christian, haciéndose el indiferente-¿Su hija se llama Katrina?

-Desde luego-se encogió de hombros-. Llevo meses sin verla. Apenas hemos cruzado palabra por teléfono y solo sé que ha conseguido trabajo en una prestigiosa editorial de Seattle. Espero que venga esta noche para que me cuente cual es esa editorial y conozca a su hijo, Christian.

-Si claro-aceptó Christian algo turbado- El problema es que mi hijo tampoco ha llegado y no sé cuánto tiempo tarde.

En ese momento, la puerta de la casa se abrió y por esta entraron, Ted cogido de la mano de Katrina y cargando a Ian con el otro brazo. Los dos muchachos se detuvieron en seco frente a sus respectivos padres y los hermanos de Katrina.

-Hola, Ted-le saludó Christian mirándolo fijamente-. Ya era hora de que llegaras-miró a Katrina-. Hola, Katrina.

-Buenas noches, señor Grey-respondió al saludo y soltó a Ted para acercarse a su padre.

-Hola, papá-saludó Ted, bajando a Ian-. Hola, mamá.

Anastasia lo miró y negó con la cabeza de manera reprobadora. Ted desvió su mirada hacia Katrina que se encontraba al lado de su padre con cara de susto.

-Así que este el famoso Theodore-dijo Sergei con una sonrisa en la cara. Una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.

-Ted, te presentó a mi padre, el señor Sergei Romanov-dijo Katrina con un poco de temor.

-Buenas noches, señor Romanov-le saludó Ted, tendiéndole la mano pero Sergei no la aceptó.

-Pasemos al comedor-dijo Ana para aliviar un poco la tensión del momento-. Gail hizo una cena especial esta noche para celebrar no solo el posible negocio entre las dos firmas sino el cumpleaños de Ted.

Katrina miró a Ted. Vio que su novio pasaba del pálido al blanco cadáver.

Christian y Sergei solo asintieron con la cabeza y se adentraron un poco, seguidos por Bastián y Yelena. Anastasia cogió a Ian de la mano y se acercó a su hijo.

-Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre, Theodore Raymond Grey-le dijo enojada.

-Si lo tiene, mamá-replicó mirándola.

-No comiences con tus jueguitos tontos, Theodore. Esto es muy serio. Tu papá necesita concretar ese negocio y no voy a permitir que lo eches a perder por andarte comportando como un casanova incontrolable con la hija del socio de Christian.

Y se fue. Ted se quedó estático en medio del salón con solo Katrina haciéndole compañía. La chica se le acercó.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó cogiéndole la mano.

-Solo un poco tenso-repuso con calma-. Tu padre no respondió al apretón de manos.

-Solo tengo que hablar con él-dijo ella abrazándolo. Sonrió al sentir que Ted la abrazaba automáticamente-. Las cosas van a estar bien.

-Eres mi fuerza, preciosa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que hoy es tu cumpleaños?-preguntó mirándolo.

-Solo lo olvide-encogió sus elegantes hombros-. Lo bueno es que he pasado el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. Hacía tiempo que no experimentaba una felicidad tan grande por volverme un año más viejo.

-No te volviste más viejo-replicó sonrojada-. En mi opinión, te hiciste más guapo.

Ted se soltó a reí y se inclinó para besarla pero Phoebe interrumpió el momento.

-Será mejor que vengan ahora-dijo en voz alta para llamar la atención de los tórtolos-. Papá está furioso, mamá ni se diga y el señor Romanov parece no estar disfrutando de lo que está pasando entre ustedes.

-Lo que pasa entre nosotros no es malo-replicó Ted, cogiendo la mano de mis padres y el señor Romanov no se lo hayan tomado bien no es nuestra culpa.

-De todas formas mi papá quería que conociera a Ted-repuso Katrina, mirando al muchacho. Ted también la miró-, y por una feliz coincidencia nos enamoramos.

-Ustedes son muy cursis-replicó Phoebe poniendo cara de asco.

-Cuando te enamores, vas a entendernos-dijo Ted sonriendo.

-Vengan a la cena-les ordenó-. No quiero que papá la convierta en un campo de batalla.

Los muchachos se acercaron al comedor. No se soltaron de la mano ni siquiera cuando el padre de Katrina los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Se sentaron juntos, al lado de Ian que luchaba, como siempre, con su comida.

-Tranquilo, Ian-le dijo Ted sonriendo-. La comida no tiene la culpa.

-Es que tengo hambre y la carne no se quiere dejar cortar-replicó frunciendo su pequeño ceño.

-Ya te la corto, pequeño gruñón-le respondió.

Los adultos observaron la curiosa escena. Christian sonrió por primera vez en la noche. Ana meneó la cabeza y se concentró en comer pero se mantenía seria. Los hermanos de Katrina hacían comentarios entre ellos pero se quedaron en silencio cuando su hermana mayor los fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo, Sergei parecía no estar contento con la situación.

-Esta deliciosa la cena-comentó mirando a Anastasia.

-Muchas gracias, señor Romanov-repuso ella-, pero esta comida no es obra de mis manos.

-¿Entonces a quien debo agradecer?

-A la señora Taylor-respondió Christian-. Es el ama de llaves y ha estado conmigo desde que yo era soltero.

-Toda una vida-susurró Ana-. Vio crecer a nuestros tres hijos y ahora acompaña a Ted en su nueva vida.

Ted levantó la mirada y observó a todos. Su azulada mirada chocó con la de su mamá.

-Una vida en la que ahora incluyo a Katrina-comentó cogiendo la mano de la chica-. Si tienen algún problema, díganlo ahora.

Sergei no lo soportó.

-¡Ya basta, niño!-exclamó poniéndose en pie y tirando la servilleta.

-A mi hijo no le hable así-Christian se levantó y lo miró fijamente-. Soy yo quien debería estar enojado por la elección de Ted y estar haciendo todo lo posible por desairar a Katrina.

-Mi hija no es una cualquiera que se anda revolcando con el primero que se le cruza por el camino, al contrario de su hijo.

-¡ESO ES PASADO!-gritó Ted levantándose furioso. Katrina se levantó a su lado y lo cogió del brazo-. Ahora mi presente es esta mujer que está cogiéndome del brazo para detenerme e impedir que pierda el control.

-Creo que el negocio deberá dejarse para otro día-repuso Sergei mirando a Christian-. Nuestros hijos son más importantes, señor Grey.

-Mi estudio está a su disposición-dijo Christian, tenso.

-Quiero hablar con mi hija en privado, primero-dijo Sergei-. ¿Podría guiarnos, Christian?

-Desde luego.

Christian se dirigió hacia un pasillo con Sergei detrás de él. Katrina apretó el brazo de Ted para que la mirara.

-Todo va a estar bien, nena-dijo el muchacho sonriendo-. Ve a hablar con tu papá.

Katrina sonrió y siguió a los hombres que la estaban esperando.

-¿Eres el novio de mi hermana?-preguntó Bastián un poco incómodo-. Es claro que a papá no le agradas.

-Deja en paz a mi hermano-gruñó Phoebe mirando mal a Bastián.

Ted movió la cabeza y levantó a Ian en sus brazos.

-¿Sigues hambriento, pequeño?-le preguntó con suavidad.

-No Teddy-se pasó una servilleta por los labios para quitarse el bigote que se había hecho con el jugo que le habían servido-. Quisiera ver las caricaturas.

-Te llevaré a mi habitación-miró a todos-. Permiso.

Ted se fue y se encerró en su habitación con el pequeño Ian. Puso el canal de las caricaturas y observaron juntos. Sus risas eran iguales y hacían los mismos gestos cuando veían algo sorprendente en la televisión. Estuvieron media hora mirando hasta que Ian se quedó dormido y Ted comenzó a acariciarlo mientras le daba un tierno beso en su frentecita.

-Te prometo que voy a ser un buen papá para ti-susurró al oído del niño-. Vas a ser feliz, Ian. Katrina, tú y yo, seremos una familia. No dejaré que algo malo les pase o que algo les falte. Ustedes dos son mi fuerza y si los pierdo mi vida no tendría sentido-dejó otro beso en la frente del pequeño-. Descansa, chiquitín.

Ted se levantó y se quedó estático al ver a su madre frente a él.

-Eso fue hermoso, Teddy-dijo Ana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-He cambiado, mamá-repuso el muchacho-. Katrina es el amor de mi vida y quiero que de una vez por todas dejen de pensar que le voy a hacer daño.

-Te acostaste con ella, ¿verdad?-lo miró con fijeza. Azul contra azul.

-Sí-respondió bajando la cabeza-. Katrina era virgen.

-Hasta en eso nos parecemos.

Ted y Ana fijaron su mirada en la puerta y vieron a Christian, recostado en el marco con un semblante muy tranquilo.

-Katrina y su padre están hablando en mi estudio-continuó al ver que ni su esposa ni su hijo decían algo-. Tienen una algo acalorada conversación-miró a su hijo-. No puedo juzgarte, Ted. Solo hiciste lo que tu corazón y tus desorbitados sentidos te indicaron-miró a su esposa-. Me pasó igual cuando conocí a tu madre.

-Con la diferencia que a ella la veías como una sumisa-replicó Ted enfadado.

-Ted-Ana se paró frente a él-. El niño está durmiendo y no queremos que se despierte. No hables tan fuerte, por favor.

-Es que me da rabia que mi padre no haya sido capaz de defenderme-gruñó dejándose caer en una silla.

-Sergei tiene derecho a estar enojado y a no aprobar su relación-replicó Christian, arrodillándose frente a él-. Carajo, Theodore. Te follaste a su hija y le quitaste la virginidad. Yo también estaría furioso si viene un desconocido y le hace eso a Phoebe.

-No creo que Sergei sepa que desvirgue a su hija-comentó Ted con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Un padre si ve esas cosas, Ted-le aseguró Christian-. Y supongo que si fuera Phoebe quien estuviera en esa situación, ya te habrías encargado de romperle la cara a su novio.

-Solo si el imbécil lo hizo por aprovecharse de mi hermanita-frunció el ceño-. Cosa que yo no hago con Katrina. Yo la amo y la quiero a mi lado por el resto de la vida.

-¿Entonces tienes claro que ella debe ser la única de ahora en adelante y que no posaras tus ojos en otras aunque tengan buenas tetas y un culo deliciosamente acariciable?-preguntó Christian con su conocido sentido negro del humor.

-Por supuesto-respondió el muchacho sin dudarlo-. ¿Tú vas a aceptarla aunque sea nieta de Elena?-preguntó.

-Ya te dije que si-replicó el hombre irritado-. Es tu felicidad lo que me importa. Escogiste a Katrina. Fin de la discusión.

Ted se levantó y les dio un abrazo a sus padres.

-Ahora iré a enfrentarme con mi suegro-dijo en son de broma sin soltar los brazos de su madre.

-Sergei Romanov no es un mal hombre-comentó Christian mirándolos-. Solo se preocupa por su hija.

-Lo sé y lo entiendo-sonrió y se acercó a la puerta-. Por favor, vigilen a Ian mientras estoy lejos.

-Estará bien con nosotros-repuso Ana.

-Gracias, mamá-y se fue.

Anastasia miró a su marido con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Le molesta algo, señora Grey?-preguntó Christian en tono divertido.

-Solo me molesta las palabras soeces que uso en presencia de nuestro hijo-respondió ella, acercándosele.

-Nuestro hijo ya no es un niño y estoy seguro que ha de haber escuchado cosas peores-replicó Christian sonriendo.

-Lo único que espero es que nuestro hijo no use esas palabras frente a nuestro nieto-dijo ella, señalando a Ian.

-Ahora es nuestro nieto-comentó Christian pasándole un dedo por los labios-. Me alegra que se lo esté tomando tan a pecho, señora Grey.

-Tiene un hijo muy testarudo que pretende hacer de este jovencito parte de la familia entonces debo acostumbrarme a la idea, señor Grey.

-Me parece muy bien que piense de esa manera-ronroneó cariñoso-. No querrá desilusionar a su hijo.

-Un hijo tan volátil como su padre-reflexionó-. Estoy segura de que no quiero hacerlo.

-Un punto bien hecho como siempre, señora Grey-admitió Christian.

-Ya deja de jugar, Christian-replicó empujándolo-. No vamos a besarnos y mucho menos dejaré que me toques. El niño no tiene que ver estas cosas.

Christian se echó a reír y abrazó a Anastasia con todas sus fuerzas. Hijos, nietos, una vida. Esa mujer le había regalado una verdadera y feliz vida. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando escucharon entrar a Ted.

-¿Que pasó muchacho?-preguntó Christian sin soltar a Ana.

-Creo que mejor espero acá-respondió Ted-. No quiero interrumpir a Katrina y a su padre. En otra ocasión hablaré con él.

-De acuerdo.

Los tres se sentaron en la cama y comenzaron a recordar cosas del pasado. Ted se reía con las curiosas experiencias relatas por su padre y por ver a su mamá sonrojarse cada vez que su esposo decía algo vergonzoso. Fue un rato agradable que se interrumpió por el toque sutil de la puerta.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

Sergei mantenía las manos en las caderas y miraba a su hija con el ceño fruncido.

-Las cosas sucedieron muy rápido y no tuve tiempo de decirle ni a Rachel-se excusó mientras se apretaba las manos con nervios.

-Yo soy tu padre-replicó el hombre furioso-. Debo aprobar al hombre con el que quieres compartir el resto de tu vida.

-Me da igual sino apruebas a Theodore-exclamó enojada-. Lo amo. ¿Entiendes eso? Estoy enamorada de Theodore Grey y nada que digas o hagas hará que cambie de opinión.

-No quiero que cambies de opinión-trató de apaciguarla-. Te dije que quería que conocieras al hijo de Grey pero jamás me imagine que ya lo conocía y mucho menos que estabas saliendo con él.

-La verdad es que apenas hoy nos decidimos por comenzar una relación-confesó la chica sonrojándose-. Ted era muy insistente y ya me había dicho de forma clara sus sentimientos por mí pero me daba miedo que estuviera mintiendo y que solo fuera una excusa para meterme en su cama.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?-preguntó su padre.

-Me siento segura cuando estoy con él-contesto de inmediato-. Es como un ángel protector que Dios puso en mi camino. Me defendió cuando vio que Daniel me golpeaba en la calle y cuando me atacó en el apartamento. Puso en riesgo su vida por mí. Cualquier hombre no lo haría a menos que…

-… a menos que estuviera enamorado-la interrumpió Sergei llevándose las manos a la cabeza para darse un leve masaje-. De acuerdo-se acercó a su hija-. Creo que no tengo más remedio que darte mi aprobación para que salgas con él.

A Katrina se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó emocionada-. ¿No te importa?

-No-se encogió de hombros-. Ya es momento de que entienda que no eres una niña. Hablé con mi niña ayer por teléfono-acunó el rostro de su hija con las dos manos-, y hoy vi entrar a una mujer de la mano de su novio.

-¿Qué crees que piense la abuela?-preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-No lo sé-la abrazó-. Aunque tal vez pegue el grito en el cielo cuando se entere. Ya sabes lo que opina de los Grey. Mejor olvídalo y ve con tu chico. Tal vez necesita algo de cariño después de lo que pasó. Yo mientras tanto hablaré de negocios con Christian y luego terminaremos la cena.

-Debemos cantarle el cumpleaños a Ted-le recordó Katrina.

-Tienes razón.

Katrina rompió el abrazo y salió del estudio. Se encaminó de vuelta al comedor donde encontró a sus hermanos charlando con los hermanos de Ted.

-¿Me pueden hacer el favor de decirme donde queda la habitación de Ted?-preguntó.

-Primera puerta a la derecha al final de las escaleras-respondió Nick sonriendo.

-Gracias.

Corrió escaleras arriba y tocó la puerta cuando al encontró. Christian abrió y la miró con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola-saludó tímida.

-Hola, pequeña-le saludó el hombre-. Ted te está esperando. Entra, por favor.

La chica penetró a la habitación buscando al muchacho con la mirada y al verlo de pie a un lado de la cama mirándola, corrió hacia él y se le lanzó a los brazos y apretándolo como si llevara días sin verlo.

-Hola, nena-le saludó emocionado.

-Hola, Ted-le sonrió-. Te extrañé.

Ted se inclinó sobre ella y la besó con ternura en los labios. Katrina respondió de inmediato a su beso mientras le pasaba las manos por el rebelde cabello cobrizo en forma de caricia. Ted pasaba sus manos por la espalda de la chica con cariño y la acercaba más a él.

Christian cogió a Anastasia de la mano y se la llevó para darle un poco de privacidad a la pareja.

Los muchachos se separaron con pequeños y sutiles besos hasta que se quedaron mirándose con las frentes pegadas.

-Me pica tu barba-dijo Katrina refiriéndose al vello oscuro que ensombrecía la barbilla de Ted- Pareces un chivo.

-¿No te gusta?-preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-Es un encanto de barba-repuso ella-. El problema es que no podré evitar que me de risa mientras besas otras partes de mi cuerpo-dejó un beso en sus labios-. ¿Qué dicen tus padres?

-¿De la barba?-meneó la cabeza-. Nada. Vivo solo hace muchos años y ya estoy algo crecidito para que me anden dando órdenes. Ni siquiera se han molestado por mi tatuaje entonces no creo que lo hagan por una inocente barba.

-¿Tienes un tatuaje?-preguntó asombrada.

-En el brazo izquierdo-respondió-. No es algo extravagante. Tampoco estoy tan demente.

-Los que se hacen tatuajes no están dementes, Theodore-replicó Katrina.

Ted se echó a reír e hizo que su compañera se recostara en la cama. Katrina lo observó rodear el lecho y acostarse al otro lado, justo detrás de Ian a quien no había visto.

-¿Qué hiciste para que se quedara dormido?-preguntó en voz baja.

-Estábamos mirando las caricaturas y se durmió-repuso Ted-. Lo bueno es que no ha buscado su perrito de peluche.

-¿Por qué es bueno que no lo esté buscando?

-Porque si lo busca y no lo encuentra, se va a despertar y se va a poner a llorar y tendré que ir hasta el apartamento por el peluche-explicó Ted.

-Eso haría un buen padre-comentó Katrina envolviendo a Ian con sus brazos. El niño se movió un poco pero siguió durmiendo.

-¿Me estás llamando mal padre?-preguntó mirándola con una ceja levantada.

Katrina se echó a reír y Ted la observó fascinado.

-Me encanta el sonido de tu risa-ronroneó con dulzura.

-Gracias-dijo ella sonrojándose-. La verdad es que nunca había conocido a un hombre tan tierno como tú.

Ted sonrió de oreja a oreja y levantó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de su chica. Los dos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente hasta que Katrina decidió romper su silencio con una curiosa pregunta.

-¿Soy tu primera novia?

-¿Qué?-Ted frunció el ceño.

-Me dijiste que habías tenido muchas aventuras sexuales en la universidad pero quiero saber si alguna de ellas fue una novia oficial-explicó.

-Eres mi primera novia-confirmó al entender.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí. Lo único que quería en esa época era comprobar cuantas mujeres podía llevarme a la cama con solo decirles quien era yo.

-Muy juguetón, señor Grey.

-En cierto sentido era divertido-aceptó Ted-. Lo triste era cuando me despertaba y veía a mi lado a una completa desconocida.

-¿Hiciste algo sucio con alguna de tus amantes de una noche?-seguía intrigada.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-se acostó boca arriba.

-Bueno, eres hijo de un hombre que practicaba el sadomasoquismo. Me imagino que aunque no te gustaba lo mismo tal vez tenías ideas raras o tus "amiguitas" las tenían.

Ted la miró.

-¿Celosa?-sondeó.

-¿Tú crees?

-Nadie me había preguntado eso jamás-repuso Ted-. Ni siquiera mis padres.

-Soy tu novia y debe haber confianza entre los dos-comentó ella-. También podrás preguntar lo que quieras cuando yo termine con mi interrogatorio.

-¿De verdad?-la vio asentir con la cabeza-. De acuerdo-tomo aire-. La verdad es solo tenía buenos polvos con compañeras de la universidad o con chicas que conocía en discotecas. Permanecía mucho tiempo solo porque mis padres no dejaban sus negocios que justo en esa época entraron en una etapa de consolidación muy fuerte y mis hermanos eran demasiado pequeños para que los dejaran venir solos. Creo que ahora entiendo que la razón por la que tenía tantas aventuras era porque me sentía solo.

-¿Cuántas fueron?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-Por supuesto.

Ted se levantó de la cama y fue hacia un librero que tenía puertas con seguro. Lo abrió con una llave que sacó del bolsillo del pantalón y cuando volvió a la cama traía en sus manos un viejo cuaderno de cubierta oscura.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Mi diario de universidad-se sentó junto a Katrina y se lo puso en las manos-. En el tengo anotados los nombres y fotografías de cada una de las chicas con las que me acostaba.

Katrina hojeó el cuaderno y encontró una lista algo larga de las muchas amantes que había tenido su novio.

-Es un número bastante grande-comentó ella observando la cifra-. Y lo curioso es que tu última amante estuvo contigo un día antes de tu graduación.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi fecha de graduación?

-Vi el diploma en tu biblioteca-respondió-. Angela Holmes-dijo en voz alta-. Tiene un lindo nombre.

-¿Angela Holmes?-Ted frunció el ceño-. Se me hace muy familiar ese nombre.

Katrina lo miró con los ojos en blanco.

-Te la follaste un día antes de la graduación y haces semejante comentario.

-No entendiste-replicó Ted-. Alguien me mencionó ese nombre hace poco pero no recuerdo quien ni cuándo.

Ted se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas de un lado a otro mientras pensaba.

-Le vas a abrir un agujero al piso y no lo vas a recordar-comentó Katrina hojeando el cuaderno de Ted.

El muchacho la ignoró. Duro varios minutos pensando y tratando de recordar donde había escuchado el nombre de Angela Holmes. Miró a Katrina que estaba concentrada leyendo algo del cuaderno y luego su mirada se desvió hacia Ian. Se detuvo de inmediato cuando reparó en el niño.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó cuando recordó quien le había dicho el nombre.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó Katrina mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. Me asustaste.

Ian también se removió en la cama y Ted se apresuró a calmarlo.

-Shhh-le sobó la espalda-. No te espantes. Estás a salvo.

-¿Por qué gritaste así, Ted?-insistió Katrina.

-Porque ya recordé donde escuché ese nombre-dijo mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿En dónde?-se interesó más en el asuntó.

-Mi abuelo contacto a un abogado para que me ayudara con lo de la adopción de Ian-le contó Ted-. Se han presentado dificultades y parece que la persona que lo está patrocinando no quiere que lo adopte entonces tuve que recurrir a un abogado para agilizar el proceso. Lo curioso es que el hombre no es un desconocido que solo quiso ayudar al niño.

-¿Quién es entonces?

-Es el abuelo de Ian.

-¿Qué?

-Ian tiene familia y lo abandonaron en un orfanato-explicó Ted-. Timothy Holmes no quería que se enteraran de la existencia del hijo bastardo de su hija.

-De acuerdo, Ted-tomó aire-. Eso es terrible y espero que puedas adoptar al niño para darle una lección a ese hombre. Sin embargo, no sé porque dices que el nombre de la mujer que te follaste un día antes de tu graduación.

Ted se pasó las manos por el cabello con un poco de desespero.

-La madre de Ian se llama Angela Holmes y yo me acosté con una Angela Holmes nueve meses antes del nacimiento de Ian-dijo en voz baja.

Katrina se levantó de la cama y lo miró fijamente con la boca abierta.

-Ted no me digas que estás pensando que Ian…

Ted pasó saliva con cuidado.

-¿Qué es muy posible que Ian sea mi hijo biológico?-preguntó Ted y vio que Katrina asentía con la cabeza-. Si, preciosa. Eso estoy pensando.

Katrina se arrodilló frente a él y le cogió las manos.

-Ted, las coincidencias existen-le dijo-. Tal vez ambas chicas tienen el mismo nombre.

-Ángela era una de mis compañeras de salón y todos sabían que estaba medio obsesionada conmigo-le confesó Ted-. La noche anterior al grado, salimos todos a un bar a beber un rato. Yo no quería quedarme tanto tiempo con ellos porque sabía que mis padres y mis hermanos iban a llegar esa noche para mi grado y quería estar con ellos pero ella se apareció en el bar y la cerveza corría como agua por nuestras gargantas-meneó la cabeza-. Estaba demasiado ebrio para recordar en que momento, ella me metió a un taxi y terminamos en una especie de motel de cuarta en Brooklyn.

-¿Te gusta beber mucho?-preguntó ella.

-No bebo mucho-respondió-. Esa noche perdí el control y ahora me arrepiento de ello. Siempre fui muy cuidadoso. Me protegía cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de llevarme a una chica a la cama pero esa noche… todo salió mal.

-¿Tus papás lo saben?

-No-se cogió la cabeza con las manos-. Ni siquiera sé cómo llegue al apartamento. Según lo que me contó Phoebe, papá recibió una llamada de uno de mis compañeros de estudio y le dijo que yo estaba en su casa muy ebrio y que no podía volver por mis pies a casa. Christian y Taylor me recogieron. Desperté al otro día con una migraña terrible y sin recuerdo alguno de lo que pasó la noche anterior.

-Eso es terrible, Ted-se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a él-. ¿Ahora qué piensas hacer?

-Me haré una prueba de paternidad-afirmó con mucha seguridad-. Si Ian es mi hijo biológico, lucharé por él. Nadie va a quitármelo. Ya me perdí cuatro años de su vida-se le quebró la voz y un par de lágrimas rodaron por su mejilla-. No voy a perderme más.

-Quiero que seas consciente de algo-le recomendó Katrina-. Son muchas coincidencias, lo admito pero no quiero que te desilusiones, si las cosas no son como piensas.

-Da igual-sonrió y se limpió las lágrimas-. Aunque no sea sangre de mi sangre quiero que sea mi hijo.

Katrina sonrió y se acercó para besarlo. Ted respondió al beso. Mientras se besaban, alguien tocó la puerta.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Ted levantándose. Miró a Katrina-. Guarda el cuaderno en tu bolso. Quiero que lo leas.

-No tengo mi bolso acá-replicó ella-. Se quedó en tu apartamento.

-Iré a abrir. Ponlo en el cajón. Creo que esta noche nos quedaremos aquí.

-¿Me harás el amor en tu cama?-ronroneó seductora.

Ted se echó a reír pero no respondió la pregunta y abrió la puerta. Phoebe estaba frente a él con una expresión algo preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa, pequeña?-preguntó su hermano, alarmado.

-Tenemos un problema, Ted-dijo la chica retorciéndose las manos.

-Me estás asustando-la cogió por los hombros-. ¿Qué está pasando, Phoebe?

La chica tomó un poco de aire antes de responder.

-Elena Lincoln está en la sala teniendo una acalorada conversación con nuestros padres y el señor Romanov-dijo la chica.

Ted frunció el ceño y entró a la habitación, seguido de su hermana.

-¿Qué te pasa?-Katrina se le acercó y le cogió el rostro-. ¿Por qué ese ceño fruncido?-pasó la mano por el ceño de Ted para deshacerlo pero no lo consiguió.

-Tu abuela vino a visitarnos-repuso enojado.

* * *

-¡SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE VAYAS, ZORRA!

Christian sostenía con toda su fuerza a su esposa mientras ella miraba con fuego en los ojos a Elena. Sergei sostenía a la rubia que parecía decidida a irse a las manos con Anastasia.

-No me iré sin mi nieta-replicó Elena.

-Está con mi hijo-gruño Anastasia tratando de soltarse-. ¡Suéltame, Christian!-exigió a su marido-. Voy a darle su merecido a esta perra.

-Ya basta, Ana-la cogió por los hombros para que lo mirara.

Anastasia sintió que sus ojos le picaban y se llenaban de lágrimas. En ese momento, Ted, Katrina y Phoebe aparecieron. Los dos primeros, cogidos de la mano.

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto el muchacho al ver a su llorosa madre ser sostenida por su padre-. ¿Qué tienes, mamá?-se acercó a ella y la abrazo-. ¿Qué le hiciste?-miró a su padre furioso.

-Esto no es mi culpa, Ted-replico desviando su mirada hacia Elena.

Ted volteo a ver hacia donde su padre miraba y su mirada choco con la de Elena Lincoln. Aun la recordaba, con aquella pistola en medio de la reunión en el club de su padre donde celebraban su aniversario de bodas con toda la familia y amigos cercanos de la pareja. Recordó el odio que brillaba en los ojos de aquella mujer y recordó su propio miedo al ver como la mujer le apuntaba a su madre.

-¿Qué le hizo a mi madre?-preguntó con cuidado caminando hacia ella.

-Ted-Katrina lo llamó pero él la ignoró.

-Aléjate de mi nieta, infeliz-exigió la mujer.

-No-replico Ted-. La amo.

Elena se echó a reír.

-Eres igual que tu padre-le dijo-. Te dejaste dominar por el amor.

-Esto no es cuestión de dominación, señora-repuso el muchacho con seguridad-. Enamorarme de su nieta es lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-Puedes enamorarte-replicó Elena-. Pero no de mi nieta. Jamás dejaré que esté con un Grey.

-¡Esa no es tu decisión, abuela!-exclamó Katrina y todos se volvieron para mirarla.

Elena se liberó del agarre de su yerno y se acercó a la chica.

-¿Por qué él, Katrina?-preguntó la mujer, señalando a Ted que había vuelto junto a sus padres.

-Porque es un gran chico-dijo sonrojándose y se volteó para mirar a Ted por un momento y vio que él sonreía. Volvió a mirar a su abuela-. Porque a pesar de que me dijiste que cuando me tropezara con un Grey me alejara de él, no pude hacerlo-se llevó las manos a la cabeza con exasperación-. Tus problemas con ellos son tus problemas. A mí no me metas. Tengo veinticuatro años y debo construir mi propia vida. Ted es el hombre que elegí para que la construyamos juntos.

-No puedo permitirlo-refunfuñó su abuela-. No vas a tener ninguna relación con el hijo de Christian Grey y es mi última palabra.

-Estás siendo injusta con ella, Elena-intervino Christian.

-Un día rompiste toda relación conmigo, Grey-replico la mujer acercándose a él-. Finjamos que esto nunca pasó y alejemos a mi nieta y a tu hijo antes de que las cosas se salgan de control.

-Ya se salieron de control, Elena-susurró Christian-. Mi hijo está decidido a hacer de esta chica parte de nuestra familia y no voy a impedirlo. Aunque en el fondo, me moleste un poco que ella esté relacionada contigo.

-Has cambiado, Christian-lo acusó la mujer-. Si no te hubieras casado con esta mujer, nada de esto estaría pasando.

-Gracias por el halago-susurró el hombre-. Casarme fue la mejor decisión que he podido tomar en mi vida. Tengo una familia maravillosa y cada día que paso junto a Anastasia es lo mejor.

-De acuerdo-se irguió prepotente-. Esta relación tan ridícula entre Theodore y Katrina no es de mi agrado como tampoco lo es la tuya con Anastasia pero eso no te impidió llevarme la contraria y casarte con ella. Cuando las cosas empeoren, no digas que no te lo advertí.

-¿Estás amenazándonos?-preguntó Christian con cuidado.

-Tómalo como quieras, Christian-replicó ofendida-. Solo digo que detrás de mi nieta hay un psicópata dispuesto a cualquier cosa por recuperarla. Cuida a tu hijo, Christian-miró a Ted-. En cuanto a ti, muchacho, hubieras sido aceptable para mí si hubieras tenido las deliciosas costumbres de tu padre.

Christian se crispó.

-Basta, Elena-le advirtió-. Todos mis hijos saben la verdad de lo que fui antes de conocer a Anastasia pero eso es pasado y no va afectar el presente de mi familia.

-¿Qué era en el pasado, Señor Grey?-preguntó Sergei poniéndose alerta.

-Un practicante del BSDM, Sergei-gruño Elena fingiendo perturbación-. Azotaba a chicas castañas y pequeñas para desahogar el odio que tenía hacía su madre. No se extrañe que su retoño haya heredado las mismas costumbres.

-¿Es esto cierto, Grey?-preguntó Romanov, enojado.

-Lo es-gruñó-. Sin embargo, mi hijo repugna ese comportamiento y estoy seguro de que no jamás ha intentado cosa semejante-miró al muchacho que se mantenía estático con los brazos tensos a los lados y los puños apretados-. Aunque sea un poco parecido a mí.

-Pues la verdad-replicó Elena-, será cuestión de tiempo para que tu hijo sienta atracción por las mismas costumbres y no quiero que mi nieta sea su conejillo de indias.

Y todos escucharon el claro gemido que dejó escapar Ted cuando Elena hizo aquella afirmación. Ana intentó abrazarlo pero él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No me toques-gruñó y camino hacia Elena-. No necesito esa clase cosas para ser feliz. Mi padre no era feliz golpeando a esas chicas. Nunca le haría daño a Katrina. Ni a ella ni a ninguna chica-intentó controlar las lágrimas de rabia que brotaban por sus ojos-. Me lleve muchas chicas a la cama. Probé lo que es el sexo sin amor y aunque es muy gratificante para el cuerpo, el corazón se enfría y lo único que deseaba era morirme.

-Son solo palabras sin sentido, pequeño-replicó Elena-. Acepta mi consejo. Es mejor no enamorarse. El amor te daña cuando se acaba.

-Claramente usted nunca se ha enamorado-repuso Ted-. Gracias por el consejo aunque no vaya a tenerlo en cuenta. Lo único que le advierto es que si intenta algo para alejarme de su nieta, le juro que la buscaré y le haré la vida a cuadritos-vio miedo en los ojos de Elena-. Soy peor de controlador, obsesivo y vengativo que mi padre y no me da miedo lastimar a aquellos que quieran herir a mi familia o alejarme de los que amo. Ya no soy el mismo niño miedoso que vio esa noche en el club cuando intentó matar a mi madre. Crecí y me volví peligroso.

No salieron más palabras de su boca. Solo se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Katrina intentó seguirlo pero fue detenido por Sergei.

-¡Suéltame, papá!-le rogó.

-No irás con él-replicó el hombre-. Acaba de amenazar a tu abuela. Es un hombre agresivo y no te dejaré sola con un hombre así.

-Suéltela, Sergei-le ordenó Christian. Miró a Elena-. Sal de mi casa ahora, Elena.

-No necesitas echarme-lanzó la rubia-. No es que me sienta muy a gusto en este lugar.

Y se fue. Sergei continuaba sosteniendo a Katrina.

-Ya le dije que la soltara, Romanov-exigió Christian-. Mi hijo no es agresivo ni nada que se le parezca.

-Amenazó a mi suegra-susurro enfadado.

-Usted la detesta-intervino Anastasia.

-La detestas, papá-concilió Katrina-. A ella jamás le agradó que te hubieras casado con mi madre.

Sergei soltó a su hija y se dejó caer en un sillón.

-Elena no estuvo de acuerdo con que su hija y yo nos casáramos-relató-. No fue a la boda y su relación con los muchachos no es buena.

-No la hemos visto como una verdadera abuela-comentó Katrina sobándose el brazo-. Quiere controlar cada uno de los aspectos de nuestra vida y le molesta cuando alguno toma decisiones sin consultárselo-meneó la cabeza-. Lo de Ted debió sentarle muy mal.

-¿Cómo se enteró que estabas saliendo con mi hijo?-preguntó Ana.

-Hablé con ella hace un par de días y le conté lo que sentía por Ted-sonrió con tristeza-. Creí que iba a estar contenta pero se enfurruñó y dijo que iba a solucionar esta situación.

Christian se llevó las manos a la cabeza y las pasó por su cabello desordenándolo como siempre hacía cuando estaba desesperado.

-¿Dónde encuentro a Ted?-preguntó Katrina desesperada.

-En el altillo-dijo Anastasia sonriendo-. Siempre se esconde allí cuando quiere llorar y que no lo molesten.

-Gracias-miró a Phoebe-. ¿Podrías guiarme?

-Por supuesto-repuso la chica que estuvo en shock todo el tiempo y apenas reaccionaba.

Las chicas desaparecieron y los adultos comenzaron a hablar.

-Deberíamos hablar del negocio-sugirió Christian.

-Es una buena idea, Christian-Sergei se puso en pie-. ¿Me asegura que mi hija va a estar bien?

-Se lo aseguro, Sergei-sonrió-. Ted se parece en muchas a mí pero tiene la dulzura de su madre.

-¿Y lo que le dijo a Elena?

-No hará ni la mitad. Aunque le aseguro que ya no le teme a Elena y hará cualquier cosa por mantenerse cerca de Katrina.

-Eso es un alivio-comentó el hombre tranquilizándose-. Vamos a hablar de negocios.

-Vayan a sus negocios-dijo Ana-. Yo iré a prepararle algo a Ted.

-El famoso té inglés que tanto le gusta a los dos estará bien-comentó Christian sonriendo.

Ana se fue hacia la cocina y los hombres se metieron al estudio.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Ted se encontraba oculto tras un armario enorme. Las piernas juntas contra su pecho y los brazos alrededor de ellas. Lloraba con fuerza y sentía que una presión muy grande en su pecho le impedía respirar bien. Perdió el control en frente de sus padres, Elena, y el señor Romanov. Incluso él mismo se asustó cuando reflexionó en lo que le había dicho a la rubia. Nunca le haría daño a alguien aunque hubiera dicho lo contrario. Solo estaba aterrado por tener que dejar a Katrina y alejarse de ella y no podía permitir que lo separaran de la mujer que amaba. En el fondo, era un hombre frágil, al igual que su padre.

Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó voces en el pasillo. El altillo era su lugar favorito para esconderse porque era un lugar de difícil acceso. Sin embargo, toda la familia ya sabía dónde se escondía cuando sentía ganas de desahogar su furia y frustración cuando algún problema lo aquejaba.

Al igual que un niño, se tapó la cabeza con los brazos y esperó.

-¿Ted?-escuchó la inconfundible voz de Katrina que lo llamaba.

-Por aquí-repuso con la voz llorosa.

Katrina siguió la voz y encontró a Ted en un estado de sumisión y tristeza, insoportable para ella.

-Levántate, Theodore Grey-le ordenó suavemente-. Este no eres tú.

-Le di a tu abuela una mala imagen de mí y ahora creerá que soy un psicópata-replicó Ted sin levantar la cabeza.

Katrina se sentó junto a él y se sorprendió cuando el muchacho acudió de inmediato a recostar su cabeza sobre el regazo de su chica. Ella sonrió y le pasó la mano por el cabello.

-A veces te comportas como un bebé-lo regañó Katrina.

Ted se levantó y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Eso no es cierto-replico enojado.

-Te ves tan adorable-le pasó los dedos por la mejilla para borrarle las lágrimas-. Lamento el mal rato que te hizo pasar mi abuela.

-No te preocupes-la abrazó-. Solo espero que le haya quedado claro que no nos va a separar.

-Tendrá que entenderlo, Ted-repuso Katrina contenta-. No voy a dejar a lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida solo por la opinión de una mujer testaruda con la que casi ni me relaciono.

-¿Soy lo mejor que te pasado en la vida?-preguntó Ted sonriendo.

-Sí, Ted-respondió deshaciendo el nudo de la corbata del muchacho-. Un chico terco apareció en mi antiguo empleo, hace un par de meses, buscando trabajo como profesor y me sacó del horrible hueco en el que estaba hundida.

-Tu alumbraste mi vida-repuso Ted-. Estoy dejando atrás cada una de mis sombras. Siento que me libero de una sombra cada vez que me besas o me abrazas.

Katrina sonrió y se acercó para besarlo. Ted le devolvió el beso con firmeza y dejó que su chica terminara de quitarle la corbata y empezara a desabrocharle uno a uno los botones de su elegante e inmaculada camisa.

-Aquí no, nena-susurró Ted acariciando la suave mejilla de su novia-. Más tarde. Te haré el amor en mi cama.

-Es que eres tan hermoso, Ted-dijo ella poniendo un beso en su velludo pecho-. Te quiero solo para mí.

-Soy solo tuyo-ronroneó-. Entiéndelo, mujer. El problema es que ahora no podemos hacer cositas ricas porque nuestros padres están abajo esperando y mi hermana debe estar escuchando todo lo que te estoy diciendo.

-Que escuche-replicó Katrina con diversión-. Ya está en edad de saber que su hermano es un pervertido sin remedio.

-El sexo no es un Tabú para nosotros-admitió un poco avergonzado-. Mis padres se han encargado de que lo veamos como algo muy normal y parte del desarrollo de cualquier ser humano.

-Qué curioso-se encogió de hombros-. Mi padre nos habló de sexo pero todo el tiempo nos advertía que no era algo con lo que se debiera jugar.

-Yo jugué mucho tiempo con eso-bajó la cabeza avergonzado-. En ocasiones pienso que no merezco ser amado y que mi castigo debe ser quedarme solo pero te veo aquí, a mi lado, sabiendo lo que sientes por mí y lo mucho que te importó.

-A toda tu familia le importas, Ted-lo consoló-. Incluso a Ian le importas y es solo un niño. Mereces ser amado.

-Vamos, nena-se levantó y se abrochó la camisa y arregló su corbata.

Los dos muchachos salieron bajaron las escaleras cogidos de la mano. Phoebe estaba de pie junto a la puerta esperándolos y cuanto vio a su hermano se le lanzó a los brazos.

-Hola, pequeña-Ted apretó a su hermanita.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó la chica, llorando un poco.

-Estoy muy bien-repuso Ted-. Tienes una cuñada espectacular. Una mujer que ha sacado lo mejor de mí.

Phoebe separó un poco su rostro de Ted y miró a Katrina.

-Gracias por devolverme a mi hermano-dijo llorosa-. Creí que nunca volvería a ver al ser humano con el que crecí.

-Siempre ha estado contigo-dijo Katrina-. Es solo que había estado escondido en alguna parte.

Los tres sonrieron y bajaron a reunirse con sus padres.

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, Ted y Katrina estaban en la habitación del muchacho envueltos en una nube de besos y caricias. Mandaron a Ian a dormir con Phoebe para poder pasar la noche juntos.

Ted pasaba sus manos por los senos de Katrina apenas cubiertos por la tela del sostén mientras la besaba en el cuello.

-Ted… -le rogaba ella-. Te necesito dentro de mí.

-Primero déjame consentirte un rato-ronroneó cariñoso-. Me encanta acariciarte.

-Sigues vestido-comentó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

Ted sonrió lujurioso. Notó que Katrina miraba un poco más hacia abajo.

-Quiero esto dentro de mí-rogó ansiosa cogiendo el bulto que tironeaba el cierre en los pantalones de Ted-. Vas a romper la cremallera de tu elegante pantalón si no lo liberas.

El muchacho se puso en pie y se paró frente a Katrina mientras ella se sentaba en la cama. Ted solo usaba sus elegantes pantalones oscuros y el bóxer.

-Desnúdame-le pidió él.

Katrina sonrió y bajó con cuidado la cremallera del pantalón de Ted y así mismo hizo con la prenda hasta que esta llegó al suelo. Ted salió del pantalón y quedó solo en sus oscuros Calvin Klein que no ocultaban la excitación del muchacho. Ella bajó un poco los pantaloncillos y dejó un rastro de besos en el camino de vellos que llegaba hasta el ombligo y se perdía bajo el bóxer.

-¿Quieres besarlo?-preguntó Ted moviendo sus caderas hacia la chica.

-Tengo mis límites, Grey-gruñó poniéndose en pie-. No me gusta besar pero me gusta que me besen.

Y sus labios volvieron a encontrarse. Katrina terminó por bajar la ropa interior de su novio y Ted le quitó el sostén y la tumbo sobre la cama para entrar en ella con lentitud y saboreando el momento. Comenzó a moverse despacio.

-Más rápido, Ted-le rogó Katrina con la voz ahogada.

-Déjame disfrutar el momento-le pidió él-. Eres la primera mujer a la que tomó sin usar un maldito preservativo. Los odio.

-Deberías usarlo-le sugirió ella gimiendo un poco porque Ted aumentaba el ritmo-. Puedes dejarme embarazada.

Ted siguió moviéndose y se quedó mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo agarrándolo por los brazos para soportar los embistes.

-Es lo que quiero, Katrina-dijo reduciendo el ritmo un poco-. Quiero embarazarte. Quiero que lleves a mi hijo en tu vientre.

-¿Para qué?-le acarició el pecho a su hombre.

-Para que todos sepan que eres mía-respondió besándola-.

Y continuaron haciendo el amor.

* * *

Luego de su intenso-tierno momento íntimo, yacían en la cama. Ted recostado con su cabeza en la almohada y Katrina con la suya en el pecho del muchacho.

-¿Nos habrán escuchado?-preguntó ella en un susurro.

-No-repuso Ted-. Mi papá insonorizo todas las habitaciones para que no se escuchara lo que se hacía dentro.

-Tu papá está loco-comentó ella riendo.

-Mis padres también tienen sus sesiones privadas de buen sexo-comentó divertido-. No soy el único que se folla a su mujer en la casa familiar.

-¡Theodore!-exclamó dándole un golpe en el pecho.

-No es mi culpa-repuso riendo también-. Sus futuros suegros, señorita Romanov, parecen un par de adolescentes.

Katrina se removió inquieta entre los brazos de Ted y se recostó en su lado de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre, nena?-le preguntó Ted abrazándola por la espalda.

-Lo que dijiste hace un rato-comenzó nerviosa-… sobre dejarme embarazada… ¿es cierto?

Ted la apretó y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-Sí, Katrina-sonrió-. Voy adoptar un niño que es muy posible que sea mi hijo biológico pero quiero vivir la experiencia de ver crecer a mi hijo-sintió que Katrina se volteaba para mirarlo-. Quiero saber que se siente verte engordar-se rió cuando ella frunció el ceño-. Engordarás porque tienes a mi hijo dentro de ti pero no me va a importar. Te amaré porque sé que en tu vientre cargarás al fruto de nuestro amor.

-¿Quieres formar una familia conmigo?-preguntó aun dudosa.

-Quiero una familia, una casa, una mascota, un niño juguetón de ojos grises aficionado al piano y una niña de hermosos ojos verdes, piel trigueña y cabello cobrizo corriendo a mí alrededor mientras estoy sentado en un sofá con la mujer que amo entre mis brazos.

-Pides mucho, Ted.

-Algún día lo tendré todo-dijo con cariño-. Ya tengo a Ian y a la mujer que amo.

-¿Qué mascota tendríamos?-preguntó ella-. A Ian le gustan los gatos.

-Entonces un gato será-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Hora de dormir, señor Grey-dijo ella dejando un beso casto en sus labios.

Ted no respondió y la chica se apretó contra él para dormirse también.


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

A la mañana siguiente, Katrina despertó más tarde de lo normal. Se removió en la cama inquieta. Teddy no estaba en la habitación. Se levantó de la cama y se puso la camisa del muchacho que estaba en el suelo. Lo buscó en el baño pero tampoco estaba allí dentro. Quiso salir de la habitación pero le daba un poco de pena. Su aspecto no era el adecuado y sabía que aparte de Ted, había otros tres hombres en la casa; uno era de cuatro años pero no dejaba de ser un hombre. Decidió sentarse en la cama y esperar a que alguien viniera. Se sobresaltó cuando Ana apareció por la puerta con una maleta en sus manos.

-Buen día, Katrina-la saludó dejando la maleta sobre la cama.

-Buen día, señora Grey-respondió la chica., sonrojándose.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Ana-le pidió la mujer-. No quiero que me veas como tu jefa. Eres la novia de mi hijo-señaló la maleta-. Te traje ropa.

-Gracias ¿Dónde está, Ted?-preguntó sacando una blusa blanca y un jean oscuro de la maleta.

-Está desayunando con Ian-respondió-. Me dijo que quería buscarte algo de ropa y fue hasta tu apartamento por esta maleta.

Katrina sonrió. Rachel debió haber alistado la ropa.

-Muchas gracias-repuso la chica-. En un momento bajaré.

-Tómate el tiempo que quieras-le pidió Ana-. En un rato vendrá toda la familia para celebrar el cumpleaños de Ted.

-¿Él lo sabe?-preguntó.

-Sospecha algo pero es una sorpresa-respondió Ana-. Por favor no le digas.

-Cuente con mi silencio, Ana-sonrió.

Anastasia salió del cuarto y la chica se apresuró a arreglarse. Bajó unos veinte minutos después y encontró a toda la familia en la cocina desayunando. Ted e Ian eran los únicos que no estaban.

-Buen día, pequeña-le saludó Christian dándole una larga tomada al jugo de naranja-. ¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?

-Muy bien-respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro- ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Por supuesto-le sonrió-. Me alegra decirte que tu padre ve con buenos ojos tu relación con mi hijo y ambos estamos contentos de que vaya a existir una unión más allá de los negocios.

-Muchas gracias, señor Grey-repuso la chica sonrojándose.

Todos siguieron desayunando en silencio hasta que Ian y Ted entraron corriendo por la puerta.

-Te tengo-dijo Ted levantando Ian y dando vueltas con él.

El niño se soltó a reír con sonoras carcajadas que contagiaron a todos los presentes. Ted dejó al pequeño en una silla y acudió a saludar a Katrina.

-Buenos días, nena-le dio un beso en los labios que ella correspondió.

-Hola, Ted-le contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

Escucharon suspiros a su alrededor y voltearon a mirar a Ana, Christian, Phoebe y Nick que los miraban con unas sonrisas pintadas en sus bocas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Ted.

-Que se ven muy bien juntos, hijo-respondió Christian sonriendo.

-Gracias, papá.

Las siguientes horas fueron de diversión. La enorme familia de Ted llegó a la hora del almuerzo haciendo que el muchacho se sorprendiera. No esperaba un cumpleaños en familia y mucho menos con el bono extra de una novia y un niño al que estaba a punto de adoptar.

Sus primos se divirtieron un rato con él y su novia y ya entrada la noche todos se despidieron para irse. Ted, Katrina e Ian ya se estaban montando en el convertible del chico cuando ella se acercó para decirle algo al oído.

-Llévame a mi apartamento, Ted-le pidió.

-No-la miró-. Te vas conmigo al Escala.

-Ted necesito retomar mi vida-replicó.

-Tu vida ahora es conmigo-la cogió por los ás conmigo a mi casa y viviremos juntos de ahora en adelante.

-Se comprensivo, Ted-le pidió ella-. No puedo dejar sola a Rachel.

Ted bajó la cabeza y la soltó.

-Es que no quiero dormir solo esta noche-repuso suavemente-. Anoche me sentí muy bien contigo abrazada a mí.

-Yo también me sentí muy bien abrazada a ti-se le acercó y lo rodeó con los brazos-. Es solo que debemos ir despacio y con calma.

-Lo que tú quieras-repuso él apretándola-. Mejor vámonos. Se hace un poco tarde y el niño se ve cansado-dijo mirando a Ian que estaba dormido en la silla de atrás del carro y arropado con una cobija.

-Tus primos lo hicieron correr mucho-comentó ella sonriendo.

-Están encantados con él-admitió Ted-. Al igual que contigo.

-Están felices porque su primo por fin enmendó su camino-comentó ella dándole un beso en los labios.

-Ya era hora.

Se montaron al auto y Ted se dirigió a casa de Katrina. Aparcó en el estacionamiento y como todo un caballero la acompañó hasta su apartamento.

-Hemos llegado-dijo él con un triste sonrisa en el veré otro día. Mañana te llamo.

-Veámonos, ¿te parece?-le sugirió sonriendo.

-Está bien-aceptó-. Podrías ir al apartamento y ver una película los tres. O tal vez salir a comer un helado.

-Me gusta más lo de la película y si Ian se queda dormido-lo besó-… tal vez tú y yo podríamos jugar un rato a los enamorados.

-Es usted muy juguetona, señorita Romanov.

Y se besaron. Ted la acariciaba con mucho cariño y Katrina tampoco se quedaba atrás. Sin embargo, su momento de intimidad fue interrumpido.

-Te veo mañana, hermosa-Andreiv salía del apartamento y se quedó estático al ver el beso de Ted y Katrina.

-¡Katrina!-exclamó Rachel emocionada y salió a abrazarla-. Veo que te le estás pasando muy bien-comentó mirando a Ted-. Hola, guapo.

-Rachel-Katrina le lanzó una mirada asesina-. Hola, Andreiv-saludó a su hermano que tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Hola, nena-le saludó-. ¿Dónde estabas? No viniste a dormir anoche.

-Se quedó en mi casa-intervino Ted, cogiendo la mano de la chica-. Nuestros padres tenían una cena de negocios y se iban a reunir las dos familias. Es una lástima que no te viera allá.

-No me interesaba ver tu cara, Grey-gruñó.

Katrina se puso entre los dos.

-Ted mejor te vas-le ordenó-. Ian está en el auto y le puede dar un resfriado. Hace demasiado frio en el parqueadero.

-Dejé la calefacción encendida para que no le diera frio al niño-repuso Ted-. Quiero asegurarme de que mi novia quedé segura en su casa.

-¿Novia?-preguntó Andreiv levantando una ceja-. ¿Eres novia de este tonto?

-¡Basta!-exclamó Katrina empujando a su hermano hacia las escaleras-. Luego hablamos tú y yo. Y sí, Ted y yo somos novios, y papá está de acuerdo con nuestra relación.

-¿Y la abuela?-frunció el ceño en dirección a Ted-. Sabes que no le agradan los Grey.

-Pues a mi abuela ya le quedó claro que no me va a separar de Ted-respondió mirándolo.

-Descansa-le dio un beso en la frente-. Solo espero que Grey te cuide como se debe porque si te lastima, estaré muy contento de partirle la cara.

-No va a lastimarme-repuso-. De verdad me ama.

Andreiv asintió con la cabeza y desapareció. Katrina volvió con Ted.

-Ahora te vas tú-le ordenó dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Te veo mañana, Teddy.

Ted se soltó a reír y la cogió para besarla como Dios manda. Katrina enredó sus manos en los cobrizos y rebeldes cabellos de Ted.

-Hasta mañana, nena-le dijo rompiendo el beso-. Te amo, Katrina.

-Te amo, Ted-repuso-. Nos vemos mañana.

Ted soltó a Katrina y miró a Rachel.

-Espero que Andreiv sea mejor novio que cuñado-dijo en son de broma.

-Es buen hombre-repuso Rachel sonriendo-. Solo que es muy sobreprotector con su hermanita y no dejara que cualquier idiota le ponga las manos encima.

-Me voy, señoritas-se despidió y se fue caminando de volteando de vez en cuando para ver a Katrina-. Te amo, preciosa-gritó antes de meterse al ascensor.

-Lo traes comiendo de tu mano, Katrina-comentó Rachel mirándola-. ¿Qué hiciste con ese hombre, Katrina Romanov?

-Si te contara lo que hemos hecho-dijo metiéndose al apartamento. Rachel la siguió.

-¿Te acostaste con él?-preguntó con la boca abierta.

Katrina se sonrojó y solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tal, picarona?-preguntó cogiéndola por los hombros.

-Soy afortunada de que se haya enamorado de mí-respondió-. Es dulce, tierno, fuerte y amo que me proteja.

-Eso es amor, amiga-le dijo Rachel abrazándola.

-Luces muy contenta-le hizo notar Katrina mirándola con una ceja levantada-. ¿Me perdí de algo?

Rachel se sonrojó un poco.

-Andreiv estuvo conmigo toda la noche de ayer y la pasamos muy bien-respondió-. Está mañana me hizo el desayuno y…

-¿Y que, Rachel?-la presionó emocionada.

-Me pidió que me casara con él-se tapó la cara con un cojín.

Katrina se llevó las manos a la boca y dejó escapar un pequeño grito.

-¡Que buena noticia!-la abrazó-. Me alegra mucho que por fin Andreiv se haya decidido. Pensé que no iba a tener el valor de pedírtelo.

-Lo sé-admitió un poco asustada-. Creí que solo era un pasatiempo para él.

-Pues no lo eres-le recalcó Katrina-. Mi hermano está muy enamorado de ti y te lo está demostrando.

-Ojalá que Ted no se tarde en proponértelo y nos podamos casar el mismo día-comentó Rachel mirando a Katrina a los ojos.

-Sería lindo-aceptó Katrina-. Sin embargo, Ted y yo apenas estamos empezando nuestra relación y toca llevarla con calma. Además, Ted está enfrascado con lo de la adopción de Ian entonces debemos esperar por un tiempo.

-Yo sé que Grey no va a esperar mucho para pedirte que seas su esposa-dijo Rachel-. Se le nota en la mirada lo mucho que te ama y lo ansioso que está por tenerte en su cama.

-Ya me tuvo en su cama-repuso Katrina sonriendo traviesa-, y en su bañera.

-¿Follaron en la bañera?-preguntó sorprendida.

Katrina le lanzó un cojín y comenzaron a reírse. Estuvieron hasta la madrugada hablando del futuro con sus novios y de lo felices que eran con ellos.

* * *

Ted llegó al apartamento un poco tarde. El tráfico nocturno se había puesto pesado debido a un accidente ocurrido en la I-5. Cuando parqueó en el Escala, sacó con cuidado a Ian del auto, envuelto en la cobija y subió en el ascensor los 30 pisos con el niño en sus brazos. El pequeño apenas se movía para acomodarse. Ted lo arrullaba para que no se despertara. En cuanto estuvo dentro del apartamento lo llevó a la habitación de invitados y lo acomodó en la cama. Rebuscó en el armario un pijama para Ian y se la colocó con cuidado para no despertarlo. Luego de que estuviera vestido y calientico, le puso el famoso peluche que tanto quería el niño en sus manos y lo dejó durmiendo.

Se dirigió al estudio y se encerró allí. Buscó en uno de los cajones el documento completo que le habían enviado del orfanato con la información de Ian y lo revisó de nuevo. Por ninguna parte había alguna referencia de Timothy Holmes o de su hija Ángela. Le preocupaba los presentimientos que tenía. No sabía qué iba hacer si el niño era su hija. O bueno tenía claro que si Ian llevaba su sangre, era que iba a reclamar su custodia completa. Lo haría un Grey y le daría el hogar que tanto le habían negado.

El teléfono de la casa sonó. Contestó de inmediato.

-Grey-gruñó.

-Buenas noches, señor Grey-la voz de su abogado resonó por el otro lado de la línea.

-Buenas noches, doctor Jackson-le saludó.

-Le tengo muy buenas noticias-comentó emocionado.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó en estado de alerta.

-El señor Holmes aceptó reunirse con usted-le contó-. Concreté una cita para el lunes en las horas de la mañana.

-¡Eso es genial!-exclamó Ted emocionado-. ¿Cómo lo consiguió?

-Le advertí que ya sabíamos que era familiar del niño y podríamos pedir custodia completa por abandono-respondió-. Accedió de inmediato al verse amenazado por un proceso legal en su contra.

-Me alegra escuchar eso-dijo Ted sonriendo-. Estaré muy puntual en mi cita con Holmes.

-¿Necesitará de mi compañía?-preguntó el abogado.

-No se preocupe-repuso Ted-. Solo necesito persuadir un poco al señor Holmes para que permita la adopción. Si tengo que usar la fuerza legal, créame que lo haré y me tendrá al teléfono más pronto de lo que usted espera, si Holmes se niega a cooperar.

-Estaré esperando su llamada, señor Grey. Que tenga buena noche.

Ted dejó el teléfono sobre la mesa y recostó la cabeza en el respaldo de la silla. Se lo pensó seriamente y se decidió por hacerse la prueba de paternidad. Le pediría a su abuela que lo ayudara con eso y por fin darle una respuesta a esa pregunta que tenía formulada en su cabeza.

¿Ian era su hijo?

Por ahora… No lo sabía.


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

Era lunes en la mañana y Ted se sentía un poco nervioso. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro en la cocina frente a Gail que lo observaba con gesto preocupado.

-Te recomendaría que hablara primero con la señora Ana-le sugirió al verlo tan nervioso.

-Mis papás se cuentan todo-replicó Ted pasándose la mano por el cabello-. Si le digo a mamá lo que sospecho, será cuestión de hora para tener a papá enojado como solo él sabe exigiéndome respuestas.

-Ningún padre se tomaría bien que su hijo mayor, a estas alturas de la vida, resulte con un hijo.

Ted la fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso no me ayuda, Gail.

-Pediste un consejo-replicó ella-, y yo te lo estoy dando.

-Lo sé-cogió el teléfono-. Llamaré a mamá.

Salió de la cocina y marcó el número de la casa. Mientras sonaba el tono de llamada fue a revisar a Ian y lo encontró dormido profundamente. Sonrió un poco y un calor invadió su pecho.

-Casa de la familia Grey-respondió la voz de Phoebe algo somnolienta.

-Hola-le saludó su hermano mientras salía del cuarto de Ian.

-¿Theodore?-preguntó sorprendida-. ¿Tú llamando desde el fijo?

-No encuentro mi móvil-respondió-. ¿Mamá está en casa?

-Si-repuso Phoebe-. Papá está frenético con que tiene que ir a Aspen a revisar unas reparaciones que le hicieron a la casa.

-¿Mamá se va con él?

-No-negó con fastidió-. Nick y yo lo acompañaremos. Estaremos unos días allá.

-¿Y quién se queda a cargo de GEH?

-Tú sabes que papá confía mucho en Ros así que la dejó a cargo por unos días-explicó Phoebe.

-¿Y qué va a hacer mamá?

-Creo que papá le pidió que se quedará en el Escala contigo-le contó Phoebe-. Sabes que no le gusta que ella este sola en la casa grande.

-La cuidaré muy bien-prometió.

-Ted aquí viene papá-advirtió Phoebe-. Quiere hablarte.

-Vale-aceptó.

-Hola, Ted-la voz inconfundible de Christian resonó por la bocina-. ¿Cómo amaneces?

-Bien-se rascó la cabeza-. Con miles de cosas para hacer pero muy bien.

-¿Y el niño?

-Todavía dormido-respondió-. En un rato lo llevaré con mi abuela para que le hagan unos exámenes. Quiero asegurarme de que el niño esté bien.

-Me parece perfecto-replicó Christian-. Tu madre va en camino. Sawyer la está llevando para allá.

-De acuerdo-abrió los ojos sorprendido-. ¿Cuánto tiempo estarán en Aspen?

-Una semana-contestó Christian-. Mande que construyeran tres habitaciones adicionales. La familia está creciendo.

-Lo sé, papá-sonrió.

-Vale, Teddy-su padre lo despertó de su estupor-. Debemos irnos. El avión ya está listo y el piloto nos espera para partir. El clima es un asco y si no nos apresuramos el vuelo se cancelaría. Debemos aprovechar que hay un poco de calma.

-Que tengan buen viaje, papá-le deseó Ted-. Tengan mucho cuidado.

-Cuida a tu madre, muchacho-le rogó su padre-. Eres consciente de lo mucho que amo a esa mujer.

-Lo sé, Grey-aceptó el muchacho-. Para mí también es importante.

-Adiós, hijo.

Y se cortó la llamada. Ted volvió al estudio y dejó el teléfono en su base. Se dejó caer en la silla de amo del universo que un tiempo perteneció a su papá y contempló el modelo a escala que Ana le regaló a Christian cuando eran jóvenes.

Se sobresaltó de pronto cuando escuchó la voz de su mamá en la sala y que se iba acercando a la puerta del estudio.

-Ted necesito hablar contigo-Anastasia entró como tromba a la oficina sobresaltando a su hijo.

-¿Qué ocurre, mamá?-preguntó poniéndose en pie.

Ana se detuvo en seco y miró a Ted de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué estás tan elegante?-preguntó sorprendida.

Ted se arregló la corbata y se rascó la cabeza.

-Siéntate, por favor-le pidió-. Tengo mucho que contarte.

Anastasia obedeció y cogió las manos de su retoño cuando este se sentó a su lado. Las notó frías y vio que el temblaba un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, Ted?

-¿Por qué no fuiste con papá a Aspen?-preguntó antes de empezar su confesión.

-Tenía el presentimiento que mi hijo mayor me necesitaba-respondió-. ¿Pasa algo malo con Katrina? ¿Hay problemas con la adopción de Ian?

-Problemas con la adopción de Ian-repuso-. El niño tiene familia. Su abuelo biológico lo confinó en un orfanato. Su madre es alcohólica y está en un centro de rehabilitación. Timothy Holmes negó la adopción apenas se enteró que yo lo quería adoptar puso una queja en el orfanato y retrasaron el proceso.

-Por eso contrataste el abogado-afirmó Ana.

-Sí, mamá-respondió-. Lo peor es que el nombre de la madre de Ian coincide con el nombre de una de las tantas chicas con las que compartí el lecho.

Ana se puso pálida y apretó las manos de Ted.

-Dime que no estás pensando que Ian es tu hijo.

Ted miró a su madre. Tenía los ojos llorosos y un par de lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas.

-No estoy seguro de si lo es o no-aceptó-. Una noche antes de mi ceremonia de graduación, salí con unos amigos a un bar y bebimos mucho. La chica con la que dormí esa noche, estaba ahí y me llevó a un lugar que yo no conocía. Tuve sexo con ella y luego me llevó de vuelta a la discoteca…

-Uno de tus amigos nos llamó esa noche al apartamento para decirnos que estabas muy ebrio y que apenas podía sostenerte-recordó Ana-. Christian se enojó mucho y fuimos juntos a buscarte. Estabas muy ebrio esa noche, Theodore.

-Por eso es que no me gusta beber-replicó Ted-. Pierdo la cabeza con un par de copas.

-Lo sé-le acarició la mejilla-. ¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?

-Tengo una cita en media hora con el señor Holmes-le contó-. Le dejaré en claro que voy a hacerme una prueba de paternidad. Voy a luchar por Ian. Estaré contento de ponerle una demanda, por negarme la paternidad de mi hijo.

-Eras un niño, Ted.

-¡No era un niño!-exclamó poniéndose en pie-. ¡Un niño no deja embarazada a una mujer!

-Ted…

-Ya no soy un niño al que tienen que andarle ordenando la vida-interrumpió a su madre muy enojado-. Tengo veintiséis años y estoy enfrentando la mayor aventura de mi vida. Siempre has dicho que me parezco a papá y me has contado del miedo que él tuvo por ser padre.

-Christian pensaba que no iba a ser un buen padre y por eso reaccionó de esa manera cuando le dije que venías en camino-dijo Anastasia-. Sé que sufrió cuando Jack Hyde me lastimó. Estuve cuatro días inconsciente en el hospital y tu papá estuvo todo ese tiempo conmigo-sonrió-. Me extrañó verlo tan tranquilo cuando volvimos a hablar de ti, pero me prometió que intentaría ser un buen padre.

-Hasta ahora lo ha sido-repuso Ted-. Yo también tengo miedo de ser padre. Soy consciente de que no cargo con los mismos complejos o sombras, como ustedes dos las llaman, de mi padre, pero cargo con cosas que no son buenas-volvió a sentarse-. ¿Qué podría decirle a Ian, si en el caso de que fuera mi hijo, me preguntara porque nunca estuve con él?

-Solo dile la verdad-respondió ella con seguridad-. Hazlo entender que no es tu culpa ni la de él, que los separaran.

-¿Me acompañarías a hablar con Holmes?-preguntó con algo de temor cogiendo las cálidas manos de su madre.

-Te acompañaré pero serás tú quien enfrente la situación.

-Claro mamá-aceptó-. Es mi pelea. Simplemente necesito apoyo.

-Vamos-le tendió la mano y salieron de la oficina.

* * *

La imponente edificación que hacía de sede de la empresa de telecomunicaciones Holmes Inc., asombró a Ted y Anastasia.

-Es enorme-dijo el muchacho, abrochándose el saco.

-Lo es-admitió Ana de mala gana-. Aunque no creo que tenga la misma fama de tu padre.

-En eso tienes razón-repuso el muchacho-. La verdad es que si sigue negándome la adopción de Ian, estaré gustoso de darle toda la atención pública que quiere.

-Ve con cuidado, Ted-le rogó Ana cogiéndolo por el brazo.

-Lo haré.

Ana enredó su brazo en el del su hijo y se encaminaron hacía la construcción. Entraron y se toparon en la recepción con una secretaria algo vieja y de muy mal humor que no respondió a su saludo y ni se inmutó cuando se montaron al ascensor. El trayecto hacía el piso donde se encontraba la presidencia fue corto. Las puertas se abrieron y al bajar se encontraron con una oficina bastante agitada. Los empleados corrían de un lado a otro con manos libres en sus oídos y hablando a gritos entre ellos.

-Papá se estresaría en un lugar así-comentó Ted frunciendo el ceñ desorden.

-El nivel de trabajo en la empresa de tu padre es diferente al de este lugar-replicó Ana-. Él es un hombre de negocios y generalmente los tratos que hace no los concreta en GEH.

-Mejor busquemos la oficina de Holmes-sugirió el muchacho acercándose al escritorio de una chica.

-Buenos días-la saludó ella-. ¿En qué puedo colaborarles?

-Tengo una cita con el señor Holmes-respondió Ted-. Mi nombre es Theodore Raymond Grey.

-Permítame buscar-la chica revisó algo en su computadora y sonrió en dirección a Ted-. Desde luego señor, Grey. El señor Holmes lo recibirá en unos minutos.

-Muchas gracias-repuso Ted y fue a sentarse junto a su madre en una pequeña sala de espera que había cerca.

Cinco minutos después, Timothy Holmes apareció. Ted lo observó con fijeza. Era un hombre alto y bastante imponente. Su cabello estaba completamente cubierto de canas y llevaba un bigote también blanco. Sus claros ojos verdes mostraban a un hombre arrogante.

-Es él, madre-dijo el muchacho.

Ana solo apretó la mano de su hijo y se levantó junto a él.

-Buenos días, señor Holmes-le saludó Ted poniéndose en frente de él.

-¿Quién es usted?-preguntó el hombre con el ceño fruncido.

-Soy Theodore Grey, señor-tendió su mano a Holmes-. Mi abogado estuvo hace un par de días por aquí y concretó una cita con usted.

Holmes centró toda su atención en Ted.

-¿Así que tú eres el imbécil que quiere adoptar a mi nieto?-preguntó enojado.

-Creo que este no es lugar para que traten estos temas-intervino Anastasia-. Preferiría que lo habláramos en su oficina, señor Holmes.

-No tengo de que hablar con ustedes-replicó Holmes enojado-. No dejaré que este prospecto de hombre se acerque a mi nieto. Hasta luego.

Holmes se dio la vuelta y echó a andar en dirección opuesta.

-Lo demandaré sino me permite unas palabras-gritó Ted.

-Haz lo que quieras, muchacho-replicó Timothy-. No me intimida que seas un Grey. Lo único que me interesa ahora es encontrar al idiota que embarazó a mi hija y hundirlo en la cárcel.

-¡PUES TAL VEZ ESTÉ HABLANDO CON ÉL!-gritó Ted.

Holmes se detuvo de inmediato y dio la vuelta para mirarlo.

-¿Qué dijiste, muchacho?-preguntó con cuidado acercándosele.

Ted tragó saliva, nervioso y se irguió.

-Dije que yo soy ese hombre-respondió.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No-replicó el muchacho-. La única prueba irrefutable que tengo es que el nombre de la chica con la que pasé mi última noche como estudiante coincide con el nombre de su hija y que nueve meses después, de ese día, Ian nació.

Holmes frunció el ceño y Ana pudo ver que el hombre se controlaba para no coger a Ted por el cuello y ahorcarlo con sus propias manos.

-El niño no es tu hijo-replicó el hombre-. Buscó a un hombre de ojos grises y cabellos cobrizos-miró a Ted de arriba abajo-. Tienes el cabello pero tus ojos son claramente una herencia de tu madre.

-Mi padre tiene los ojos grises y el cabello cobrizo-replicó Ted-. La genética es fantástica.

-De hecho, el niño se parece un poco a mi esposo, cuando este era pequeño-comentó Anastasia.

-No tienen pruebas de ello-replicó Holmes-. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo con ustedes.

-Haré que me practiquen una prueba de paternidad-le comentó orgulloso-. Tengo derecho a saber si es mi hijo biológico.

-Perderás el tiempo, pequeño Grey-gruñó-. Ian no es tu hijo.

-Da igual-replicó Ted-. De todas formas voy a adoptarlo y usted no puede negarse. Tengo muchas ganas de demandarlo por abandonar a Ian. Le hizo a creer a los del orfanato que el niño era huérfano. No quiso hacerse cargo de él y lo abandonó.

-Lo abandoné porque es un bastardo sin padre y mi hija no está en condiciones de cuidarlo-respondió Holmes sin piedad.

-Es solo un niño inocente-replicó Ted-. En el orfanato me dijeron que Ian no lo adoptaban porque él nunca quería pero ahora me doy cuenta que todo es culpa suya.

-No quería perder a mi nieto.

-¡Ya lo perdió!-exclamó-. ¡Lo perdió el día que lo dejó en ese lugar!

-A mí no me levante la voz, jovencito-le exigió Holmes-. Soy un hombre respetable y no me dejaré intimidar por un niñito mimado.

-¡A mi hijo no le hable así!-intervino Anastasia enfadada-. Usted es un poco hombre que abandonó a un pequeño inocente a su suerte solo porque no nació bajo la protección de un matrimonio. La culpa no es del niño ni de Ted sino de su hija por abrirle las piernas a cualquiera y no darse a respetar como mujer.

-No le permito que hable de esa forma de mi hija-replicó Holmes con los puños apretados-.Y no voy a autorizar que este bastardo que se hace llamar hombre, realicé pruebas médicas en mi nieto y muchos menos dejaré que lo adopte.

-Lo lamento, señor Holmes-replicó Ted cogiendo a su madre por los hombros-. No vine a pedirle una autorización. Vine a comunicarle lo que voy a hacer con Ian y las medidas que tomaré si usted llega siquiera a mover un dedo para impedirlo.

-No vas a ganar-replicó Holmes.

-Ya estoy ganando, señor Holmes-le advirtió a una corte familiar y pongamos el caso frente a un juez. ¿Quién de los dos saldría perdiendo? ¿El padre ignorante que no tenía conocimiento de la existencia de su hijo o el abuelo desalmado que lo abandonó porque el niño no nació dentro de un matrimonio?

Holmes comenzó a respirar de manera agitada y sus ojos echaban chispas por la furia que sentía. Para su pesar, el muchacho tenía razón.

-Está bien-replicó de mala gana-. Tú ganas. Solo te advierto que no me vas a quitar a mi nieto. No me vas a separar de él. No voy a perderlo.

-Usted ya lo perdió, señor Holmes-replicó Ted-. Lo perdió el día que lo puso en un orfanato.

Ted solo inclinó la cabeza y cogió a su madre del brazo para llevarla hacia el ascensor. Cuando estuvieron dentro, el muchacho se inclinó por un momento con las manos sobre sus rodillas.

-¿Te sientes bien?-le preguntó Ana, preocupada.

-Necesito ir a un hospital-respondió Ted-. No me siento bien. Y llama a Katrina, que lleve a Ian para hacerle la prueba de paternidad.

-Ted…

Y todo se volvió oscuro para él.


	32. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

La oscuridad se cernía sobre su cabeza. Se sentía cansado y le dolía el pecho. Abrió los ojos con cuidado y la fuerte luz blanca de la habitación le hizo cerrarlos de nuevo. Volvió a abrirlos con cuidado para no hacerse daño con la luz, de nuevo y observó las cosas a su alrededor. A medida que sus sentidos se acostumbraban, pudo escuchar el leve pitido de una máquina. Quiso mover el brazo pero sintió un leve chuzón y notó que llevaba una intravenosa puesta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó pero nadie le respondió.

La puerta se abrió un par de minutos y por esta entraron su abuela y un hombre que no conocía.

-¿Ted?-preguntó la mujer con suavidad-. ¿Cariño, estás despierto?

-Hola, abuela-respondió el muchacho-. ¿Qué me pasó?

-Tuviste un ataque-le respondió la mujer-. Al parecer, te alteraste un poco con la visita que hiciste al señor Holmes. Ana dijo que te pusiste muy pálido, empezaste a respirar con dificultad y luego te desmayaste. Uno de los vigilantes de la empresa de Holmes tuvo que ayudarle a meterte al auto.

-¿Dónde está ella?-preguntó.

-Llamando a tu papá-repuso cogiéndole una mano.

-¿Por qué?-frunció el ceño-. Papá no tiene que enterarse.

-Alguien se lo iba a decir de todos modos, así que es mejor que se lo digamos ahora o se pondrá frenético-comentó sonriendo.

-Así es papá.

El médico revisaba sus signos vitales y pasaba el estetoscopio por su pecho. Se estremecía con el contacto del aparato porque estaba muy frio pero veía la preocupación en el rostro de su abuela por su estado y dejó que lo revisaran.

Un minuto después escuchó que la puerta volvía a abrirse y su madre entraba a la habitación con el móvil en la mano y los ojos rojos.

-¡Ted!-exclamó sonriendo y se acercó a la cama. Grace le cedió su lugar-. ¿Cómo estás, Teddy?

-Un poco mejor, mamá-levantó la mano y le borró las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas a su madre-. No llores, por favor-le pidió estoy bien.

-Estaba muy asustada, Ted-repuso-. Se suponía que tú ibas a cuidarme mientras Christian estuviera lejos pero terminé cuidándote a ti.

-En ocasiones soy un niño que necesita atención de su madre-replicó sonriendo-. Lo de hoy fue una simple respuesta al estrés que me provocó la charla con Holmes.

-Debí haber intervenido a tiempo-comentó ella-. Las cosas se salieron de control.

-Es hombre es un miserable-comentó Ted, apretando sus puños.

Grace los miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué están hablando?-preguntó.

Antes de que Ted y Ana pudieran responder, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Christian apareció, seguido de Phoebe y Nick.

-¿Qué rayos te pasó, Ted?-preguntó angustiado.

-Tranquilo, Christian. Tu hijo está bien-Grace lo cogió del brazo y lo apartó un poco-. Solo necesita reposo.

-Y una cadena-susurró el hombre enojado-. Tienes problemas respiratorios, Ted. No puedes tener situaciones estresantes.

-Lo siento, papá-se disculpó el muchacho.

-Tu madre ya me lo ha contado todo-se cruzó de brazos.

-Disculpen-hablo el médico-. Debo retirarme. Tengo más pacientes. Ted será dado de alta en unas horas pero deberá descansar y no estar expuesto a situaciones estresantes.

-Por supuesto, doctor-aceptó Ana.

El médico se fue. Christian se enfocó en su hijo.

-¿Hace cuánto lo sospechas?

-Estoy hablando de Ian-replicó-. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo sospechas que el niño puede ser tu hijo biológico?

Ted se tensó y desvió la mirada.

-Christian es mejor que hablemos esto cuando Ted se sienta mejor-intervino Ana cogiéndolo por un brazo.

-Quiero una respuesta…. ¡AHORA!-exclamó perdiendo el control.

-Christian, por favor-Grace lo cogió por el otro brazo-. Estamos en un hospital. No debes gritar.

-Déjalo abuela-el muchacho volvió a mirar a sus padres y a su abuela-. ¿Dónde está Ian?

-Con Katrina comprando algo de comer-respondió Ana-. El niño tenía hambre. Ya le hicieron todos los exámenes correspondientes. Solo falta…

-¿Qué, Ana?-Grace se le acercó.

-Quiero que practiquen una prueba de paternidad-intervino Ted-. Hay una posibilidad muy grande de que Ian sea mi hijo biológico-explicó-. Me enteré el viernes que el niño podía ser mi hijo.

Christian se relajó un poco.

-¿Puedes hacer esa prueba en el niño y Ted, mamá?-preguntó.

-Demorarán un poco pero la realizaremos-confirmó la mujer y se fue.

Christian se dejó caer en una silla y se llevó las manos a la cara. Anastasia se sentó junto a su hijo y observó a su marido.

-Ven aquí, nena-le pidió Christian-. Solo tú me calmas.

Ana sonrió y fue a sentarse en las piernas de su esposo. Christian la abrazó y la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella era su paz, su medicina.

Ted los observó con una sonrisa en sus labios. De niño sus padres no solían hacer demasiadas demostraciones afectuosas delante de él o de alguno de sus hermanos y se le hacía gracioso que ahora que ya los tres eran adultos, sus padres no dejaban de besarse enfrente de ellos.

-Oigan-gruñó-. Su hijo está presente.

-Parece que alguien está celoso-comentó Christian apretando a su esposa.

Ted se cruzó de brazos y miró a su papá con el ceño fruncido.

-No te comportes como bebé-le dijo Ana sonriendo-. Aunque te ves tan hermoso haciendo pucheros, ¿no crees, Christian?

-Todavía recuerdo cuando quemó mi corbata gris-comentó Christian-. Esos cachetes gorditos cubiertos de lágrimas de arrepentimiento.

-Ya basta-pidió el muchacho-. No soy un niño. Entiéndanlo.

-Estás haciendo berrinches de niño-le hizo notar Ana.

Ted separó sus brazos y se relajó. Sus padres se levantaron y se acostaron al lado y lado de la enorme cama que ocupaba su hijo.

-¿Les gustaría que Ian fuera su nieto biológico?-preguntó Ted de repente.

-Es un niño lindo-comentó Ana-. Debo admitir que debía tener alguna relación con Christian porque es idéntico a él cuando era pequeño.

-Será una gran aventura-intervino Christian-. Me estoy haciendo viejo, Ted y quiero disfrutar de mis nietos. Así que no me molesta que el niño sea tu hijo de sangre. Lo que me molesta es la forma como vino a este mundo.

-Fui un estúpido-comentó el chico-. Ella me emborrachó y se aprovechó de eso.

-Nadie te obligó a hacerlo-le recordó Ana.

-Lo sé.

Un pequeño toque en la puerta interrumpió el momento familiar.

-Adelante-autorizó Christian con una sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió y Katrina entró con Ian cogido de su mano. A Ted se le iluminaron los ojos al verlos.

-Vamos, nena-le dijo Christian a su esposa-. Nuestro hijo necesita un tiempo a solas con su chica.

Ana le dio un beso a Ted en la frente y se reunió con su marido para irse. Katrina se acercó a la cama y puso a Ian junto a Ted.

-Hola-le saludó la chica.

-Hola, nena-le saludó él.

-¿Cuándo vas a dejar de asustarme?-preguntó fingiendo estar enojada.

-No fue mi intensión hacerlo, amor-le cogió una mano y se la apretó. Ella correspondió al apretó é mencionarte que tengo un pequeño problema de bronquios. Cuando nací hubo una complicación y eso me afectó.

-Tu abuela dijo que no debías estar expuesto a situaciones estresantes-comentó Katrina con una mueca triste en su boca-. No quiero perderte, Ted.

-No me perderás-sonrió-. Prometo cuidarme.

-Quiero irme a casa, Ted-dijo Ian restregándose los ojos.

-Nos iremos pronto, pequeño-dijo Ted revolviendo el cabello del niño.

* * *

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Ted mejoró. Le habían dado unos de días de incapacidad y los aprovechó para pasarlos con Katrina. Ian había vuelto al orfanato y Grey se sentía algo solo.

Estaban en la habitación de Ted, recostados en la cama, luego de una buena sesión de sexo. Katrina besaba el pecho de Ted de arriba abajo siempre con la atenta mirada del muchacho que sonreía como un niño.

-Sabes tan bien, Ted-comentó ella, apoderándose del cuello del amo tanto.

-Yo te amo más, bonita-dijo él, cogiendo la cara para besarla en la boca-. Me encanta tenerte conmigo. Me haces el hombre más feliz de la tierra.

Y volvieron a besarse. Katrina se acaballó entre las piernas de Ted y se encajó en su enorme erección. Ted meneó las caderas mientras la seguía besando. Para desgracia de los enamorados, el móvil de Ted, sonó.

-Maldita sea-gruñó Ted.

-No contestes-le pidió Katrina besándolo.

-Debo hacerlo, nena-replicó el muchacho-. Mi abuela me dijo que los resultados de la prueba estarían listos en unos cinco días. Debe ser ella.

-Tienes la esperanza de que Ian sea tu hijo, ¿verdad?

-Lo estoy, nena-replicó-. Quiero quitárselo a Holmes lo antes posible y si Ian lleva mi sangre será más fácil hacerlo.

-De acuerdo-sonrió y rodó a un lado-. Responde tu llamada.

Ted sonrió y cogió el móvil que sonaba con desesperación.

-Hola, abuela-saludó.

-Hola, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?-le respondió la mujer.

-Bien-miró a Katrina-. Disfrutando de mi novia.

Katrina lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Dónde estás, abuela?

-Voy en el ascensor hacia tu apartamento-respondió.

Ted se sentó de inmediato en la cama.

-Ya salgo a recibirte-comentó Ted-. Gail no está en el apartamento. Ella y Taylor se tomaron el día libre.

-¿Taylor continua en servicio?-preguntó sorprendida-. Creí que tu papá lo había pensionado.

-Ya no es guardaespaldas activo-repuso Ted saliendo de la cama y buscando su ropa-. Solo se dirige la seguridad pero su trabajo es más de oficina. Mantiene metido en la sala de seguridad del apartamento.

-Me alegra que aún lo conserven pero que le hayan dado un puesto menos estresante.

-Taylor no hubiera permitido que lo dejaran por fuera del equipo, sabiendo lo curioso que es papá con la cuestión de nuestra seguridad.

-Lo sé, Ted.

-¿Ya llegaste?

-Estoy esperando en la sala, pequeño.

-Ya salgo, abuela.

Ted se enfundó en unos pantalones claros y se puso una camiseta oscura algo apretada.

-Que guapo eres-dijo Katrina mordiéndose el labio.

-No me mires así y no te muerdas el labio-le gruñó-. Debo ir a hablar con mi abuela y me distraes.

-Ve con tu abuela-le guiñó el ojo-. Saldré en un rato.

-Claro, nena.

Ted salió de la habitación con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Cuando la vio mordiéndose el labio sintió una fuerte tensión en los pantalones y recordó a su papá. Sabía que a él también le excitaba que Ana se mordiera el labio.

-Un parecido morboso-comentó para sí mismo.

Llegó a la sala y encontró a Grace sentada en el enorme sillón con un sobre en sus manos y algo nerviosa.

-Hola, abuela-le saludó el chico sentándosele al lado.

-Hola, cariño-le sonrió pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Estás preocupada?-preguntó el muchacho al verla tan seria.

-Estoy nerviosa-admitió-. No te aparece un bisnieto todos los días.

-¿Ya lo abriste?-preguntó señalando el sobre.

-Es tu trabajo-se lo tendió.

Ted cogió el sobre como si fuera un tesoro invaluable y lo abrió con cuidado. Sacó una hoja con el membrete de un laboratorio que ni conocía y comenzó a leerlo. Sus ojos se fueron iluminando a medida que llegaba a la parte que le interesaba.

-¿Qué dice?-le preguntó su abuela poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Ted no respondió. Solo levantó la cabeza y le dio una mirada llorosa. Por su cara rodaron lágrimas de felicidad.


	33. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

-¿Qué ocurre, Ted?-insistió su abuela cogiéndolo por los hombros.

-Es…-se le dificultaba decirlo-… Ian es…-se levantó y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, pasándose la mano por el cabello.

-¿Es tu hijo?-se levantó y se paró frente a él.

-Si-fue lo único que dijo antes de echarse a reír.

Grace abrazó al muchacho.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo emocionada separándose un poco de él para mirarlo-. ¿Quién es la madre del niño, Ted?-preguntó preocupada.

-Fue un error que cometí hace años-repuso-. Y no estoy diciendo que Ian sea un error porque él no tiene la culpa de ser hijo de dos seres humanos irresponsables.

-Tú no eres un irresponsable-lo consoló su abuela-. Es solo que no tomaste las decisiones correctas en el pasado y ahora te están pasando factura. Además, no tienes la culpa de que no te hayan dicho de la existencia del pequeño Ian.

-Lo sé, abuela.

En ese momento apareció Katrina. Se sonrojó un poco al ver a la abuela de Ted.

-Buenas tardes-saludó un poco tímida.

-Hola…

-Katrina Romanov-la chica se acercó y le tendió la mano-. Es un placer poder saludarla, doctora Trevelyan.

-Llámame Grace, querida-le pidió la mujer-. Al parecer mi nieto quiere hacerte parte de nuestra enorme familia.

-En eso tienes razón, abuela-comentó el muchacho y fue a abrazar a su chica-. Te tengo buenas noticias.

-¿Tienes los resultados del examen?-preguntó ansiosa.

-Ian es mi hijo, Katrina-respondió el muchacho.

-No puede ser-se llevó las manos a la boca-. Te felicito-lo abrazó.

-Lo sabía, Katrina, lo sabía-dijo llorando de felicidad-. Mi papá se va a poner histérico pero en este momento soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Tengo un hijo.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó al notar que el ánimo de Ted bajaba un poco.

Ted se alejó un poco de Katrina y la miró a la cara.

-Tu abuela no te dejará estar conmigo-repuso entristecido.

-Ya te dije que no importa lo que ella piense-replicó Katrina.

-Me preocupa que Elena se entere de esto e intente hacer algo para separarnos-comentó Ted.

Katrina se acercó y rodeó la cintura de Ted con sus brazos mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

-Siempre confiaré en ti-ronroneó con cariño.

-Te amo, nena-dijo él en un susurro.

Grace los observaba, sonriendo y aunque le parecía que debía dejar que la chica y su nieto se demostraran su cariño necesitaba interrumpirlos.

-Ted-lo llamó-. Debes decirle a Christian.

El chico se volvió hacia su abuela sin soltar a su chica.

-Me va a desheredar, abuela-comentó el muchacho con la cabeza gacha.

-Es tu padre-le sonrió-. Él tampoco fue una santa paloma en su juventud, así que no deberá juzgarte por esto. Además, te harás cargo del niño.

-De acuerdo, abuela.

En ese momento, el móvil de Ted sonó con fuerza, asustándolos. El chico contestó el aparato.

-Grey.

-¡NO ME VAS A QUITAR A MI NIETO, GREY!

La imperiosa voz de Timothy Holmes resonó por la bocina del celular, tan fuerte que Ted tuvo que retirar el aparato de sus oídos. Puso el altavoz para que Katrina y Grace escucharan.

-¿Cómo consiguió mi número?-preguntó Ted, sobresaltado.

-También tengo contactos-refunfuñó-. Se te olvida que soy el patrocinador de Ian en el orfanato. Llamé y pregunte por ti y me dieron tu número de inmediato.

-De acuerdo-tomó aire y dejó el móvil en la mesa de centro. Indicó a las dos mujeres que no hicieran ruido-. Podemos hablar calmadamente. La última vez que nos vimos, terminé en el hospital. Su manera de tratarme no fue la correcta.

-Eso a mí no me importa, Grey-susurró-. Lo único que quiero es que desaparezca de la vida de mi nieto.

-No podré hacerlo, señor Holmes-replicó Ted con calma-. Como le advertí el lunes, hice que practicaran una prueba de paternidad y ya tengo los resultados-tomó aire y sonrió antes de darle la noticia-. Ian es un Grey. Mi hijo. Mi sangre. Y usted no va a negarme ni a dudar de la paternidad de mi hijo. Yo lo hice. En un descuido pero lo hice y voy a luchar por él.

Katrina abrazó a Ted por la espalda con fuerza.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti-le susurró al oído.

Ted solo sonrió y cogió las manos de Katrina.

-No me lo vas a quitar, Grey-repitió Holmes un poco asustado.

-Tengo derechos por ser el padre del niño-repuso Ted-, y voy a reclamar la custodia completa.

-No lo permitiré-gruñó el hombre.

-Impídalo y me veré obligado a entablar una demanda en su contra-le contestó Ted-. No va a alejarme más tiempo de Ian. Entiéndalo, Holmes.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-gritó el hombre- ¡Tendrá que matarme para quitarme al niño!

-El niño ya no es suyo-le recordó Ted-. Ahora me pertenece. Su sangre clama a gritos que lo reclame como mío. Hasta pronto, señor.

Y colgó. El teléfono volvió a sonar pero Ted no contestó.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Ted?-preguntó Katrina.

-Buscaré a mi abogado e iré al orfanato por el niño.

-Dile a tus padres-le rogó Grace.

-Cuéntales tú, abuela, por favor-le pidió el chico mientras le dejaba un mensaje el abogado desde el móvil-. Debo irme.

Katrina y Ted salieron juntos del apartamento y se dirigieron al orfanato.

* * *

Ian jugaba estaba solito en la sala de espera del orfanato. Le dijeron que acababan de recibir una llamada de Ted donde le pedían que alistara sus pocas pertenencias y lo esperara para recogerlo y llevarlo a su nuevo. Estaba emocionado. Tuvo uso de razón desde muy temprana edad y siempre se preguntó por qué le tocó ser huérfano. Sabía que había alguien que le patrocinaba sus estudios musicales pero jamás sintió el cariño propio que solo unos padres serían capaces de brindarle.

Estaba concentrado en la lectura de su libro favorito cuando escuchó voces y vio que Ted asomo la cabeza por la esquina e Ian corrió hacia él, muy emocionado.

-¡Ted!-exclamo, el chiquitín arrojándosele a los brazos.

-Hola, pequeño-lo levanto y lo apretó contra sí.

-Me dijeron que ibas a llevarme a mi nuevo hogar-dijo con inocencia.

-Así es, Ian-repuso Ted-. Sin embargo, primero te diré algo importante. Tal vez no entiendas al principio porque las cosas suceden de esta manera pero créeme que para mí también ha sido difícil asimilarlas.

Ian solo sonrió y se recostó en Ted. El muchacho cogió una maleta enorme que había junto al sofá y se dispuso a irse. En ese momento, apareció la directora del orfanato.

-¿A dónde lleva al niño, señor Grey?-le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Ted bajó a Ian y el niño se escondió detrás de él. El muchacho, extrajo del bolsillo interno de su elegante gabán el sobre con los resultados de la prueba de paternidad.

-Ian es mi hijo biológico-dijo y sintió la penetrante mirada del pequeño sobre él-. Vine a llevármelo. Es mi derecho.

La mujer revisó los papeles y frunció el ceño.

-No puede ser-dijo asombrada-. ¿Por qué no apareció antes?

-No tenía idea de la existencia del niño-relató Ted-. De no haber decidido trabajar en esta academia, jamás me habría enterado que tengo un hijo.

-¡No se lo llevará, Grey!

La voz de Timothy Holmes irrumpió en medio del pasillo. Ted cogió de inmediato a Ian en sus brazos y lo apretó.

-¿Quién es usted?-la mujer se paró frente a Holmes y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Mi nombre es Timothy Holmes y soy el abuelo de este niño-respondió.

-¿Perdón?-la mujer frunció el ceño-. Esto es increíble.

-¿Qué le sorprende, señora?-preguntó Holmes irritado-. Deme los papeles de mi nieto. Voy a llevarlo a su hogar.

-Ian se irá conmigo-replicó Ted-. Usted lo perdió hace años.

-No lo voy a permitir-replicó.

-Lo siento, señor Holmes, pero usted ya perdió la custodia de ese pequeño.

Sam Jackson apareció y caminó hacia ellos con elegancia.

-Mi cliente tiene todo el derecho de llevarse al niño puesto que es su hijo natural-continuó con suficiencia-. Usted cometió una barbarie al abandonarlo en un orfanato.

-Era un bastardo sin padre-replicó Holmes-. No iba a permitir que mi familia se viera involucrada en un escándalo semejante.

-Ian no es un bastardo-gruñó Ted-. No tiene la culpa de que su madre sea una cualquiera, alcohólica que se acuesta con el primero que logra emborrachar. Porque eso fue lo que su hija hizo conmigo. Me emborrachó para poder acostarse conmigo.

-¡ESO ES MENTIRA!-gritó Holmes.

-Es la verdad, señor Holmes-dijo el abogado-. Además, usted ni siquiera se interesó por saber quién era el padre del niño y optó por la opción más absurda y la que le parecía mejor-el abogado se acercó a la mujer y le tendió unos papeles-. Mi nombre es Sam Jackson, abogado del señor Theodore Grey y vengo a exigir que este orfanato le entregue al señor Grey la custodia total del niño Ian Holmes. No tenemos necesidad de llevar esto a una corte familiar. La prueba de ADN es contundente para demostrar la paternidad del señor Grey.

La mujer volvió a mirar la prueba de ADN y luego a Ted. Después revisó los papeles que le había dado el abogado. Era un acta donde el orfanato daba la custodia total del niño a Ted. Solo faltaba la firma de la directora del orfanato y de Ted donde a aceptaban las implicaciones correspondientes.

-¿Qué piensa hacer?-preguntó Holmes impaciente-. ¿Creerá las incoherencias que dicen estos dos hombres?

-Firmaré los papeles, señor Grey-dijo la mujer mirando a Ted-. Como directora de este orfanato, pienso en el bienestar de los chicos que llegan aquí. Ian era un niño incontrolable antes de que usted apareciera en su vida. Ahora, se porta bien y ha empezado a hacer amigos. Además, esta prueba de paternidad es completamente legal y si el señor Grey dice que es el padre biológico de Ian, no puedo negarle la custodia del niño.

-¡Puede darme la custodia a mí!-exclamó Holmes, desesperado.

-Usted lo abandonó, señor Holmes-replicó con calma la directora-. No cometería el error de permitir que un niño con un visible problema emocional, sea devuelto al hombre sin corazón que lo abandonó hace años. Eso me haría una mala profesional y podría perder mi empleo.

La mujer sacó un lapicero y estampó su firma en la hoja y puso un sello. A Ted se le iluminaron los ojos y pasó los dedos por el cabello oscuro de Ian.

-Gracias-dijo el muchacho en un susurro y garabateó su firma en el papel y se dispuso a irse.

-No dejaré que te lo lleves-replicó Holmes parándosele en frente a Ted.

-No haga esto más difícil, señor Holmes-lo amenazó el abogado-. Me veré obligado a llamar a la policía para que lo ponga bajo arresto.

-No se atrevería.

-Tal vez él no lo haga pero yo sí.

Ted contuvo el aliento. Sam se arregló la corbata y pasó saliva algo nervioso. La directora del orfanato frunció el ceño enojada al ver el drama que se armaba en su orfanato. Y Holmes sintió que le faltaba el aire.

Christian Grey se acercó a Timothy Holmes y lo miró fijamente con sus fieros ojos grises.

-Atrévase a meterse con mi hijo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estará en la quiebra y metido en una cárcel-le dijo Christian-. No necesito a la policía. Yo puedo hacerlo todo y nadie juzgará mis acciones.

-Entiéndame, señor Grey-dijo el hombre-. Es mi nieto. Ahora entiendo que cometí un error al abandonarlo en el orfanato. No supe que hacer en ese momento…

-Eso no es excusa-replicó Christian-. Es un niño inocente que no merecía esta suerte. Apuesto que el niño ni sabe que su madre está viva.

Christian escuchó llorar a Ian y se le acercó.

-Tranquilo-le acarició la espalda-. Nadie va a hacerte daño. Estás con tu familia. Todos cuidaremos de ti. Eres un Grey.

Ian apretó con más fuerza el cuello de su papá y levantó la carita para mirar a Christian.

-¿De veras?-preguntó con la voz ahogada por el llanto que amenazaba con volver.

-De veras, pequeño-sonrió-. Estamos para complacer, Ian.

El niño ocultó su rostro en el cuello de Ted sin darle una respuesta a Christian.

-Señor Grey, por favor…-Holmes trató de convencer a Christian.

-Lo siento, señor Holmes-replicó con el ceño fruncido-. No hay vuelta atrás en este asunto-miró a su hijo-. Vamos, muchacho. Tu madre quiere ver al niño.

Ted echó a andar y su padre lo siguió. Dejaron atrás a Holmes que rogaba con desespero que no le quitaran al niño. Se montaron en la camioneta que era conducida por Sawyer.

-¿A dónde, señor Grey?-preguntó el muchacho.

-A formalizar la entrada de Ian a la familia Grey-respondió.

-¿Dónde está Katrina?-preguntó Ted sin ponerle atención a lo que había dicho antes.

-Manejando tu flamante auto-respondió Christian.

-¿No vamos a ver a mamá?

-Más tarde-replicó-. Luego de que el niño tenga el apellido Grey. Tendremos una cena familiar, hijo-lo miró por el retrovisor-. Me siento orgulloso de ti, Ted. Eso hace un padre. Luchar por sus hijos.

-Aprendí del mejor-respondió Ted.

Christian no volvió a hablar y se borró rápidamente una lágrima que le rodó por la mejilla.


	34. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Ian coloreaba un cuaderno de dibujo que Ted le había comprado de vuelta a casa. Estaban los dos sentados en el suelo de la casa de los padres de Ted. El muchacho observaba con atención a su hijo. Le parecía increíble que ese pequeño al que tanto amaba, tuviera su misma sangre corriendo por sus venas.

De repente, Ian lo sorprendió con una ingeniosa pregunta.

-¿Por qué no estuviste conmigo antes, Ted?

Ted miró al niño que concentrado en su tarea esperaba una respuesta.

-No sabía que existías-respondió acariciándole el cabello-. Acepto que fue una sorpresa enterarme que mis travesuras universitarias habían dado frutos.

-Eres gracioso-dijo Ian riéndose y mirándolo-. ¿Te puedo decir papá?

-Eres mi hijo-repuso con la voz prendada de emoción-. Desde luego que puedes decirme papá. Hazlo cuando te sientas listo.

-Ya estoy listo…-se quedó un momento en silenció-, papá-dijo con una enorme sonrisa en la boca y los ojitos brillándole de alegría.

Ted abrió los brazos e Ian se dejó caer en ellos y ambos rieron contentos.

Anastasia y Christian los miraba desde lejos.

-Se ven tan bonitos-dijo Ana recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Christian.

-Nuestro hijo y su hijo-respondió Christian pasándole el brazo por los hombros-. Ted está aprendiendo a ser un hombre de familia.

-Reaccionó bien-lo miró-. No como alguien que conozco.

Christian bajó la cabeza.

-Han pasado casi 28 años y ¿todavía lo recuerdas?-la miró incrédulo.

-Me lastimó lo que me dijiste-repuso con suavidad-. Me sentí rechazada. A veces pienso que incluso Ted, aunque era solo un blip, sintió tu enojo.

-Afortunadamente, no fue por mucho tiempo-comentó Christian-. No hubiera podido soportar que a mi propio hijo me rechazara.

-Mejor olvídalo-le dijo ella, dándole un beso-. Te amo tanto, Christian.

-Yo te amo más, nena.

Luego de besarse, acudieron a sentarse junto a su hijo y nieto. Ian se estaba quedando dormido en brazos de Ted. Ya era algo tarde y la actividad del día había sido un poco estresante para todos.

-Deberías llevarlo a la habitación-le sugirió Christian-. El niño necesita descansar.

-Es cierto-se levantó-. ¿Dónde puedo acomodarlo?

-La habitación de invitados estará bien-dijo Ana-. Será algo temporal mientras hacemos que construyan una habitación para que él se quede.

-Vuelven a los juegos y los ciento, ¿verdad?-Ted los miró con suspicacia-. Creí que iban a tomarse a mal la noticia. En especial tú, papá.

-Ya eres adulto, Ted-comentó el hombre-. Debes hacerte cargo de las consecuencias de tus actos. En este caso, una consecuencia algo traviesa, inteligente y dormilona.

Ian se revolvió en los brazos de Ted.

-Mejor lo llevo a su cama-comentó Ted-. Debo llevar a Katrina a su casa y tratar de descansar un poco.

-La chica puede quedarse, Ted-dijo Christian guiñándole el ojo-. Al parecer, duermes mejor cuando la chica está contigo.

-En eso tienes razón, papá-admitió y se levantó-. Si me disculpan.

Ted desapareció por las escaleras y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados. Se dio cuenta que la ropa que le había comprado al niño estaba acomodada en unas maletas, listas para ser llevadas a su hogar definitivo en el Escala. Ted sintió que Ian volvía moverse en sus brazos.

-Tranquilo. Ya voy a ponerte en la cama-dijo y lo colocó en las blancas sabanas.

Con cuidado le quitó la ropa que usaba y le puso un pijama de carritos. Lo arropó y le puso a Kevin en sus bracitos. Ted lo miró con una tonta sonrisa en los labios hasta que un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo.

-Adelante-ordenó sin despegar su mirada del niño.

-¿Nos vamos, Ted?-Katrina entró a la habitación y abrazó a Ted por la espalda.

-Nos quedaremos esta noche aquí, nena-repuso el muchacho.

-Me da pena con tus padres-dijo sonrojada.

Ted se volvió y le acarició la mejilla.

-De acuerdo, nena-aceptó, abrazándola-. Voy a llevarte a tu apartamento.

-¿No te enojas?

-No, preciosa-la besó.

-He estado pensando en que ya es hora de que vivamos juntos-dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?-preguntó Ted, emocionado.

-Sí, Ted-repuso ella-. Mi hermano está viviendo con Rachel en el apartamento y siento algo de envidia porque no tengo a mi novio para que me consienta.

Ted se echó a reír y la levantó en sus brazos y dio vueltas con ella.

-Bájame, Ted-le pidió a caer encima de Ian y se va a despertar.

-Está bien-la puso en el suelo-. Despídete de Ian y mañana pasó por ti y por tus cosas.

-De acuerdo, señor Grey-lo empujó-. Y no es necesario que me lleves-repuso-. Olvidé que mi hermano vino por mí.

-¿Andreiv está aquí?-preguntó Ted, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, señor Grey-respondió y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla a Ian-. Descansa, pequeño.

-Entonces mejor no bajo a despedirte-comentó Ted-. A tu hermano no le va a importar que mis padres estén presentes para hacerme alguno de sus famosos desaires.

-A mí me da igual lo que Andreiv te diga-le dijo Katrina acercándosele y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello-. Ya te elegí a ti, Ted y nada hará que cambie de opinión.

-Me alegra mucho eso-repuso el muchacho abrazándola.

-¿Ya le compraste el gato a Ian?

-No sé si dejen tener animales en el Escala-comentó Ted-. No quiero comprar un animalito que deberá quedarse con mis padres y no con nosotros en el apartamento.

-Compra una casa, Theodore-le sugirió ella-. Dijiste que el apartamento te traía malos recuerdos.

-No son malos recuerdos-replicó cogiéndola de la mano y saliendo con ella del cuarto-. Es solo que siento que los pasados de los dos han contaminado sus paredes.

-Tal vez tengas razón, amor-repuso ella-. Sin embargo, no deberías deshacerte del apartamento sino solo dejarlo libre y utilizarlo para cuando queramos algo de tiempo para los dos. Un tiempo de pareja.

-Entonces compraré una casa-dijo entusiasmado-. Aunque no todavía. Los tres estaremos cómodos en el Escala y preguntaré si podemos tener un pequeño gato allí. No creo que sea un problema.

-Dejemos el gato para cuando tengamos una casa más grande, donde haya un patio donde el gatito y nuestro pequeño pueda jugar.

-¿Dijiste nuestro?-la miró divertido-. ¿Ya te sientes como madre de este pequeño?

-Es un niño hermoso y se parece tanto a su padre que se inevitable no enamorarse de él-respondió, deteniéndose.

-Así que lo amas más a él que a mí-dijo Theodore fingiendo enojo.

-Deja de ser celoso, Theodore Grey.

Ted se echó a reír y apretó sus brazos alrededor de Katrina para besarla. Christian venía subiendo las escaleras y se detuvo al ver el apasionado beso que su hijo le daba a la chica. Carraspeó para hacerse notar. Los muchachos dejaron de besarse y Katrina, apenada miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Qué ocurre, papá?-preguntó el chico sonriendo.

-Tu cuñado espera a su hermana para llevarla a su casa-contestó Christian-. Está algo enojado.

-Tu puedes controlarlo-indicó Ted, apretando a su novia.

-Mejor me voy, Ted-dijo ella mirándolo-. No quiero que tu casa se convierta en un campo de batalla. Ambos tienen cuentas pendientes y no es necesario que tengas que decirle mentiras a Ian por un par de golpes en la cara.

-De acuerdo-aceptó el muchacho y la liberó-. Te amo, Katrina.

-Y yo te amo a ti-respondió ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios.

-Adiós, nena-dijo Ted mientras la observa alejarse con Christian.

* * *

Katrina y su hermano llegaron al apartamento hacia las diez de la noche. Andreiv tiró con rabia la puerta y caminó hacia el ascensor.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Katrina alcanzándolo-. No me has hablado en todo el camino.

-No me gusta que andes con un Grey-replicó-. Sabes que a la abuela eso no le agrada y lo último que quiero en este momento son problemas con ella.

-Dale con lo mismo-dijo exasperada-. ¿Podrías olvidar que Theodore es un Grey y que mi abuela tiene problemas con ellos?

-Cómo olvidarlo si en cada cena familiar que tengamos con ella, nos lo va a recordar-replicó.

-Eres el ser más testarudo que conozco, Andreiv Romanov-gruñó su hermana-. Te importa más a abuela que mi felicidad.

Andreiv soltó una bocarada de aire y miró a Katrina.

-Me importa mucho tu felicidad-dijo a modo disculpa-. Lo que pasa es que no me parece bien que andes con un hombre que puede tener a cualquier mujer. No me lo tomes a mal pero Ted puede tener a la mujer que él desee y cuando lo desee.

-Eres un imbécil, Andreiv-dijo furiosa y salió del ascensor en cuanto la puerta se abrió.

Andreiv se dio un golpe en la frente. El enojo y los celos que sentía por perder a su hermana con un Grey, o estaban haciendo decir estupideces.

-Espera, Katrina-trató de alcanzarla-. No sabía que decía. Además, debes estar segura que si Ted hace algo por el estilo, yo mismo me encargaré de matarlo por lastimarte.

Andreiv corrió un poco para alcanzarla pues ella ya había entrado a la casa. Afortunadamente no había cerrado la puerta y entró.

-Katrina…

Andreiv se detuvo en seco cuando vio a si abuela enfrente de él y su hermana. Rachel miraba desde su habitación la curiosa escena.

-¿Qué haces aquí, abuela?-preguntó el muchacho cogiendo a Katrina por un brazo.

-Vengo a hablar con tu hermana-respondió Elena mirando a la chica.

-Tú y yo no tenemos de que hablar-replicó Katrina-. Me voy a dormir.

Katrina pasó por un lado pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar una interesante pregunta de su abuela.

-¿Por qué Theodore Grey?

Katrina se volvió y vio a su abuela mirándola.

-Fue algo que no pude evitar-replicó Katrina-. Intenté alejarme de Ted pero me fui enamorando de él sin darme cuenta.

-¿Has contemplado la posibilidad de que él no sea sincero contigo?-insistió.

-Lo he hecho, abuela-admitió Katrina y Andreiv abrió la boca sorprendido-. Para tu desgracia, Ted solo ha hecho o contrario. Demostrarme que soy la mujer más importante de su vida y con la que quiere estar el resto de su vida.

Elena se quedó estática. Era hora de que dejara de luchar contra eso. Perdió a Christian con una sencilla e inocente, estudiante recién graduada de la universidad y ahora un muchacho copia exacta de su padre sin incluir sus claros y brillantes ojos azules, heredados de su madre, le quitaba a su nieta.

-¿Es tu última palabra?

-Sí, abuela-Katrina se acercó a ella y le cogió las manos-. Yo sé que es muy difícil para ti aceptarlo pero es mi decisión y me voy a echar para atrás. Tendrás que vivir con eso.

Elena abrazó a la chica.

-Creo que debo ir a casa de Christian y presentarle una disculpa-susurró-. Me porté como una harpía. Aunque me asustó lo que me dijo Theodore.

-Solo estaba herido y quiso defender nuestra relación-comentó Katrina, separándose-. Ted no sería capaz de cosas como esas. Aunque en algunas cosas sea como su padre, tiende a parecerse un poco más a su mamá.

-Eso espero-susurró sonriendo.

-¿Entonces?...-tanteó Katrina-. ¿Aceptas mi relación con Ted?

-Creo que no tengo opción-dijo Elena mirándola-. Así que puedes andar con tu chico Grey.

-Gracias, abuela.

Katrina la abrazó y ambas rieron. Andreiv solo miraba la escena con una torpe sonrisa en los labios. En realidad, su hermana era feliz con Ted y él no podía meterse. Llevaba años esperando ver a Katrina feliz por estar en una relación estable con un buen chico en el que, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, confiaba.


	35. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Timothy Holmes se encontraba en el centro de ayuda para adultos jóvenes alcohólicos, "Free". Esperaba sentado en la sala de visitas a que trajeran a su hija. Debía comunicarle que el padre de Ian había aparecido y había tomado su custodia total.

La chica apareció de la mano de un joven enfermero. Ángela Holmes era una chica muy bonita en realidad. Tenía vivos ojos color avellana y un largo cabello rubio rojizo. Ian no se parecía a ella, era claro que los genes de su padre estaban más impregnados en su sangre que los de su familia materna, aunque la curiosa nariz de Ángela estaba fielmente copiada en la cara del pequeño.

Le enfermero sentó a Ángela frente a su padre. A pesar de su hermosura, se veía diferente y muy apagada.

-Hola, hija-la saludó el hombre cogiéndole una mano y besándosela-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Quiero salir de este lugar, papá-dijo la chica a modo de ruego-. No aguanto un día más. Me tratan como si estuviera loca.

-En unos días saldrás libre-replicó el hombre-. Debes portarte muy bien para que no alarguen tu estadía en este lugar. Además, debes salir.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó-. ¿Le pasó algo malo a Ian?

-No es que sea malo lo que pasó con él-comenzó a hablar el hombre-. Es algo que no queríamos que ocurriera.

Ángela quedó lívida al escuchar la respuesta de su padre. Adivinó de inmediato a que se refería.

-¿Ted apareció?

-Apareció y sabe que Ian es su hijo.

La chica se cogió las manos con desesperación.

-Debo salir. Necesito hablar con él. No puede quitarme a mi hijo.

-Estás impedida para hacer cualquier cosa-dijo el hombre-. Además, puse a Ian en un orfanato para que cuidaran de él.

-Te dije que era una mala idea-gruñó la chica-. Aunque eso puede ayudar para acercarme a Ted.

-No lo intentes-le dijo su padre-. El muchacho Grey ya tiene una chica y no está dispuesto a dejarla.

-Ian debe vivir con sus padres-replicó ella-, y somos Theodore Grey y yo.

-Él no va a aceptarlo y lo sabes. Estaba muy enojado cuando se enteró que metí a Ian a un orfanato, en lugar de hacerme cargo de él y créeme cuando te digo que lo entiendo.

-Solo le hiciste lo que mejor podías hacer por el niño-replicó ella-. Me dijiste que estabas decepcionado de mí por haberme dejado embarazar y que debí haber abortado cuando tuve la oportunidad. No quieres a mi hijo, así que no creo que te importe mucho que su padre se lo haya llevado.

Timothy bajó la cabeza con arrepentimiento. Tenía que aceptar que su hija estaba en lo cierto. Jamás se imaginó en el papel de abuelo. Le temía a eso. No servía para tener a un pequeño en sus piernas, pidiéndole dulces o rogándole que le contara historias antiguas.

-Creo que no debí haber metido a Ian a ese orfanato-repuso Timothy-. Me di cuenta que si quiero a Ian y que no quiero perderlo.

-Ya esta tarde, papá-gruñó ella-. Sabes que contra los Grey nadie puede ganar.

-Terminó la visita-el enfermero movió y cogió a Ángela del brazo para llevársela.

-Adiós, papá-dijo la chica con pesar-. Te veré en un par de días.

-Adiós, hija-Timothy agitó la mano y vio cómo se llevaban a su hija.

* * *

-¿Y Daniel ha vuelto a molestarte?

Katrina levantó la mirada de la tapa del libro que estaba mirando y observó a Ted con sorpresa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Ted?-inquirió ella.

-Solo quiero saberlo-dijo él, metiendo una enorme enciclopedia en uno de los entrepaños altos del librero-. Edward no ha podido localizarlo y pensamos que tal vez es demasiado escurridizo.

-No he vuelto a verlo-respondió ella volviendo a su libro-. Y tampoco quisiera verlo de nuevo.

-Oye, nena-se agachó frente a ella-. No volverá a hacerte daño-le acarició una mejilla-. Yo te cuido. Bueno, además, del equipo de seguridad que mi papá puso alrededor de nosotros.

-Ser un Grey es difícil, Ted-comentó ella guardando el libro después de catalogarlo en una lista que tenía en su computadora personal-. Tienen toda la plata del mundo pero dan un mal paso y se hacen de muchos enemigos.

-No somos malas personas-repuso Ted-. Es solo que tenemos la facilidad de obtener algunas cosas y somos demasiados testarudos.

-En eso tiene razón, señor Grey-se le acercó y se acaballó en las piernas del muchacho-. Insisten mucho cuando desean algo.

-Tienes razón, preciosa-la abrazó por la cintura-. No nos rendimos cuando algo nos interesa. En especial una mujer.

-Muy curioso-dijo ella.

Ambos rieron contentos y se besaron con pasión. Katrina hizo que Ted se recostara en el mullido suelo de la biblioteca.

-En la noche, nena-susurró cariñoso-. Ian se puede despertar en cualquier momento.

-La puerta tiene pasador-dijo ella, besándole el cuello-. Además, se durmió hace veinte minutos.

De repente, escucharon una vocecita que los llamaba.

-Papi-Ian caminaba por el pasillo hacia donde ellos estaban.

-Te lo dije-le hizo notar Ted mirándola con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Está bien-Katrina se levantó a regañadientes y volvió a su lugar.

Ted se incorporó y se paró junto a la puerta. Ian apareció con su peluche colgando de su mano y rascándose los ojos con la otra.

-Hola, papá-lo saludó el niño.

-Hola, pequeño-lo levantó en sus brazos y volvió donde estaba Katrina-. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Sí, señor-sonrió-. Hola, Katrina.

-Hola, Ian-se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien-se puso rojito.

-¿Por qué te pones colorado?-preguntó su padre frunciendo el ceño

-Es que nunca me ha besado una chica tan bonita en la mejilla-dijo escondiendo su cara detrás del peluche.

Katrina y Ted se soltaron a reír aunque a Ted no le hizo tanta gracia el comentario que hizo Katrina después.

-Eres un pequeño muy guapo.

-¿Qué?-Ted la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-No te pongas celoso, papá-le dijo Ian, riéndose.

Ted abrazó a su pequeño y a su novia y los tres comenzaron a reírse hasta que se escuchó un disparo, un gemido y pasos apresurados que corrían hacía la cocina.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?-Ted le dio el niño a Katrina y caminó hacia la puerta.

-No vayas, Ted-le pidió Katrina.

-Gail está afuera-repuso el chico-. No quiero que le pase algo malo por mi culpa.

-¿Por qué por tu culpa?-insistió poniéndose nerviosa.

-A mi familia la atacan por el apellido que tenemos-replicó Ted-. Papá se hizo a muchos enemigos en su juventud. Entre ellos el padre de tu ex novio.

-No vayas, papá-dijo Ian aferrándose a Katrina.

-Por, favor-le rogó ella-. Por tu hijo.

Ted se acercó a ellos y los abrazó.

-Iremos juntos-propuso-. Necesito saber que pasó. No quiero arriesgarlos pero parece que no me dejarás ir solo.

-Vamos-dijo ella cogiéndole la mano.

Salieron juntos de la oficina. Ian iba en medio de los dos, agarrado a la camisa de Ted. El muchacho se detuvo junto a una mesa que había en el pasillo, abrió el cajón y sacó una pistola nueve milímetros. Katrina se asustó al ver el arma.

-¿Sabes manejar un arma?-preguntó alarmada.

-A papá no le gusta pero cuando decidí vivir solo sin un guardaespaldas, le pidió a mi abuelo Ray que me enseñara a manejarlas-respondió en un susurro-. Mi madre también sabe usarlas.

-Linda familia con la que me metí-dijo nerviosa-. Tú y tu madre usan armas y tu padre es un controlador obsesivo que tiene más enemigos que un terrorista.

Ted solo sonrió y preparó su arma. Llegó a la sala de la casa y vio el desastre. Sawyer estaba en el suelo con una pierna herida y sangrando profusamente. Gail estaba a su lado intentando detener la hemorragia y con el teléfono en el hombro. Ted dejó el arma en la mesa de centro y corrió hacia ellos.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó enojado.

-Estaba aquí, señor Grey-repuso Sawyer con cierta dificultad-. Daniel Hyde estaba en el apartamento.

-¿Cómo pasó?-insistió.

-Taylor lo vio por el CCTV y me pidió que viniera detenerlo-relató-. Estaba a punto de entrar a la biblioteca cuando lo vi. Me abalancé sobre él para detenerlo pero se volteó y disparó.

-Fuiste afortunado que no tuviera buena puntería-dijo Gail que ya había colgado el teléfono y miró a Ted-. La ambulancia viene en camino, Teddy.

-De acuerdo, Gail. ¿Papá ya sabe lo que pasó?

-Viene en camino, joven Ted-Taylor apareció por la puerta de su oficina y se arrodilló junto a su amigo-. ¿Cómo te sientes, Luke?

-Algo mareado-admitió-. Sobreviviré.

Ted se incorporó y se acercó a su chica que sostenía a Ian en sus brazos. El niño lloraba.

-Tranquilo, pequeño-Ted le sobó la espalda.

-No me gusta la sangre-dijo con la voz quebrada.

-Llévatelo y distráelo con algún libro de cuentos-le pidió Ted a Katrina-. Debo esperar a papá y a la ambulancia.

-Claro, Ted-Katrina sonrió y se fue.

Ted se volvió hacia los guardaespaldas y el ama de llaves.

-Debo hablar con papá-dijo el muchacho-. Hyde ya dejó de ser un psicópata inofensivo a un asesino peligroso.

-¿Qué sugiere, joven Ted?-preguntó Taylor.

-Es hora de presionar a la policía para que la próxima vez que atrapen a Hyde, no lo dejen ir.

Taylor solo asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

Unas horas después, Ted estaba con Ian en el piano. El niño intentaba tocar una complicada partitura ante la atenta mirada de su papá.

-No puedo, papá-decía el niño frunciendo el ceño.

Anda, pequeño gruñón-lo animó Ted-. Tú puedes hacerlo.

Ian volvió a intentar tocar la parte que se le hacía difícil y por fin, después de varios intentos, lo consiguió.

-¡Bravo!-Ted aplaudió-. Sabía que podías hacerlo-lo levantó en sus brazos y dio vueltas con él-. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

-Gracias, papá-dijo el niño riendo.

-Bájalo, Ted-le ordenó Ana mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. Puedes dejarlo caer y no queremos que se lastime.

-No se lastimará, mamá-replicó Ted, sentando a Ian en sus hombros.

-Qué alto está-dijo el niño emocionado.

-Tienes un padre muy alto-comentó Christian apareciendo con Taylor a su espalda.

-¿Cómo sigue Sawyer?-preguntó Ana preocupada.

-Muy bien, nena-la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso en la frente-. Debemos volver a la mansión. No me gusta dejar a Phoebe y a Nick solos.

-De acuerdo-admitió ella y recogió su bolso-. Descansa, hijo.

-Sí, mamá-sonrió ídense.

-Eso haremos, muchacho-replicó su padre-. A ti también te pido lo mismo. Tienes una chica y un niño a tu cargo.

-Estaré muy pendiente de ellos, papá-prometió.

Los dos se despidieron de su hijo y nieto con un beso y un abrazo y se fueron. Taylor salió con ellos con Gail detrás.

-¿Tienes hambre?-preguntó Ted bajando a Ian.

-Quiero macarrones con queso-pidió dando saltitos.

-Vamos a buscar a Katrina-dijo Ted cogiéndolo de la mano.

Se dirigieron juntos hacia la cocina y encontraron a la chica buscando entre los estantes para hacer algo ligero de comer.

-Queremos macarrones con queso-dijeron Ted e Ian al tiempo.

Katrina se volvió para mirarlos. Parecían un par de niño, (uno de ellos lo era). Los dos la miraban con ojos de consentidos y hacían el mismo gesto infantil.

-Macarrones con queso será-dijo emocionada.

Entre los tres prepararon la cena. Katrina hizo los macarrones. Ian y Ted hicieron un delicioso jugo de mora para acompañarlos. Estuvieron riéndose un rato y disfrutando de su cena familiar. Luego de lavar los platos, los novios llevaron a Ian a la cama, le contaron un cuento y dándole un beso de buenas noches lo dejaron durmiendo.

-Un día agotador-dijo Ted caminando hacía la habitación con Katrina colgada de su brazo.

-¿Está bien tu guardaespaldas?

-Según, papá, Sawyer está bien-respondió él-. No me dijo mayor cosa. Solo vino por mamá y se fue.

Entraron a la habitación y se cambiaron la ropa por los pijamas. La chica demoró un poco y Ted se metió bajo las cobijas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó sonriendo.

-Ya voy, amor-gritó ella desde adentro del enorme armario.

Ted esperó y se sorprendió mucho al verla salir usando con una de sus curiosas camisetas y en ropa interior.

-¿Por qué no te pusiste uno de los camisones de seda que te compre?-preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-Me gustan tus camisetas-repuso con simpleza, metiéndose a la cama.

-Estoy empezando a creer que te pareces mucho a mi mamá-comentó él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo ella recostándose en el pecho del muchacho y haciendo círculos entre la tupida vellosidad.

-Le gusta contradecir a papá, a veces la veo usando de pijama sus camisetas, estudió literatura, y otras cosas que ahora no recuerdo-respondió pasando sus dedos por la espalda de la chica.

-Creo que los hombres Grey deben toparse con mujeres que se parezcan a ella para que les ordenen la vida-comentó ella.

-Mejor duérmete, nena-le pidió é ñana me acompañaras a buscarle escuela a Ian y luego te dejaré en tu trabajo y me iré al mío.

-Mi beso de buenas noches-dijo ella mirándolo.

Ted solo sonrió y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.


	36. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

Ted, Katrina e Ian caminaban por los pasillos del mismo jardín infantil en el que Ted estudió cuando era niño.

-¿Estudiaré aquí?-preguntó el niño mirando a Ted.

-Así es, campeón-dijo sonriendo-. Estarás muy bien aquí. Estudié en este lugar cuando tenía tu edad.

-Es lindo-sonrió.

-Me alegra que te guste porque ya está todo arreglado para que en agosto inicies tus estudios-le hizo saber.

Ian dio un salto de alegría y abrazó a Ted por las piernas. El muchacho pasó la mano por el rebelde cabello de su hijo.

-Ahora vamos por el gato-susurró Katrina en el oído de Ted.

-Conozco un buen lugar donde podemos adoptar uno-repuso Ted-. Está fuera de Seattle y deberemos ir en el helicóptero de mi papá.

Salieron del colegio y se montaron en el convertible de Ted. Salieron hacia GEH con la seguridad siguiéndolos. Llegaron a la enorme empresa de Christian y entraron para hablar con él.

-Tu padre está en una reunión-le informó la secretaria-. Me pidió que nadie lo molestara. Si quieres, puedes esperarlo en su oficina.

-Gracias.

Ted entró a la oficina y puso a Ian en el asiento de Christian.

-¿Vienes a pedirle que nos lleve?-preguntó Katrina, sentada en uno de los sillones.

-Vengo a pedirle que me preste las llaves del helicóptero-repuso Ted sonriendo.

-¿Sabes pilotear un helicóptero?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Mi papá me enseñó y por supuesto se encargó de que tuviera mi licencia como piloto-se encogió de hombros-. También se volar aviones pequeños y pienso hacer un curso para recibir la licencia para pilotar aviones un poco más grandes. Casi del tamaño del avión personal de mi papá.

-Interesante-dijo torciendo la boca-. Los hombres y sus juguetes.

-Muy lindos juguetes-comentó Ted sentándose al lado de ella.

Christian entró un momento después a la oficina y se sorprendió al ver a Ian dando vueltas en su silla de amo del mundo.

-Hola, pequeño-se le acercó y lo levantó.

-Hola, abuelo-lo saludó el niño con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Estás solo aquí?

-No-repuso y señaló hacia donde estaban Ted y Katrina. Christian sonrió la verlos tan acaramelados y envueltos en un apasionado beso.

-¿No les da pena?-preguntó Christian a los enamorados.

El par de muchachos se separaron y Ted se levantó de inmediato y miró a su papá.

-Hola papá-lo saludó.

-¿Cómo estás, hijo?-preguntó dándole un chocolate a Ian-. Me alegra verte.

-Necesito un favor-repuso el chico pasando saliva.

Christian estudió a su hijo de arriba abajo y supo de inmediato que era lo que quería. Con cuidado se acercó a su escritorio y sacó del primer cajón unas llaves. Se aproximó a Ted y le puso las llaves en la mano.

-El niño se queda conmigo-susurró-. El helicóptero no es lugar para un niño tan pequeño.

-Está bien-repuso Ted. Miró a Katrina-. ¿Vienes conmigo, nena?

-No, Ted-negó con la los helicópteros. Mejor me voy a trabajar.

-No es justo-replicó enojado-. No quiero ir solo.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Christian interesado.

Ted buscó a Ian con la mirada y lo vio entretenido con el chocolate que Christian le había dado.

-Voy a buscar un regalo para Ian-repuso sonriendo-, no quiero viajar solo hasta Portland.

-Parece que tendrás que hacerlo, muchacho-le dijo su padre sonriendo.

Ted se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo, se despidió de Ian con un abrazo y de Katrina con un beso en la mejilla.

-Creo que se enojó-dijo ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Ya se le pasará-repuso Christian contento-. Le encanta pilotear el helicóptero. Ana no ve con buenos ojos al pobre Charlie Tango.

-¿Quién es Charlie Tango?-preguntó Katrina frunciendo el ceño.

-Es el nombre que le puse a mi helicóptero-respondió Christian, sentando a Ian en su silla de amo del universo y dándole una hoja y un lápiz para que dibujara.

-Qué curioso nombre-comentó ella-. Jamás me imaginé que alguien le pusiera nombre a un helicóptero.

Christian solo se rió.

-Me voy, señor Grey-dijo la chica-. Debo ir a trabajar.

-Que tengas un buen día, pequeña-le deseó Christian-. Dile a uno de los hombres de seguridad que te lleve.

-Gracias, señor Grey-sonrió-. ¿Quiere que me lleve a Ian?

-Tranquila-acarició la cabeza del pequeño-. Ted debe volver aquí y no hay quien se encargue del niño, así que no me molestará cuidarlo por un rato-sonrió-. Después de todo es mi nieto.

-De acuerdo, señor Grey. Hasta luego.

Y salió por la puerta de la oficina.

-Muy bien, pequeño Ian- se sentó frente al niño-. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Ted me dijo que tú también tocas el piano, abuelito-repuso el niño-. Quisiera escucharte.

-Bueno-se encogió de hombros-. Tu padre tiene razón. Aprendí a tocar el piano cuando tenía tu misma edad.

-¿De veras?-Ian miró a Christian con entusiasmo-. ¿Le enseñaste a mi papá?

-Le enseñé algunas cosas-admitió Christian-. A Ted siempre le gustó tocar el piano.

-¿Me enseñarías una canción?-preguntó el niño.

-Aquí no tengo un piano pero si quieres vamos a casa y allá te la enseñó-le propuso.

Ian dio saltitos de felicidad y Christian lo cogió en sus brazos. La eterna Ross apareció por la puerta de la oficina cuando el hombre se disponía a irse con su nieto.

-¿Y ese niño?-preguntó sorprendida.

Christian miró al niño y luego a Ross. Sabía que era inútil mentir.

-Es mi nieto-repuso Christian.

-¿Ted?-supuso ella sonriendo-. Se parece un poco a él.

Grey hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

-Que sorpresa te has de haber llevado-comentó Ross en tono divertido-. No sabía que Ted tuviera una pareja estable.

-La tiene pero ella no es la mamá del niño-dijo Christian.

-Situación difícil, supongo.

-Es algo complicado-admitió Christian apretando a Ian-. Me voy. Quedas a cargo por hoy.

-¿Y Nick?-lo miró con suspicacia.

-No sé dónde está metido-replicó encogiéndose de hombros-. Tendré una charla muy seria con él esta noche.

-Está bien, Christian. Solo no seas duro con el muchacho. Se le ha dificultado un poco reemplazar a Teddy.

-Bueno-meneó la cabeza-, Ted ya tiene otra vida y es feliz.

-Me alegra mucho por él-Ross sonrió ampliamente-. Espero escuchar campanas de boda pronto.

-Estoy seguro de ello.

Christian le dio un par de instrucciones a su colega y salió hacia su casa con su pequeño y consentido nieto a cuestas.

* * *

Ted llegó a Portland. Dejó a Charlie Tango en lo alto de un edificio donde le autorizaron aterrizar y bajó al vestíbulo. Un hombre de cabello medio canoso y muy sonriente lo esperaba.

Buenas tardes, Clifford-le saludo el muchacho con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro-. ¿Mi encargo está listo?

-Ayer nacieron los gatitos-respondió el hombre-. Guarde uno para usted. Uno muy especial.

-Debe ser muy hermoso-supuso Ted.

-Ya lo vera, sr Grey-dijo guiñándole un ojo-. Es un gatito hermoso.

-Vamos a verlo entonces.

El hombre guio a Ted hasta una camioneta y se montaron en ella. Un conductor, parecido a Taylor cuando este era joven, puso en marcha el vehículo. Hicieron un recorrido de más o menos quince minutos hasta una finca enorme, con verdes prados y un parqueadero gigante.

Ted silbo con asombro.

-Que linda casa-comento.

-No es tan linda como la de tu padre-replico el hombre-. Christian tiene un gusto exquisito.

-Mi papa es un hombre complicado pero muy elegante-acepto Ted-. Prefiere pasar una velada entera con solo una copa de vino si este no es de buena calidad.

-Pero es un gran hombre-comento Clifford-. Ha ayudado a muchas personas y tiene buen corazón a pesar de lo que muchos dicen.

-Nadie conoce a mi padre, como su familia lo conoce-repuso Ted-. Nadie sabe lo mucho que sufrió papá cuando era solo un niño y lo mucho que le costó dejar ese pasado atrás para poder ser feliz.

-Tengo entendido que tu madre consiguió parte de ese milagro-dijo el cabello cano, bajando del auto que ya se había detenido.

-Mama es el ancla de la familia-dijo Ted sonriendo-. Es una madre cariñosa y muy paciente, y una esposa amorosa. No sé cómo lo hace pero se las arregla para manejarnos a los cuatro. Conoce a los Grey como a la palma de su mano.

-Eso es bueno, muchacho-le dijo Clifford-. Ahora sígueme. Luna, debe estar en la cocina.

-¿Cómo le sentó el parto a la gata?-pregunto Ted fascinando con el tema.

-Estuvo tranquila todo el tiempo-respondió el anciano-. Mi hija y yo estuvimos con ella todo el proceso. Nunca había visto a una gata traer tantos animalitos al mundo.

-¿Cuantos fueron?

-Nueve gatitos, Ted-respondió-. Luna fue mama de nueve gatitos.

-Que linda-dijo el muchacho.

Entraron a la cocina y vieron a una hermosa gata color canela como de tres años, recostada en su cama y junto a ella un pequeño gatito blanco de unos dos meses de nacido, jugueteando con una bola de lana.

-Hay tienes a tu gato-le indico Clifford, señalando al gatito pequeño.

-¿Tiene nombre?-pregunto Ted, acercándose al minino y levantándolo en sus manos.

-No le pusimos nombre-respondió el viejo-. Quisimos que las personas que se fueran a quedar con ellos lo hicieran para que los sintieran más suyos. ¿A quién piensas regalarle el gatito?

-A mi hijo-respondió Ted sonriendo y mirando al pequeño animalito que se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos.

-¿Tienes un hijo?-preguntó Clifford sorprendido.

-Es una larga historia-repuso el muchacho-. Terminé borracho en la cama de una chica y la embaracé. Me enteré de la existencia de ese pequeño hace un par de meses más o menos.

-Me paree bien que te hagas cargo del pequeño-lo felicitó Clifford-. Eso haría un verdadero Grey.

Ted sonrió y se dirigió con el gatito en sus brazos de vuelta a la camioneta. Clifford lo siguió.

-¿Tienes alguna clase de jaula para que pueda llevarlo?-preguntó Ted-. Vengo en el helicóptero de mi padre y se me hará difícil pilotearlo con el gatito en mis brazos.

-Puedo pedirle a mi conductor que te lleve hasta Seattle en la camioneta-sugirió Clifford.

-Muchas gracias pero creo que llamaré al piloto del Jet privado de mi padre-dijo Ted-. Creo que está en Portland arreglando unas cosas para mi papá y podrá volver conmigo.

-Como quieras mucho-repuso el viejo.

Todo el camino de vuelta al helipuerto, Ted estuvo encantado mirando al pequeño gato dormilón. Era muy bonito y sabía que era el perfecto para Ian. Cuando estuvo en el edificio donde tenía el helicóptero, se encontró con Paul Luther, el piloto privado de los Grey, esperándolo junto a Charlie Tango.

-Despegaremos en unos minutos, Ted-le dijo el piloto que intentaba sostener su gorro de aviador-. Se acerca una fuerte tormenta y estoy esperando permiso para despegar.

-Necesito volver hoy mismo a Seattle-repuso Ted-. El gatito necesita un lugar cálido donde dormir y comida.

-Me encargué de eso-repuso el piloto sonriendo-. Compre una jaula transportadora, una cobija y comida para el gato.

-Piensas en todo, Paul-le felicitó Ted sonriendo.

-Me preparé por si no podemos viajar hoy-insistió Paul.

En el momento en el que Ted iba a replicar, su móvil comenzó a sonar. Era su abogado.

-Buena tarde, Sam-le saludó Ted-. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Tenemos problemas, señor Grey-comentó un poco nervioso.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó preocupado.

-Ángela Holmes fue dada de alta esta mañana-respondió el abogado.

-No puede ser-susurró Ted asustado-. Tengo entendido que no ha terminado su proceso de rehabilitación.

-Al parecer es una especie de "caso milagroso"-dijo el abogado en tono irónico.

-No puedo creer la ineficiencia de la gente-replicó enojado-. Voy de inmediato para Seattle.

-De acuerdo, señor. Tendré todo listo para cuando usted llegue.

Ted cerró la llamada y se montó en Charlie Tango.

-¿Qué haces, Ted?-preguntó Paul, espantado.

-Debo volverá Seattle-respondió Ted, poniendo al gatito en su jaula y arropándolo con la cobija. Luego la aseguró al asiento y se sentó al lado, asegurando su propio cinturón de seguridad y poniéndose los auriculares y espero a que Paul se subiera.

-Tú decides, Paul-lo retó Ted-. Piloteas tú o lo hago yo.

Paul soltó un bufido. Se subió al helicóptero y ajustó todo. En el aeropuerto le dieron el respectivo permiso para despegar sin antes advertirle que el clima no era favorable para volar. Paul hizo caso omiso a las advertencias y puso en marcha el helicóptero.

Ted miraba por la ventana. Veía las nubes cubriendo el paisaje y se arrepintió de inmediato por haber ordenado el despegue y no haber esperado.

-Se lo que piensas, Ted-escuchó la voz de Paul por los audífonos-. Debimos haber esperado o viajar por tierra aunque tardáramos más tiempo.

El muchacho Grey no quiso replicar. Solo rogó para que el clima se calmara. Lamentablemente, las cosas comenzaron a complicarse y una fuerte llovizna golpeó las ventanillas del aparato.

-¡La ventisca es muy fuerte, Ted!-gritó Paul, tratando de controlar el aparato-. Nos va a derribar.

-¡Trata de mantenerlo estable!-exigió Ted, cogiendo la jaula del gato entre sus manos.

-¡No puedo!-exclamó Paul.

Un rayo atravesó el cielo y pegó directo en la cola del helicóptero.

-Estamos cayendo, Ted!-gruñó Paul-. ¡Espero que hayas hecho tu testamento!

Theodore Grey vio como el aparato caía en picada hacía una pequeña montaña. Sintió que toda su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos y se arrepentía de no haber tomado las decisiones apropiadas en el momento que debía hacerlo.

-Adiós, nena-susurró.

Charlie Tango impacto de lleno contra las rocas y se prendió en llamas.


	37. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

Las llamas envolvían el helicóptero. Paul estaba semiconscientes y Ted era quien peor estaba. A pesar de los esfuerzos del piloto por reducir al mínimo la fuerza del impacto.

-¡Ted!-lo llamó Paul, tratando de zafarse su cinturón. Como no pudo sacó una navaja y cortó las cuerdas.

Como pudo, se levantó de su silla y fue hacía la parte de atrás entre los fierros retorcidos. Encontró a Ted inconsciente y apretando con fuerza la jaula transportadora del gatito. Con cuidado, retiró la jaula y observó dentro de ella. El gatito miraba asustado de un lado a otro y maullaba levemente.

-Tranquilo, gatito.

Puso la jaula en un lugar seguro y cogió un extintor e intentó apagar los focos de incendio que había dentro del helicóptero y amenazaban con hacerlo explotar. Luego de eso, se acercó a la puerta y haló con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se abrió. El aparato se movió un poco y Paul se asustó. Se asomó con cuidado y vio que no estaban muy lejos del suelo y pero el helicóptero estaba a punto de caer por un profundo precipicio y el piloto no se había percatado de esto. Volvió con Ted y al igual que hizo con las correas de si cinturón, las cortó con la navaja. Movió a Ted con mucha dificultad hacia la puerta, fue a la parte trasera del helicóptero y cogió una especia de colchoneta pequeña inflable y accionando el automático la arrojó para que quedará cerca de ellos y poder lanzarse. Primero, empujó a Ted. El muchacho cayó bien sobre la colchoneta luego saltó él con la jaula en sus manos y con rapidez la puso sobre Ted, para alejarse del helicóptero lo más pronto posible. Con todas sus fuerzas haló la colchoneta y se ocultaron detrás de las rocas.

-¡Mierda!-exclamó enojado-. ¡Olvide el botiquín!

Haciendo acopio de valor, volvió corriendo al helicóptero y se montó sobre este, cogió el botiquín y de un saltó volvió a tierra y corrió a esconderse. El tiempo fue el preciso porque apenas se cubrió tras las rocas que había escogido como refugio, el aparato explotó en pedazos. Paul salió del escondite y se acercó a la zona del desastre. Partes chamuscadas del helicóptero caían por el abismo y se perdían entre la oscuridad. Miró hacía el cielo y vio las estrellas brillando en todo su esplendor. La lluvia había cesado. Paul volvió con Ted para revisarlo. Se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se quejaba levemente y susurraba un nombre en medio de su inconciencia.

-Ted despierta-le pidió mientras lo movía con suavidad-. Despierta.

-¿Dónde estoy?-preguntó abriendo los ojos y mirando a Paul-. ¿Eres tú, Paul?

-Soy yo, Ted-respondió-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele un poco la cabeza-respondió Ted, llevándose la mano a la frente-. Es la segunda vez que me golpeó en la misma parte.

-Deja de decir tonterías-replicó Paul sonriendo-. ¿Te duele alguna otra parte del cuerpo?

-Un poco el brazo izquierdo. Creo que lo tengo lastimado.

Con cuidado, Paul apretó el brazo de Ted.

-¿Duele?-preguntó apretando un poco más fuerte.

-No.

-Parece que no tienes fractura pero si debes tener alguna luxación. Era el brazo con el que apretabas la jaula del gatito-le informó Paul.

-Es un regalo para mi hijo-respondió Ted-. No podía dejar que le pasara algo malo.

-¿Tu hijo?-Paul lo miró con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Ya embarazaste a tu novia?

Ted se echó a reír.

-Pues la verdad espero que ella ya esté esperando un hijo mío pero no me refiero a eso-repuso contento-. Sabes cómo era cuando estaba estudiando en Julliard y cometí un error.

-Sabía que esa vida tan libertina te iba a cobrar algún día todo lo que te aprovechaste de esas chicas-dijo Paul sonriendo.

-Fue un día antes de la graduación-relató Ted-. Salimos a beber con todos los compañeros de curso y había una chica llamada Ángela que me hacía cacería desde hacía varios meses. Eso me dijo cuándo me hizo separarme de mis amigos y me llevó a otra mesa disque para conversar mejor. Comenzamos a tomar y hablar y no me di cuenta en que momento, perdí la conciencia y me sacó del bar para llevarme a un hotel-meneó la cabeza-. Desperté a la mañana siguiente con una terrible migraña y con la leve impresión de que había cometido el peor error de mi vida.

-¿Quieres decir que el fruto de ese desliz apareció justo ahora que has conseguido organizar tu vida?-preguntó Paul sin creerlo.

-Se llama Ian-repuso Ted-. Tiene cuatro años, toca el piano y le fascina leer. Además, tiene un increíble parecido a mi papá. Aunque su nariz y su boca son como las mías y tiene muchos gestos que hago yo.

-Ni que lo hubieras negado-comentó Paul riendo.

-Creo que si me hubiera enterado antes de su existencia no lo habría negado-admitió-. Es un niño muy dulce y demasiado inteligente. Encantó a toda mi familia con su tierna personalidad.

-Con razón cuidas tanto de ese gatito-entendió Paul.

Ted se sentó y recostó su cuerpo en la roca. Cogió la jaula y abrió la puerta para sacar al pequeño animalito.

-Vaya aventura la que has tenido, ¿verdad amigo?-dijo Ted al gatito acariciándolo entre las orejas-. Creo que ya tengo un nombre para ti.

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-preguntó Paul, sentándose junto a él mientras intentaba buscar señal con su celular.

-Tango-repuso Ted con simpleza.

-¿Tango?-lo miró con incredulidad-. No creo que sea el nombre adecuado para un gato.

-Es un sobreviviente del accidente-explicó Ted-. Tu y yo ya tenemos nombres entonces el gatito llevará parte del nombre del helicóptero para recordar que debo insistirle a mi padre que vuelva a los Eurocopter EC135.

-Son los mejores y más seguros helicópteros que existen-repuso Paul.

-Era el tipo de helicóptero que antes manejaba papá-Ted se puso serio-. ¿Ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó preocupado.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros-. Es muy tarde y no logro obtener señal por ninguna parte. ¿Traes tu móvil?

-Sí, pero está descargado-gruñó.

-Estamos mal-dijo Paul resignado.

-No tenía en mente terminar en medio de una montaña, con la noche encima de nosotros, sin comida ni agua y lastimado.

-Comida y agua si tenemos-comentó Paul-. Tu padre es muy previsivo con esas cosas. Desde el accidente que tuvo hace muchos años, hizo que pusieran algo de provisiones y agua en todos los botiquines del barco, el helicóptero y el jet.

-Siempre pensando en todo-comentó Ted-. Deberíamos comer algo y dormir.

-Tienes razón-repuso Paul.

Los tres se alimentaron solo por distraer un poco el hambre. Se acostaron juntos para hacerse calor y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

No se sabía cuál de las dos estaba más desesperada. Christian observaba frustrado a las dos mujeres y no sabía a cuál de las dos consolar. Hizo lo propio avisando a Sergei y a sus hijos lo que había pasado. Sus únicos apoyos en ese momento, eran Phoebe y Nick que estaban muy calmados.

-Consuela a tu madre, Nick-le pidió Christian a su hijo-. No soporto escucharla llorar pero tampoco me deja acercarme a ella. Dice que es mi culpa por enseñarle a Ted a pilotear.

-No es tu culpa, papá-Phoebe lo abrazó-. Ted hizo caso omiso a una advertencia que le dieron por el clima y por eso ocurrió el accidente.

-Vieron caer el helicóptero por el abismo-repuso Christian-. Su hermano y Paul pueden estar muertos.

-¿Por qué no los buscan ahora mismo?-preguntó Nick enojado.

-Porque es de noche y la zona del accidente es demasiado oscura-respondió Christian, cabizbajo-. Comenzarán la búsqueda en unas horas cuando salga el sol.

-Iré con mamá-replicó Nick-. ¿Qué hago con Katrina?

Christian miró su hija.

-¿Y tú papá?-preguntó ella-. Te ves muy mal.

-Estuve veintitrés años solo, aguantando mis propias sombras y luchando contra mis demonios internos-sonrió con tristeza-. Podré sobrevivir unas horas.

-No podrás hacerlo, papá-replicó la chica-. Mírate. Estás callado y no has dado ni una orden.

-No sé dónde está mi hijo y ni siquiera estoy seguro de si está vivo. Ana va a odiarme si Ted no regresa con vida.

-Esto debemos superarlo como familia, señor Grey.

Los tres voltearon a ver hacia la puerta y vieron a Katrina de pie sosteniendo a Ian en sus brazos. El niño también tenía los ojos llorosos y dejaba escapar pequeños hipidos. Christian se levantó y recibió a su nieto e indicó a la chica que lo siguiera y se sentaron juntos en el sofá.

-Ve con Ana, Nick-le ordenó a su hijo.

-Claro, papá-respondió el chico y salió.

-¿Dónde está mi papá, abuelito?-preguntó Ian volvieron al regazo de Katrina.

Christian miró al niño y una lágrima le rodó por la mejilla. Phoebe se sentó sus piernas y lo abrazó.

-No lo sé, pequeño-respondió el hombre mirando al niño-, pero él está bien y va a volver pronto.

-Deberías intentar dormir, Ian-le pidió Katrina, arrullándolo.

-Quiero ver mi papá-replicó llorando.

-Voy a encontrar a tu papá, yo mismo-replicó Christian, levantándose.

Las dos chicas lo observaron coger el móvil y llamar a Taylor.

-Hazme un favor, Taylor-le pidió-. Sé que es muy tarde pero necesito que consigas un helicóptero. No importa que tengas que comprarlo.

-No hay necesidad de comprar uno, señor Grey-repuso Taylor-. Se de alguien que nos puede prestar un helicóptero.

-De acuerdo-dijo el hombre-. Quiero que vengas con Gail. La desaparición de Ted tiene a Ana caminando por el techo y no me habla y tampoco come. Necesito que alguien esté pendiente de ella y Gail es la única que puede convencerla de que coma algo.

-En un rato estaremos allá, señor Grey-informó Taylor.

-Gracias, Taylor.

Christian dejó el teléfono a un lado y salió con Katrina y Phoebe persiguiéndole. Abrió la puerta de entrada de la casa y vio que Sergei se bajaba de su elegante camioneta, Mercedes g65. Junto a él venían sus dos hijos varones.

-¿Los encontraron?-preguntó Sergei saludando a Christian con un apretón de manos.

-La policía dice que los buscarán cuando amanezca pero yo no puedo esperar-replicó Christian-. Hice que alquilaran un helicóptero e iré a buscarlos yo mismo.

-¿Puedo ayudar en algo?-continuó Sergei.

-Quédese en mi casa-le pidió Christian-. Mi esposa está desesperada. Al igual que Katrina. Necesito que alguien las controle mientras voy a buscar a mi hijo y a mi piloto.

-¿Podemos ir?-preguntó Bastián dando un paso al frente-. Andreiv y yo somos médico. Él es cardiólogo y yo ortopedista.

-Serán de mucha ayuda, papá-intervino Phoebe, mirando a Bastián.

-De acuerdo-aceptó y caminó de vuelta a la casa. Sergei, Andreiv, y Katrina lo siguieron.

Bastián se acercó a Phoebe.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó levantándole la cara para que lo mirara.

-Tienes que aprender a llevarte bien con mi papá y mi hermano-replicó la chica.

-Sé que te sorprendió enterarte que soy el hermanito consentido de la novia de tu hermano. A mí también me dejó sorprendido enterarme de esta manera.

-Me advertiste de Erik y te doy las gracias-replicó enfadada-. Ahora quiero que ayudes a mi papá a encontrar a mi hermano.

-¿Quieres que les diga que tú y yo…?

-¡No!-exclamó-. Ha pasado poco tiempo desde que rompí con Erik y no quiero que mi familia piense que soy una chica fácil.

-No lo eres, princesa-replicó el muchacho-. Sabías de mis intenciones desde que nos conocimos. Erik no te merecía.

-Sigamos fingiendo hasta que encontremos un momento apropiado para decirle a nuestros padres lo que está pasando entre los dos-rogó ella-. ¿Lo harías por mí, Bas?

-Lo hago porque te amo-repuso él-. Mañana nos vemos. Espérame en el lugar de siempre.

-Si mi hermano aparece, lo más seguro es que mañana pase la noche en su apartamento.

-Entonces ve a verme al hospital-le sugirió él.

-Mi abuela y la hija del jefe de seguridad trabajan allá-replicó ella-. No quiero que les digan cosas a mis padres.

-Nunca voy a poder salir con mi novia-gruñó enojado-. ¿Por qué tenemos que escondernos?

-Solo quiero ir despacio para no terminar con el corazón roto de nuevo-replicó ella.

-No juego con lo nuestro-repuso él.

-Solo quieres sexo, Bastián-dijo ella

-No es cierto-replicó Bastián alejándose de ella y adentrándose a la casa.

* * *

-¿Ana?

Christian entró con cuidado a su habitación. Se sentía como un extraño porque Ana así lo estaba viendo.

-¿Dónde estás, nena?-preguntó entrando al armario y quitándose la pijama para ponerse ropa cómoda para su búsqueda.

No escuchó respuesta y esperó mientras se ponía una camiseta y unos jeans oscuros junto con unas botas de montaña.

-Dije que no te quería ver-la voz de Ana surgió de la oscuridad.

-Vine a decirte que iré por nuestro hijo-repuso el hombre buscándola dentro del armario.

Escuchó la risa amortiguada de Anastasia.

-El señor Grey quiere hacerse el valiente para enmendar su desliz-replicó apareciendo frente a él-. ¿Quieres que me desespere el doble?

-Solo quiero que confíes en mi-le pidió sin acercarse a tocarla.

-Cuando mi hijo entre por la puerta de la casa, pensaré si te perdono o no, señor Grey. Solo cuídate mucho. Sabes lo mucho que te amo.

-Yo también te amo, nena-respondió Christian-. Volveré con Ted.

Ana escuchó la puerta cerrarse y volvió a la luz para buscar algo entre los papeles que tenía en su mesa de noche. Con cuidado sacó una foto preciosa. En ella, estaban Christian y Ted. Era la foto dela graduación del muchacho. Les pidió que se tomaran una foto juntos. Ambos se veían bastante guapos. Christian con un traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata gris plata que Ana le había regalado en uno de sus aniversarios de boda. Y Ted, con una traje blanco, camisa oscura y corbata negra.

Sus dos hombres favoritos. Cincuenta y Blip.

-Protégelos, Dios mío-rogó acariciando la foto.


	38. Chapter 38

Capítulo 38

Christian, Andreiv y Bastián iban en el helicóptero que Taylor había alquilado. Grey movía botones y mantenía encendido el radar para ubicar la señal de la caja negra de Charlie Tango. Andreiv estaba cerca de la puerta abierta con unos binoculares mirando el paisaje.

-¿Ya encontraste algo, Andreiv?-preguntó Christian al muchacho.

-Solo veo restos de metal en el fondo de ese abismo-dijo Andreiv, señalando hacia el abismo.

-No puedo creerlo-susurró Christian resignándose a encontrar a su hijo.

-Está amaneciendo-apuntó Bastián mirando el solo que aparecía entre las montañas-. Tal vez los encontremos.

Christian llevó el helicóptero hacia una zona algo despejada y aterrizó. Los tres bajaron y revisaron la zona. Christian lucía algo pensativo y distraído.

-¿En qué piensa, señor Grey?-le preguntó Andreiv.

-Hace años, antes de que Ted naciera, tuve un pequeño accidente con mi anterior helicóptero-relató-. También se llamaba Charlie Tango. Alguien saboteó el aparato y hubo una falla. Se incendiaron los dos motores y tuve que hacer un aterrizaje de emergencia. Estaba con una colega y debimos volver a pie. Para fortuna nuestra un camionero pasó y nos recogió. Anastasia, que en ese entonces era mi novia, y mi familia estaban desesperados porque no tenían noticias mías. Ross y yo tuvimos mucha suerte. Espero que Ted esté bien.

En ese momento, escucharon una voz.

-¿Qué es eso?-Bastián corrió hacia el borde del abismo y miró. Christian y Andreiv estaban detrás de él.

-¡Ted!-llamó Christian a su hijo-. ¡¿Me escuchas, muchacho?!

-Tal vez fue solo el aire que trajo ruidos de las personas que vienen de excursión-comentó Andreiv.

-Manténganse atentos-ordenó Christian-. Deben estar por este lugar.

* * *

Ted despertó y se puso en pie para mirar el amanecer. Su pequeño amigo daba vueltas de un lado a otro, explorando el ambiente. Paul continuaba dormido.

-¿Qué haces, Tango?-Ted se acercó al pequeño gatito que jugaba con una mariposa que revoloteaba a su alrededor-. No molestes a la mariposa-lo levantó y lo miró a los ojos-. Ella no está haciéndote daño.

El gatito soltó un sutil ronroneo y Ted se echó a reír.

-Consentido-lo acusó Paul, desperezándose un poco-. Ya estás comenzando a malcriar a ese gato.

-Admite que es hermoso-replicó Ted.

-No me gustan los gatos-repuso Paul.

Paul se acercó al abismo por donde había caído el helicóptero y vio los restos. Miró hacia el cielo y escuchó el sonido de un motor.

-¡Ted!-gritó.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nos están buscando-dijo Paul mirando por todo lado-. ¿Cómo podemos salir de acá?

-No hay forma de salir-replicó Ted-. Estamos atrapados en medio de la montaña. La única forma es que aparezca un helicóptero y nos saque.

-Deberíamos hacer algo de ruido-sugirió Paul subiéndose a una roca.

-Inténtalo.

-¡AUXILIO! ¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ!-gritó Paul.

Esperaron un momento pero nada sucedió.

-Hagamos una señal de humo-dijo Ted, volviendo a su refugio y metiendo a Tango en su jaula.

-¿Y con qué?-preguntó Paul.

-Aquí hay fósforos y podemos usar las hojas de ese árbol-dijo sacando los cerillos y acercándose al árbol.

-¿Crees que funcionará?-preguntó Paul frunciendo el ceño.

-Tiene que funcionar-repuso Ted-, o estaremos perdidos.

Paul ayudó a Ted con su plan y comenzaron a hacer una pequeña fogata. El árbol tenía algunas hojas secas y las usaron para hacer su señal de humo.

-Está subiendo el humo-dijo Paul contento.

-Tienen que ver el humo-replicó Ted-. Serían muy ciegos si no la ven.

-Lo verán, amigo-le consoló Paul.

* * *

Bastián daba vueltas de un lado otro. Se estaba aburriendo de estar en ese lugar. La sala de emergencias del hospital eran muchos más interesantes que la meseta baldía en la que Christian había decidido aterrizar.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo enojado acercándose a su hermano-. Hay que movernos y buscarlos. Quedarnos en este lugar con los brazos cruzados no los va ayudar.

En ese instante, Andreiv levantó la cabeza para mirar a su hermano y vio la columna de humo que subía detrás de la montaña.

-Señor, Grey-exclamó levantándose-. Humo.

Christian abrió los ojos y miró hacia donde señalaba Andreiv.

-Hay alguien tras esa montaña-dijo Bastián animándose-. Deben ser ellos.

-Suban al helicóptero-ordenó Christian.

Todos se montaron y el empresario puso la nave en movimiento. Christian los guio hacia el lugar donde provenía el humo.

-¿Ves algo, Andreiv?-preguntó Christian por el auricular.

-Los veo, señor Grey-dijo el muchacho-. Ted parece estar bien aunque lleva un brazo escayolado.

-¿Ves al otro chico?-insistió Grey padre sintiendo alivio en su interior.

-También está hay pero no tiene ninguna lesión-informó Andreiv-. Y parece que tiene un pequeño gato en su mano izquierda.

-Vamos por ello-dijo Christian sonriendo.

Con mucho cuidado, hizo aterrizar el aparato donde se hallaban los chicos. Cuando las hélices se detuvieron, Christian fue el primero en bajar de la nave para abrazar a su primogénito.

-Gracias, Dios-dijo mientras apretaba al muchacho-. Estaba tan preocupado.

-Estoy bien, papá-replicó Ted, apretándolo-. Solo tenía un poco de miedo de no volverlos a ver.

-Tu madre está muy enojada con los dos-dijo Christian separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Lo lamento-se disculpó-. No era mi intención preocuparlos. Solo quería comprar un gatito para Ian y me asusté cuando recibí una llamada del abogado.

-¿Por qué te llamó el abogado?-preguntó Christian interesado.

-La madre de Ian salió del centro de rehabilitación-respondió Ted.

Christian lo miró fijamente.

-Vamos a salir primero de esta montaña y luego resolvemos ese problema-dijo en tono de mando-. Ven, Ted. Deja que Bastián te revise ese brazo.

Ted obedeció y se subió en el helicóptero. Bastián cogió la mano del muchacho y confirmo que tenía una leve lesión.

-Debe ir a un hospital para que le hagan una radiografía y descartar una fractura-recomendó el muchacho en tono muy profesional.

-De acuerdo. Todos al helicóptero-ordenó Christian-. Es hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Katrina arrullaba a Ian. El niño se había quedado dormido al fin, luego de rogarle toda la noche que se cerrara sus ojitos y descansara.

-Hasta que al fin se quedó dormido-comentó Anastasia mirándolo-. Lo adoro pero me tenía nerviosa con su insistencia por saber de Ted.

-A mí también-miró a Ian que hacía gestos raros-. Se parece tanto a Ted.

-Son idénticos-confirmo Ana-. Aunque físicamente se parezca más a mi marido. Debo admitir que me dio algo de miedo que el niño se pareciera tanto a Christian. Por un momento, pensé lo peor aunque no se lo mencioné a mi esposo o seguro terminaríamos en una discusión enorme.

-El señor Grey es un poco temperamental, ¿verdad?-supuso Katrina sonriendo.

-Temperamental es poco-replicó Anastasia-. Es un gruñón de tiempo completo y siempre quiere estar controlándolo todo y que las cosas se hagan como él manda.

-Ted es igual-replicó Katrina-. Con la diferencia que es un poco más controlable.

-Ted es muy tierno-dijo Ana-. Christian lo adora. Tiene muchas razones para hacerlo.

-¿Es el favorito de papá?-preguntó Katrina.

-No-negó con la cabeza-. Ese puesto lo ocupa Phoebe, y Nick y Ted lo saben. Es la niña de los ojos de papá.

-Típico-dijo la chica meneando la cabeza.

-Y ellos dos también la protegen demasiado-complemento Ana-. Esos tres hombres son las sombras de nosotras dos.

-Entonces van caminar en los codos cuando se enteren-comentó Katrina.

-¿Cuándo se enteren de qué?-preguntó Ana mirándola con suspicacia.

-Mi hermano Bastián y Phoebe tiene una especie de relación amorosa-respondió Katrina-. Solo yo lo sé.

-No puede ser-dijo Ana llevándose la mano a la boca-. Christian y Ted no van a estar contentos con eso.

-Creo que ella es bastante grande como para tener un novio-opinó Katrina-. Además, Bastián se ve muy enamorado. Es un muchacho poco estable en las relaciones y lleva un mes juicioso con Phoebe.

-¿A qué te refieres con poco estable?-quiso saber Anastasia.

-No mantiene una novia más de dos semanas-repuso ella-. Con Phoebe va bien.

-Deben tomarse las cosas con calma-dijo Ana-. Phoebe tenía un novio y el idiota la engañaba con otra. Ella me contó todo entre lágrimas y me pidió que no le dijera a Christian. Así lo hice pero me tome la venganza por mis propias manos y fui a hablar con el muchacho. Se intimidó cuando mencione que estaba evitando que mi marido le cortara las pelotas.

-¿Ted sabe lo que pasó?

-Tiene que saberlo-repuso Ana-. Phoebe les cuenta todo a sus hermanos. Confía más en ellos que en sus padres.

Un ligero toque en la puerta las interrumpió. Ana se levantó y abrió.

-Lamento interrumpir, señor Grey-Gail apareció en la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios-. Tengo noticias.

-¿Christian llamó?-preguntó nerviosa.

-Si señora-respondió-. Encontraron a los muchachos. El joven Ted tiene un brazo lastimado y en este momento lo tienen en el hospital haciéndole una radiografía para descartar una fractura.

-¡Que buena noticia!-exclamó Anastasia sonriendo y abrazando a Gail.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ana?-preguntó Katrina levantándose suavemente para no despertar a Ian.

-Ted y Paul aparecieron-le dijo Ana soltando a Gail.

-Gracias, Dios-dijo Katrina apretando a Ian-. Tu papá apareció, Ian.

Ana sonrió.

* * *

Taylor estacionó la Audi SUV. Christian salió del auto con el gatito en sus manos y Ted salió detrás de él con el brazo inmovilizado en un cabestrillo.

-Dos semanas sin tocar el piano-gruñó Ted-. Me salió lindo el chistecito.

-La próxima debes hacer caso a lo que te dicen-replicó Christian, mirándolo.

-Te ves muy gracioso cargando a ese gato-comentó Ted sonriendo.

Christian miró a Tango que estaba durmiendo profundamente en su enorme mano.

-Es muy pequeño-dijo Christian caminado-. ¿Cuánto tiene?

-Dos meses-repuso Ted-. Quiero que crezca con Ian.

-Bonito eso.

Los dos entraron a la casa y lo primero que los recibió fueron los brazos de Phoebe que se colgó al cuello de ambos.

-Gracias por traerlo, papá-dijo la chica llorando.

-Esto me trae tantos recuerdos-comentó Christian, acordándose de Mia mientras lo abrazaba y le daba un golpe en el pecho mientras le espetaba un "¡Nos tenías muy preocupados!" y se echaba a llorar.

Christian observó cómo Ted intentaba tranquilizar a Phoebe y ella le hacía prometer que no los volvería a asustar de esa manera.

-¿Dónde están mamá y Katrina?-preguntó Ted ansioso.

-Hay vienen-dijo Christian observando a las dos mujeres aparecer.

Ana se detuvo pero Katrina si se lanzó de llenó contra Ted y lo abrazó.

-¡Theodore!-dijo llorando-. No vuelvas a asustarme así.

-Hola, nena-la saludó él haciendo una mueca de dolor-. Cuidado con mí brazo.

-Lo siento, amor-le cogió la cara y lo besó en los labios. Ted recibió el tan anhelado beso que estuvo deseando desde la noche anterior.

Christian se paró junto a su esposa.

-¿Te recuerda algo?-preguntó él.

-Tu accidente-dijo ella mirándolo-. Gracias por traerlo.

-Es mi hijo-replicó Christian-. Me hizo padre y me hizo dar lo mejor de mí para ser un buen modelo de papá.

Ana se acercó a Christian y lo abrazó.

-Te amo, Christian-susurró ella y su marido el dio un beso en la cabeza mientras daba la vuelta y se la llevaba para darle un momento de privacidad a su hijo y su novia-. ¿Y ese gatito?-preguntó interesada observando el animalito en brazos de su esposo.

-Regalo de Ted para Ian-respondió el hombre-. ¿Dónde lo dejamos?

-Creo que Ted ya se había encargado de eso en el Escala pero por el momento podemos ponerlo en un cojín y arroparlo con una manta, y dejarlo en la habitación de Ted-sugirió ella son una sonrisa.

-Muy buena idea, señora Grey-aceptó Christian


End file.
